nekowizfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
模板:題庫/四選一/12
1|演藝|《少年Pi的奇幻漂流》中，當發生船難時，逃生到小船的動物，以下哪一種沒有？|黑熊 2|生活|「八家將」為台灣傳統的民俗之一，其特色為臉譜以何色為底？|白色 3|動漫|「不畫的漫畫家」一書描繪器根田刃繪製漫畫的歷程並記載部落格中，部落格名是？|銳利的G筆 4|動漫|「仙劍奇俠傳」遊戲中，何人將趙靈兒當作妖怪並關進鎖妖塔？|獨孤劍聖 5|文科|「和歌」是日本特有的詩歌形式，請問它的音節呈現什麼特色？|五、七音交錯 6|體育|「溫布頓網球錦標賽」的比賽場地為下列何種材質？|草地 7|生活|「聯合國」旗幟圖案是「一雙橄欖枝襯托著整個地球」，這一圖案取材於哪個故事？|諾亞方舟 8|體育|「攀岩運動中」，裝備粉袋中裝何種粉末，作用是吸收手掌上的汗水，以防止滑落？|鎂粉 9|生活|「Cyber-shot」是下列哪一間公司所生產的相機品牌？|索尼 10|動漫|「XBOX」是哪家公司開發的？|微軟 11|體育|2013年八月中華男籃首度在國際賽上擊敗中國大陸男籃，請問當時是哪一個賽事？|亞洲籃球錦標賽 12|體育|2017年台灣將舉辦世界大學運動會，請問該年運動會將在哪一座城市舉辦？|台北市 13|理科|一年裡有春夏秋冬四季，你知道季節更換是與何者有關嗎？|地球公轉 14|生活|一國首都乃全國最發達之處，也是中央政府之所在，下列何者為澳洲首都？|坎培拉 15|理科|人體醫學中，「使用不潔未經有效消毒的毛巾」，可能感染下列何種傳染病？|砂眼 16|理科|人體醫學中，人體中的器官「闌尾」，具有下列何者功能？|提供免疫細胞 17|動漫|下列日本漫畫人物中，何者不是以「醫生」為職業？|小丸子 18|理科|下列四種動物中，何者可以維持體溫，不會隨著環境而改變呢？|鯨魚 19|體育|下列何者「不是」運動傷發生後緊急處理原則？|抬高 20|生活|下列何者不屬於「速食」食品之一？|魚子醬 21|文科|下列何者並非用來形容春天的成語？|燋金爍石 22|生活|下列何者是「綠色清費」對環境的影響？|減少資源浪費 23|理科|下列何者是人生中最初學習「人際關係發展與問題解決技巧」的場所？|家庭 24|動漫|下列何者是日本漫畫「死神」用來估計戰鬥能力的計量單位？|靈壓 25|生活|下列何者是正確的使用「電腦網路」觀念？|分享專業知識 26|理科|下列何者是細胞的生命中樞，一旦受損或停止機能，整個細胞也會死亡？|細胞核 27|文科|下列何者是義大利藝術大師喬久內，「以羅馬神話愛神維納斯赤裸沉睡情景的畫作」？|沉睡的維納斯 28|生活|下列何者為7月誕生石？|紅寶石 29|文科|下列何者為中國歷史上「元曲四大家」之一？|馬致遠 30|生活|下列何者為中國歷史文何名城，自古享有「人間天堂」的美譽？|蘇州 31|文科|下列何者為從蘇聯時期就支持馬克思主義，並且為「俄國共產黨的創立者」？|列寧 32|體育|下列何者為新型滑板，「由左、右腳兩塊板組成，通過交替劃S形曲線獲得動力前進」？|漂移板 33|動漫|下列那一部日本漫畫是以「18世紀末的法國」，為其時空背景所創作的作品？|凡爾賽玫瑰 34|理科|下列那一顆天體是構成天文學所稱的「夏季大三角」的一部份？|牛郎星 35|文科|下列所列的選項中，哪一位學者為「人本心理學家」？|羅吉斯 36|演藝|下列哪一張是蔡依林的出道專輯？|1019 37|理科|下列哪一種天氣現象的本質與其他三者不同？|霾 38|文科|下列哪個古代民族不僅制定陽曆，有豐富的人體與醫學知識，且會用數學十進位法？|埃及人 39|生活|下列哪個問題與一個國家的出生率遞減「無關」？|平均壽命縮短 40|文科|下列哪個國家並非位於中歐？|希臘 41|體育|下列哪個術語指足球比賽一名球員在一場比賽中「射門成功三次」？|帽子戲法 42|動漫|下列哪個選項不是日本生存遊戲「惡靈古堡」內的「怪獸」？|共工 43|動漫|下列哪個選項不是日本冒險遊戲「神奇寶貝X、Y版」支援的「七國語言」？|繁體中文 44|理科|下列動物當中，素有「沙漠之舟」之稱的是何種動物？|駱駝 45|生活|下列最高的建築物是哪一個？|哈里發塔 46|生活|下列選項中，何者不會對「食物腐敗」產生影響？|硬度 47|體育|下列選項中，何者能給手臂肌肉更多「支撐及保護並具防曬與預防」運動傷害之功能？|運動袖套 48|理科|下列關於「指北針」的說明，何者正確？|紅針是指向正北 49|理科|下列關於人體血液中「血小板」的敘述，何者不正確？|具輸送氧氣的功能 50|理科|大部分動物的血是紅色的，請問魷魚的血液是下列何種顏色？|藍色 51|體育|大陸選手李娜是亞洲第一位獲得大滿貫單打冠軍的網球選手，請問她獲得的是哪項冠軍？|法國公開賽 52|文科|子曰：「沽之哉！沽之哉！我待賈者也。」，此段話在闡述什麼道理？|懷才待用 53|體育|中國「周代」以禮集舞蹈之大成，以下何者為當時創作之新舞？|兵舞 54|體育|中國武術器械中下列何者為「奇門兵器」？|環 55|文科|中國神話「江叟成仙」中，「江叟」最喜歡玩何種樂器？|吹笛 56|文科|中國經典童話「阿牛的羽毛披肩」中，阿牛因為照顧仙鶴得到什麼寶物？|羽毛披肩 57|文科|中國詩詞「山不在高，有仙則名。」出自下列何者的著作？|劉禹錫 58|演藝|中國電視劇「嫁入豪門」中，角色盈娣費盡心機一心想嫁入哪戶人家？|曹家 59|文科|中國對語「鷸蚌相爭」的典故是出自於下列哪本書？|戰國策 60|生活|中國歷史上，戰國時期下列哪位軍事家用「火牛陣」破燕軍？|田單 61|文科|中國歷史上「建元」是下列哪一個皇帝使用的年號？|漢武帝 62|文科|中國歷史上結束禪讓制度，開始家天下局面的是下列哪一個國家？|夏代 63|體育|中華職棒首位於明星賽出賽的「日籍球員」是下列何者？|鎌田祐哉 64|生活|元宵燈謎「一罐奶粉兩公斤，寄快遞變三公斤」。猜一神話人物？|韓湘子 65|生活|元宵燈謎「空中霸王」。請猜一台灣地名？|高雄 66|生活|公路節是幾月幾日？|七月一日 67|理科|化學品種類繁多，請問常溫常壓下硫酸銅的顏色為何？|藍色 68|理科|天文學中，下列哪個「星球」上大氣非常稀薄且日夜溫差大，星球上沒有液態水？|水星 69|理科|太陽系中，體積最大的行星為下列何者？|木星 70|動漫|手機遊戲「跑跑薑餅人」中，把障礙變「coin」和「jelly」的是什麼？|啦啦隊餅乾 71|動漫|日本卡通《小魔女DoReMi》，有位角色的主色為粉紅，因為粗心做事常錯漏百出，請問她的名字是什麼？|春風DoReMi 72|動漫|日本卡通《奇天烈大百科》中，有一種道具是紅色膠帶，貼在牆面上可到想去的地方，其名稱為何？|天狗的地道 73|動漫|日本卡通《奇天烈大百科》裡，有位角色是家境富裕，非常依賴媽媽，請問在故事中的稱呼為何？|冬冬 74|動漫|日本卡通《金田一少年之事件簿》，請問故事中設定男主角金田一是個IQ多少的天才？|180 75|動漫|日本卡通《魔女的考驗》，據說魔女的心一旦被奪走將會如何？|永遠失去靈魂 76|動漫|日本卡通「光速蒙面俠21」中，主角所屬的「隊伍名稱」是下列哪一個？|泥門惡魔蝙蝠隊 77|動漫|日本卡通「蠟筆小新」中，誰曾經代替「娜娜子」親「小新」？|神田鳥忍 78|動漫|日本任天堂遊戲，「瑪麗歐兄弟」主角帽子上寫的英文字母是？|M 79|體育|日本知名投手松？大輔成名甚早。請問他在高中甲子園時期是在哪一所高中？|橫濱高中 80|動漫|日本動畫《我們這一家》，請問故事中主角花媽最常以哪一種食材製作料理？|竹輪 81|動漫|日本動畫《科學小飛俠》裡，請問南宮博士通常會要求以下哪一個角色留守？|阿龍 82|動漫|日本動畫「史上最強弟子兼一」中主角「兼一」修練的道場叫什麼名字？|梁山泊 83|動漫|日本動畫「涼宮春日的憂鬱」是改編自日本哪位作家所寫的同名輕小說？|谷川流 84|動漫|日本動畫「諸神的惡作劇」中，誰是「宙斯」的哥哥？|黑帝斯．艾多紐斯 85|演藝|日本動畫電影「灌籃高手」中外型酷似肯德基上校的角色是下列何者？|安西教練 86|動漫|日本動漫「銀魂」中，劇中角色「坂田金時」的身份是什麼？|機器人 87|文科|日本童話「天狗的隱身衣」中，主角因為偷吃何種物品而被人們發現？|饅頭 88|文科|日本童話「竹取物語」中，竹取公主是老公公從哪個植物裡發現她的？|竹子 89|文科|日本童話「長髮公主」中，公主的父母下海找到何種雕像為公主祈福？|觀音像 90|文科|日本童話「權狐」中，主角小權如何引人注意？|常調皮搗蛋 91|動漫|日本遊戲「英雄傳說空之軌跡」中主角艾絲蒂爾從事什麼職業？|游擊士 92|演藝|日本電視劇「高校教師」中，下列哪位學生對角色羽村隆夫展開愛的攻勢？|二宮繭 93|演藝|日本電影「戀空」中，在病房的男主角弘樹說想變成何者，使美嘉每天都看到？|天空 94|動漫|日本漫畫《火影忍者》，主角的體內封印著九尾妖狐，請問故事中對於封入尾獸的犧牲品稱呼為何？|祭品之力 95|動漫|日本漫畫「七龍珠」裡，劇中角色「悟天」和「特蘭克斯」融合後叫甚麼名字？|悟天克斯 96|動漫|日本漫畫「中華一番！」裡誰最後得到傳說中的廚具「靈藏庫」？|雷恩 97|動漫|日本漫畫「犬夜叉」中哪個是「鐵碎牙」吸收妖怪力後的變型？|以上皆是 98|動漫|日本漫畫「功夫旋風兒」中主角「新堂功太郎」在髮型上有何特別之處？|長髮及腰 99|動漫|日本漫畫「玩偶遊戲」中的角色「羽山秋人」後來搬到美國後學習甚麼以做為手傷的復健？|空手道 100|動漫|日本漫畫「青之驅魔師」中「虛無界之神」指的是以下那一位？|撒旦 101|動漫|日本漫畫「美食獵人」裡，誰不是和主角「特瑞科」並稱美食四天王？|次郎 102|動漫|日本漫畫「美食獵人」裡「庫克」為了救「特瑞科」用毒麻痺了甚麼生物？|利卡爾猛瑪象 103|動漫|日本漫畫「航海王」中的角色「索隆」有個著名的缺點，請問是什麼？|完全沒有方向感 104|動漫|日本漫畫「逆轉監督」是以下列選項中的何者元素，為主要創作題材的漫畫？|足球 105|動漫|日本漫畫「漂流教室」中，最後送了幾位學生回地球？|一 106|體育|日本職棒中哪個隊的粉絲最可能穿「打倒巨人」的衣服？|阪神虎 107|生活|日常生活中，我們應該如何珍惜大自然資源？|多搭乘大眾運輸工具 108|文科|比利時哪一座古城有「北方威尼斯」之稱？|布魯日 109|理科|毛蟲變蝴蝶、青蛙變蝌蚪、小女孩初經來潮，都是受體內什麼系統所影響？|內分泌系統 110|體育|水球比賽有限制進攻時間，在規定時間內沒有射門的話，對方就可以得球。請問每次控球時間為多少？|30秒 111|生活|牙齒清潔何等重要，下列何者為錯誤的刷牙方式？|用力刷，把汙垢都刷乾淨 112|生活|世界上最大的海水淡化廠位於何處？|阿拉伯 113|演藝|世界展望會「飢餓三十」十週年紀念單曲「蝸牛」是由誰所創作的？|周杰倫 114|體育|世界超級摩托車錦標賽「規定使用的摩托車」必須是何種類型的車輛？|量產型 115|生活|主計節是幾月幾日？|四月一日 116|演藝|以下哪一首歌不是Michael Jackson單飛後的作品？|I’ll Be There 117|體育|以下哪一種球類運動每隊上場的球員不是五人？|美式足球 118|理科|以下哪個學說認為地球過去曾經遭受許多短暫的「災難」？|災變論 119|理科|出外踏青最怕蚊子，請問穿何種顏色衣服的人最易遭受叮咬？|黑色 120|生活|台南的鹽田夕照是南部海岸經典畫面，為什麼夕陽是紅色的？|太陽未散射的紅色光 121|演藝|台灣女演員胡婷婷未參與哪一部電影的演出？|海角七號 122|生活|台灣民間在壽辰、喜事或節慶宴客時，於廳堂設席所準備的間碟八盤中，不包括下列何種乾果？|紅棗 123|生活|台灣各地均有自己的特色，下列哪個配對錯誤？|屏東─紙傘 124|文科|台灣曾有條河川進行兩次截彎取直工程，請問是哪一條河川？|基隆河 125|體育|正式的羽球比賽中，下列何種動作是「允許的」？|可跨下擊球 126|理科|生物學中，「海馬」只能進行什麼方式的移動？|上下左右 127|理科|生物學中，「眼鏡猴」白天睡覺，夜晚才開始活動，屬於什麼習性的動物？|夜行性 128|理科|生物學中，「游泳技術不佳且主要是靠背鰭及臀鰭擺動來前進」是下列何者生物？|翻車魚 129|理科|生物學中，下列何者和龍蝦一樣都是擁有「巨螫」？|螫蝦 130|理科|生物學中，下列何者性格暴躁並且攻擊性極強，是世界上最危險的陸地食草動物之一？|河馬 131|理科|生物學中，什麼樣的選擇能使有利生存與繁殖性狀變得更「普遍」？|物競天擇 132|理科|生物學中，生物學中一個群落被另一個群落「取代」的過程稱為？|群落的演替 133|理科|生物學中，蜜蜂建造蜂巢是「幾邊形」格子堆疊而成？|六角形 134|理科|生活中吃的「跳跳糖」會在嘴裡跳動，這是因為含有甚麼成份？|二氧化碳 135|生活|生意人處處有學問，請問習俗上店裡掃地應該怎麼辦？|由外至內 136|生活|目前世界上面積最大的高原為下列何者？|南極高原 137|體育|冰上舞蹈項目中，創編舞蹈的規定時間為多久？|2分鐘 138|文科|各國對於上市或上櫃公司股票規定不一，請問台灣股票規定中一張股票為幾股？|1000 139|體育|各國職棒都有一些特殊的紀錄。請問職棒史上第一位總教授間球員代打擊出滿貫全壘打的是誰？|黃忠義 140|生活|在亞洲大學的安藤忠雄藝術館，主要是採用以下何種建築工法？|清水模工法 141|體育|在排球比賽中，請問以下哪一種球員不得擔任球隊隊長？|自由球員 142|體育|在奧林匹克運動史上，第一位拿下男子110公尺跨欄金牌的亞洲人是誰？|劉翔 143|理科|在農業中，一般種子「貯藏」，何種條件較為適宜？|低溫低濕 144|理科|在數學中，「平面直角坐標系」右上方為第幾象限？|第一象限 145|體育|在籃球比賽中，請問進攻超過幾秒未過半場就視同違例？|8秒 146|體育|有「法國球王」之稱的已退休足球員席丹，請問他球員生涯中主要是擔任哪個位置？|中場 147|文科|有許多成語都可以用來形容人的外表好看，請問下列成語何者用來形容男性俊美？|美如冠玉 148|動漫|米奇是一隻擬人化的黑色老鼠，他養了一隻寵物，請問為以下何者？|布魯托 149|文科|位於陽明山的大油坑之所以會形成，與下列哪一種地形作用力有密切關係？|火山作用 150|體育|何者「不是」短跑基本動作的要領之一？|站立 151|體育|何者是構成舞蹈身體的「支撐架構為基礎」？|脊椎 152|生活|我們為了祈福所放的「天燈」，其發明之初的用途是什麼？|戰略通訊 153|理科|男生的睪丸負責製造精子，並分泌男性荷爾蒙，其功能相當於女性的哪一個構造？|卵巢 154|體育|足球比賽中，擲界外球之球員，如以「單手擲球」時，則會有何種判罰？|對方球 155|體育|足球比賽時，如擲出界外球動作是違反規則，請問裁判應判為什麼？|由對隊擲球 156|理科|乳糜微粒是血漿五種主要乳蛋白之一。請問乳糜微粒的主要成分是什麼？|三酸甘油脂 157|文科|亞洲是全球最大、人口最多的洲。請問下列國家中不位在亞洲的是哪一個？|克羅埃西亞 158|生活|亞洲首座「巨蛋」在哪個國家？|日本 159|生活|受傷時我們習慣使用碘酒擦拭傷口，請問碘酒不能與下列何者一起使用？|紅藥水 160|演藝|周星馳首部進軍好萊塢的電影是哪一部？|功夫 161|生活|咖啡種類甚多，很受到現在人歡迎。請問咖啡帶是指甚麼？|北回歸線和南回歸線之間 162|生活|東大寺位於何處？|奈良縣 163|文科|武俠小說「神鵰俠侶」中，「楊過」的手臂下列何者所砍斷？|郭芙 164|動漫|武俠小說「神鵰俠侶」中，有著「西狂」稱號的人是誰？|楊過 165|理科|物理學中，物體「磨擦」時會發生什麼狀況？|生熱 166|演藝|知名歌手孫燕姿，演唱了許多膾炙人口的歌曲，請問以下哪首歌曲不是她的歌？|為你寫詩 167|體育|知名網球選手詹詠然是哪一國的人？|台灣 168|文科|非洲衣索比亞有個特殊的風俗習慣：鑲唇盤，是女性作為勇敢和美麗的象徵。請問這是哪個族群？|莫西族 169|理科|俗稱「臭嘴角」的口角炎，是由於缺乏哪一種維生素所導致的？|維生素 B2 170|文科|信奉天主教或基督教的國家，國旗上經常出現十字架圖案。請問下列哪一個國家的國旗上沒有十字架？|韓國 171|體育|威爾史密斯曾因電影叱吒風雲獲得奧斯卡提名，請問他飾演的傳奇拳王是哪位？|穆罕默德阿里 172|理科|科氏力會造成地表附近運動的物體偏向運動，試問科氏力的形成主因為何？|地球自轉 173|動漫|美國即時戰略遊戲「世紀帝國2」中，中國陣營可興建何種世界奇觀？|天壇祈年殿 174|動漫|美國即時戰略遊戲「世紀帝國3」中的時代背景設定於那一個時代？|地理大發現 175|動漫|美國即時戰略遊戲「神話世紀」中，亞特蘭提斯文明有何別於他族的特色？|興建建築速度最快 176|動漫|美國動畫《愛吃鬼巧達》，請問其中「薯泥」的雙胞胎兄弟為以下何者？|薯條 177|體育|美國動畫「忍者龜」中，眾忍者龜的師父是什麼動物？|老鼠 178|演藝|美國電影「王牌天神續集」中，角色埃文頭臉上長出理也理不掉的何種身體現象？|長髮長鬚 179|演藝|美國電影「全民超人」中，瑪莉中槍後，唯一救瑪莉的方法是下列何者？|分開越遠越好 180|演藝|美國電影「地球過後」中，父子兩人的飛船歷經流星雨後被迫降於下列何處？|地球 181|演藝|美國電影「浩劫重生」裡，男主角查克因為何種原因而遇難在荒島？|飛機失事 182|演藝|美國電影「神鬼願望」中，男主角用他的靈魂一共到了幾個願望？|七 183|演藝|美國電影「傑克巨人戰紀」中，男主角傑克將魔豆滋養成下列何物？|巨樹 184|演藝|美國電影「華府風雲」中，主角傑佛森．史密斯因緣際會當選了下列何者？|參議員 185|演藝|美國電影「機密真相」中，機長Whip最後找到下列何處空地迫降？|小教堂 186|演藝|美國電影「鐵拳無敵」中，男主角們在追尋傳說中的何物？|黃金 187|動漫|美國漫畫《超人》，請問故事中主角超人的力量來自於以下哪一種能源？|太陽 188|體育|美國職棒中，第一位獲得賽揚獎殊榮的蝴蝶球投手是哪一位？|迪奇 189|生活|美裔華人建築師貝聿銘曾在哪一個國家建築古根漢美術館？|美洲 190|理科|若是身旁有人有「中風」的可能症狀時，以下不是其可能會出現的症狀？|產生恐水症狀 191|生活|若是發現家裡疑似「瓦斯外洩」時，應該怎麼辦？|輕輕打開門窗通風 192|生活|若要利用食物補充鈣質，請問可以多食用哪種食物？|牛奶 193|生活|飛機利用白努力原理克服飛行四力，請問是下列何者？|重力 194|動漫|香港武俠漫畫「神鵰俠侶」中，「小龍女」於何處跳崖自盡？|絕情谷 195|演藝|香港電視劇「宮心計」中，下列何人是劉三好之好友，後反目？|姚金鈴 196|演藝|香港電影「2013我愛HK恭囍發財」中，角色美洋洋是下列何人飾演？|徐子珊 197|演藝|香港電影「賭神」中，主角賭神的保鏢是下列何者？|龍五 198|動漫|香港漫畫「如來神掌」第一代主角是？|龍天 199|生活|原子筆筆跡總是難以清除，請問如何輕鬆去除桌上的原子筆筆跡？|巧克力 200|生活|原住民的美麗圖騰總是特別吸引人，請問以百步蛇為代表圖騰？|排灣族 201|演藝|哪一位音樂家有「交響樂之父」的美譽？|海頓 202|文科|根據「聖經」所述，「夏娃」是從亞當的一部位取出而變成的？|亞當的肋骨 203|生活|馬克吐溫曾讚揚是世界上最動人的垂死獅子石雕位於何處？|瑞士 204|體育|高爾夫球的球桿中，下列選項中，何者為「專門使用於果嶺上擊球」？|推桿 205|理科|動物學中，下列選項中，何者為不會「飛行」的鳥類？|企鵝 206|理科|動物學中，西班牙的鬥牛士使用「紅布」來進行鬥牛競技的原因是什麼？|牛受紅布晃動反應 207|理科|動物學中，從「抹香鯨」體內提煉出的香料是？|龍涎香 208|動漫|動畫電影「史瑞克」中，請問驢子最後和誰產生情愫？|火龍 209|演藝|將《西遊記》搬上螢幕，基本上大多著眼於孫悟空的角色，下列哪一部電影是以唐三藏為主角？|情癲大聖 210|生活|戚風蛋糕的「戚風」原本意思為下列何者？|絲綢布料 211|體育|捷泳之划水動作，如同哪個英文字英的型狀一般？|S型 212|體育|排球擊球時，「先將球接住再拋出」是屬於何種犯規？|四擊球 213|理科|現存最早的「中國古代數學專著」，內容包含了方田、栗米及盈不足等章節，請問是下列哪一本？|九章算術 214|文科|莎士比亞最為人稱道的作品有「四大悲劇」、「四大喜劇」，請問下列不屬於莎翁喜劇的是哪一個？|羅密歐與茱麗葉 215|生活|被中國視為國酒的茅臺酒產自哪一個省分？|貴州 216|理科|通常路燈或是警示燈為了要讓光線的散色力較高，因此大多選用什麼顏色？|黃色 217|演藝|陳妍希未飾演下列哪一部 MV 的女主角？|劉德華─冰雨 218|體育|棒球比賽中，下列哪個選項不是解決打者的「投手類型」之一？|流線型 219|體育|棒壘球比賽時，「夾殺」主要由何者來執行？|內野手 220|理科|植物學中，下列何者不是植物「木質部」的構造？|導尿管 221|理科|植物學中，下列何者在「大洋洲諸島」是傳統主要的糧食？|芋頭 222|理科|植物學中，下列哪個選項的植物「普遍且種子在水面上漂浮不受海水影響生長」？|馬鞍藤 223|生活|黃麴毒素是一種有強烈生物毒性的化合物。請問黃麴毒素對人體內產生最顯著的毒害是在哪一個器官？|肝臟 224|生活|傳統民俗信仰中，下列哪種金紙是獻給最崇高神明用的？|天金 225|體育|奧林匹克運動會「現代五項賽跑項目」，起跑位置是以何種為依據來編排順序？|依前四項得分 226|體育|新式的拔河比賽中，每隊由幾人參加？|8 227|體育|滑雪配備中的手套，「主要功能」為保暖及下列哪種功能？|防水 228|生活|當我們購買「DIY組合傢俱」時，大多是使用何種方式來拼裝組合？|組合螺絲、五金配件 229|生活|當船隻航行在海上時，下列何者是他所遇到最主要的「阻力」？|波浪阻力 230|理科|當體內水分較少時，腦內會發出什麼指令以維持水分的恆定？|口渴感 231|文科|義大利著名的維蘇威火山曾經噴發，吞沒城鎮，而今成為熱門觀光景點。請問這個事件發生在哪座古城？|龐貝城 232|體育|跳高比賽中，除非剩下最後一位選手，否則每次晉升高度不得低於多高？|2公分 233|體育|運動每次30分鐘，請問下列最有效減肥運動是哪一項？|溜冰 234|動漫|電玩遊戲《惡靈古堡》，遊戲開始前除了可以選吉兒，另一位是？|克里斯 235|體育|對需靠手腕的各項運動者，藉由「腕力球練習」使手腕增強下列哪個部位？|韌帶 236|生活|管理家中電源、水等資源的「建築物管理與控制系統」稱之為什麼？|建築能源管理系統 237|體育|網球比賽時，平局後其中一位球手再得一分，被稱為什麼？|佔先(advantage) 238|理科|蜻蜓的幼蟲生活在水中，下列何者是蜻蜓的幼蟲？|水蠆 239|生活|撒哈拉沙漠不斷進行「公路維護工程」，其原因是下列哪個選項？|防制土地沙漠化擴大 240|生活|熱炒店中著名的九層塔炒龍珠，所謂的龍珠指的是什麼？|章魚嘴 241|動漫|請問，日本漫畫中哪一部是以「葡萄酒的故事」為創作題材？|神之雫 242|文科|請問下列何者非中國的「四藝」？|歌 243|文科|請問下列何種金融機構不屬於我國的貨幣機構範圍？|郵政公司 244|生活|請問下列哪一個不是「距離」的單位？|KG 245|演藝|請問以下哪一齣戲劇時代不是設定發生在清朝？|四大名捕會京師 246|演藝|請問在電影《第七日的奇蹟》當中，堺雅人在劇中所扮演的角色是什麼？|流浪狗之家的員工 247|生活|請問國際品牌「香奈兒」是用哪一種花做為象徵？|山茶花 248|理科|養樂多一直都是小朋友們的最愛，請問市面上販售養樂多類的乳酸飲料內含哪一種成分？|活性乳酸菌 249|生活|蕈菇的種類多元，有天使的眼淚美名是什麼菇？|雨來菇 250|生活|鋼鐵的「淬火處理」與「回火處理」，屬於下列何種加工方法？|調質 251|演藝|韓國電視劇「天使的反擊」中，角色善瑜因失去何人，而個性大變？|姊姊 252|動漫|韓國線上遊戲「全民打棒球」中，「晴天」的卡片與哪種天氣相剋？|陰天 253|演藝|韓劇《49天》中女主角的一場事故，靈魂脫離了身體，請問為了重回人間放到了哪一項任務？|蒐集三滴真心的眼淚 254|演藝|韓劇《鄰家花美男》中，男主角安立奎金的國藉是？|西班牙 255|理科|醫學中表示，下列「人體關節」中何者可以多方向的旋轉？|腳踝 256|生活|羅浮宮有所謂的鎮館三寶，請問下列哪一件作品不包括在內？|沉思者 257|演藝|藝人張學友，請問以下哪一首歌曲不是他所主唱？|謝謝你的愛 258|演藝|藝人歐陽菲菲和歐陽龍的關係為下列何者？|姊弟 259|演藝|讓蔡依林首次入圍金曲獎「最佳女歌手」的專輯是下列何者？|看我72變 260|體育|NBA球員有許多出身於NCAA名校，請問下列哪個球員不是「密西根五虎」？|葛蘭特希爾 261|文科|SWOT分析常被用來分析企業本身國產品在市場上的競爭狀況，請問字母T是哪一個字的縮寫？|Threat 262|文科|《金瓶梅》是中國古典小說「四大奇書」之一，請問它的開頭是襲取哪一本小說的劇情？|水滸傳 263|文科|《紅樓夢》的主角賈寶玉和眾姊妹一起在大觀園中生活，請問他住的軒館叫什麼名字？|怡紅院 264|文科|「一日三秋」可用來比喻分別時間雖短，感覺起來卻很長。請問「三秋」是下列何義？|三年 265|生活|「大甲媽祖回娘家」活動，信徒徒步跟隨媽祖神輿，聲勢浩大，是從大甲走到哪裡來回？|北港 266|文科|「女學不興，種族不強；女權不振，國勢必弱」此種開風氣之先的女權運動，最早發生在什麼時期？|維新變法 267|文科|「公館」這個地名大家都不陌生，請問公館在台灣開發史上是什麼場所？|佃人繳交田租給墾戶 268|文科|「心有靈犀一點通」源自唐朝詩人李商隱的詩《無題》。請問其中「靈犀」原本意指為|犀牛角 269|文科|「毋忘在莒」常用來比喻記取過去的艱辛與教訓，請問此成語出自何人的典故？|齊桓公 270|體育|「扯鈴運鈴」的動作中不包含下列哪一項？|矩形運鈴 271|文科|「相信人能否得救，上帝早已預先選定，自己所能做的只是努力工作。」請問最有可能是指哪一個教派？|喀爾文教派 272|生活|「紅茶拿鐵」是台灣特有的飲料。請問紅茶拿鐵是哪兩種飲料的混合？|紅茶跟鮮奶 273|文科|「風蕭蕭兮易水寒，壯士一去兮不復還！」是哪位俠士所說過的話？|荊軻 274|生活|「第二次工業革命」以下列何種物品的發明為起點？|發電機 275|演藝|「鹿鼎記」中韋小寶的七個妻子最初無分嫡庶，但後來康熙帝欽定誰為韋小寶正妻？|建寧公主 276|生活|「舊時王謝堂前燕，飛入尋常百姓家」，請問詩中的王謝是指哪兩大家族？|王導、謝安 277|演藝|1900年畢卡索的好友因失戀自殺，觸發他以沉暗憂鬱的色調作畫，請問這時期的作品被冠上什麼名稱？|藍色時期 278|理科|一艘船由河川駛向大海，船在經過兩種密度不同的水體時，其吃水線(載重線)變化為何？|變小 279|理科|人類、狗、猴子、雉雞，以下哪一個不是哺乳類？|雉雞 280|理科|八大行星中除了地球之外，公認較有可能存在生命體的是哪一個？|火星 281|生活|下列四種選項中何種因素是對飛機「爬升」效果影響最大？|攻角角度 282|文科|下列何者不屬於唐宋八大家的文學主張？|擬古、復古 283|動漫|下列何者非華人漫畫家？|荒川弘 284|理科|下列何者是「碳足跡」正確解釋？|日常釋放二氧化碳量 285|文科|下列何者為古埃及文明所遺留，為了法老王靈柩而造的「最大金字塔」名稱？|古夫王金字塔 286|生活|下列哪一個食物比較不常用在雞尾酒之裝飾品？|小黃瓜 287|演藝|下列哪一個節目是由時尚教主藍心湄所主持？|女人我最大 288|生活|下列哪一項「輸入設備」，是使用多條粗細不同的線條來辨識資料？|條碼閱讀機 289|生活|下列哪個國家其全國全年皆不會「下雪」？|菲律賓 290|文科|下列哪個選項為古印度亞利安人為了感謝自然神祇而寫成的「讚歌集」？|梨俱吠陀 291|理科|下列哪種人類的行為會造成當地原生動物棲地的破壞或破碎？|在山區擴建快速道路 292|動漫|下列漫畫作品中，何者不是香港的漫畫家「馬榮成」的作品？|黑地獄 293|文科|中文有豐富的感嘆詞，請問下列哪個詞語通常不用在表示感傷或痛惜？|叱嗟 294|文科|中文裡描寫顏色的用字有很多，請問下列哪一個不是指黑色？|懷真抱「素」 295|文科|中國成語「風聲鶴唳」典故出於下列何者？|苻堅 296|文科|中國東周時期，何國曾有干將、莫邪兩大著名的冶金造劍專家？|吳國 297|文科|中國的造紙術，是因為下列何場戰役而西傳？|怛羅斯之役 298|文科|中國神話「盤古開天」中，「盤古」死去時血液變成了下列何者？|江河湖海 299|文科|中國歷史上，「一條鞭法」的賦稅及徭役制度是由下列何者所提出？|張居正 300|文科|中國戲曲「京劇」中，下列何者的臉常是紅色扮相？|關羽 301|生活|元宵燈謎「一邊有水一邊幹」。請猜一繁體中文字。|汗 302|文科|內陸國家即四面皆沒有臨海的國家，請問位於歐洲內陸國家為下列哪一個？|捷克 303|理科|天文學中，下列選項中，何者不是組成夏日特有星象「夏季大三角」的星體？|南極星 304|理科|天文學中，以下何者不是「日全食」發生過程中的五大階段之一？|清明 305|文科|日本名著「源氏物語」是哪位作家的作品？|紫式部 306|生活|日本的電車有規劃使用心臟起搏器的乘客專用席，附近區域禁止使用什麼電器用品？|手機 307|文科|日本後醍醐天皇退位後持著「天皇象徵」的何種物品退往大和的吉野？|三神器 308|動漫|日本動畫《清秀佳人》，主角為我們熟悉的紅髮安妮，請問以下對安妮外表的敘述何者不正確？|綁馬尾 309|動漫|日本動畫《貓的報恩》裡，請問下列哪一個角色，曾經出現在另一部動畫《心之谷》當中？|貓男爵 310|動漫|日本動畫《麵包超人》，反派角色細菌人對妹妹極為疼愛，對她百依百順，請問妹妹的名字是什麼？|小病毒 311|動漫|日本動畫「第一神拳」中，鴨川源二選手時代被稱作什麼？|鐵拳 312|演藝|日本動畫電影「我們這一家電影版」是在下列何處交換心靈的？|天橋 313|文科|日本童話「金太郎」，金太郎與動物同伴一起進深山採拾什麼果實？|栗子 314|文科|日本童話「浦島太郎」中，浦島太郎從海底世界回到地面時，母親去了哪？|消失了 315|文科|日本經典童話「王子與魔鞭」，主角海王子幫大白熊報仇後去了哪裡？|回溫暖的漁村 316|動漫|日本漫畫「中華一番！」裡「小當家」喜歡的人是誰？|嘟嘟 317|動漫|日本漫畫「中華一番」角色「向恩」的綽號是？|一丈青 318|動漫|日本漫畫「美食獵人」裡「庫克」穿著緊身連身衣的原因？|為了抑制血液循環 319|動漫|日本漫畫「閃靈二人組」中的角色「天野銀次」的絕技是什麼？|電擊 320|動漫|日本漫畫「旋風管家」中，劇中角色「三千院凪」的寵物是一隻？|老虎 321|動漫|日本漫畫「驅魔少年」中，下列何者不是制作惡魔的基本材料之一？|愛情 322|動漫|日本漫畫「顫慄獵殺」中，遊戲名字為何？|Duds Hunt 323|文科|日常生活中，形容「第一」的說法有很多，請問不包括下列何者？|次第 324|理科|毛蟲演化成蝴蝶的現象稱為？|羽化 325|生活|以下何者不是色彩學中「黑色」給人的第一印象？|純潔 326|體育|以下何項為 2012 年倫敦奧運中，首次列入奧運之項目？|女子拳擊 327|體育|以下美國職棒球隊的英文縮寫何者錯誤？|芝加哥小熊隊：CHB 328|生活|以下哪些是幫助別人的行為？|捐贈二手書 329|生活|以下選項中，何種樂器有著「樂器之王」的美稱？|鋼琴 330|生活|冬天吃麻辣鍋時，辣到受不了應該喝哪種飲料幫助稀釋辣辣的感覺？|牛奶 331|文科|北歐神話被現代人所熟知，請問下列哪一個不屬於它的族群？|樹人 332|動漫|卡通「加菲貓」中，歐弟是什麼動物？|狗 333|文科|古國古代傳說中的「后羿」射了幾個太陽？|9 334|文科|古羅馬時期制定法律刻在銅牌上，被認為是羅馬法系基礎的成文法典是哪一部？|十二銅表法 335|生活|台北「景美夜市」位於台北市何區？|文山區 336|文科|台灣民俗神明遶境中，隊伍最前端的報馬仔不具有下列哪一個特色？|手拿手帕 337|生活|台灣民間信仰迎神賽會時常有八家將陣頭出陣遊行，台灣家將館以何地最密集，有「家將窟」之稱？|嘉義 338|生活|台灣目前市區主要道路規劃，一個汽車道的寬度，以多少公尺為原則？|3.5 339|文科|台灣有許多自然保留區及各個主要保育對象，請問下列何者是「關渡自然保留區」的保育對象？|水鳥 340|文科|台灣每年的四到六月，何種魚類皆會隨著黑潮來到台灣附近海域，被稱為「海中黑金」？|黑鮪魚 341|文科|台灣奇萊山之所以被稱為「黑色奇萊山」，是因為下列哪個原因？|主要由黑色的板岩所構成 342|生活|台灣第一座森林遊樂區是哪一個？|合歡山 343|體育|台灣棒球旅外選手眾多。請問下列何人打過日本職棒也打過美國職棒？|陳偉殷 344|體育|打網球時，「大陸式握拍法」的缺點是下列何者？|難打出上旋球 345|生活|民間傳統美食「草仔粿」，主要以三種野菜作為外皮原料，下列哪一種不是？|昭和草 346|理科|生物學中，下列何者是「蜂鳥」類中體型最大的鳥？|巨蜂鳥 347|理科|生物學中，下列何者為目前已知最長的「肉食性恐龍」？|棘龍 348|體育|田徑短距離跑比賽的終點名次判定，是以選手的「身體」何處到達終點？|軀幹 349|理科|目前地球上現存最高的「陸上動物」是下列哪一個？|長頸鹿 350|理科|目前美國的牛隻飼養是以下列何種植物為主要的「飼料」？|玉米 351|生活|全民健康保險提供醫療補助，給予國人良好照顧，請問下列何者為台灣全民健康保險的給付範圍項目？|急診 352|生活|吃哪種水果，若同時進食螃蟹，可能會有食物中毒的危險？|柿子 353|演藝|各行各業都有自己的開山鼻祖，請問歌仔戲班所供奉的祖師爺是誰？|田都元帥和西秦王爺 354|文科|在三國演義中，呂布殺了誰之後才改為投靠董卓？|丁原 355|體育|在花式溜冰中，女運動員藉助男伴拋出的力量完成一個標準的跳躍動作，這個動作叫做什麼？|拋跳 356|演藝|在音樂創作中使兩條或者更多條相互獨立的旋律同時發聲並且融洽的技術叫做什麼？|對位法 357|理科|在植物體內的物質運輸，下列敘述何者錯誤？|養分只可由下到上 358|理科|在農業中，下列何種方式可以涵養「地下水資源」？|水田栽培 359|理科|在農業中，肥料成分中之N、P、K，其中「K」代表什麼？|鉀 360|體育|在運動的前二十分鐘，所消耗的能量主要是？|醣類 361|文科|在蝕刻版畫中，下列何者為最主要的「腐蝕劑」？|硝酸 362|文科|在藝術學中，西方人常將中國所使用的「毛筆」誤稱為什麼？|竹毫筆 363|理科|地球上的高空、山脈、深海中都有生物生存活動的蹤跡，科學家將此範圍稱為什麼？|生物圈 364|理科|早上起床時，常可看見(外面起了)白霧，對於白霧特徵描述何者正確？|屬於液態 365|文科|有「俄羅斯母親河」之稱，世界最長的內流河，請問是哪一條河？|伏爾加河 366|生活|有機蔬果是目前選購健康食材的重要依據，以下哪一個標章不屬於「有機」？|吉園圃 367|文科|老師的職責就是「傳導、授業、解惑」，請問這是誰在他的文章「師說」中提出的？|韓愈 368|演藝|西方音樂記譜法中，如果在音符前面出現降音符記號，請問是代表要將該音符怎麼樣？|降半音 369|文科|位於秘魯境內，目前已知美洲大陸上最古老的文明，請問是哪一個？|小北文明 370|文科|何者採用問卷調查來蒐集資料？|觀光農業的經營 371|文科|何晏是中國魏晉時代著名的花美男。請問他最廣為人知的美容祕方是什麼？|五石散 372|生活|我們所使用的「木製家具」通常以下列何種方式結合？|榫接 373|理科|我們常見的「近視眼鏡」是屬於何種透鏡？|凹透鏡 374|文科|每個月投資固定金額於固定的基金上，不必在乎進場時點、價格起伏；請問這是什麼投資法？|定期定額 375|體育|沙灘排球比賽每隊一次派幾位球員上場？|2 376|體育|男子舉重在第一屆奧林匹克運動會被列入正式項目。請問女子舉重被列入奧運正式項目是何時？|2000年 377|體育|身障選手參加撞球比賽時，請問若發生下列哪一項狀況不算犯規？|選手雙腳皆離開地面 378|生活|那一個國家的郵票沒有印國名？|英國 379|演藝|卓文萱和曹格曾合唱過哪一首歌曲？|梁山伯與茱麗葉 380|體育|拔河比賽依團體重量分級，中量級表示不超過幾公斤？|640 381|體育|板球運動中「擊球和投球都非常優秀的人」則稱為下列何種名稱？|全能手 382|文科|法國歷史上，「法國大革命」主要是因為下列哪個階級和貴族之間產生的問題？|中產階級 383|演藝|波提切利被認為是義大利文藝復興的重要畫家，下列哪一幅畫不是他的作品？|巖下聖母 384|理科|物理學中，「牛頓第一運動定律」又稱為什麼定律？|慣性定律 385|理科|狗是一種溫馴的肉食性動物。請問狗可以吃的是下列哪一種食物？|酪梨 386|生活|知名連鎖大型量販店「好事多」其英文名稱為什麼？|Costco 387|生活|花蓮號稱台灣的後花園。請問下列景點何者不在花蓮？|碧潭 388|演藝|金馬獎與金曲將、金鐘獎並稱為台灣娛樂類獎項「三金」，請問金馬獎第一屆是何時舉辦的？|1962年 389|文科|金庸小說《鹿鼎記》的書名與「逐鹿」、「問鼎」的典故有關，請問它們是什麼意思？|奪取天下 390|文科|金庸武俠小說「倚天屠龍記」中，下列何者不被稱為「武當七俠」？|張三丰 391|理科|青春期生理機能逐漸成熟。請問青春期性器官的成熟與哪一種營養素有關？|鋅 392|理科|非洲爪蟾是南非的一種水生青蛙，一種重要的模式生物。請問下列哪一種生物不是非洲爪蟾的食物？|青蛙 393|文科|俄羅斯童話「房子」，小動物們誤把什麼罐子當作房子了？|瓦罐 394|理科|俗稱的蛇木，指的是哪一種植物的氣生根？|筆筒樹 395|體育|保齡球中，「代表全倒的符號」為何？|X 396|生活|為了避免購買到具有土味的淡水魚，應該以魚的哪一部分所散發出的味道來分辨？|魚鰓的黏膜細胞 397|演藝|美國電影「分歧者」中，分歧者代表下列何種名詞？|革命 398|演藝|美國電影「我是傳奇」中，羅伯奈佛因下列何種原因要殺了愛犬？|感染變種病毒 399|演藝|美國電影「豆豆秀」中，一位有錢慈善家捐贈一份何物品給加洲美術館做賀禮？|名畫 400|演藝|美國電影「玩命關頭3」中，男主角尚恩．包斯威爾最後獲得下列何種稱號？|飄移王 401|演藝|美國饒舌歌手阿姆和哪一位歌手合作了歌曲「Stan」？|蒂朵 402|文科|英國教育家「斯賓賽」認為何種知識最有價值？|科學知識 403|理科|英語中的「watermelon」直譯雖為「水瓜」，但所指的是中文中的什麼蔬果？|西瓜 404|演藝|香港女歌手盧巧音的歌曲「至少走得比你早」是哪一首經典粵由情歌的國語版？|好心分手 405|動漫|香港武俠漫畫「射雕英雄傳」，何人是「天下五絕」之一？|洪七公 406|演藝|香港電影「大隻佬」中，大隻佬錯手打死一隻小鳥，便在樹下靜思了多久？|七天七夜 407|理科|哪位數學家被尊稱為代數之父？|丟番圖 408|文科|哪個國家是全球十億以上天主教徒的大本營，且國民大部分都是神職人員？|梵蒂岡 409|理科|氣象學中在「颱風中心」的等壓線上，最可能為標示下列何組數字？|88 410|理科|氣象學中將雲型劃分為四族十屬，而其中「積雨雲」是屬於哪一族？|直展雲族 411|文科|海峽兩岸雖然都講中文，但許多用語代表的意義卻不一樣，請問大陸用語「跑官」是什麼意思？|行賄 412|理科|烏龜的生殖器官都包在身體內，請問要分辨牠的性別可觀察哪個地方？|腹甲後端是否凹陷 413|理科|脊椎是許多動物生存重要的器官，請問下列何者沒有脊椎？|德國蟑螂 414|體育|迴力鏢歷史悠久，也能帶給現代人非常大的娛樂性質。請問迴力鏢以哪種形狀最為常見？|V字型 415|文科|馬可波羅是義大利威尼斯商人、旅行家及探險家。請問他曾通過哪一條商路來到中國？|絲路 416|生活|高速公路的修築縮短城市與城市間的距離，請問下列台灣高速公路中何者又稱為北宜高速公路？|蔣渭水高速公路 417|體育|唯一一支參與德國足球甲組聯賽所有賽季的球隊為何？|漢堡 418|體育|救援投手在現代棒球是很關鍵的角色。請問美國職棒史上保持最佳救援成功紀錄的投手是誰？|李維拉 419|生活|現今所謂的「綠色建築」指的是什麼？|環保建築 420|理科|現代食品常需要經過各種加工處理，請問下列何者不是加工食品？|芭樂 421|理科|現代潛艇動力並未包含以下何者？|人力 422|演藝|第50屆金馬獎獲提名數最多的電影是哪一部？|一代宗師 423|演藝|被尊稱為「音樂之父」的是哪一位巴洛克時期的德國作曲家？|巴哈 424|體育|單槓運動一般傳統的「正握法」，主要鍛練背闊肌和下列何處肌肉？|背肌 425|演藝|曾多次入圍奧斯卡金像獎的女星凱特布蘭琪在2014年以哪一部片拿下最佳女主角獎？|藍色茉莉 426|體育|曾經風靡全世界造成林來瘋的林書豪其在籃球「場上的位置」為下列何者？|後衛 427|體育|棒球比賽打擊很重要。請問下列安打種類難度最高最不易出現的安打為何？|三壘安打 428|體育|棒球運動時，「中暑」是因為體溫過度升高而造成下列哪一部位有障礙而引起？|中樞神經 429|理科|植物的綠色細胞中具有何種物質，可以吸收光能、行光合作用？|葉綠體 430|演藝|港劇「金枝慾孽」中飾演玉瑩這個角色的是誰？|黎姿 431|文科|隋唐大運河是世界史上最長的運河，主要是為了運送首都所需物資。請問運河以哪一個城市為中心？|洛陽 432|體育|奧運史中，1956年第一次由南半球的哪一國家舉辦奧運？|澳洲 433|理科|新聞報導某水族館一尾出生後即獨居的母鯊竟產下一尾小鯊，可推知小鯊是透過哪種方式產生？|孤雌生殖 434|理科|煉鐵是將氣化鐵以還原劑還原成鐵，試問下列哪一種元素可作為鍊鐵的還原劑？|碳 435|生活|當「臭氧層」愈來愈稀薄時，會對地球環境造成下列哪一種影響？|增加生物皮膚癌的機會 436|理科|當輻射波長越短時，能量會越高。請問以下能量最高是哪一個？|X射線 437|理科|腳踏車輪，在軸和軸承的接觸處，裝有「滾珠」的滾盤，其目的為何？|使轉動更滑順 438|理科|農業中，現在世界上45%的大豆田地和55%的產量來自哪個國家？|美國 439|動漫|電玩遊戲《鬼武者》，關於主角明智左馬介，請問他是參考以下哪一位男藝人的外貌所設計而成？|金城武 440|演藝|電視劇「情深深雨濛濛」中，陸如萍的母親是？|王雪琴 441|演藝|電影「末代皇帝」獲得1987年奧斯卡金像獎九項大獎，請問該片由誰飾演中國末代皇帝溥儀？|尊龍 442|演藝|電影「追殺比爾」是由美國哪位演員飾演「新娘」一角？|鄔瑪舒曼 443|演藝|電影「貧民百萬富翁」中，男主角被問的最後一個問題與大仲馬的哪一個作品有關？|三劍客 444|演藝|電影「超人」中，超人的胸口上寫著哪一個英文字母？|S 445|演藝|電影「寶米恰恰」中，雙胞胎姊妹的名字是什麼？|寶妮、米妮 446|體育|電影KANO是描述棒球的電影。請問電影是敘述哪一個學校的球隊打進日本甲子園的故事？|嘉農 447|文科|預期未來利率走勢往上時，請問定期存款利率選擇哪一種比較有利？|機動利率 448|理科|截至2014年止，目前普遍認為何者可能是人類的祖先？|黑猩猩 449|演藝|歌手李玟「想你的365天」曾作為哪一部經典動畫電影中的插曲？|寶蓮燈 450|演藝|歌仔戲樂隊的編制不大，大約五人左右，傳統的編制分為文場和武場，請問「文場」指的是什麼音樂？|管絃樂 451|體育|網球名將葛拉芙生涯共有22次大滿貫，請問她曾在哪一年獲得年度金滿貫，至今無人能破此紀錄？|1988年 452|生活|臺灣有很多紀念各行業的節日。請問藥師節是幾月幾日？|一月十五日 453|理科|遛狗的時候公狗常喜歡在電線桿旁撒尿。請問公狗撒尿的行為主要是為了什麼用途？|標明領地 454|演藝|慾望城市四好友的工作不包括？|護士 455|文科|標點符號的運用在現代中文中是很重要的，請問專名號（私名號）一般不用在哪裡？|書名 456|文科|歐洲可劃分為南歐、北歐、西歐、東歐與歐俄五大區，請問下列配對哪一個是錯的？|荷蘭─東歐 457|生活|蔬果類的食材必須以冷藏來貯存，請問冷藏溫度以下哪一項最好？|5～7℃ 458|生活|請問「法國國旗」中沒有以下哪一種顏色？|黑 459|生活|請問「阿里巴巴集團創始人」是下列那一位？|馬雲 460|體育|請問2014年冬季奧運花式滑冰男子個人賽的金牌得主是誰？|羽生結弦 461|體育|請問一級方程式賽車的方程式指的是？|比賽規則 462|理科|請問乙醇的化學式？|C2H5OH 463|生活|請問下列何者是唯一擁有五星上將的軍階呢？|蔣介石 464|體育|請問下列何者屬於羽球發球犯規？|踩線 465|生活|請問台灣金鐘獎初期是以獎勵何種事業為主？|廣播 466|體育|請問在足球比賽規則中，哪一項犯規行為會被出示紅牌罰令出場？|向其他人吐口水 467|體育|請問我國女子體重選手盧映錡、阿葦綾在哪一年奧運為我國奪得二面銅牌？|2008年北京奧運 468|體育|請問美式足球比賽時，進攻方在每次進攻結束後，必須在多少時間內重新開始下次進攻，以免受罰？|40秒 469|文科|賣掉父親畫作來做為資金籌拍電影、並成為法國知名導演的尚雷諾瓦，請問是畫家的第幾個兒子？|2 470|理科|質數在科學界有著特殊的地位，許多密碼都以此來建構，請問下列哪一個為質數？|2 471|演藝|戰爭期間，人性的光輝與黑暗交織出動人的劇情與唏噓，請問以下哪一部是屬於諜報類型的電影？|風聲 472|理科|錢鼠是一種原始的哺乳動物，外形酷似一般的老鼠。請問錢鼠在分類上是屬於下列哪一目？|食蟲目 473|生活|臉部的黑斑暗沉是許多人的困擾之一，請問下列何種因子主要功能不是改善黑斑暗沉？|糖基海藻糖 474|生活|臉部保養攸關「面子」問題，必須先建立購買保養品的正確觀念，以下何者不妥？|保存期限前都可以 475|文科|避稅天堂因免稅與資訊保密特性，一直是海內外富豪的最愛，請問以下哪一個不是避稅天堂？|琉球群島 476|動漫|韓國線上遊戲「夢幻龍族傳說」中，「影武者」可「三轉」成何種職業？|幻影殺手 477|理科|醫學中，成人有206根骨頭，以下哪個部位「骨頭數量」最多？|脊椎 478|體育|籃球運動技巧之一「過人上籃」，請問學習此動作的重點應如何？|運球重心要低 479|理科|觸媒是一種添加於反應混和物中提高反應速率，本身的量卻不會耗損的物質。請問觸媒又稱為什麼？|催化劑 480|文科|《少年維特的煩惱》是讓歌德幾乎一夜成名的小說，請問這部小說的主要體裁是什麼？|書信體 481|文科|「瓜田李下」是常見的成語，請問它在表達什麼意思？|處境易生嫌疑 482|理科|「生物圈」是從多久以前生命起源後演化而來的？|35億年前 483|文科|「在這次會議中，一切被破壞的都將回歸到他原有的秩序。」請問這句話最有可能出自哪一個人口中？|梅特涅 484|文科|「杯弓蛇影」這句成語的意思是為不存在的事物疑神疑鬼，請問下列何者與之不同義？|騎虎難下 485|生活|「芬蘭浴」與台灣的什麼很像？|三溫暖 486|演藝|「芭蕾舞」是從哪一國傳進的外來語？|法國 487|體育|「美國職棒大聯盟」的英文縮寫是下列何者？|MLB 488|理科|「風力發電」的原理是以「風」推動發動機的哪個部份產生動力？|車葉 489|文科|「高昌」是古時西域交通樞紐，在金庸小說《白馬嘯西風》中更是藏有寶藏的迷宮，請問它位在哪裡？|吐魯番 490|動漫|「彭歌列家族」是哪部日本動漫中出現的名詞？|家庭教師 491|理科|「番石榴」是人類社取什麼的重要來源之一？|維他命 C 492|文科|「象牙海岸」這個國家的名字由來為何？|象牙為最重要的出口產品 493|文科|「過秦論」一文論述秦朝迅速滅亡的原因。請問「過秦論」的作者是誰？|賈誼 494|理科|「熱水器」之所以不可以裝在室內是因為會產生？|一氧化碳 495|動漫|「WII」在哪一年正式上市？|2006年 496|文科|16世紀文藝復興時期義大利繪畫藝術臻於成熟，其中被譽為「藝術三傑」的，請問不包括以下哪一位？|波提切利 497|體育|1956年奧運會首次在歐美洲以外舉行，主辦國位在哪一洲？|大洋洲 498|體育|1958年發生的慕尼黑空難，23名罹難者中包含8名哪一足球隊的球員？|曼聯 499|理科|1小時有幾秒？|3600秒 500|體育|2013年世界女子手球錦標賽是在塞爾維亞舉行，請問冠軍是由哪一個國家獲得？|巴西 501|體育|3000公尺障礙賽項目中，參賽選手全程需跨越幾次欄架？|28次 502|體育|一級方程式賽車史上第一位黑人車手為何人？|路易斯漢彌爾頓 503|文科|一般借用他人的資金(即本金)，經過一段時間後要付利息，請問利息與本金的比率稱為什麼？|利率 504|理科|一般喝的汽水當中所含有的碳酸分子，是什麼溶於水中所產生的？|二氧化碳 505|理科|一顆氣泡由海洋底部往上漂起，則此氣泡底部所受水的壓力之變化為何？|變小 506|文科|人們常說「三更半夜」，請問其中的「三更」是指幾點到幾點？|晚上十一點至一點 507|理科|人體中可接受環境刺激的構造稱為受器，下列何者不是受器？|唾腺 508|理科|人體的心臟是血液循環的動力來源，請問它共有幾個腔室？|2房2室 509|理科|人體當中的毛髮、指甲，是由哪一種營養素所構成？|蛋白質 510|理科|人體學中「尿液」是由人體內哪一器官製造出來的？|腎臟 511|理科|人體醫學中，「急救」時應先確定什麼？|現場沒有進一步的危險 512|理科|人體醫學中，下列何種機具不適合用「煮沸消毒法」消毒？|塑膠夾子 513|理科|人體醫學中，皮膚上「汗腺」的小開孔稱為什麼？|毛孔 514|文科|十五世紀末，歐洲的哥倫布發現了新大陸。請問當時發現的「新大陸」是今天的什麼地方？|美洲 515|體育|十項全能一般分兩天進行，第二天的項目不包括哪一類型？|爆發力 516|理科|下列四種食品中哪一個的含有礦物質「鈣」的成分最高？|小魚乾 517|理科|下列各組生物之間的關係中，何者不屬於「互利共生」？|狗和跳蚤 518|文科|下列有關澳洲的敘述，何者錯誤？|北部是溫暖的亞熱帶氣候 519|生活|下列何者不是美國知名速食店「麥當勞」的產品？|牛肉麵 520|理科|下列何者並非恆星在死亡之後會形成的狀態？|紅巨星 521|生活|下列何者是目前世界上最深的洋？|太平洋 522|生活|下列何者是位於「美國境內」中的火山？|夏威夷火山 523|文科|下列何者是法國浪漫主義畫家傑利柯為「1816年的沉船事件」所作的畫作？|梅杜薩之筏 524|文科|下列何者是荷蘭後印象派畫家文生．梵谷以「黑色烏鴉架空的預示死亡跡象的畫作」？|麥田群鴉 525|文科|下列何者為日本經濟四聖|大前研一 526|演藝|下列何者為香港電影「百星酒店」中，飾演負責房務總管的人？|吳君如 527|體育|下列何種球類運動又被稱為「腳踢的排球」？|藤球 528|體育|下列何種運動方式，「幫助肌肉和血液中的乳酸更快消除」？|輕微的肌肉活動 529|體育|下列何種練習方式類似「跳箱運動」？|跳馬背 530|演藝|下列哪一個不是親手足組成的團體？|五月天 531|演藝|下列哪一部連續劇的故事題材是「女扮男裝」？|成均館緋聞 532|理科|下列哪一種魚鰭是一對的？|胸鰭 533|演藝|下列哪首歌不是由黃韻玲所創作的曲？|華麗的冒險 534|文科|下列哪個成語和「牛角掛書」語意相似？|斷虀畫粥 535|演藝|下列歌手不是原住民？|蕭亞軒 536|文科|下列選項中，何者是視覺藝術運動「普普藝術」最有名的開創者之一？|安迪．沃荷 537|動漫|下列選項中，何者為日本漫畫「深夜食堂」的作者名字？|安倍夜郎 538|理科|下列選項的科技產品中，何者在運作的過程中沒有使用到「雷射」？|錄音機 539|理科|下面哪一種殺菌劑，不能用於飲用水的處理？|過氧化氫 540|理科|大海中章魚的天敵很少。請問章魚的天敵是下列哪一種動物？|韌魚 541|理科|不只是猴子，像是狒狒或其他猿類，屁股常呈紅色，這是因為下列哪一個原因？|正值發情期 542|文科|中文裡有豐富的疊字形容辭，請問下列哪一個所表達的意義與其他三詞不同？|硬生生 543|文科|中國小說「三國演義」中，趙雲為了救阿斗幾進幾出敵營？|七進七出 544|文科|中國古代傳說中「后羿」射了幾個太陽？|9 545|文科|中國古代稱祭祀之禮為吉禮，請問祭祀使用的銅器稱為什麼？|吉金 546|文科|中國唐代時，長安城經常見到的「新羅人」是現今我們所說的下列哪一國人？|韓國 547|文科|中國商朝的工藝技術發展先進，請問可從下列何種器具的製作優良看出？|青銅器 548|文科|中國最早的一部訓詁寶典是哪本典籍？|爾雅 549|文科|中國詩詞「成也蕭何，敗也蕭何」說的是下列何者的經歷|韓信 550|演藝|中國電影「金陵十三釵」，首度邀請哪一位好萊塢影星擔任主角？|克里斯汀．貝爾 551|體育|中國舞蹈腳的基本動作「撩彈腿」準備時應站下列何種步法？|正步 552|文科|中國歷史上曾有多次外族王朝的時代。請問中國歷史上的元朝，是由何族建立？|蒙古 553|理科|中藥「杜仲」為落葉性喬木，可食用的為哪個部分？|樹皮 554|文科|元宵節時，象徵團圓與平安，請問此習俗大約於什麼年代成形？|宋代 555|生活|元宵燈謎「四撇一彎鉤，蟲在肚中留」。請猜一繁體中文字？|蜀 556|生活|元宵燈謎「我走中間」。請猜一繁體中文字|衙 557|理科|化學中，「碳原子」對小原子的特點是什麼？|很強的親合力可以鍵結 558|理科|天氣圖的「雲量符號」代表天空中雲覆蓋的比例，以幾等分來表示？|8 559|生活|天涼好個秋，秋天是柿餅的季節，請問柿霜具有何種功效？|止咳化痰潤肺 560|理科|太陽輻射熱經過地表吸收後，以何種形式輻射出熱量？|紅外線 561|生活|手洗餐具時，最好使用下面哪一種清潔劑？|中性 562|動漫|日本美食漫畫「將太的壽司」中，主角關口將太於那一間餐廳中學藝？|鳳壽司 563|動漫|日本動畫《小豬萬萬歲》，請問故事中小豬嘟嘟是透過什麼動作，讓人們腦袋裡天馬行空的幻想具體實現？|把鼻子貼在人類頭上 564|動漫|日本動畫《亂馬1/2》，請問主角亂馬的爸爸姬玄毛在遇到冷水時，會變身成為什麼動物？|熊貓 565|動漫|日本動畫「天空之城」中，男主角的職業是什麼？|礦工 566|動漫|日本動畫「青之驅魔師」中的主角是誰？|奧村燐 567|動漫|日本動畫「數碼寶貝」中，「數碼四聖獸」的發想源自何處？|中國神話 568|文科|日本童話「小狐狸買手套」中，小狐狸的眼睛被什麼東西扎到了？|雪反射的光 569|文科|日本童話「龍淵」中，兩個兄弟，是以採收何種汁液過活？|漆汁車弓火 570|演藝|日本電影「七夜怪談」中，接到下列何者等於「死亡即將來臨」？|電話 571|動漫|日本漫畫「烘焙王」裡「東和馬」在「第39屆Pantasia新人戰」得到第幾名？|冠軍 572|動漫|日本漫畫「電影少女」的作者是下列那一位？|桂正和 573|動漫|日本漫畫「網球王子」中，青舂學園網球部那一位角色擅長使甪特技擊球？|菊丸英二 574|動漫|日本漫畫「Keroro 軍曹」中，Keroro 軍曹最擅長做什麼？|做家事 575|演藝|日劇《櫻子》中，請問女主角宮崎葵所嫁的家庭是販售什麼產品？|味噌 576|理科|水通過細胞膜所進行的擴散作用，特稱為什麼？|滲透作用 577|理科|世界上最大的生產玉米國家|美國 578|文科|世界各大洲中，平均海拔高度最低的一洲是哪一洲？|歐洲 579|文科|世界各國中，最早開始辦理社會保險的國家為何？|德國 580|文科|他們皆是歷史上叱吒風雲的人物，但皆在東征俄國時遭受挫敗，請問他們是誰？|拿破崙、希特勒 581|生活|以下何者是日本最西端與臺灣距離只有111公里的「島嶼」？|與那國島 582|動漫|以下何者是日本漫畫「家有賤狗」犬神家的家族事業？|黑道世家 583|動漫|以下何者是台灣角色扮演遊戲「仙劍奇俠傳2」中，女主角蘇媚的生父與生母？|蛇妖和狐妖 584|生活|以下哪一種食品原料不屬於「化學膨鬆劑」？|酵母 585|體育|以下哪一種舞蹈可以一人獨自完成？|霹靂舞 586|生活|北一女制服選用綠色的由來？|躲避空襲的保護色 587|文科|北歐五國的經濟來源大多依賴對外的貿易，請問這與北歐的何項特徵相關？|海岸線曲折，多海灣 588|理科|半徑5cm的圓再切為3/4，其面積應為多少？|58.875 cm² 589|文科|古龍是著名的武俠小說家，請問下列哪一部不是他的作品？|臥虎藏龍 590|生活|可提供大量熱量，且有著「液體麵包」的飲品是指下列哪個選項？|啤酒 591|文科|台中高美溼地有著豐富的自然生態與美景，請問高美溼地是位於哪條溪的出海口？|大甲溪 592|生活|台北市的市花為？|杜鵑花 593|理科|台北樹蛙的繁殖季節為？|10 月到隔年 3 月 594|演藝|台灣大尾鱸鰻中飾演大尾的是？|豬哥亮 595|演藝|台灣女藝人「方芳」和「方芳芳」的關係是？|無血緣關係 596|文科|台灣目前的國際港口中，哪一個港是較新建的人工港？|台中港 597|演藝|台灣男子組合「自由發揮」是由阿達和哪一位星光幫藝人所組成？|李伯恩 598|體育|台灣知名投手蔡仲南的拿手球路為何？|指叉球 599|體育|台灣知名運動員謝淑薇主要是從事哪一項運動？|網球 600|生活|台灣哪個地區的居民過元宵，有燃放「蜂炮」的風俗？|台南市鹽水區 601|生活|台灣現行鈔票中，顏色為綠色的是面額多少的鈔票？|貳佰元 602|體育|台灣第一個承辦美國LPGA高爾夫賽事的球場為何？|揚昇 603|生活|台灣最近一個成立的國家公園是？|台江國家公園 604|文科|台灣曾因應經濟不景氣，而發放消費券，促進經濟成長。請問此概念與何者相符？|凱因斯 605|文科|台灣超過一百公里的河川只有六條，中部的濁水溪為台灣最長的河川，請問哪一條溪流的流域面積最廣|高屏溪 606|演藝|台灣電視劇「吐司男之吻1」主題曲名稱是下列何者？|綠光 607|演藝|台灣歌仔戲的發源地是哪裡？|宜蘭 608|動漫|台灣漫畫作家朱德庸曾經創造一位拒菸活動的代表人物，請問其名字是什麼？|徐則林 609|文科|玉山是台灣第一高峰，其美麗的面貌聞名國際。請問玉山名稱的由來為何？|白雪如白玉般皎潔 610|理科|生物學中，「長頸鹿」只有在睡覺和下列什麼時候才會把頭低下？|喝水 611|理科|生物學中，「蠍子」屬於肉食性動物，以各種什麼動物為食？|節肢動物 612|理科|生物學中，下列何者為「神仙魚」的體型特徵？|側扁 613|理科|生物學中，下列何者為「螞蝗」的特徵之一？|頭尾各有一個吸盤 614|理科|生物學中，下列何種「動物」在現今動物園看不到？|長毛象 615|理科|生物學中，下列哪個選項的生物為獨行性動物，被稱為是「敏捷的獵手」？|花豹 616|理科|生物學中，下列哪個選項的動物「外型似狗，食用獸類屍體腐爛的肉維生」？|鬣狗 617|理科|生物學中，下列哪種恐龍為草食性動物且有「森林裡的長頸鹿」之稱？|腕龍 618|理科|生物學中，下列選項中，何者是「蒼蠅」賴以維生的食物？|腐敗有機物 619|體育|田賽項目中的推鉛球，請問它合法的落點扇形區域，其角度為幾度？|40度 620|理科|目前所訂定的時間單位，是以哪一種物質為基準而訂定？|銫 621|生活|時至2014年止，目前世界上最鹹的湖泊，是下列哪一座湖？|阿薩勒胡 622|生活|交通安全要注意，請問重型機器腳踏車在駕駛人後設有固定座者，可附載幾人？|1人 623|生活|全世界最大的阻尼器位於哪一棟建築物內？|台北101 624|<待填>|全球知名玩具生產商「樂高」源於哪一國？|丹麥 625|理科|冰可以浮在水面上，是因為其哪個特點比水低？|密度 626|生活|在台灣傳統婚嫁習俗中，訂婚宴時男方不可吃到喜宴結束，是因為？|有吃女方到底的意思 627|理科|在海平面附近將玻璃管充滿水，倒放於水槽中、此時大氣壓力約可支撐起多高的水柱？|1033 628|理科|在澳洲原住民語言裡，無尾熊叫做Koala，請問這代表什麼意思？|不喝水 629|文科|在藝術色彩學中，下列何者為日本色彩研究所所提出的「色彩體系」英文簡稱？|PCCS 630|理科|在顯微鏡下觀察魚鰭血管內血液的流動，已知魚頭位於左側，請問下列敘述何者正確？|往左流者為靜脈 631|理科|地球科學中，科學家藉著哪種方法來了解「地球深部」的構造？|地震波 632|生活|有關減少或降低「噪音」的做法，下列哪個選項是正確的？|應輕聲交談 633|文科|此為石灰岩地形的別名，主要由於早期在該地區進行相關地形研究而得名。請問該別名為何？|喀斯特地形 634|體育|羽球比賽中若對方回擊時手不小心觸碰到球則判何種判決？|對方犯規 635|體育|羽球運動在初創時，稱為何種名稱？|波那 636|體育|羽球雙打隊形中「沒有」哪一種隊型？|上下疊羅漢隊型 637|理科|老年人常容易得到「骨質疏鬆症」，請問骨質疏鬆症患者需多補充什麼？|鈣 638|理科|肉食性的老虎、獵豹，口腔中哪一種牙齒最發達？|犬齒 639|生活|至2014年止台灣「手機通訊網路」速度最快的是哪一種規格？|4G 640|文科|位於青海省的三江源被列為國家級自然保護區，請問三江不含下列哪一江？|黑龍江 641|動漫|何者日本漫畫是以「核能災害」作為創作題材？|希望少年 642|生活|何者是中國古代被稱為「臨安」，市內有西湖、西溪濕地等景區的城市？|杭州 643|演藝|何者是電影「變形金剛」中的博派？|大黃蜂 644|生活|何者食物中含有豐富的鈣質？|芝麻 645|演藝|希斯萊傑一直為影迷懷念，請問他以哪部電影首部提名奧斯卡？|斷背山 646|文科|希臘神話中，看一眼就會讓人變石頭的梅杜莎是下列何種妖怪？|蛇髮女妖 647|生活|我們所食用的甜點「提拉米蘇」其義大利原文意思為何？|帶我走 648|理科|我們將生物以「域界門綱科屬種」分類的方式分類，這是屬於？|生物分類學 649|文科|我們常用夜郎自大這句成語來形容人妄自尊大，請問「夜郎」原是指中國哪個朝代時的邊境小國？|漢 650|生活|我們常吃的野菜，有一種具有厭地性，喜歡附生於山林樹幹，而稱為「鳥巢蕨」，是下列哪一種？|山蘇花 651|文科|我國國旗圖案是以青天白日加上紅底。請問青天白日的部分，原先的設計者是誰？|陸皓東 652|生活|每年夏天台灣總會掀起芒果冰炫風，芒果產季從3月到10月，下列哪一個品種採收期最晚？|凱特 653|理科|每年都會從歐亞大陸中部飛越喜馬拉雅山，到印度過冬的鳥類是哪一種？|簑羽鶴 654|理科|男生與女生講話時，聲帶的震動頻率，與音調高低的比較，何者正確？|男生頻率低、音調低 655|理科|肝炎是台灣常見的疾病，請問目前全面施行的肝炎疫苗接種，是針對哪一型的肝炎？|B 656|生活|車牌號碼是一台車的身分證，請問計程車的車牌號有幾號呢？|5碼 657|文科|亞洲是世界上大河最多的一個洲，請問下列哪一條河不在亞洲？|萊茵河 658|生活|依據國家發展歷史差異，各國的生活習慣也有所不同，請問下列哪個國家的汽車駕駛座為右駕？|印度 659|體育|兩人徒手相搏，按一定的規則以各種技術、技巧和方法摔倒對手的運動為以下何者？|角力 660|文科|到台南的「億載金城」旅遊，發現有近代第一座西式砲台。請問是何人奏請建造的？|沈葆楨 661|演藝|周星馳電影《功夫》中，男主角阿星曾在乞丐手上買了一本失傳武功秘笈，請問這本秘笈是什麼？|如來神掌 662|生活|咖哩在明治時代由哪一國人傳進日本之後，便與日本的米食文化結合？|英國人 663|理科|物理學中，汽車剎車時人會往前撲，請問這可以用下列何種「定律」來解釋？|牛頓第一運動定律 664|理科|物理學中以下哪個情況會「減慢」水的蒸發速度？|低溫 665|演藝|近來以「來自星星的你」大紅的韓星金秀賢，請問他經濟公司的老闆是哪一位韓國男星？|裴勇俊 666|理科|近視是因為無法在何處形成影像？|視網膜 667|文科|俄國經典童話「漁夫與金魚」中，老漁夫用什麼樣的心情去跟小魚求回報？|懇求的心情 668|文科|南宋時被加封為「昭毅武惠遺愛靈顯王」，指的是下列哪個人物？|甘寧 669|生活|很多動物瀕臨絕種。請問下列哪一個國家有全世界最著名的野生動物保護區？|肯亞 670|文科|某位皇帝治世，社會民生富庶、政治安定，因此有「開皇之治」之稱。請問這位皇帝是誰？|隋文帝 671|演藝|流行音樂之王「麥克傑克森」，有名舞步是下列何者？|月球漫步 672|生活|為了土地的永續發展，下列何者是「錯誤」的作法？|應引進外來種 673|生活|為了維護飛行安全，規定不可攜象危害飛航安全的物品上飛機，請問若有違反者，須負何種責任？|刑事責任 674|生活|為什麼電線杆上的「電線」不可以拉得太緊？|防止電線遇冷收縮斷裂 675|文科|秋瑾目賭民族危機和清廷腐敗，決心獻身救國，請問秋瑾因何事件失敗而被清軍圍捕？|安慶起義 676|動漫|美國動畫《探險活寶》，故事中除了主角老皮之外，請問另一位主角的名字是什麼？|阿寶 677|動漫|美國動畫「瓦力」中，太空船的名稱？|公理號 678|演藝|美國動畫電影「史瑞克」系列中，故事最終跟火龍結婚的是下列那一位？|驢子 679|演藝|美國動畫電影「數來寶」中，三隻可愛的花栗鼠有何種特殊才能？|唱歌 680|演藝|美國電影「天生一對」中，荷莉是跟下列何人住一起？|爸爸 681|演藝|美國電影「火線救援」中，男主角保護的女孩琵塔游泳很快，但卻懼怕何者？|比賽槍響 682|演藝|美國電影「出神入化」中，角色狄倫．羅德是下列何人飾演？|馬克．盧法洛 683|演藝|美國電影「第一滴血」中，最有名的一幕是藍波手持下列何者回到小鎮中？|機槍 684|演藝|美國電影「惡鄰纏身」中，隔壁鄰居成立下列哪種會？|大學兄弟會 685|演藝|美國電影「聖女貞德」中，角色瓊安對外宣稱自己獲得下列何者的指示？|上帝 686|演藝|美國電影「達文西密碼」中，索尼埃臨死將身軀擺成達．文西哪副著名畫作的樣子？|維特魯威人 687|生活|美國電影「斷背山」中，男主角的戀人傑克生前說想把自己的骨灰撒在下列何處？|斷背山 688|演藝|美國電影「魔角」中，角色伊格擁有下列何種魔鬼力量？|吐露內心祕密 689|演藝|美國電影「巔峰極限」中，主角彼得．加瑞特在發生意外後轉任何種職業？|攝影師 690|動漫|美國漫畫「加菲貓」中，主人還養了另一隻狗叫做？|歐弟 691|動漫|美國線上遊戲「CS絕對武力」中分成正反兩派，「正派」為誰？|反恐小組 692|文科|美國聯準會提出QE準備減碼退場，引發市場軒然大波，請問QE是什麼貨幣政策的簡稱？|量化寬鬆 693|文科|英國歷史上，以弓箭手作為主力對抗重裝騎士並獲得勝利的戰役為下列何者？|阿金爾庫戰役 694|動漫|香港動畫「老夫子」中，誰是主角的好朋友|秦先生 695|演藝|香港電影「九品芝麻官」中，誰有『廣州第一狀師』之稱|方唐鏡 696|演藝|香港電影「古惑仔」系列中，主角陳浩南所屬的幫派名稱為下列何者？|洪興 697|演藝|香港電影「我家有一隻河東師」中，柳月娥跟陳季長的定情之物是下列何者？|裂兩半的石頭 698|演藝|香港電影「線人」中，最後何人同意為華天的罪行作證？|阿弟 699|演藝|香港電影「鎗王之王」中，角色關友博，奪下了何種比賽的冠軍？|射擊 700|動漫|香港漫畫「風雲決」中，「冰影」視誰為恩人？|斷浪 701|文科|哪個中國古代君王被兒子謀害身亡？|隋文帝 702|文科|唐人朱慶餘的「近試上張水部」中說：洞房昨夜停紅燭，待曉堂前拜舅姑，請問「舅姑」是指誰？|丈夫的父母 703|生活|埃及有金字塔，食物也有金字塔，請問食物金字塔，不包括哪項？|防腐劑 704|體育|拳擊比賽中，若被打倒在地需在幾秒內站起來擺出戰鬥姿勢？|10秒 705|文科|根據食品安全衛生管理法，食品器具不得製造、販賣、輸入、輸出或使用的情況，不包括下列哪一個？|易損毀者 706|理科|根據電磁學當中表示，電勢低的電極稱為什麼？|負極 707|理科|海市蜃樓主要生成因素為何者？|光線折射 708|理科|烏龜身上的哪個構造可防止水分散失？|骨板與外殼 709|理科|臭鼬可以放出奇臭的氣味，這種氣味常在遇到威脅時釋放出來。請問臭鼬的味道是從哪一個地方分泌？|臭腺 710|生活|茶飲料廣告常說，手摘「一心二葉」，二葉指的是成熟葉，用意在於什麼成份與成熟度有關？|醣類 711|理科|酒是人類歷史中重要的飲料。請問酒的成份是下列何種化學成分？|乙醇 712|文科|針對中產階級消失的現象，以20年的觀察寫下《M型社會》一書，是何者？|大前研一 713|文科|馬丁路德主張聖經是信仰的唯一權威，並與教會決裂。請問他與教會所爆發的衝突，是因下列何者？|反對教皇銷售贖罪票 714|體育|做「倒立動作」時，慣用腳需站立於哪一個位置？|前方 715|體育|做倒立運動動作時要「看前方的原因」為何？|預防肩膀前傾 716|理科|動物學中，「遠洋性魚」通常擁有什麼樣的外型，以減少水中游動的阻力？|流線型 717|理科|動物學中，爬蟲類動物蛇在「吐出舌頭」時是為了要感知什麼？|氣味 718|演藝|國際巨星劉德華在香港就讀的小學是哪一個？|黃大仙天主教小學 719|演藝|張國榮主演的電影「倩女幽魂」中，降妖除魔的義士燕赤霞是由哪一位香港演員飾演？|午馬 720|演藝|張國榮生前的最後一部電影是？|異度空間 721|體育|從「1930年到1970年間」，世界盃足球賽冠軍使用的「獎盃」稱為下列何者？|雷米金盃 722|文科|從日治時代結束後，高雄地區成為陸海空三軍的重要基地，下列相關組合說明何者為非？|陸戰隊－鳳山 723|體育|捷舞又稱什麼？|牛仔舞 724|體育|排球運動進行扣球動作時，請問必須藉由哪裡的力量將球下壓？|手腕 725|文科|清末劉鶚收購殷商甲骨，完成第一部甲骨文集錄，奠定甲骨文研究基礎，請問是哪一部？|鐵雲藏龜 726|文科|現在戲謔人有妻有妾，我們會說他是大享「齊人之福」，請問這個典故出自哪部古書？|孟子 727|體育|球王山普拉斯人稱草地球王，請問山普拉斯生涯中唯一沒拿過的大滿冠軍賽事？|法國公開賽 728|生活|畢卡索是知名的抽象派畫家，下列何者不是他的作品？|《吶喊》 729|文科|荷蘭曾經填海造陸，請問台灣何處最有可能效法荷蘭填海造陸的工程技術？|雲林西部 730|文科|莽原氣候和雨林氣候最大的差別在於下列何者？|雨季的長短 731|演藝|被後人尊稱為「書聖」的東晉偉大書法家，請問是哪一位？|王羲之 732|生活|被譽為全球紅酒中心的是法國哪個產地？|波爾多 733|理科|許多人喜歡在夏天戲水玩沙。請問隨手抓起來的一把沙子屬於下列哪一類的物質？|混合物 734|理科|許多動物能在惡劣環境下生存。請問在只有些許水的環境下依舊能夠存活的是下列哪一種動物？|疣豬 735|生活|許多餐廳會提供客人濕紙巾，請問這是提供客人擦拭什麼用的？|手 736|文科|這位作家曾說，自己最受歡迎的作品《醜小鴨》，其實描述的就是他自己。請問這位作家是誰？|安徒生 737|文科|這位南唐的歷史人物雖擅長文辭、書畫和音樂，是個優秀的文人，然而卻不是個好國君。請問他是誰？|李後主 738|理科|章魚燒是夜市常見的小吃。請問章魚是用哪一個器官進行呼吸？|鰓 739|體育|最大心跳率百分比法是運動強度設定的方法之一，請問預估最大心跳率的計算方式是下列哪一個？|220-年齡 740|體育|提姆鄧肯被視為NBA最偉大的大前鋒之一，請問他沒有拿過下列哪項榮譽？|奧運金牌 741|理科|植物學中，下列何者是世界上最「古老」的樹木之一？|紅杉 742|體育|游泳四式中速度最快的為哪一式？|自由式 743|體育|游泳時為了預防抽筋，入水前應用什麼淋溼全身？|冷水 744|生活|硬碟最早採用何傳輸介面？|ATA 745|理科|紫外線為何對人體更具傷害力？|造成皮下組織病變 746|生活|紫禁城東南方的天壇是明清皇帝祭天的祭壇，其中殿中央的四根龍井大柱象徵的是？|一年四季 747|體育|奧林匹克運動會中「唯一不分性別」的比賽是下列何者？|馬術 748|體育|業餘拳擊比賽中男子組全部分成幾個階級？|12 749|理科|煤主要是古代的哪一種生物死亡後，因長期高溫高壓而形成？|蕨類植物 750|理科|當人體內水分不足時，身體會產生哪些反應？|口渴、尿量減少 751|理科|當你到花蓮賞鯨遊玩的時候看到很多種鯨豚，下利何者絕對不可能出現？|中華白海豚 752|理科|當你看見一隻正在搬運麵包屑的螞蟻，請問這隻螞蟻可能是雄蟻、工蟻，還是蟻后？|工蟻 753|體育|義大利米蘭的兩支球隊AC米蘭和國際米蘭之間的對戰稱為什麼？|米蘭德比 754|文科|詩經的風雅頌，是以什麼做為分類？|音樂的性質 755|體育|運動器材「彈力拉繩」主要透過下列何種力量訓練而達到運動，健美的效果？|拉力 756|演藝|電影「迷走星球」描述兩個小孩發生了下列何事？|吵鬧不休 757|文科|預期未來利率走勢往下時，請問定期存款利率選擇哪一種比較有利？|固定利率 758|理科|滿桌的美食讓人口水直流。請問下列對於成人期以後唾液的分泌請況敘述正確的是下列哪一個選項？|隨年齡增長減少 759|體育|網球四大公開賽中，每年最晚開打的是？|美國網球公開賽 760|文科|德國古典哲學創始人，對歐洲影響深遠的思想家，請問是哪一位？|康德 761|文科|德國是歐洲工業國家中，工業產值最高的國家，請問其境內的工業活動，主要與哪一種礦產豐富有關？|煤礦 762|文科|德國經典童話「睡美人」中，仙女補救了巫女的詛咒讓公主睡了幾年？|100年 763|理科|摩氏訂出一套礦物硬度標準，請問第十等級代表礦物為下列何者？|金剛石 764|理科|數學上，角度小於90度的稱為什麼？|銳角 765|文科|歐洲人一度將非洲視為「黑暗大陸」，請問歐洲人最初到非洲大陸的目的為何？|尋找奴隸 766|文科|歐洲第二大河流經最多國家，極具航運價值，也是重要國際河道，請問是哪一條？|多瑙河 767|生活|澎湖著名的「雙心石滬」，其功能是？|捕魚 768|體育|蝶泳使用的力量較大，若不小心，容易造成傷害，請問下面哪一個部位不是它主要受傷害之處？|腿部 769|理科|談論演化的書籍《物種起源》作者是下列哪一位？|達爾文 770|文科|請問「慕然回首，那人卻在燈火闌珊處」出自誰的作品？|辛棄疾 771|動漫|請問下列角色誰不是日本卡通「神奇寶貝」中「火箭隊」的成員？|小智 772|文科|請問下列哪個地區，不屬於非都市土地使用分區管制規則中所管制的地使用分區？|保護區 773|生活|請問下列選項中，何者是目前世界上現存自然界中最大的蛋？|鴕鳥蛋 774|生活|請問日本人傳統中會灑什麼東西用以「驅邪」？|鹽巴與熟豆子 775|理科|請問牛頓是被什麼水果打中，所以才發現了「萬有引力」？|蘋果 776|生活|請問在飛機機艙內每人可隨身攜帶多少個符合規定之打火機？|1個 777|動漫|請問動畫寄生獸的寄生方式從哪裡進入？|鼻孔 778|文科|請問曾和康有為一起提倡戊戌變法，別號「飲冰室主人」的是下列哪一位？|梁啟超 779|生活|請問筆類彩妝工具(眼線筆、眉筆類)，在正常狀況下未開封時的有效保存期限有多長？|3～5年 780|動漫|請問越前龍馬是從哪一個國家回歸到日本？|美國 781|生活|請問補充「鈣」除了喝牛奶還可以做何種動作來補充？|曬太陽 782|演藝|請問電影《博物館驚魂夜》是發生在哪裡當故事背景？|美國自然歷史博物館 783|演藝|請問電影又被稱為第幾藝術|第八藝術 784|理科|請問碳水化合物是指何種物質？|醣 785|演藝|請問韓國男子團體「B.A.P」出道時的年齡最小者是下列何者？|Zelo 786|理科|請問寶馬「BMW」是哪一個國家的品牌？|德國 787|文科|儒家經典不只影響中國，也傳播到東亞。請問朱子學傳入朝鮮半島，是在哪一個朝代的時候？|元代 788|理科|燒傷是常見的意外傷害。請問燒傷病人為促進免疫反應並增進膠原蛋白合成需補充哪一種營養素？|維生素C 789|文科|糖的主要來源有兩種：甘蔗和甜菜。請問下列何者並非生產甘蔗的國家？|加拿大 790|生活|舉世聞名的法國巴黎羅浮宮，請問是位於哪一條河畔？|塞納河右岸 791|體育|舉辦奧運耗資巨大，許多國家不敢申請。但自從1984年哪一國家舉辦奧運首開獲利後，各國競相爭取舉辦？|美國─洛杉磯 792|理科|霓虹燈的顏色會因為裡面填充的氣體而改變，請問紅色霓虹燈是填充了什麼氣體？|氖氣 793|理科|聲音在常溫空氣中的傳遞速度約為每秒多少公尺？|340m/s 794|生活|隱形眼鏡是使女孩能夠輕鬆擁有水汪汪大眼的秘密武器，請問第一天配戴的適應期為何？|6-8小時 795|演藝|韓國電視劇「浪漫滿屋」中，女主角唱的歌曲是下列何者？|三隻小熊 796|演藝|韓國團體「少女時代」出道時的最小年齡者是下列何者？|徐賢 797|演藝|韓國綜藝《花漾爺爺》造成一股韓國人來台旋風，請問台灣篇裡哪位少女時代的成員有一起參演？|Sunny 798|動漫|韓國線上遊戲「艾爾之光」的「摩奇村莊地圖」，沒有出現哪個 NPC？|哈哈 799|動漫|韓國線上遊戲「跑跑卡丁車」中，沒有哪一種角色？|孔子 800|理科|濾食性生物靠著過濾的方式攝食水中的浮游生物或小魚蝦，下列哪一種不是濾食性生物？|虎鯨 801|體育|職棒場上投手會想盡辦法讓打者出局。請問下列哪一種球已經禁止投手在球場上使用？|口水球 802|理科|醫學中指出下列何者是造成「皮膚癌」的因素之一？|太陽照射 803|生活|龐畢度中心建設之初，將所有的功能結構採用不同的顏色來區別，請問電扶梯是用什麼顏色？|紅色 804|體育|攀岩運動「依地點區分」，在室內人工岩場攀岩，稱之為下列何種攀登？|室內攀登 805|文科|關於開曼群島的敘述何者為非？|隸屬法國 806|理科|關於雙子葉植物的特徵，下列何者錯誤？|不具有形成層 807|體育|競技體操男子個人與女子個人的比賽項目中，哪些是共同的比賽項目？|地板、跳馬 808|體育|競走比賽中會有裁判從旁邊觀察判定，當發現有違規行為時，會如何向大會提出？|遞紅牌 809|動漫|競泳動畫「Free！」中，誰和其他三人就讀不同的學校？|松岡凜 810|生活|Google首座台灣資料中心位於？|彰化 811|生活|Intel曾與Nokia合作那種作業系統？|MeeGo 812|文科|《西遊記》中，唐三藏在到達西天，取得真經之前，一共歷經多少劫難？|八十一 813|文科|《西遊記》的主角孫悟空擅長駕馭觔斗雲，請問書中描述他一個觔斗可以飛多遠？|十萬八千里 814|演藝|《那些年，我們一起追的女孩》電影，女主角陳妍希因劇中的頭髮造型而被封為女神，請問是哪一種？|紮馬尾 815|文科|《金閣寺》是一本非常著名的日本小說，請問寫下它的作家是哪一位？|三島由紀夫 816|文科|《紅樓夢》中出現許多性格鮮明的女性，請問下列哪一位比主角賈寶玉年幼？|林黛玉 817|文科|《埃涅阿斯紀》是西方文學史上第一部文人史詩，請問作者是誰？|維吉爾 818|動漫|《烘焙王》中東和馬做了什麼麵包得到諾貝爾和平獎？|防止海平面上升麵包 819|體育|「日本柔道的創始人」為下列何者？|嘉納治五郎 820|文科|「白馬非馬說」是一種分辨「名」「實」的論點，請問這應該是先秦時代哪一家提出的？|名家 821|生活|「西敏宮北端鐘樓」的大報時鐘常被人叫作「大笨鐘」，該鐘樓位於下列那座城市內？|倫敦 822|文科|「忍者」是許多動畫、漫畫與電玩中常見到的人物，請問這個特殊職業存在於下列哪一個國家？|日本 823|生活|「抽芯鉚釘」因為其安裝的方式，又被稱為什麼？|拉釘 824|文科|「金文」記錄的內容包含當時社會、王公貴族的活動。請問關於「金文」的敘述，何者「不正確」？|秦朝所使用的文字 825|演藝|「金光布袋戲」中，純陽掌是誰的武功？|史艷文 826|體育|「美國國家籃球協會」的英文縮寫是下列何者？|NBA 827|體育|「背娃娃」這個名詞會出現在下列哪一種運動裡？|保齡球 828|動漫|「飛向宇宙，浩瀚無垠」哪一個卡通角色的招牌台詞？|巴斯光年 829|生活|「食鹽」是人類和動物生存必須的物質，它屬於何種結晶？|礦物 830|文科|「唐宋八大家」是唐代與宋代共八位散文家的合稱。請問下列何人並非唐宋八大家之一？|歸有光 831|體育|「疲勞的肌肉」可以透過下列何種運動會比較平復？|伸展運動 832|文科|「高山流水」典故來自於春秋時期的俞伯牙和鍾子期的故事。請問這句成語的意思為何？|知音難尋 833|體育|「第一次世界大戰以前的交際舞」，在當時被稱之為何種名稱？|宮廷舞 834|體育|「帽子戲法」可指在足球或冰球賽事中，一名球員獲得幾次進球？|三 835|體育|「想要改善踢足球的技能」，應加強哪一部位的肌力？|下肢 836|文科|「歐洲聯盟」為歐洲的區域組織，請問該組織的功能未包括下列何者？|政治結盟 837|文科|如果你想在字典上查「文章」的「章」字，應該查的部首是什麼？|音部 838|演藝|<待補>請問在日劇《人生無價》中，木村拓哉|保溫瓶 839|體育|2001法國足球選手席丹被尤文圖斯以高價轉隊費賣給了哪一支球隊？|皇家馬德里 840|體育|2013年世界桌球錦標賽我國桌球選手獲得第一面金牌，也締造台灣桌球史上最佳成績！請問是哪一項冠軍？|男子桌球雙打 841|演藝|2013年兩岸合拍古裝偶像劇「蘭陵王」是在講述哪一個時期的故事？|北齊 842|文科|2013年酒駕新法公佈，請問5年內有第2次以上酒駕累犯，最高開罰新台幣多少錢？|90000元 843|體育|2014年止，「NBA歷史上唯一在季後賽連續三場得分超過45分的球員」是？|麥可．喬丹 844|體育|2014年台灣舉辦的半職業棒球聯盟「爆米花夏季聯盟」的冠軍是下列何者？|崇越隼鷹隊 845|文科|一九九一年，十一個前蘇聯加盟共和國的總統共同簽署什麼宣言，要求各國尊重他國的疆界與主權獨立？|阿拉木圖宣言 846|文科|一九八六年，車諾比核電廠發生核能史上最嚴重的事故，造成逾十五萬人喪生。請問該核電站位於何國？|烏克蘭 847|演藝|一代歌后鄧麗君曾與哪位香港功夫巨星相戀？|成龍 848|理科|一般正常人的睡眠過程可分為五期，請問哪一期比較容易作夢？|第五期 849|理科|一條繩子繞某個邊長X的正三角形一周，繩子還剩下2公尺，此繩子長度可用哪種方式表示？|3X+2 850|文科|二十世紀時，這兩個國家有個共同點，那就是兩國皆以革命的方式推翻君主專制。請問這是哪兩國？|中國、俄國 851|理科|人類的生殖過程中，子代的性別取決於下列哪一個因素？|父親精子的形式 852|理科|人體醫學中，發生突發性危險時，人體從何發出「神經反射動作」的指令？|脊髓 853|理科|八大行星各有其特色，請問面積最小的是哪一個行星？|水星 854|文科|下列台灣縣市中，請問沒有臨太平洋的是哪一個？|澎湖縣 855|體育|下列四位運動員中，唯一的一位田徑選手為何人？|麥可強森 856|動漫|下列何者不是日本漫畫師「安達充」所繪製的作品之一？|ODDS飆風競輪 857|文科|下列何者不是美國發展心理學家哈沃德．加德納所提出的「多元智能理論」中的一種智能？|人工智能 858|理科|下列何者不能用牙齒來判斷年齡？|鸚鵡 859|體育|下列何者是「不是」女子健美成人國際錦標賽中所制定的三個量級範圍？|45公斤以下級 860|生活|下列何者是位於東南亞，包含十三州的聯邦制國家，「馬來西亞」的首都？|吉隆玻 861|生活|下列何者是專門「分析和設計荷載作用」下的建築結構的工程學科？|結構工程 862|生活|下列何者是電腦在「能源與運輸科技」上的應用？|自動導航系統 863|文科|下列何者為中國古代「地理」名著之一？|水經注 864|文科|下列何種主義思想，是「主張整個社會作為整體，其營理和分配基於公眾利益」？|社會主義 865|生活|下列何種加工方法可以保存食品最完整的營養成分？|冷凍乾燥 866|演藝|下列何種為美國電影「我是傳奇」中，結局之一？|男主角存活下來 867|動漫|下列那一部漫畫作品中的主角並非屬於「人類」？|銀牙傳說 868|生活|下列哪一向不屬於建築物的「消防設備」？|升降機 869|理科|下列哪一個敘述不是甲狀腺的特徵或作用？|可分泌副甲狀腺素 870|演藝|下列哪一個團體以「青蘋果樂園」走紅？|小虎隊 871|體育|下列哪一個稱謂不屬於足球隊中防守組的球員位置？|四分衛 872|動漫|下列哪一部日本漫畫是以「中國春秋戰國時代」，為時空背景所創作的作品？|史記 873|體育|下列哪一項訓練是屬於運動中的「團隊合作訓練」？|戰術訓練 874|生活|下列哪一種食物中毒不屬於神經性食物中毒？|鯖魚 875|理科|下列哪一種植物果實皮有絨毛，紐西蘭從中國引進此種植物，改良為「奇異果」？|彌猴桃 876|體育|下列哪位阿根廷球員有「球場上帝」之稱並曾任阿根廷足球運動員和教練？|迪亞哥．馬拉度納 877|演藝|下列哪位歌手有「歌神」的稱號？|張學友 878|生活|下列哪個地方為台灣素有「風城」之稱的城鄉，並藉此產出可口的米粉？|新竹 879|文科|下列哪個選項為古巴比倫王國國王漢摩拉比王，所制定的「漢摩拉比法典特色」之一？|以牙還牙，以眼還眼 880|文科|下列哪個選項為古埃及文明鐘，是最主要的「宗教信仰神」之一？|太陽神 881|體育|下列哪種訓練為「健美運動」最主要的訓練元素之一？|重量訓練 882|體育|下列哪種握拍方式處理網球低球是處於「被動狀態」？|半西方式 883|文科|下列國學名著的作者配對，請問哪一個是錯誤的？|論語─孔子 884|生活|下列選項中，何者不屬於「互動式」資訊傳播的方式？|廣播劇 885|動漫|下列選項中，何者是曾改編為電視劇的日本漫畫作品「詐欺遊戲」其原作者名字？|甲斐谷忍 886|理科|下列關於太陽系四個「氣體巨行星」的敘述中，何者正確？|都擁有行星環 887|文科|下列關於加拿大的敘述，何者錯誤？|東臨太平洋，西臨大西洋 888|理科|下列關於激素的敘述，何者錯誤？|分泌越多，對生物體越好 889|演藝|女星徐若瑄的第一本寫真集名為？|天使心 890|理科|小朋友在玩耍時容易跌倒受傷。請問若傷口不易癒合可能是因為缺乏哪一種營養素？|維生素 C 891|生活|小時候幾乎都有被要求吃魚肝油，保護眼睛、鞏固牙齒的經驗，哪一個不是製作魚肝油主要使用的魚類？|鮭魚 892|理科|小圓點了一份牛排，價格須外加10%服務費，結帳時又打8折，實付440元，請問牛排原價為多少？|500 893|生活|不同的文化圈對老年人的定義有所不同，根據世界衛生組織(WHO)的定義，幾歲以上稱之為老年人？|65歲 894|文科|中文裡可以用來形容草木蒼翠茂盛的詞語多不勝數，請問不包括下列何者？|不毛之地 895|理科|中生代時期的地球生氣蓬勃，不論海陸空都各有不同生物出現，請問下列哪個敘述屬於中生代的場景？|恐龍大量繁衍 896|文科|中國民間各行各業都有他們的祖師爺，請問工匠一般會供奉下列哪一位？|魯班 897|文科|中國成語「○」紙「○」字，「○」文字為下列何者？（照順序）|白黑 898|文科|中國神話「江叟成仙」中，「江叟」吹仙笛三年會召喚出下列何者？|龍王 899|生活|中國節慶活動種類繁多，各種節日都有它特殊的意義，請問祈巧節為女子向何人祈求心靈智巧的節日？|織女 900|文科|中國經典童話「阿牛的羽毛披肩」故事中，披肩被誰搶走？|皇上 901|文科|中國詩詞「少小離家老大回，鄉音無改鬢毛衰」是出自下列何者的著作？|賀知章 902|文科|中國詩詞「醉翁亭記」的作者是下列何者？|歐陽修 903|文科|中國歷史上，下列何人擁有「成吉思汗」之稱號？|鐵木真 904|生活|五月五日端午節，家家戶戶門口插艾草、菖浦或柳枝、榕枝，以防止什麼入侵？|蚊蟲 905|生活|元宵燈謎「四川的角」。請猜一繁體中文字？|觸 906|文科|反烏托邦文學是二十世紀文學的重大革新之一。請問下列何者是著名的反烏托邦小說？|《美麗新世界》 907|理科|天文學中，最早觀測到「哈雷彗星」的紀錄是由那一國所留下？|中國春秋時期 908|體育|手球的「球門區」位於球門前方，並以球門區線為界。請問此線離球門為多少公尺？|6公尺 909|體育|手球運動主要技術之一，也是得分之鑰，請問是什麼技術？|射門 910|演藝|文藝復興時期主要指十五世紀後期到十六紀中葉的義大利美術，其突出成就由三位藝術大師代表，以下何者不是？|貝爾尼尼 911|文科|文藝復興時期知名畫作「最後的審判」，是下列哪位義大利畫家與藝術家的作品？|米開朗基羅 912|動漫|日本卡通「無敵鐵金剛」中，主覺得機體「無敵鐵金剛」是由誰開發出來的？|柯貝博士 913|動漫|日本卡通「蠟筆小新」中，「春日部防衛隊」的秘密基地在哪？|吉永老師家 914|動漫|日本格鬥遊戲「格鬥天王2000」不支援的「遊戲機」？|NDSL 915|動漫|日本動畫「蜂蜜幸運草」中，「花本修司」在「濱田山美術大學」擔任什麼職位？|教師 916|動漫|日本動畫「鐵馬少年」中，誰是「深澤搖輔」的左右手，被稱作「精密機械」？|寺尾晃一 917|文科|日本童話「小狐狸買手套」中，小狐狸在雪地奔馳時出現在什麼景色？|細雪飛濺映出的彩虹 918|文科|日本童話「買夢」中，主角在山茶花樹下挖到何種物品？|黃金 919|動漫|日本漫畫《東京愛情故事》，故事中有位設定為在國外長大、性格活潑大方的角色，請問她的名字是什麼？|莉香 920|動漫|日本漫畫《蜂蜜幸運草》，其中個性穩重，畢業以後在著名建築設計公司工作的角色，請問他的名字是什麼？|真山弓 921|動漫|日本漫畫《頭文字D》，所謂「D」是 指「Drift」，即漂流之意，請問其在汽車駕駛技術中所代表的意思為何？|甩尾跑法 922|動漫|日本漫畫《蠟筆小新》，主角野原新之助喜歡搭訕漂亮的大姊姊，根據他的自我介紹，請問他的年齡是幾歲？|五歲 923|動漫|日本漫畫「玩偶遊戲」中的角色「羽山秋人」手中有老師的甚麼且常以此威脅老師？|秘密照片 924|動漫|日本漫畫「青之驅魔師」中「虛無界」是什麼居住的世界？|惡魔 925|動漫|日本漫畫「美食獵人」裡，四天王「薩尼」的能力是？|操控頭髮 926|動漫|日本漫畫「美食獵人」裡，擁有「美食國寶」稱號的是劇中那一位角色？|節乃婆婆 927|動漫|日本漫畫「旋風管家」中，寵物「白野威」是一隻什麼動物？|貓咪 928|動漫|日本漫畫「灌籃高手」是由下列哪一個漫畫家所作？|井上雄彥 929|動漫|日本漫畫「Keroro軍曹」中，「馬丘比丘」被發現具有什麼功能？|兒童樂園 930|動漫|日本漫畫角色「藤原拓海」是在「做什麼事」的時候無形練就開車技術？|送豆腐 931|體育|日本職棒連續8年的洋聯全壘打王，有一生的補手美名是哪一位？|古田敦也 932|文科|日本繪畫藝術「浮世繪」是一種以何種主題為主的繪畫藝術？|生活為主題 933|動漫|日本動畫「不良仔與眼鏡妹」中的主角是下列何人？|品川大地 934|演藝|世界上第一部使用多層次攝影機拍攝的動畫是哪一部？|白雪公主 935|生活|世界上最高的金字塔，是下列哪一座金字塔？|埃及古夫金字塔 936|生活|世界奇景泰姬瑪哈陵(Taj Mahal)，有一段美麗的愛情故事，請問紀念的對象名字為？|穆塔茲 937|體育|世界盃足球賽每4年舉辦一次，請問歐冠杯隔多久舉辦？|1年 938|生活|以下何者不是影響電腦「處理速度」的原因之一？|使用時間較少 939|體育|以下哪一個棒球場的內野座位比外野座位多？|雲林縣斗六棒球場 940|體育|以下哪一隊和其他三隊不是同一個球隊？|La New熊 941|體育|以下哪一種球類運動沒有兩個球門？|網球 942|生活|以中國人來說送禮愈昂貴愈好，但對何種國家來說是一種冒犯？|北歐人 943|演藝|以電視劇《愛殺17》挑戰雙重角色的演技，並以此劇入圍金鐘獎最佳女主角，請問是以下哪一位？|張韶涵 944|理科|以鹽酸滴在貝殼上會產生氣泡，是因為貝殼的主要成分為下列何者？|碳酸鈣 945|體育|冬季兩項的個人賽中，男子的比賽距離為幾公里？|20 946|理科|加菲貓認真盯著老姜放下的晚餐，並且迅速一掃而空。請問過程中哪個部分屬於受器？|眼睛 947|文科|古代使用干支記年法來記錄年份，如果2013年是癸巳年，那2014年是什麼年？|甲午 948|文科|古埃及屬於多神信仰的社會，請問尤其是哪兩位神明最為古埃及人民所崇信？|尼羅河神、太陽神 949|文科|古羅馬歷史上，「屋大維」因人民對於獨裁制度的反感與恐懼而給自己何種稱號？|第一公民 950|演藝|台視八點檔時裝劇「巔峰時代」是由誰一人分是兩角？|黃少祺 951|文科|台灣大部分的離島皆為火山活動所生成的島嶼，除了下列何者之外？|小琉球嶼 952|文科|台灣在一九六八年，在台東八仙洞的海蝕洞穴中，發現了豐富的打製石器。請問這是什麼文化？|長濱文化 953|文科|台灣自民國三十八年宣佈戒嚴，請問直到何時才正式宣佈解除戒嚴？|民國七十六年 954|文科|台灣的鹿港天后宮是鹿港的信仰中心，請問寺廟內供奉下列何者？|媽祖 955|體育|台灣知名投手陳偉殷在去美國之前在日本職棒打球。請問他在日本職棒時是在哪一支球隊？|中日龍隊 956|演藝|台灣偶像劇「翻滾吧！蛋炒飯」劇中「關小舒」一角本來由任容萱演出，但最後由誰接演？|卓文萱 957|動漫|台灣動畫「阿貴」裡「阿貴」家的寵物叫什麼名字？|大頭 958|體育|台灣第一位由日本職棒轉戰美國大聯盟的球員為何人？|陳偉殷 959|理科|台灣最新發現的特有種「纖紅蜻蜓」，才剛發現就瀕危，牠唯一的分布地點是何處？|南投 960|文科|台灣曾經被日本統治長達半世紀，期間發生不少武裝抗日的政治活動，以下哪個不屬於其中之一？|美麗島事件 961|體育|台灣棒球旅美選手眾多。請問在美國職棒大聯盟第一位拿到勝投的投手是下列哪一位？|曹錦輝 962|理科|台灣號稱水果王國，一年四季都可吃到各種水果，請問市場上常常用何種化學品來催熟水果？|乙烯 963|生活|台灣農村早期在二期稻作休耕，多會撒上什麼作為綠肥，兼具實用性，後來成為花海觀光賣點？|油菜花 964|文科|台灣實行總統制行之有年，在歷史上文獻紀載中的首位台灣總統是哪位？|唐景崧 965|演藝|台灣歌手鄧麗君的主要事業版圖不包含以下何處？|馬來西亞 966|動漫|台灣漫畫《澀女郎》裡，有位角色常向別人請教男女關係，是個天真的女生，請問其在故事中的稱呼為何？|哈妹 967|動漫|台灣網頁遊戲「黑暗之光」中，不包含哪一種職業？|弓箭手 968|演藝|台灣藝人侯佩岑曾幫哪一部電影配音？|功夫熊貓 969|演藝|台灣藝人黃子佼和 Ruby 曾一起主持過哪個廣播節目？|哥哥妹妹有意思 970|生活|外島中的外島，前線中的前線，距離中國大陸最近的島嶼僅約0。5公里的是哪一個島？|小金門 971|理科|市面上有種驗鈔筆，若畫在假鈔上會出現一條藍色的線，請問是因為驗鈔筆內含什麼？|鉀 972|理科|母猴在發情的時候，請問身體的哪一個部位會變紅？|臀部 973|理科|生物學中，下列何者為白色翅膀上有黑色斑點的「蝴蝶」？|粉蝶 974|理科|生物學中，下列哪個選項的生物在成長的過程中不會「蛻皮」？|蚯蚓 975|理科|生物學中，下列哪個選項的海洋動物名稱是因其「頭部彎曲與體近直角」而得名？|海馬 976|理科|生物學中，下列哪種生物是熱帶和亞熱帶的底棲海床的重要「掠食者」？|蝦蛄 977|理科|生物學中，下列選項何者的天敵是「角鵰」？|樹懶 978|理科|生物學中，若以人類的標準來看，絕大多數的昆蟲都有何眼睛上的問題？|色盲 979|理科|生物學裡說明「鯨魚」是用那個部位呼吸？|肺 980|理科|生物體內的分解作用與合成作用，可合稱為什麼？|代謝作用 981|體育|田徑選手謝爾蓋布卡曾於1994年創下室外男子撐竿跳高的世界紀錄為何？|6米14 982|理科|由「方格北」量至「磁北」的偏差，所產生的偏角稱為？|磁方角 983|生活|目前市售手機上的「多點式觸控螢幕」，大多採用何種方式來感測手指動作？|電容式 984|生活|目前居家裝潢流行使用文化石，營造鄉村原始風，下列何者不是天然文化石使用的材料？|大理岩 985|生活|目前電腦所使用的「元件」是以什麼為主？|積體電路 986|文科|全世界透過電子郵件、簡訊和電話，票選出「新七大自然奇觀」。請問不包括下列何者？|台灣玉山 987|體育|冰球是以下哪一國家的國球？|加拿大 988|生活|各國道地美食展現了各國不同物產與習慣，請問河粉是哪一國的飲食？|越南 989|生活|合腳的鞋子對健康非常重要，哪一項不是選購鞋子的正確作法？|上午買鞋 990|文科|在『以下』的內陸國家當中，請問最大的內陸國家為何？|蒙古 991|文科|在十九世紀義大利統一運動中，曾以「恢復古羅馬光榮」為號召者為何人？|馬志尼 992|理科|在大氣中其含量變化較大，對天氣及氣溫影響也很大的成分是下列哪一項？|水氣 993|動漫|在日本動作遊戲「洛克人ZERO」中，以下何者非遊戲中的相剋屬性之一？|木屬性 994|文科|在世界四大洋中，太平洋是許多方面的世界第一，請問不包括下列何者？|溫度最低 995|理科|在地球上質量60公斤的物體，在月球上的質量應為多少公斤？|60 996|理科|在地球科學中，稜線上「兩個山頭之間的最低點」被稱為是什麼？|鞍部 997|理科|在空曠的操場上豎立一根竹竿，觀測竿影長度，則竿影為可見的前提下，哪一時間的竿影將最長？|夏季的6點 998|生活|在傳統的建築中，位於門上方橫條的名稱是什麼？|門楣 999|理科|在溫水煮蛙的實驗中，青蛙對漸漸加熱的水沒有感覺、終至被煮熟，這是由於下列哪種原因之故？|感覺疲勞 1000|動漫|在瑞典電腦單機遊戲「當個創世神」中，按下鍵盤空白鍵，操控角色會有何動作？|跳躍 1001|生活|在義大利旅遊時若安排了參觀教堂的行程，應該在服儀上注意甚麼呢？|避免穿短袖及無袖上衣 1002|理科|在農業中，土壤中空氣的流通，可使作物的何種「器官」伸展較容易？|根部 1003|理科|在農業中，可作為「爆米花」的玉米是屬於什麼種類？|爆裂種 1004|理科|在農業中，把植物莖取下插土中，使其發生不定根為新個體的「繁殖方法」為？|扦插法 1005|生活|在電腦的中國字體中，「橫線較細」、「縱線較粗」的文字字體是下列那一種？|宋體 1006|理科|在斷層中，距今約一萬年以內有發生過錯移的斷層稱為何者？|活動斷層 1007|理科|地表覆蓋的岩石，絕大部分屬於下列何者？|沉積岩 1008|理科|地球內分成「地殼」，「地函」和「地核」，是根據震波在地球內傳播的哪種性質不同而定？|波速 1009|理科|地球科學中，下列何者是古人觀測天氣時，認為會是「晴天的徵兆」之一？|鳥群高飛 1010|演藝|收錄在孫燕姿「Start」專輯中的歌曲「Hey Jude」，原唱是？|披頭四 1011|生活|有一種植物是魯凱族原住民代表身分、智慧、榮耀的族花，請問是什麼植物？|百合花 1012|理科|有機化合物中，必定含有下列哪一種原子？|碳原子 1013|理科|羊偶爾會成為醫療研究的對象。請問對於羊的研究通常是針對哪一種疾病？|心血管疾病 1014|體育|羽球比賽帶有攻擊性的發球是？|反手平高球 1015|生活|低脂牛乳的乳脂肪含量為多少？|0.5～1.5% 1016|生活|何者為微軟Kinect開發名稱？|Project Natal 1017|生活|何者與台灣使用電壓範圍不同？|香港 1018|文科|宋朝名將岳飛被秦檜設計殺害，請問用的是什麼罪名？|莫須有 1019|理科|尾巴對猴子和鳥類來說，具有相同的功能，請問其功能為下列哪一個？|保持平衡 1020|理科|我們統稱的動物有各種不同的型態，以下哪種動物是軟體動物？|蝸牛 1021|生活|每天必須使用的時鐘，一天24小時，時針和分針共重疊幾次？|22 1022|文科|每個民族都有自己喜愛的顏色，請問下列何者是蒙古人崇尚的顏色？|白色 1023|理科|每種食物都含有不同的營義素。請問人一生中需要營養素最多的是在哪一個階段？|青春期 1024|理科|狂犬病是一種人畜共通傳染病。請問下列哪一個物種得到狂犬病的機會最小？|松鼠 1025|體育|男子高爾夫世界錦標賽簡稱PGA，請問女子職業高爾夫巡迴賽賽的簡稱是？(賽賽？|LPGA 1026|體育|足球比賽「得分的方式」是下列何者？|射門 1027|體育|足球隊中有個攻守位置叫「守門員」，下列哪個選項是他負責的領域？|攔阻敵人進攻 1028|生活|依葡萄採收的時間與方式的不同，白酒有不同的種類與稱呼，請問何者不是其中一種分類？|color time 1029|理科|兔子是草食性動物。請問兔子的散熱靠的是哪一種器官？|耳朵 1030|理科|兔子為草食性動物，主實為纖維細長的草本植物，其牙齒應具有下列何種特徵？|門齒、臼齒皆很發達 1031|生活|卸妝產品何其多，請問油性膚質不建議使用下列哪一種產品？|卸妝油 1032|體育|味全龍與三商虎同時於職棒幾年解散？|10 1033|理科|夜晚睡覺時，點亮捕蚊燈便可以捕捉蚊蟲，請問設計所應用的原理為何？|蚊蟲的正趨光行為 1034|理科|果子狸不吃哪種食物？|山貓 1035|動漫|武俠小說「神鵰俠侶」中，「楊過」和「小龍女」練成甚麼？|玉女心經 1036|動漫|法國卡通「肥貓鬥小強」中，「超級彈力球」和甚麼產生作用會有變大的現象？|汽水 1037|體育|法國足球甲組聯賽由哪一支球隊獲得首屆冠軍？|里爾 1038|生活|泡茶的茶葉分為半發酵、全發酵、後發酵，哪一種是全發酵茶？|紅茶 1039|文科|波蘭經典童話「金蕨花」，主角為了得到金蕨花的幸福下場是什麼？|與金蕨花一起消失了 1040|理科|物理學中，國際上用「K」表示含金量，18K表示含金量為？|75% 1041|理科|物理學中定義，「酒精」是屬於甚麼型態？|液態 1042|體育|知名網球選手阿格西在職業生涯中共獲得幾次大滿貫賽事冠軍？|8 1043|體育|近代美國職棒史上，最後一位於球季結束時仍有超過四成打擊率的是下列哪一 位？|威廉斯 1044|生活|金門的縣樹，每年春末夏初落英繽紛，請問是什麼樹？|木棉樹 1045|文科|金庸小說《射鵰英雄傳》中的人物丘處機在歷史上真有其人，請問他是哪一個門派的道士？|全真 1046|生活|阿斯巴甜是一種人造甜味劑，可供糖尿病患者作為糖的代用品，但下列何種病患必須避免食用？|苯丙酮尿症 1047|體育|阿爾卑斯山的最高峰白朗峰於西元幾年首次時有人登頂成功？|1786年 1048|文科|俗話說「善有善報，惡有惡報」，請問最早具有此種因果報應觀念的宗教為何？|婆羅門教 1049|體育|保齡球賽中，依國際規定，比賽用球最重為幾磅？|16 1050|理科|指北針的原理是利用地球磁場的北極會吸引哪一種磁性？|N極 1051|文科|柏林圍牆於一九八九年被拆除，請問拆除柏林圍牆的歷史背景為何？|戈巴契夫的改革 1052|文科|研究實體的「本質」問題，例如「探討世界是精神還是物質所組成？」是屬於何種範疇？|形上學 1053|生活|秋刀魚是物美價廉的漁貨，不僅富有鈣、DHA等營養，也能有效降低膽固醇，牠的盛產季節為何時？（2/9 秋→秋刀魚，有錯請回報）|秋刀魚 1054|動漫|美國卡通《飛哥與小佛》，故事中兩位主角飛哥與小佛的默契絕佳，請問他們如何在漫長的暑假中尋找樂趣？|發明新奇物品 1055|動漫|美國卡通「豆豆先生」中，豆豆先生的西瓜是被「誰」偷換的？|壞鄰居 1056|體育|美國知名運動員麥可喬丹不曾從事哪一項運動？|空手道 1057|體育|美國知名運動員麥可喬丹主要是從事哪一項運動？|籃球 1058|動漫|美國射擊遊戲「極地戰嚎4」是以何地為遊戲背景設定？|喜馬拉雅山 1059|演藝|美國電影「出神入化」中，四騎士魔術師團的魔術，是結合下列何者？|行動裝置 1060|演藝|美國電影「我是傳奇」中，唯一陪伴主要羅伯奈佛的是下列何種動物？|狗 1061|演藝|美國電影「明天過後」中，男主角的爸爸傑克從事下列何種職業十分了解氣候？|古氣候學家 1062|演藝|美國電影「拳王之王」中，此部片在描述何人的自傳，真人真事改編？|唐金 1063|演藝|美國電影「拳王之王」中，男主角唐金原本是個何種職業的人？|街頭小混混 1064|演藝|美國電影「捍衛戰警」中，炸彈客裝在公車上的炸彈對於公車有哪方面的限制？|速度 1065|演藝|美國電影「當地球停止轉動」中，克拉圖等人回到下列何處關閉球體程式？|中央公園 1066|演藝|美國電影「達文西密碼」中，蘭登在名畫後找到一個有著何種裝飾的鑰匙？|百合花飾 1067|演藝|美國電影「變形金剛」與下列那部作品，「導演為同一人」？|珍珠港 1068|體育|美國職棒大聯盟有史以來第一位從新人聯盟直接升上大聯盟的球員為何人？|王維中 1069|理科|若在台灣由東向西發射正離子束，會受地球磁場的影響而向哪一方位偏移？|向上 1070|文科|英文After rain comes sunshine，指的是下列哪一個？|雨過天晴 1071|文科|英國經典童話「巨人的殺手與隱身衣」，要鼓勵讀者成為怎樣的人？|有理想的人 1072|動漫|迪士尼動畫「埃及王子」主題曲的原唱為瑪麗亞凱莉還有誰？|惠妮休斯頓 1073|理科|飛蛾撲火的主要因素為何？|趨光性 1074|演藝|香港四大天王中，何者以一支機車廣告而走紅？|郭富城 1075|演藝|香港電視史上大規模以航空業為背景的戲劇，上演機長和空服員的情愛糾葛劇情，請問是以下哪部？|衝上雲霄 1076|演藝|香港電影「一生一世」中，劇中幼年永遠因姥姥過世，被以下何人帶走？|舅舅 1077|演藝|香港電影「最強囍事」中，下列何者為戴夢妮不定時去鄭宇強專櫃的原因？|拿化妝品 1078|演藝|香港電影「喜劇之王」中，下列何者為角色尹天仇的興趣？|演員 1079|演藝|香港電影「瘦身男女」中，女主角肥婆mini是下列何人飾演？|鄭秀文 1080|演藝|香港電影「賭俠1999」中，角色Raymond是從事何種職業？|騙女人的小白臉 1081|演藝|香港歌手陳慧琳和鄭中基合唱的歌曲「都是你的錯」是改編自張宇的哪一首歌？|月亮惹的禍 1082|演藝|香港樂團Beyond的歌曲|媽媽 1083|生活|香蕉不耐低溫，放入冰箱會如何？|變黑 1084|演藝|哪一位不是中國的電視連續劇「封神榜」裡的五嶽正神？|柏鑑 1085|體育|哪一位足球選手有「世界球王」的稱號？|比利 1086|演藝|哪一位影星沒有參與電影「西遊降魔篇」的演出？|周星馳 1087|演藝|哪一個團體已被金氏世界紀錄認證為世界上最多成員的流行團體？|AKB48 1088|體育|哪一種運動可以運用到頭部？|足球 1089|生活|哪種咖啡因最低？|美式咖啡 1090|理科|夏季常會影響台灣的颱風，通常都是在哪裡生成的？|熱帶海洋 1091|生活|家用插座採用何種電路連結模式？|並聯 1092|文科|根據公民投票法規定，有些事項不得作為公民投票之提案，請問不包括下列哪一個？|法律之複決 1093|體育|桌球比賽中，率先獲得幾分的一方取得當局勝利？|11 1094|理科|氣體製備實驗中，常以「排水集氣法」收集氣體，主要是因為此種氣體具有哪一種特性？|對水溶解度小 1095|文科|神秘的「百慕達三角」(Bermud a triangle)常讓許多飛機和船隻失蹤。請問這個神祕地區位在哪裡|大西洋 1096|文科|做為年節的裝飾繪畫，色彩鮮豔明亮，內容大多是表現「吉祥喜慶」的；請問這類畫作被稱為甚麼？|年畫 1097|生活|唯一有「木刻畫曆」記錄耕種、狩獵時間的台灣原住民族群，是哪一族？|布農族 1098|文科|國民生產毛額或稱國民生產總值，請問英文簡稱是什麼？|GNP 1099|生活|國家公園是國家重要的資產之一，請問台灣第一座國家公園為以下何者？|墾丁國家公園 1100|體育|國際羽球的計分為每球得分制，三戰兩勝，每局需得「幾分才獲勝」？|21分 1101|生活|基於「環保」的考量，下列何者行為是錯的？|多吃有卵的魚 1102|演藝|常用於頒獎儀式的歌曲「We Are The Champions」是哪一個樂團的經典歌曲？|皇后 1103|體育|捷泳的完整動作中，何時是「划水加換氣的最佳時機」？|手正要出水面時 1104|理科|液態水在多少℃下，密度將最小，會浮在上層？|100 1105|生活|淡水紅毛城原本的名稱是什麼？|聖多明哥城 1106|文科|清同治年間政府選了幼童前往國外留學，是中國近代留學教育開端。請問他們被送到哪一個國家？|美國 1107|文科|清朝為中國最後一個帝制朝代，而清朝的「末代皇帝」是下列何者？|溥儀 1108|生活|烹煮湯的時候，若要調味，通常在哪一個時段放鹽是最恰當的？|後段 1109|生活|烹飪手法非常多，請問在極短的時間川燙或熱油速炸，再與配料同炒的是？|爆 1110|理科|現在人人談地震色變，但早在東漢就出現了測量地震的儀器「候風地動儀」，請問是下列何者發明的？|張衡 1111|體育|第一位在美國職棒大聯盟登場比賽的台灣投手為何人？|曹錦輝 1112|文科|第二次世界大戰後，美國國會通過哪一項計劃，進一步拉攏西歐國家，防止共產勢力的擴張？|馬歇爾計劃 1113|理科|細胞內含有機物，請問其中含量最多的為以下何者？|蛋白質 1114|體育|被認為是提升民眾健康，請問下列何者是最具有成本效益的方法？|運動 1115|文科|這個山脈位於北美洲，從阿拉斯加綿延到墨西哥，請問這是哪一座山脈？|洛磯山脈 1116|文科|這座城市是非洲最南邊的城市，印度洋和大西洋的交匯點也在這裡，請問這是哪一座城市？|開普敦 1117|生活|喝茶對身體好處很多，但下列哪種病人不適合多喝茶？|胃潰瘍 1118|理科|就動物學中分析，「鴨子」為什麼可以不用轉頭就能察覺到身後的動靜？|有360度視域 1119|演藝|提到「普普藝術」Pop Art，請問Pop的英文是什麼意思？|Popular通俗的 1120|生活|智慧型手機方便好用，請問史上第一隻智慧型手機是由哪個品牌所發明？|IBM 1121|體育|曾有「台灣飛人」稱號的球員陳信安，他曾赴美發展代表NBA哪隊於熱身賽時出場過？|沙加緬度國王隊 1122|文科|曾為當時世界上土地面積最大國的蘇聯，「最後一任領導人」為下列何者？|戈巴契夫 1123|文科|曾經出版《學歷無用論》，對日本傳統的雇傭積習提出質疑並引起極大反響的，請問是哪一位企業家？|盛田昭夫 1124|體育|棒球比賽中，以下何者不需配戴頭盔？|投手 1125|體育|棒球比賽中，球員打出全壘打時最多可以得幾分？|四分 1126|體育|棒球比賽中三振振奮人心。請問美國職棒中有三振大王之稱的是誰？|萊恩 1127|理科|植物的根會朝向地下生長，此特性稱為什麼？|正向地性 1128|理科|植物學中，下列何者是「熱帶植物」且產於北美洲，雌、雄蕊長在不同的地方？|絲蘭花 1129|理科|植物學中，下列哪個「海邊植物」的葉子很堅韌，不易被太陽曬乾及強風吹乾水分？|林投 1130|理科|植物學中，為了減少強風的傷害，下列何種「海邊植物」是貼著地面匍匐生長？|過江藤 1131|生活|湘菜中，有道令美國總統尼克森吃得津津有味的料理是哪一道？|東安雞 1132|生活|結婚的習俗很多，請問嫁後第一次回娘家省親又稱為？|歸寧 1133|文科|著名的雕像「沉思者」，請問是誰的作品？|羅丹 1134|演藝|著名音樂劇《巴黎聖母院》(鐘樓怪人)的故事背景，請問是設定在哪一個國家？|法國 1135|理科|開花植物在受精後，請問下列何項發生的過程是錯誤的？|受精卵→肧乳 1136|生活|傳統日光燈需要啟動器（點燈管）作為開啟媒介，請問啟動器的作用為何？|增加電壓 1137|理科|傳統的紅外線光譜儀已漸漸開始被更便利的「FTIR」取代。請問「FTIR」的中文名稱是什麼？|傅立葉轉換紅外線光譜儀 1138|體育|奧運比賽項目中，請問男子組的跨欄賽跑路程是多少？|110米 1139|體育|奧運史上，首次有運動員死亡是在哪一年？|1912 1140|體育|滑翔傘起飛需要坡度多少度的向風面山坡？|15 1141|體育|滑翔傘起飛需要長度多少公尺的向風面山坡？|10 1142|生活|當冷氣團勢力較強推向暖氣團時，所形成的「鋒面」稱為什麼？|冷鋒 1143|文科|經典名句「生死一知己，存亡兩婦人」句子中的知己是下列何者？|蕭何 1144|演藝|資深台灣音樂製作人、歌手，素有「音樂精靈」之美譽，近年常擔任歌唱比賽評審的女製作人，請問是？|黃韻玲 1145|體育|跳箱的分腿騰躍動作，「雙手推撐部位」為跳箱上的哪個位置？|靠遠端 1146|理科|農業中，下列那種作物發芽時「子葉」留存在土中？|紅豆 1147|動漫|電玩遊戲《仙劍奇俠傳3》，請問遊戲中男主角景天的前世曾經是天界的哪一位將軍？|飛蓬 1148|動漫|電玩遊戲《惡魔獵人》，遊戲主角但丁(Dante)是半人半魔的角色，請問本部作品的人物命名與以下何者有關？|《神曲》 1149|演藝|電視劇《真愛黑白配》，男女主角因為身分和長輩的恩怨而牽動劇情發展，請問劇中女主角的職業是？|電台台長 1150|演藝|電影「長江七號」中，外星狗的名字叫？|七仔 1151|演藝|電影「特種部隊」中，同時使用武士刀和手槍的忍者戰士是？|蛇眼 1152|演藝|電影「鍾無艷」中，導演杜琪峰最後決定由誰反串演出好色的齊宣王一角？|梅艷芳 1153|生活|截至目前，南亞地區最大的國家，是下列那一國？|印度 1154|生活|端午節盛產的豆類，被稱作「午時菜」，農家長曬成豆乾，與雞湯煮食非常美味，是什麼豆類？|豇(ㄐㄧㄤ)豆 1155|體育|網球技巧中，將球拍從上往下切削，使球產生下旋的技巧稱之為何？|削球 1156|文科|臺北國立故宮博物院中所藏的中國名作「肉形石」是由何種材質所雕刻而成？|瑪瑙 1157|理科|颱風天一般人常在家中儲存備用的食品就是速食麵。請問速食麵能耐久保存的原因為何？|產品乾燥含水量低 1158|生活|影視畫面中，若有敏感畫面，大多都會打上馬賽克處理。「馬賽克」的原意指的是什麼？|用有色碎片鑲嵌成圖案 1159|文科|歐洲歷史上的哪個時期，為了保障同業人員的生計與產品的品質，而設立「行會」？|中古後期 1160|文科|潛意識是由那位著名的心理學家提出？|佛洛依德 1161|理科|蓬鬆的棉被較緊實的棉被保暖，原因為蓬鬆的棉被中哪一種物質不易傅遞熱量，又熱量傳遞的原理為何？|空氣、傳導 1162|生活|請問「LCD」通常是指什麼東西的簡稱？|液晶顯示器 1163|體育|請問下列何者是屬於核心肌肉群訓練？|仰臥起坐 1164|體育|請問下列球賽中何者並非網球四大滿貫賽之一？|德國公開賽 1165|理科|請問大氣中何種氣體含量最多？|氮 1166|文科|請問中國諺語「言者無心，聽者有意」，主要是闡述與人說話時應該如何？|謹慎 1167|理科|請問天氣現象只會發生在哪一個氣層？|對流層 1168|生活|請問巴西每年的「狂歡節嘉年華」在哪個城市舉辦？|里約熱內盧 1169|體育|請問水球比賽時，守門員可以在距離他多少公尺線內用兩手接球？|5公尺 1170|生活|請問全球知名觀光景點水都「威尼斯」的「小船」，當地人稱是如何稱呼他？|貢多拉 1171|體育|請問在跳水動作的姿勢中，代表「直體」的英文是什麼？|A 1172|體育|請問我國全國運動會每幾年舉辦一次？|2年 1173|體育|請問俠客歐尼爾在退休後，成為哪支NBA球隊的股東？|國王隊 1174|理科|請問食用蛋白質及脂質食物後再喝酒可避免酒醉是因為下列哪一個原因？|這些食物可抑制胃的排空 1175|體育|請問掌管我國體育與運動事務的最高主管機關是下面哪一個？|體育署 1176|理科|請問開花植物在下列哪個時代數量激增？|白堊紀 1177|體育|請問奧運女子競技體操項目至2012年止，得到金牌數目最多的國家是哪一國？|蘇聯 1178|理科|請問鋰蓄電池內的電解質為何？|鋰鹽有機溶液 1179|體育|請問體操項目中哪一項需要助跑？|跳馬 1180|理科|醋與酒是生活中常用的調味劑。醋與酒的釀造菌種的性質下列哪一個正確？|醋為好氧菌，酒為厭氧菌 1181|文科|憲法是國家的根本大法，規定許多國家重要制度。請問我國憲法中，對下列哪一頂制度曾做規定？|國家主權 1182|理科|螞蟻行進時，能分泌什麼以引領同伴循此共同路徑前進？|費洛蒙 1183|文科|鋼琴有黑鍵和白鍵，請問總共有幾個琴鍵？|88 1184|生活|餐桌上常見的涼拌海蜇皮，指的是什麼海中生物？|水母 1185|生活|餐館的「蒼蠅頭」，是以什麼和豆鼓拌炒？|韭菜花 1186|演藝|戲劇與主題曲有相輔相成之功效，片尾曲、片頭曲或插曲都能加深印象，請問以下哪首歌沒有搭配戲劇？|蔡依琳的大藝術家 1187|生活|營養師建議，每日食鹽攝入多少克可滿足正常需要？|3-5克 1188|生活|臉部擁有足夠的保水度是女孩們基礎保養的一大重點，請問下列何者因子具高保濕的功用？|甘油 1189|演藝|韓國電影「我的野蠻女友」中，宋明熙彈的是哪一首曲子？|卡農 1190|演藝|韓國團體「EXO」出道時的最小年齡者是下列何者？|世勳 1191|演藝|韓國影星張東健在2000年出演「愛上女主播」後時隔12年才又出演哪一部電視劇？|紳士的品格 1192|演藝|韓劇「成均館緋聞」中，成均館裡唯一的女性是？|金允熙 1193|演藝|韓劇「成均館緋聞」中，誰是朝廷想緝捕的「紅壁書」？|文在信 1194|文科|韓戰之後，美國人逐漸意識到台灣戰略地位的重要。請問第一位來訪台灣的美國總統是誰？|艾森豪 1195|生活|擲筊是一種道教信仰問卜的儀式，若結果為兩陽面向上，表示不置可否，稱之為？|笑杯 1196|演藝|簡譜是一種樂譜的記譜法，請問通常都是用什麼形式記譜？|數字 1197|體育|職棒球隊的球場常有特殊設計吸引球迷。請問下列哪一支美國職棒的球隊球場觀眾席外就是海洋？|巨人隊 1198|理科|醫學中常用的消毒酒精「濃度」為？|75 度 1199|演藝|羅浮宮裡「克羅頓的米洛」雕像是法國藝術家皮杰的作品，一身肌肉的米洛表情十分痛苦是什麼原因？|被獅子咬 1200|演藝|藝人趙薇因為主演電視劇《還珠格格》而迅速竄紅，演而優則導，請問她第一部執導的電影是？|致我們終將逝去的青春 1201|體育|關於高爾夫球的敘述，下列哪一項正確？|使用桿數最少者獲勝 1202|體育|韻律體操中的哪一項目使用的輕器械是麻繩或纖維製成的繩子？|繩操 1203|體育|競技體操國際比賽時，在團體賽方面，以國家為小組，請問每支隊伍的人數為幾人？|5人 1204|體育|競走是從日常行走為基礎發展出來的長距離運動競賽，請問這項運動起源於哪一國？|英國 1205|體育|籃球之神喬丹生涯締造無數紀錄，曾拿過6座NBA總冠軍，請問喬丹曾拿過幾枚奧運金牌？|2枚 1206|生活|麵粉類中又有分各式料理，請問屬於發麵的是下列哪一種呢？|包子 1207|生活|體毛的美觀也是女孩裝扮重要的一環，請問下列何者為拔除腋下體毛的最佳時機？|洗澡後 1208|體育|體重過重者在減肥時，進行下列哪一種運動前必須特別謹慎，不可貿然採用？|慢跑 1209|理科|DHA為二十二碳六烯酸。請問DHA含量最高的是下列哪一種產品？|魚油 1210|體育|NBA史上唯一一位單場得分達到100分以上的球員為何人？|Wilt Chamberlain 1211|體育|NBA網羅世界各地頂尖外籍籃球員，請問誰在2012倫敦奧運擔任西班牙掌旗手？|保羅加索 1212|生活|SAMSUNG是哪個國家的品牌廠商？|韓國 1213|生活|SOS是國際通用的緊急求救信號，請問世界上首次發出此求救信號的是下列何者？|鐵達尼號 1214|文科|《水滸傳》是中國著名的白話章回小說之一，請問它的故事背景發生在哪個朝代？|宋 1215|文科|《生命中不能承受之輕》是米蘭．昆德拉最知名的小說，請問小說的背景設定在哪座城市？|布拉格 1216|文科|《西遊記》的孫悟空脖子後面有三根救命毫毛，緊急時刻可以幫助脫困，請問這是誰送給孫悟空的？|觀音菩薩 1217|演藝|《西遊記》裡玄奇的故事性，翻拍成電影或電視劇無數，請問下列哪一位沒有飾演過美猴王孫悟空的角色？|趙又廷 1218|動漫|《神之雫》主角神咲雫是下列哪一家公司的職員|太陽啤酒 1219|文科|《悲慘世界》（或譯《孤星淚》）是世界著名的小說之一，請問這個故事的創作者是誰？|雨果 1220|演藝|《蘭陵王》是兩岸合拍的古裝偶像劇，劇中飾演相貌柔美的蘭陵王的；請問是哪位演員？|馮紹峰 1221|動漫|《魔偶馬戲團》的生命之水是用下列哪一種物質製成？|柔石 1222|生活|「天梯」指的是豬的哪個部位？|豬牙齦 1223|文科|「四民」是古代中國平民職業的基本分類，請問最先訂下「士農工商」的次序而沿用至今的是誰？|管子 1224|文科|「打耳祭」又名射耳祭，是台灣原住民的傳統祭典活動，請問這是哪一族最盛大的狩獵|布農族 1225|文科|「西遊記」中，孫悟空會72變，那誰會73變？|楊戩 1226|動漫|「刺客教條」系列當中，主角戴斯蒙於哪一作品中死亡？|刺客教條III 1227|生活|「苦茶油」是從油茶樹的什麼部位製成的？|種子 1228|文科|「倒屣相迎」是用來比喻熱情歡迎來客，請問這個成語跟誰有關？|王粲 1229|文科|「素描」是學好美術的基本功夫，請問畫素描時不會用到哪一種工具|刮刀 1230|體育|「排球運動」起源於1895年年代，請問是下列哪個國家所發明的？|美國 1231|文科|「新古典主義的作品重視道德教化」，西方藝術史的發展中常被視為是對何種藝術的反動？|洛可可藝術 1232|文科|「新帝國主義」的形成背景，是受到下列何者的影響？|工業革命 1233|體育|「鉛球」投擲時，必須以下列何種動作來完成？|單手由肩上推出 1234|文科|「鼎」是中國古代一種非常重要的器具，請問它的作用是？|烹煮食物 1235|文科|「聞雞起舞」出自古代兩位將領在夜半雞鳴時便起床練舞的典故。請問此兩名將領是何人？|祖逖；劉琨 1236|動漫|「憤怒鳥」遊戲中，「外形呈三角形，體型為圓錐體」，是哪種顏色的小鳥？|黃鳥 1237|體育|「舉球員」這個名詞會出現在下列何種運動上？|排球 1238|文科|「霸王別姬」是著名的京劇橋段，講述某位將軍被圍於垓下，唱起「垓下歌」。請問這位將軍是誰？|項羽 1239|文科|『揭竿而起』可用來比喻起義舉事，請問這句成語的典故來自於陳勝、吳廣反抗何朝暴政的故事？|秦朝 1240|生活|1997年通過的國際協定「京都議定書」主要目的是要減少溫室氣體的排放，在哪一年開始實施？|2005 1241|文科|2002年1月1日起，歐元紙幣和硬幣正式流通，請問以下哪一個歐盟成員尚未加入歐元區？|英國 1242|文科|一四九二年，哥倫布搭乘聖瑪利亞號輪船，發現了美洲新大陸。請問哥倫布從何地出發？|西班牙 1243|理科|一般來說水母壽命很短，平均只有數個月的生命。請問下列哪一種水母卻被人稱能夠「不老不死」？|燈塔水母 1244|生活|一般船艦上使用的纜繩，最常見的是幾股纜線擰繳而成？|三股 1245|體育|一般運動員會參加健康體適能檢測，請問體適能測試項目不包括下列哪一項？|平衡力 1246|理科|一般機器人玩具使用的「小馬達」，是下列哪一種馬達？|直流馬達 1247|生活|上班族常常一坐就是一整天，請問坐椅子坐多少可以避免水腫？|三分之一 1248|文科|下列成語，何者並非用來形容女子的樣貌？|珠圓玉潤 1249|文科|下列有關陶潛的敘述，何者「不正確」？|文風華麗、詞藻豐富 1250|文科|下列何人為「文藝復興時期」油畫作家代表人物之一？|拉斐爾 1251|文科|下列何人善於吸收「溫柔的詩體」詩派，將十四行詩的藝術發揮到完美境界，並被尊稱為「桂冠詩人」？|佩拖拉克 1252|文科|下列何者不是「秦朝」國家的外患之一？|泰國 1253|演藝|下列何者不是「納尼亞傳奇」系列電影？|消失的密室 1254|文科|下列何者不是中國文學家「徐志摩」所撰寫的作品之一？|為子祈禱文 1255|文科|下列何者不是台灣總統擁有的權利或義務？|可受刑事追究 1256|體育|下列何者不屬於世界馬拉松系列賽事之一？|巴黎馬拉松 1257|演藝|下列何者有「寶島歌王」之美譽，以「愛拚才會贏」一曲成為龍頭巨星？|葉啟田 1258|生活|下列何者是目前世界上位處地理最北端的首都？|格陵蘭．努克 1259|文科|下列何者是達文西的畫板油畫描繪了「聖安妮、聖母瑪利亞和剛剛出生不久的耶穌」？|聖母子與聖安妮 1260|生活|下列何者是製圖學中的「兩個重要要素」？|線條與文字 1261|演藝|下列何者為台灣第一家民營無線電視台？|民視 1262|文科|下列何種主義思想，是「指提倡對道德的無限追求，同時過著極簡樸而非物質的生活」？|犬儒主義 1263|體育|下列何種棋藝比賽，「為使己方盡快到達目的地而獲勝的達陣型比賽」？|中國跳棋 1264|生活|下列那一個是美國唯一一個沒有任何土地位在「美洲大陸」的州？|夏威夷州 1265|生活|下列所列出的金屬中，何者的「延展性」只比金來得差？|鋁 1266|文科|下列的世界地理景觀之中，何者不屬於沙岸地形？|峽灣 1267|文科|下列的英文不可以吃的是哪一個？|sweet water 1268|生活|下列金融機構中，儲金總額最高的是何者？|中華郵政 1269|演藝|下列哪一位在「還珠格格」飾演「小燕子」而走紅？|趙薇 1270|動漫|下列哪一為柔道選手是《以柔克剛》主角豬熊柔的角色原型？|山口香 1271|文科|下列哪一個台灣的遺址中，會發現石板墓群同一方向排列，且殉葬品中有許多陶器？|卑南文化 1272|文科|下列哪一個東歐國家是以平原為主的內陸國，以農、牧生產作為主要的經濟活動，工業發展較為薄弱？|匈牙利 1273|動漫|下列哪一個是《進擊的巨人》調查兵團士官長里維的怪癖？|潔癖 1274|動漫|下列哪一個是《機動戰士鋼彈》系列塑膠模型產品的品牌名稱？|GUNPLA 1275|生活|下列哪一個森林遊樂區內的瀑布，陰離子含量最多？|內洞 1276|文科|下列哪一個戲曲是以明清時期的重大社會事件為題材？|牡丹亭 1277|動漫|下列哪一部是描寫「戰爭」所造成的悲哀與苦痛的動畫作品？|螢火蟲之墓 1278|文科|下列哪一場戰役，是因為晉武帝大封宗室為王與政治腐敗所引起的？|八王之亂 1279|體育|下列哪一項運動是基於「男女混合」教育所設計的球類運動？|合球 1280|理科|下列哪一種植物可以用「聞」的再看一下葉形，幾乎就能辨識？|魚腥草 1281|演藝|下列哪位演員曾演過夏洛克．福爾摩斯？|小勞勃道尼 1282|動漫|下列哪個選項不是日本格鬥遊戲「格鬥天王」中，「三大神器世家」的角色？|不知火舞 1283|理科|下列哪個臟器具有解毒的功能，可將體內的氨轉變成尿素？|肝臟 1284|演藝|下列敘述何者為非？|郭富城演過賭豪 1285|生活|下列資料儲存媒介中，何者的資料存取「速度」最快？|固態硬碟 1286|動漫|下列選項中，何者不是美國卡通「飛天小女警」中的女警成員之一？|默默 1287|理科|下列選項中，哪個算式等號兩側的數值是相等的？|15%=3/20 1288|理科|下瀉選項中，那一種疾病可能會喘生「血尿」、「蛋白尿」、「貧血」甚至「高血壓」的現象？|腎炎 1289|文科|口若懸河用來比喻說話滔滔不絕能言善語，請問其中懸河指的是什麼？|瀑布 1290|理科|大白鯊體型龐大，是世上最大的捕食性魚類。請問大白鯊的天敵是哪一種動物？|虎鯨 1291|文科|大仲馬無師自通自學成才，一生創作超過300卷作品，而下面哪一部作品尚未包括在內？|茶花女 1292|文科|大家都聽說過「周處除三害」的故事，請問故事中的第三害是什麼？|周處 1293|理科|已絕種的台灣原生貓科動物台灣雲豹，最後一次目擊紀錄是在下列哪一年？|1983年 1294|文科|中文字的組成很有趣，如「口」可組成「口、吅、品」三個字。請問下列哪一個字也有相同的組成方式？|木 1295|文科|中古世紀初期，西歐曾有「黑暗時代」之稱，請問此與哪些民族的遷徒有直接或間接的關係？|匈奴人、日耳曼人 1296|文科|中南美洲的熱帶栽培業發達，請問下列何種並非在中南美洲栽培的『熱帶栽培業』作物？|玉米 1297|理科|中洋脊地區所發生的地震大多屬於哪一種地震波？|淺源地震 1298|文科|中英鴉片戰爭清朝腐敗，不僅開放通商口岸，更割讓了哪一個地方給英國？|香港 1299|文科|中國小說「水滸傳」中，「宋江」的稱號是下列何者？|及時雨 1300|文科|中國小說「紅樓夢」中被描寫成「珍珠如土金如鐵」的是哪個家族？|薛家 1301|文科|中國文學「史記」中篇目最多的是下列哪個系列？|列傳 1302|文科|中國古代要求婦女要有「三從四德」。請問不屬於「四德」之一的是下列哪一個？|婦才 1303|文科|中國成語「破斧沉舟」出自於下列何者的故事？|項羽 1304|文科|中國春聯張貼習俗中，「上聯」應該貼在門的哪個方向？|右方 1305|文科|中國流傳的故事中，機智的用石頭打破水缸救出同伴的是哪一位？|司馬光 1306|文科|中國書法中，被稱為「流動的楷書」的是哪種書體？|行書 1307|文科|中國神話「伏羲降世」中，「伏羲」的神力源自於下列何者得來的能力？|父親神力 1308|文科|中國詩詞「一語在然萬古新，豪華落盡見真淳」是元遺山對下列何者的評語？|陶淵明 1309|文科|中國歷史上，「鴻門宴」是為了下列何者而設下的？|劉邦 1310|文科|中國歷史事件靖康之禍，二帝被俘，是哪個外族入侵而導致悲劇？|金 1311|文科|中國歷屆朝代中，何者的都城並非在洛陽|明朝 1312|生活|中華民國的「青天、白日、滿地紅」國旗，其中白日的十二道光芒是什麼意思？|一年12個月、一天12時辰 1313|體育|中華職棒史上最強外援曼尼拉米瑞茲，請問曼尼在MLB時期曾在哪對拿過世界大賽冠軍？|波士頓紅襪隊 1314|生活|中藥熬煮學問大，並非所有鍋子都適合用來熬煮中藥。請問，中藥不宜用何種鍋子煮？|鐵鍋 1315|理科|公馬和母驢所產後代稱為？|驢騾 1316|理科|天文學中，下列選項中，何者不是組成夏日特有星象「冬季大三角」的星體？|牛郎星 1317|生活|天氣自然四季之分，跟著節氣來調整才是正確方法，因此春天該保養什麼？|肝 1318|生活|手機的電磁波對人體容易產生危害，請問手機的電磁波在何時最強？|撥號時 1319|動漫|日本卡通「航海王」角色「喬巴」的專長是？|醫療 1320|動漫|日本卡通「魔法咪路咪路」中「咪路」最喜歡的甜食是什麼？|巧克力雲 1321|文科|日本江戶時代，「武士上下成套的禮服」是什麼顏色的肩衣與寬褲？|白色 1322|動漫|日本動作遊戲「惡魔獵人」中，「但丁」的哥哥是誰？|維吉爾 1323|動漫|日本動畫《名偵探柯南》阿笠博士為主角柯南發明了需多高科技配件，請問其中「領結」具有什麼功能？|變聲器 1324|動漫|日本動畫《地海戰記》，在故事中多島的「地海」世界，人類居住於東方，請問西方是居住著什麼生物？|龍 1325|動漫|日本動畫「灼眼的夏娜」裡，「零時迷子」的能力是在幾點會回復存在之力？|午夜12點 1326|動漫|日本動畫「逆轉監督」中的主角名字是什麼？|達海猛 1327|演藝|日本電影「死亡筆記本後篇」中，死神雷姆是掉入何人陷阱，而永遠消失？|夜神月 1328|動漫|日本漫畫《西洋古董洋菓子店》，關於故事中所描述的甜點專賣店，請問店家的名稱是什麼？|Antique 1329|動漫|日本漫畫《流星花園》，故事中有四位男主角，分別是政經界大家族的繼承人，請問這四人組享有什麼稱號？|Flower 4 1330|動漫|日本漫畫《帶子狼》，請問本部作品的故事背景是設定在日本哪一個歷史時期？|江戶時代 1331|動漫|日本漫畫《絕對達令》，女主角在推銷員提供的網站上訂購「理想情人」，請問所謂的「理想情人」是什麼？|戀愛型機器人 1332|動漫|日本漫畫《零秒出手》裡，「孟」因為身材優勢而成為超大型的中鋒，請問他原本的身分是什麼？|相撲選手 1333|動漫|日本漫畫《銀魂》，主角坂田銀時是甜食狂熱者，秉持糖分至上，請問以下何者並非他所喜歡吃的食物？|美乃滋茶泡飯 1334|動漫|日本漫畫「火影忍者」中，下列那一個是「漩渦嗚人」的絕招之一？|螺旋丸 1335|動漫|日本漫畫「王家的紋章」中，故事的時空背景主要是處於那一個古文明中？|埃及古文明 1336|動漫|日本漫畫「神奇寶貝」中，下列哪隻神奇寶貝並非屬於「電氣系」？|妙娃種子 1337|演藝|日劇《小海女》當中，請問鈴鹿博美的慈山音樂會第一場是在以下哪個地方舉辦的？|岩手 1338|文科|比薩斜塔是比薩城大教堂的獨立式鐘樓，但因地基不均勻和土層松傾斜，請問目前至少傾斜幾度？|5.5度 1339|體育|水上芭蕾的技術自選比賽，仍必須按照規定做出一套動作組合。請問它的團體賽需在幾分鐘完成？|2分30秒 1340|理科|水蒸氣由地表飄向空中時，容易凝結降雨，過程中水蒸氣發生了什麼改變？|體積變大 1341|生活|水蒸氣遇冷會產生「霜」或「露」，下列哪個選項是正確的敘述？|露常見於秋天清晨的地面 1342|生活|火災依燃燒物質之不同可區分為四大類。請問通常建築物之火災屬於哪一類？|普通火災 1343|文科|世界上大部分國家的國旗都是四角形，請問下列哪一個國家的國旗不是四角形？|尼泊爾 1344|文科|世界上第一部關於「農業和手工業生產」的綜合性著作為下列何者的作品？|天工開物 1345|生活|世界著名表演藝術中心與特色的建築「雪梨歌劇院」，位於哪一個國家中？|澳大利亞 1346|體育|以下何者不屬於浮潛三寶之一？|潛水衣 1347|體育|以下哪一位球員未曾旅美？|陳義信 1348|體育|以下哪一種舞蹈是三拍子？|華爾茲 1349|理科|以下運動員與其從事運動的配對，何者錯誤？|巨石強森─舉重 1350|生活|以現行公開申購有價證券制度，投資人應向下列何者洽辦委託股票買賣事宜？|證券經紀商 1351|理科|北半球的洋流流向，大都為下列何者？|順時鐘方向 1352|生活|北歐國家瑞典擁有許多國際知名品牌，請問下列哪一個非來自瑞典？|ZARA 1353|演藝|古希臘建築有名的帕德嫩神殿，其沒有柱基，柱身由下向上逐漸縮小，這是哪一種建築風格？|多利克式 1354|文科|古埃及托勒密王朝末代統治者，有「埃及豔后」之稱的女王，請問是哪一位？|克麗奧佩脫拉七世 1355|理科|古埃及神話中的亡者守護神阿努比斯，其頭像是一隻胡狼，請問下列哪一地區不會看到牠的身影？|北美 1356|文科|古詩「胡馬依北風，越鳥巢南枝」，請問這兩句是在表達什麼意思？|不忘故鄉 1357|生活|台北市有一個地名叫「劍潭」，請問這和哪一位名人的傳說有關？|鄭成功 1358|生活|台北好遊，請問在台北使用悠遊卡，搭乘捷運每程車資可享幾折優惠？|8折 1359|文科|台東長濱出土的長濱文化是台灣史前文化的紀錄，請問長濱文化應該是屬於哪一時期？|舊石器時代晚期 1360|文科|台南的億載金城原名為「二鯤鯓砲台」，請問「鯤鯓」是指何種地形？|沙洲 1361|生活|台灣丈量土地面積的單位「甲」源自於何處？|荷蘭 1362|生活|台灣本地產蘋果以青蘋果和蜜蘋果為主，產季集中在哪個季節？|秋 1363|文科|台灣在歷經哪兩次事件後，清廷才積極從事台灣的防務建設，並將台灣脫離福建獨自設省？|牡丹社事件、清法戰爭 1364|生活|台灣有很多只收女生的高中。請問下列女子高中何者不是在台北？|家齊女中 1365|文科|台灣的作家之中，有誰以「白色巨塔」作為故事名寫過小說？|劉墉 1366|文科|台灣的哪一座山嶽高於日本第一高峰富士山，因此明治天皇將之稱為「新高山」？|玉山 1367|生活|台灣的國軍英勇帥氣，請問迷彩軍服的是下列哪一個軍種？|陸軍 1368|生活|台灣原住民有著不少美麗的神話傳說故事，其中排灣族的祖靈祭每幾年舉辦一次|五年 1369|文科|台灣最早的居民就是原住民，約在十七世紀，荷蘭人自南部進入台灣。請問西班牙人從何處進入台灣？|北部 1370|文科|台灣新石器時代的人類已會種植根莖類作物與製作陶器。請問以下何者並非台灣新石器時代的代表文化？|十三行文化 1371|演藝|台灣歌仔戲名伶「葉青」早期剛出道時，曾以什麼藝名出過黑膠唱片？|葉秋雲 1372|文科|它是歐洲最長的河川，蜿蜒流經俄羅斯，最後注入裏海，請問它是哪一條河川？|窩瓦河 1373|文科|巨石陣至今仍是地球上最壯麗神秘的景觀之一。請問巨石陣曾經是什麼場所？|墓地 1374|體育|正式紀錄上，棒球首度出現在「第幾屆」奧林匹克運動會？|第五屆 1375|演藝|民視無線台第一部八點檔連續劇是？|菅芒花的春天 1376|文科|民間傳說包公死後成為十殿閻王之一，請問包公是什麼王？|森羅王 1377|理科|生物學中，「螳螂」有鐮刀行前肢，強而有力的口器，複眼突出，頭部為什麼形？|三角形 1378|理科|生物學中，下列哪個選項的生物種類其特徵都是「鉤曲的喙及對趾足」？|鸚鵡 1379|理科|生物學中，下列哪種生物常棲息於「泥沙」中，生殖季節或夜出覓食時能游泳？|沙蠶 1380|體育|田臥勇太是NBA史上第一位日本球員，請問他曾經加盟哪支NBA球隊？|太陽隊 1381|生活|目前世界上海拔最低的國家，是下列哪一國？|馬爾地夫 1382|理科|石灰岩經過高溫、高壓的變質作用後，可能形成下列何種岩石？|大理岩 1383|文科|企業對於非營利機構或團體的捐贈總額，請問最高不能超過所得總額的多少%？|20 1384|文科|因暢銷電影《在世界的中心呼喊愛情》而有世界中心之稱的uluru，請問它位於哪一洲？|澳洲 1385|文科|在中國傳統的「方位色彩觀念」中，何者的組合何者為正確？|東方，青色 1386|理科|在巴西所使用的「酒精汽油」中，所使用的酒精是以哪一種植物釀造而成？|甘蔗 1387|體育|在比賽中，為了避免造成身體的傷害及影響運動表現，請問應每隔多久的時間補充水分較佳？|10～15分鐘 1388|演藝|在李奧納多所主演的全面啟動中，戲裡象徵夢境的物品是？|旋轉的陀螺 1389|生活|在沒有自來水的地區，需要鑽井取地下水使用，下列哪種岩層不會有地下水存在？|泥岩 1390|理科|在動物學中，『國王企鵝』一般在哪個季節產卵？|夏 1391|動漫|在動漫《銀之匙》中，駒場一郎是御影亞紀的鄰居，請問兩人家大約相隔多遠？|8公里 1392|動漫|在漫畫「進擊的巨人」劇情中，下列哪一位角色具有變成巨人的能力？|艾倫 1393|體育|在籃球的比賽中，如果遇到正規時間比賽結束時雙方平手，便會進入延長賽，請問延長時間是幾分鐘？|5分鐘 1394|理科|地球表面之地殼中含量最多之「金屬元素」是下列那一項？|鋁 1395|理科|地球剛開始形成時，原始大氣中的主要成分並未包含哪種氣體？|氧氣 1396|生活|如今省電燈泡當道，請問關於省電燈泡的選購訣竅，下列何者正確？|直形的比彎形的省電 1397|文科|如果上網搜尋法國大革命的資料，可能查不到的是下列哪一個？|查理十世 1398|生活|如家中有糖尿病患者，請問下列何種菜單，能使患者吃的安心用的健康？|馬鈴薯泥佐新鮮蔬菜 1399|文科|成語「六馬仰秣」用來形容音樂的優美動聽，請問其中「秣」為何義？|馬吃的草料 1400|文科|成語「伯樂相馬」用來比喻善於發現、選拔人才。請問伯樂所指為何人？|孫陽 1401|文科|有「少陵野老」之稱的是古代哪位詩人？|杜甫 1402|體育|有「飛躍的羚羊」之稱的為哪一位運動員？|紀政 1403|文科|有句英文諺語說「貓也可以打量國王」（A cat may look at a king），請問它要表達什麼意思？|人人平等 1404|文科|此地盛產葡萄酒和橄欖油，孕育了古希臘、羅馬文化，並為西方文化的搖籃。請問此地是何處？|南歐 1405|文科|竹林七賢是指魏末晉初的七位名士，請問何人曾在母親喪禮時，仍然喝酒吃肉？|阮籍 1406|文科|西班牙境內農業發達，生長季較長，請問促使西班牙生長季較長的主要原因為何？|緯度較低 1407|文科|位於南亞的印度，其降雨受到季風很大的影響，請問印度在哪個月份的降雨量最多？|九月 1408|文科|志工，是一種助人、具組織性及基於社會公益責任的參與行為；請問全國志工最高榮譽是哪一個獎？|金駝獎 1409|生活|我們常吃的開陽白菜，當中的「開陽」指的是什麼？|蝦米 1410|文科|我國憲法規定除非經罷免或解職，總統有刑事豁免權，但有兩種罪例外仍需訴究，請問是哪兩種？|內亂、外患 1411|體育|男子韻律體操的項目不包括以下何者？|球操 1412|生活|豆漿是很營養的飲料。請問豆漿是用什麼原料製作成的？|黃豆 1413|演藝|那一位藝人的婚姻不屬於異國婚姻？|秋鶯 1414|文科|亞洲有三個國家交界的區域被稱為「金三角」，請問交界的三國是指下列哪一組？|緬甸、寮國、泰國 1415|文科|京劇《六國拜相》是一齣唱作並重的老生戲，請問它描述的是戰國時代誰的故事？|蘇秦 1416|生活|使用U-bike控制面板刷卡時，發現面板上出現了代碼5的數字。請問當下最有可能遇到什麼事情？|不是使用借車的卡片還車 1417|文科|依據聖經描寫，挪亞方舟是一艘根據上帝指示而建造的大船。下列相關敘述何者錯誤？|船上沒有鳥類 1418|文科|兩河流域是世界上文化發展最早的地區，請問下列關於兩河文明的敘述，何者錯誤？|文明中心位在現在的伊朗 1419|文科|拉丁美洲第一個獨立的國家，也是世界上第一個黑人共和國，請問是哪一國？|海地 1420|理科|放射性物質每秒衰變的次數稱為「活性」。請問放射性物質「活性」的單位是下列哪一個？|貝克 1421|文科|明末清初思想家，被稱為「中國思想啟蒙之父」，請問這個人是誰？|黄宗羲 1422|文科|法國塞納河入海口有「巴黎海上門戶」之稱，請問是哪一個城市？|勒阿弗爾 1423|文科|法國擁有的好山好水孕育聞名於世的葡萄酒，哪一條河流不是法國主要河流？|多瑙河 1424|生活|花雕酒和女兒紅一樣，都是浙江紹興舊俗，在女兒出生時釀的酒，在什麼狀況下會稱為花雕酒？|女兒夭折時 1425|演藝|金馬影史上第一位以喜劇獲獎的女演員是？|吳君如 1426|文科|金庸小說廣受歡迎，授權範圍擴及電影、電視、電玩。請問下列哪一位不是金庸作品裡的人物？|無花和尚 1427|演藝|金鐘獎是對電視人的一種鼓勵，請問第一屆金鐘獎是何時舉辦的？|1965年 1428|理科|陀螺儀基於以下何種物理原理所設計？|角動量守恆 1429|文科|俄羅斯童話「野狼和小山羊」中，母山羊與野狼比賽什麼項目而救出小山羊？|跳火坑 1430|生活|保存食物的方式之一，就是可以利用調味料造成高滲透壓，使得微生物不易生長，下列食物何者為非？|鮪魚罐 1431|文科|南半球國家的國旗上，經常出現「南十字星」的圖案。請問下列哪個國家的國旗上就有南十字星？|紐西蘭 1432|文科|南美洲的種族成分頗為複雜，請問下列哪個國家的印地安人較多？|祕魯 1433|文科|南極的溫度要比北極還低二十度，下列何者並非其原因之一？|低緯度地理位置 1434|文科|城市小孩常被取笑說是「五穀不分」，請問「五穀」不包含哪種農作物？|菱 1435|生活|很多人喜歡飼養昆蟲，請問獨角仙可以用什麼飼養呢？|果凍 1436|體育|柔道壓制對方幾秒算是壓制成功？|20秒 1437|生活|為了讓船能在水面上穩定保持重心，船舶的「貨艙」大多設置在船舶的哪個位置？|船底 1438|理科|為眼球前方透明的組織，且正常是無色透明的組織其名稱為？|角膜 1439|文科|相傳中國歷史人物「包青天」是由下列哪一個「星宿轉世」？|文曲星 1440|演藝|穿越時空的題材相當受歡迎，請問下列哪部電影沒有穿越時空的情節？|真愛挑日子 1441|文科|美國於一八二三年發表了「門羅宣言」，請問下列何者是此事帶來的影響？|拉丁美洲各國獲得獨立 1442|動漫|美國動畫中「南方四賤客」裡穿著橘色外套的人是誰？|肯尼 1443|生活|美國最大的水庫「胡佛水壩」是坐落於哪一條段上？|科羅拉多河 1444|演藝|美國電影「回到未來」中，故事結尾主角與女朋友坐著時光機去了哪裡？|三十年後 1445|演藝|美國電影「星際效應」中，在米勒星球上每度過一小時等於地球幾年？|7年 1446|演藝|美國電影「遺落戰境」中，地球戰勝外星人後，地球已不適居住，人類移居何處？|泰坦 1447|演藝|美國電影「獵殺第四行者」中，羅瑞恩外星人將幾名同伴送往地球？|8 1448|文科|若以「柏林危機」、「古巴危機」來說，最有可能是在研究哪一個議題？|美、蘇的對立與衝突 1449|理科|若要一人徒手搬運傷患，下列何種方式較為「省力又可行較長距離」？|肩背式 1450|理科|英國生物學家珍古德女士，長期關注生態保育與研究，在國際上享有盛名。請問她所研究的是什麼動物？|黑猩猩 1451|文科|英國經典童話「巨人的殺手與隱身衣」，主角傑克如何逃離監牢的？|用紅巨人的隱身衣 1452|文科|要計算財富倍增所需的時間，請問可以運用金融學上哪一個簡單的法則？|72法則 1453|演藝|香港電影「老夫子2001」中，下列何人反對CID鋒和MISS張在一起？|張媽 1454|演藝|香港電影「被偷走的那五年」中，男女主角一起看下列哪部DVD？|醉後大丈夫 1455|演藝|香港藝人郭富城以哪兩部電影蟬聯台灣金馬獎最佳男主角？|三岔口和父子 1456|演藝|哪一部電影沒有拍續集？|亂世佳人 1457|演藝|哪一部戲的女主角不是劉雪華？|一簾幽夢 1458|體育|哪一項運動為台灣針對地區特色而設計的新型態「雙人組海岸運動競賽」？|東北角海洋三鐵挑戰賽 1459|文科|哪位諾貝爾文學獎得主是白種美國人，但她在中國長大，擁有中華民國國籍，母語為中文？|賽珍珠 1460|體育|旅外經常可增進選手實力。請問下列投手何人沒有旅外過？|潘威倫 1461|體育|根據世界職業網球協會(ATP)公布的選手2014年最新積分和世界排名，下列何者勇奪球王寶座？|納達爾 1462|文科|根據西洋歷史記載，改良活字印刷，以「促成印刷傳播階段」的德國人是哪一位？|古騰堡 1463|生活|桃園機場航空科學館，是台灣唯一一座航空博物館，為了配合興建第3航廈於何時暫時封館，再行搬遷。|2014/3/31 1464|體育|桌球比賽發球時，請問應將球拋起離手掌幾公分以上，否則為失效的發球？|16公分 1465|生活|馬鈴薯發芽後有毒不可食用，和什麼存放在一起，能減緩發芽？|蘋果 1466|生活|高雄旗津老街近年成為熱門旅遊景點，請問當年旗山是因為發展什麼而帶動市街的繁榮？|製糖業 1467|動漫|動畫《彩雲國物語》中，在縹門四家的羽家為擅長操控哪一種大自然力量的一族？|風 1468|動漫|動畫《霍爾的移動城堡》中，女主角蘇菲的妹妹在什麼地方工作？|西點店 1469|動漫|動畫「美樂蒂」中，國王給了主角三件寶物，請問下列哪個不是？|旋律鈴鼓 1470|動漫|動漫《火影忍者》中，擔任忍者的人都會有一塊護額，此護額要如何才能獲取？|從忍術學校畢業 1471|體育|國術比賽中得分滿分，請問是幾分？|10分 1472|體育|國際田徑總會將世界各地重要的馬拉松比賽分為三個等級，請問不包含下面哪一個等級？|鑽石 1473|文科|將企業劃分為「小團體」，各自制定計畫、獨立核算盈虧，被稱為阿米巴經營法，請問是誰獨創的？|稻盛和夫 1474|理科|專業的「復健醫療團隊」中不包括下列何種專業人員？|婦產科醫師 1475|生活|常吃的西米露，其中西米是指什麼植物的哪個部位做成的澱粉？|西米棕櫚樹幹 1476|體育|常聽到某球員拿到「大三元」的數據，請問在NBA規則中，哪項數據上雙並不含在大三元的紀錄？|失誤 1477|演藝|張國榮唯一承認交往過的女朋友是誰？|毛舜筠 1478|文科|清代時，台灣的學校種類很多，請問其中由官民合辦的為下列何者？|書院 1479|文科|猜燈謎是傳統的元宵節的民俗活動，請問燈謎最早始於何時？|宋代 1480|理科|猞猁的學名叫做Lynx，也有人叫牠大山貓，體重通常重達40公斤左右。請問猞猁是屬於哪一科？|貓科 1481|文科|現今許多民主國家設有總統、國會和各級法院，三者的權力彼此制衡。請問這種體制源自於何人的思想？|孟德斯鳩 1482|生活|異國美食墨西哥捲餅的餅皮，是以何種材料製作？|玉米 1483|文科|盛唐時，邊疆民族大量移居中國，外來宗教也不斷傳入，請問下列哪個外來宗教也是基督教的一支？|景教 1484|演藝|第一位從「超級星光大道」畢業後獲得金曲獎最佳新人獎的星光幫歌手是？|徐佳瑩 1485|體育|第二位被選入日本棒球名人堂(野球殿堂)的台灣球員為何人？|吳昌征 1486|文科|荷蘭其統治台灣的中心「熱蘭遮城」建在西南沿海稱為「大員」的島上，請問此島是屬於哪一種地形？|海積地形 1487|文科|莫內(Claude Monet)是著名的法國畫家，擅長表現光彩，請問他是哪一個畫派的代表人物？|印象派 1488|文科|被喻為台灣文學家的窩，黃春明、陳若曦等作家都曾在此埋首創作，請問是下列哪一個地方？|明星咖啡廳 1489|文科|這位歷史人物小時貧困無法唸書，只能在放牛時自學畫荷，並成了有名的大畫家。請問他是何人？|王冕 1490|生活|通訊軟體Line受到全球廣大使用者的喜愛，最多使用者國家為日本，請問第二高的是下列哪一國？|泰國 1491|文科|勝利女神是希臘雕塑中常見的作品，羅浮宮的《勝利女神》不但失去了雙臂，請問還丟失了哪一部分？|頭部 1492|文科|喪葬用語中，下列何種情況是用「反服」？|兒死無孫 1493|文科|就中國傳統禮俗而言，為亡者淨身所用的「載具」一般稱為什麼？|水床 1494|文科|曾經台灣人每天都喝到美國提供的鮮乳，請問是因為哪一事件爆發才有此項援助？|韓戰 1495|理科|植物學中，「石松」看起來很像苔蘚植物貼近地面生長，可被人類作為什麼用途？|藥用 1496|理科|植物學中，下列哪個選項的蔬菜原產地一般是「熱帶地區」？|苦瓜 1497|文科|無論何時何地、甚至在戶外都能欣賞音樂的Walkman隨身聽，請問是來自於誰的創新想法？|盛田昭夫 1498|生活|猴子的屁股通常都紅通通的，是下列哪一個原因？|缺乏黑色素 1499|體育|盜壘是棒球比賽中很重要的元素。請問美國職棒中生涯盜壘次數最多的紀錄保持人是誰？|韓德生 1500|演藝|著名的無言歌《春之歌》是由誰創作的？|孟德爾頌 1501|文科|著作中國文學「水經注」的是哪位中國旅行文學家|酈道元 1502|文科|黃永阜爺爺以油漆作畫，把台中的干城六村畫得有如童話世界；請問這地方後來被稱為什麼？|彩虹眷村 1503|理科|黑面琵鷺常會飛來台灣度冬，請問適合黑面琵鷺的棲息處為下列哪一種環境|河口沼澤區 1504|文科|傳說林布蘭在畫中精心布局了51個謎團，指控畫中人物涉嫌一樁謀殺案，請問這幅畫的名字是什麼？|夜巡 1505|文科|愛琴海約在西元前兩千年左右孕育了愛琴海文明，請問愛琴海被哪三個大陸圍繞？|歐洲、亞洲和非洲 1506|體育|當人體隨著年齡的增長，而呈現體內的代謝作用趨緩或下降時，所需熱量也會漸漸？|減少 1507|理科|當身體受傷部位開始發炎時，代表受傷部位開始發生什麼狀況？|增加血量促進白血球作用 1508|理科|萬有引力、靜電力與磁力的共同特徵，不包刮下列何者？|均具吸引力與排斥力 1509|生活|義大利橄欖油被全球譽為為健康食用油，台灣苦茶油也有類似功效，苦茶子的採收季節為何？|秋 1510|文科|運河主要用途有二，調節水利與便於交通，下面哪一座運河位於亞洲？|卡拉庫姆運河 1511|動漫|電玩遊戲《勇者鬥惡龍》，關於遊戲中的怪獸角色，請問大多皆出於哪一位知名漫畫家之手|鳥山明 1512|動漫|電玩遊戲《軒轅劍》，請問本款遊戲的故事背景是設定在以下哪一個國家？|中國 1513|動漫|電玩遊戲《種鐵騎》，遊戲中的電腦因為此微生物的影響而全部失靈，請問是什麼微生物？|Silicon Mold 1514|動漫|電玩遊戲《Final Fantasy系列》中，首部官方繁體中文版遊戲是哪一個版本？|Final Fantasy XIII 1515|演藝|電影「少林足球」中，自稱每秒幾十萬上下的是？|三師兄 1516|演藝|電影「總鋪師」的導演是誰？|陳玉勳 1517|文科|嘉義舊名為諸羅，是在什麼事件之後才更名為嘉義？|林爽文事件 1518|理科|磁浮列車可懸浮於軌道上以高速行駛，主要是利用超導體與磁鐵間的何種力？|互斥的磁力 1519|生活|綠茶深受日本人喜愛，且對身體有很多益處。請問依據發酵程度，綠茶屬於哪一種茶？|未發酵茶 1520|體育|網球大滿貫史上最年輕的男子單打冠軍為何人？|張德培 1521|體育|網球比賽時，發球者直接發球得分(即對方沒有碰到球)稱之什麼？|ACE球 1522|體育|網球線的磅數「拉緊度」愈高，則有何種的影響？|彈性較差、控球較好 1523|演藝|劉德華詮釋複雜個性的毒梟反派角色，還因此獲得香港金像獎最佳男配角，請問是以下哪一齣？|門徒 1524|生活|廟會常可見到「燒酒螺」，香氣四溢，是用哪一種螺料理|海蜷 1525|文科|德國北部重要港口，被譽為「德國通往世界的大門」，請問是哪一個城市？|漢堡 1526|文科|德國經典童話「哈梅林的吹笛人」中，吹笛手幫忙趕走老鼠後得到什麼回報？|什麼也沒得到 1527|體育|撐竿跳高時，只剩最後一位選手，請問他每次有多少試跳時間？|0.003472222 1528|理科|樂器加裝共鳴箱，將會改變發出聲音的哪一種特性？|響度 1529|文科|歐洲雖然工業發達，但此國的農牧業相當盛行，且為歐洲的最大農業出口國。請問這是哪一國？|法國 1530|生活|衛生紙和面紙是現代人日用品，二者的數計理念並不相同，以下敘述何者有誤？|衛生紙纖維長 1531|理科|請問，影響地球溫度，造成地球中有四季不同氣候的是下列何者？|太陽 1532|文科|請問下列哪一個國家境內多山坡梯田，種植稻作、橡膠和咖啡，全國伊斯蘭教寺廟林立？|印尼 1533|體育|請問下列哪個球員是繼摩斯馬龍後，相隔20年於1995年第一個加入NBA的高中生球員？|凱文加內特 1534|體育|請問下列哪項職業運動的延長賽，是以驟死戰的方式，也就是誰先得分誰就贏的方式來決定比賽的勝負？|美式足球 1535|生活|請問用於攜帶登機透明塑膠袋的尺寸規格為何？|20cm x 20cm以下 1536|體育|請問至2012年奧運，獲得奧運男子競技體操單槓項目最多金牌的是哪一個國家？|日本 1537|文科|請問是哪一位提出「和平、土地、麵包」的口號，身後還插滿紅色旗幟？|列寧 1538|體育|請問要看NBA球員一場比賽的得分，要看計分板上的哪一項？|PTS 1539|文科|請問唐詩「楓橋夜泊」的作者是誰？|張繼 1540|生活|請問黑珍珠蓮霧是哪一個地方有名的水果？|屏東 1541|文科|鄧麗君所演唱的歌曲《但願人長久》，「明月幾時有，把酒問青天……」請問是出自於誰的詩詞？|蘇軾 1542|文科|鄭成功在攻取台灣之後不久病逝，由鄭經取位，請問鄭經曾趁著哪個事件發生而出兵福建和廣東？|三藩之亂 1543|理科|醋酸屬於酸性物質，是因其溶解在水中後，會解離出何種物質？|氫氧根離子 1544|生活|縣市行政單位依其規模不同而劃分於不同的層級，請問下列何者為省轄市？|嘉義市 1545|文科|聯合國的發起國不包括下列何者？|法國 1546|文科|謝列何種主義思想，「指所有行為皆是基於要給最多的人數獲得最大的快樂」？|享樂主義 1547|生活|謝列哪一種工具，可以用來做元件的「夾持」及導線元件接腳的「彎曲」？|尖嘴鉗 1548|文科|賽珍珠（Peral Sydenstricker Buck）是著名的女性諾貝爾文獎得主，請問她是哪一國人？|美國 1549|動漫|韓國線上遊戲「爆爆王」中，沒有哪種「地圖」？|相親模式 1550|演藝|韓國諜報動作劇，不論是恐怖份子或與北韓情報人員對戰，劇情均驚險萬分，請問以下哪一部不是？|愛在青瓦台 1551|理科|斷層類型中，若上磐的位置在上、下磐的位置在下，則此類型的斷曾應為何？|逆斷層 1552|理科|雞蛋中含有下列何種酵素，可以殺死多種微生物，增長貯存時間？|溶菌酵素 1553|生活|騎車必戴安全帽，請問安全帽的檢驗標誌貼紙須註明材質為哪種符號，才符合資源回收的標準？|PP 1554|文科|魏晉南北朝時流行的一句話「上品無寒門，下品無士族」，請問這句話的象徵意義為何？|士族壟斷仕途 1555|文科|羅密歐與茱麗葉是莎士比亞的著名著作，其中筆下兩位主角是哪一國人？|義大利 1556|體育|關於國際性水球比賽的規定，請問下面哪一項敘述錯誤？|加時賽增加二次暫停機會 1557|文科|關於梵蒂岡的敘述何者有誤？|基督教信仰中心 1558|演藝|Twins成員阿Sa與鄭中基因拍攝哪一部電影結緣並擦出火花？|追擊八月十五 1559|文科|《尤利西斯》是英語意識流文學重要作品，請問作者是誰？|喬伊斯 1560|動漫|《Final Fantasy VIII》經典主題曲「Eyes On Me」由下列哪一位歌手演唱？|王菲 1561|文科|「大刀闊斧」原本用來形容軍隊聲勢浩大，而現今比喻什麼？|辦事果斷有魄力 1562|文科|「分杯羹」指從別人那裡得到好處，請問它的由來和下列哪一位人物有關？|劉邦 1563|演藝|「天龍八部」中，喬峰的親生父親是？|蕭遠山 1564|體育|「孔明棋」屬於幾人一起參加的棋藝遊戲？|單人 1565|文科|「主要是研究人類隨著年齡的增長時在發展過程的心理轉變」，屬於下列何種心理學？|發展心理學 1566|文科|「古詩十九首」是一批無名氏創作的詩歌，有很高的藝術價值，請問它們的寫作時代約在什麼時候？|東漢 1567|體育|「依國際劍道聯盟規則」，劍道比賽時間以幾分鐘為基準？|5分鐘 1568|文科|「兩箭之地」之於「天涯海角」，猶如「驚慌失措」之於下列何者？|處之泰然 1569|文科|「刮骨療毒」現在被用來比喻意志堅強的人。請問這句成語的典故來自何人？|關羽 1570|動漫|「勇敢的孩子，乘風破浪去找…」是下列哪部動畫台灣版的主題曲？|金銀島 1571|生活|「夏蟲不可語冰」意為夏天的蟲入秋就死，不能與之談論冰雪。請問與下列何者同義？|見識淺短 1572|體育|「跆拳道」在哪一年成為奧運的正式比賽項目？|2000 1573|體育|「跑步時」不能用腳底哪個部位著地以免容易受傷？|腳尖 1574|理科|「薛丁格的貓」用於解釋何理論？|量子力學 1575|文科|「糯米橋」是指台灣在沒有水泥的年代，用煮熟的糯米及那些原料，成為所謂的「三合土」黏劑？|石灰、黑糖 1576|文科|「變文」是唐代興起的一種講唱文學，請問它和哪個宗教的宣揚經義有關？|佛教 1577|文科|18世紀法國啟蒙運動領袖，被稱為「法蘭西思想之父」，請問是誰？|伏爾泰 1578|生活|一般「壓克力廣告招牌」常配合採用哪種加工方法製作？|熱成形 1579|生活|二十四節氣裡的「白露」，請問是屬於哪一個季節？|秋 1580|生活|人的頭髮約有十萬根左右，請問人的身體約有多少根毛？|五百萬根 1581|文科|人權鬥士翁山蘇姬支持並推廣「民主國家發展」，並獲得諾貝爾和平獎。請問翁山蘇姬是哪一國人？|緬甸 1582|理科|人體的骨頭有各種不同的大小，請問下列何者最小？|鐙骨 1583|文科|下列中外著名的帝王與稱號配對，請問何者錯誤？|忽必烈：成吉思汗 1584|文科|下列中國大陸的地形區中，何種地形與台灣最接近？|東南丘陵 1585|文科|下列各詩的首句，請問何者不屬於昭明文選所編列的古詩十九首？|細草微風岸 1586|文科|下列何者「墨家」學說的著作之一？|墨子 1587|文科|下列何者不是中國文學家「張愛玲」所撰寫的作品之一？|天殘遊記 1588|動漫|下列何者不是台灣角色扮演遊戲「新絕代雙驕」中出現，但小說中「不存在」的人物？|魏問金 1589|生活|下列何者不是盛產於中國「福建」地區的名茶之一？|紅茶 1590|體育|下列何者不是蛙式比賽的項目？|75公尺 1591|文科|下列何者為中國詩詞作家「白居易」的稱號？|醉吟先生 1592|文科|下列何者為編撰了第一本傳播學教科書，且被人譽為「傳播學之父」的學者名字？|韋爾伯．施拉姆 1593|文科|下列何者與景氣波動成反向波動？|失業率 1594|文科|下列何種主義思想，是「指希望過非傳統生活風格，傳統不抱持幻想的生活方式」？|波西米亞主義 1595|理科|下列何種試劑可用於溶解植物的葉綠素？|酒精 1596|文科|下列哪一句成語是出自於佛經？|五體投地 1597|演藝|下列哪一位不是文藝復興時期的畫家？|畢卡索 1598|動漫|下列哪一個是「光之美少女」的英文原名？|Pretty Cure 1599|生活|下列哪一個對於「熱島效應」的描述是正確的？|地區性氣候現象 1600|文科|下列哪一座古蹟不是荷蘭人佔領台灣時所留下？|紅毛城 1601|演藝|下列哪一部電影是由漫畫所改編的？|驅魔神探：康斯坦汀 1602|文科|下列哪一項是西班牙人對於基督教發展所做出的貢獻？|羅耀拉創耶穌會 1603|文科|下列哪些事件，不是在蔣介石擔任領袖時期發生的？|解除台灣戒嚴令 1604|文科|下列哪個文人不是唐宋八大家之一？|黃埔堤 1605|文科|下列詞語當中，何者不能用來表示「相差很大」？|相侔 1606|文科|下列選項中，何者是「亞里斯多德的教育理念」所強調的重點？|理性的啟發 1607|動漫|下列選項中，何者是第一位登上日本漫畫週刊「週刊少年JUMP」的外國人？|彭傑 1608|生活|大多數的昆蟲都有2對翅膀，可是下列何者只有一對翅膀？|蒼蠅 1609|文科|大航海時代建立起龐大的殖民帝國，有日不落國美稱的英國，請問下列哪一個國家未受過它的統治？|越南 1610|理科|小芹從校園池塘中取些許池水，放到複式顯微鏡下觀察，則下列哪種生物無法用此種方式被觀察？|蝌蚪 1611|生活|不同電子產品的數字按鍵編排並不相同，下列何者的數字排列方式和計算機相同？|電腦鍵盤數字鍵 1612|文科|中文裡有裝因顛慈，兩字不可分開解釋，要合起來才有意義，稱為「連綿字」，請問下列何者是？|躊躇 1613|文科|中國小說「水滸傳」中下列何者曾經開設過人肉包子店鋪？|菜園子張青 1614|文科|中國小說「金瓶梅」中，被「潘金蓮」毒死的人是下列何者？|武大郎 1615|文科|中國古代百家爭鳴，邏輯理哲學代表學家為何？|名家 1616|文科|中國古典小說《西遊記》的故事，是大家耳熟能詳的。請問它的故事背景是中國哪一個朝代？|唐朝 1617|文科|中國成語「探驪得珠」一般表示能抓住要點，得到精蘊，這裡的「驪」是指何種意思？|黑龍 1618|文科|中國成語中的「汗牛充棟」是指下列何種意思？|藏書太多 1619|文科|中國自古就有五行（金木水火土）的觀念，其與顏色的配對哪一個是錯的？|金─黑色 1620|文科|中國神話「東方天帝」中，「伏羲」長大後成為了下列何者，受人景仰？|東方天帝 1621|文科|中國神話傳說中，后羿射日時的人類的首領是下列何者？|堯 1622|文科|中國商代人的日常生活中，祭祀是很重要的一部分，請問在祭祀對象中，商代人特別重視下列何者？|人鬼 1623|文科|中國第一幅有經緯線的地圖「黃輿全覽圖」，是哪位皇帝聘請西洋傳教士繪製的？|康熙 1624|生活|中國傳統對於不同歲數非死於非命的人有不同的說法，請問若大於60歲的老人過世其說法為何？|享壽 1625|文科|中國傳說中，「武則天」下令焚燒的花是下列何種花？|牡丹花 1626|文科|中國歷史上，「平定太平天國」的人是下列何者？|曾國藩 1627|文科|中國歷史上「大澤鄉起義」又被稱有下列何種名稱？|陳勝吳廣起義 1628|文科|中國戲曲中，崑曲「牡丹亭」中的女主角？|杜麗娘 1629|文科|中國醫學家「李時珍」撰寫了下列何本著作？|本草綱目 1630|文科|五月一日是國際勞動節，請問它的由來是哪一國的工人為爭取八小時工作制而起而抗爭？|美國 1631|理科|太陽風為具高能量的帶電粒子，若一帶正電粒子由太陽射向地球，會因地球磁場而偏向何方？|東方 1632|文科|孔子門下有許多賢能的弟子，請問曾被孔子稱讚「不遷怒，不貳過」的人是誰？|顏回 1633|文科|文明古國─印度雖已廢除種姓制度，但社會階層分明，請問下列對於「賤民」階層的描述何者錯誤？|可接觸其他賤民 1634|演藝|日本的晨間劇女主角，通常都是直接選定的，請問以下哪一部是用甄選的方式選出的？|小海女 1635|文科|日本時代，水利工程師八田與一在嘉南平原建造了嘉南大圳，其中的核心工程是哪座水庫？|烏山頭水庫 1636|動漫|日本動畫「諸神的惡作劇」中，「戶塚尊」和「戶塚月」人是什麼關係？|兄弟 1637|文科|日本童話「小太郎和母親」中，小太郎在哪裡找到自己的親生母親「龍」？|湖泊 1638|文科|日本童話「花木村與盜賊們」中，強盜如何判斷花木村是有錢的村莊？|小孩在原野玩耍 1639|文科|日本童話「權狐」中，兵十誤將主角小權給的栗子以為是誰給的？|神明顯靈給的 1640|文科|日本童話「權狐」承襲了日本古典美中的哪項本質？|淡淡的哀愁 1641|文科|日本傳統戲劇「歌舞伎」與中國哪種表演方式類似？|京劇 1642|文科|日本經典童話「一寸法師」，一寸法師是誰賜給老夫婦的？|佛祖 1643|動漫|日本漫畫「美食獵人」裡，「四天王」對付「四獸」本體時一起用的一招叫？|王食晚餐 1644|動漫|日本漫畫「顫慄獵殺」中，誰介紹「K棒」參加遊戲？|網友Examu 1645|體育|水球的球重量400～450公克，周常為68～71公分，為充氣球，請問球的顏色通常為哪一種？|黃色 1646|文科|世界歷史上「首位皇后」為下列何者？|呂雉 1647|演藝|仔仔周渝民以《回家》一劇中精湛的演技榮獲金鐘獎最佳男主角，請問他戲裡的身分是？|軍醫 1648|體育|以下各足球聯賽中，唯一沒有冬歇期的是哪一個？|英格蘭足球超級聯賽 1649|體育|以下哪一位旅日球員未曾效力於西武獅隊？|陽耀勳 1650|體育|以下哪一項個人運動不屬於教育部體育署選定的重點培訓運動？|高爾夫球 1651|生活|以下關於在建築中所使用的「鋼骨構造」敘述中，何者有誤？|工程進度緩慢 1652|文科|加拿大和美國的地理位置雖然接近，但是前者的人口密度比後者低，請問主要原因為何？|氣候嚴寒 1653|生活|北京市是中華人民共和國的首都，也是中華人民共和國中央政府所在地。請問下列哪一個不是北京的舊稱？|長安 1654|生活|台北101大樓在87至92樓的樓層中，裝置了何種「防震措施」？|阻尼器 1655|演藝|台灣女歌手順子以一首「回家」走紅歌壇，且曾經與數位藝人合作過，請問她未與下列何者合唱歌曲？|吳宗憲─屋頂 1656|演藝|台灣女藝人安心亞第一部主演的電影名為？|西門町 1657|演藝|台灣女藝人藍心湄曾化名為何，替歌曲「濃妝搖滾」，「週末夜天使」作詞？|泥鰍 1658|體育|台灣少棒運動首次獲得世界冠軍的是哪一支球隊？|金龍少棒隊 1659|理科|台灣可以看見的飛鼠有三種，其中分布最廣最常見到的是何者？|大赤鼯鼠 1660|文科|台灣本島周圍有許多大小島嶼，以下哪個島是由非火山岩構成？|七星礁 1661|文科|台灣共有八十五個離島，大部分是火山構成的島嶼，請問台灣西南部丘陵區被稱為下列何者？|泥火山 1662|生活|台灣地形狹小地勢高聳，河川易切穿一地成為天然界河，請問台灣之大安溪為哪兩個城市的天然界河？|苗栗、台中 1663|文科|台灣有許多客家人，請問下列何者並非客家人的口音之一？|海口腔 1664|生活|台灣桃園國際機場目前有第一與第二航廈，請問若要往返兩個航廈間，使用何種交通工具最方便？|PMS 1665|文科|台灣唯一沒有獵首和酒，也是唯一有冶金工藝的原住民族群是下列何者？|達悟族 1666|演藝|台灣電視劇「薔薇之戀」片頭曲「花都開好了」是由下列何者所演唱？|S.H.E 1667|演藝|台灣歌手張懸的歌曲中，沒有使用於電影原聲帶的是以下何者？|寶貝 1668|文科|史書是指專門記載歷史的書籍，請問下列哪一本不是史書？|儒林外史 1669|演藝|四大小提琴協奏曲的創作者，請問下列哪一位不是？|莫札特 1670|生活|正統的帆船鞋，鞋底的設計是什麼圖案？|水波紋 1671|生活|民間說法：紅雲日出生，勸君莫出行，此說法是指日出時看見紅雲，不要遠行，含義為何？|可能有颱風 1672|文科|永久中立國瑞士擁有多元豐富的文化，請問下列何者並非瑞士國內主要語言？|西班牙語 1673|理科|生物分類階層有高至低為界門綱目科屬種，按照各階層間的親緣關係，下列哪種說法正確？|不同科生物有可能是同目 1674|理科|生物學中，下列何者為世界最大的「淡水龜」之一？|鱷龜 1675|理科|生物學中，下列哪個選項的動物特徵「皮膚被顆粒狀鱗覆蓋，真皮內有多種色素細胞」？|變色龍 1676|生活|生理食鹽水指的是消毒過的氯化鈉溶液，滲透壓與人體血漿相等，其濃度大約是多少？|0.00E + 90 1677|文科|用以「描述、預報、解釋和矯治功能的變態模式」的心理學科，稱之為？|變態心理學 1678|生活|印度人認為浸在「那一條河」中能把一個人的罪孽洗去？|恆河 1679|文科|印度地區經濟發展不易，請問當中最大的阻力為下列何者？|階級 1680|文科|因父親告誡：「汝為台灣人，不可不知台灣事」而撰寫《台灣通史》的作家，請問是下列哪一位？|連橫 1681|文科|在三國演義中，曹操中了周瑜的反間計，處死了哪個人？|蔡瑁 1682|文科|在中國傳統中，道教廟宇的進出習慣是「左進右出」和下列何者有關？|神獸 1683|文科|在中國傳統禮俗中，在「安床儀式」過後會先讓嬰孩在床上玩耍，其寓意為何？|添丁發財 1684|文科|在中國歷史上，哪一個朝代是以篡奪而得來，而敗亡同樣也是被他人所篡奪？|晉代 1685|生活|在印刷的過程中，將「圖文版面製成可印刷印版」的步驟稱為什麼？|曬版 1686|動漫|在美國守塔遊戲「植物大戰殭屍」中，生產植物需要耗費什麼能量？|太陽光 1687|動漫|在美國漫畫《復仇者聯盟》中，驚奇四超人每人有自己擅長的能力，這些特殊能力不包括下列哪一種？|變身成其他人 1688|生活|在電子商務的架構中，「將商品由生產商配送至消費者」的部分稱為什麼？|物流 1689|文科|在歐洲地區，時常會看見尖塔斜屋頂的建築，請問造成此現象的原因為何？|冬季積雪 1690|文科|在藝術色彩學中所定義的「色光混色」又被稱為是何種混色？|加法混色 1691|理科|地處亞熱帶的台灣，唯一的寒帶魚類是何者？|櫻花鉤吻鮭 1692|文科|成語「不二法門」用來表示獨一無二的門徑、方法。請問這個成語與哪個宗教信仰有關？|佛教 1693|文科|成語「南柯一夢」用來比喻人生如夢，富貴得失皆在轉瞬之間。請問下列何者並非同義？|一丘之貉 1694|文科|成語「洛陽紙貴」是因西晉左思而來。請問他使洛陽的紙變貴的原因是什麼？|想傳抄他的文章 1695|文科|成語「朝三暮四」的故事中，狙公養了什麼動物？|猴子 1696|體育|有關暖身運動的「設計原則」，下列何者正確？|應由大關節開始 1697|生活|自然界中的「純金屬」，下列何者不是以元素態存在？|鐵 1698|文科|至今在台灣與中國大陸皆有日本的「武德殿」保存下來，請問武德殿在日治時期的用途為何？|推廣武道 1699|文科|行政院經濟建設委員會編製的景氣指標不包括下列哪一項？|消費者信心指數 1700|文科|西元一九四三年，由於工業用電的需要，請問日本人在何處建造當時東南亞最大的水力發電廠？|日月潭 1701|文科|位於台南安平的德記洋行約在清同治六年時興建，如今仍保存良好，請問此為哪一國在台通商的洋行？|英國 1702|文科|作家朱西甯有三個女兒繼承其衣缽，皆成為出色的作家。請問下列哪一位不是他的女兒？|朱少麟 1703|文科|克里姆林宮位於莫斯科市中心，始建於一一五六年，既是堡壘也是宮殿。請問以前誰住在這裡？|沙皇 1704|理科|我們常吃的九層塔，它的莖是什麼形狀？|四方形 1705|文科|李牧、廉頗、白起、王翦並稱戰國四大名將，請問他們四人分屬哪兩國？|趙、秦 1706|文科|亞瑟王從石中拔出寶劍，建立圓桌武士，對付異族。請問異族應是指下列哪一族人？|盎格魯撒克遜人 1707|文科|宜蘭頭城從前稱為「頭圍」，請問這個名稱的由來與下列何人相關？|吳沙 1708|文科|居住在蘭嶼的達悟族人發展出獨特的生活方式與文化，請問下列哪一個是他們的特殊住屋？|半穴居 1709|文科|拉丁美洲紛紛獨立後，哪一個人被譽為「南美洲的解放者」且立誓「打碎殖民者束縛祖國的枷鎖」？|玻利瓦 1710|文科|拉斐爾25歲時受邀為梵諦岡的簽字大廳畫壁畫，其中有一幅壁畫是歌頌哲學的，請問是什麼名字？|雅典學院 1711|文科|明成祖曾派宦官鄭和初始西洋，請問鄭和遠航最遠到達何處？|非洲東海岸 1712|演藝|松本潤演出多部日劇，請問以下哪一部日劇是飾演知名演員的第二代？|閃耀夏之戀 1713|理科|物理學中，「安全火柴」使用的是什麼原料？|紅磷 1714|文科|股票投資人常以EPS做為分析每股價值得一個基礎性指標，請問EPS代表什麼意思？|每一股的盈餘 1715|文科|花東縱谷位於台灣東部，請問介於哪兩個山脈之間？|中央山脈、海岸山脈 1716|理科|近年來化學與黑心商品充斥，清潔界的天然新寵兒「小蘇打粉」，其化學名稱為？|重碳酸鈉 1717|文科|金庸武俠小說作品裡的「武穆遺書」是下列何者的著作？|岳飛 1718|文科|非洲是個有序多混合信仰的國家。請問北部非洲的第一大宗教為何？|回教 1719|文科|便利商店有各種促銷方案，如果購買兩件40元的商品，請問選擇下列哪一個方案最划算？|兩件八折 1720|文科|俄羅斯經典童話「小磨盤」中，小磨盤有什麼功能？|可磨出任何東西 1721|文科|春秋戰國時期堪稱是酷刑最盛的時期，請問在當時常見的酷刑之中，何者意為死刑？|大辟 1722|生活|流鼻血的時候，下列何者處置方式不當？|採坐姿仰頭 1723|文科|皇帝是中國傳統政治體系的核心角色，在侵奪皇帝權柄者當中，哪一類是兩漢時期最重要的政治角色？|外戚 1724|體育|美國大聯盟有許多有趣的故事。請問知名的山羊魔咒是發生在哪一支球隊？|小熊隊 1725|文科|美國有位民權運動領袖在演說中不斷提到「I have a dream」，希望黑人與白人和平共處，請問他是誰？|金恩 1726|演藝|美國西部牛仔是具有英雄主義和神秘色彩的人物，請問以下哪一部不是美國西部牛仔片？|西城故事 1727|文科|美國的大學城是波士頓，請問英國的大學城為何地？|牛津 1728|演藝|美國動畫電影「怪獸大學」中，以下何者為大眼仔的好朋友？|毛怪 1729|演藝|美國經典電影「魂斷藍橋」中的「藍橋」是指哪一座橋？|滑鐵盧橋 1730|演藝|美國電影「小紅帽：狼人獵手」中，主人公是童話傳說中的何種角色的後裔？|小紅帽 1731|演藝|美國電影「豆豆秀」中，角色豆豆先生的職業是下列何者？|美術館守衛人員 1732|演藝|美國電影「黎明時分」中，男主角哈利受朋友所託遞的包裹裡面是下列何物？|勒索金 1733|體育|美國職棒常會進行海外開幕賽以推廣棒球。請問2014年球季海外開幕賽的地點在哪裡？|澳洲 1734|文科|耶路撒冷是多個宗教的聖地，何者並不在其中？|印度教 1735|理科|若不考慮阻力作用，一顆氣泡由海洋底部往上漂起，則此氣泡受浮力影響下，應會做何種運動？|變加速運動 1736|文科|英國人亞當斯密是公認的「經濟學之父」，請問下列哪一本是他的著作？|國富論 1737|文科|要了解一個企業在某個期間的經營盈虧情況，請問要看以下哪一個財務報表？|損益表 1738|演藝|香港小姐為許多香港女星參與演藝圈的最佳跳板，請問下列哪位女星不是香港小姐出身？|張柏芝 1739|演藝|香港歌手陳奕迅的經典國語歌曲「愛情轉移」的粵語版歌名是？|富士山下 1740|文科|哪一位心理學家認為「潛意識」為心理異常的主要原因？|佛洛伊德 1741|演藝|哪個歌手曾3度獲得葛萊美最佳搖滾專輯，為獲得最多次最佳搖滾專輯的紀錄保持人？|幽浮一族樂團 1742|文科|唐代、宋代、元代、明、清時期均有其代表性的文學體裁。請問下列配對中，何者錯誤？|明：曲 1743|文科|唐朝女詩人杜秋娘的作品金縷衣中說「花開勘折直須折，莫待無花空折枝」，請問這是在勸人如何？|把握青春 1744|文科|唐朝虞世南所寫的「垂緌飲清露，流響出疏桐。居高聲自遠，非是藉秋風。」請問是在描寫什麼？|蟬 1745|文科|書房掛著的匾額寫著「杏壇之光」，可推測出書房的主人從事下列哪一個行業？|教師 1746|文科|根據行政院主計處對「失業」的定義，請問是指幾歲以上的人適合工作卻無工作可做？|15歲 1747|文科|根據勞動基準法規定，請問童工每週工作時間不得超過幾個小時？|40小時 1748|生活|茶葉有分紅茶及綠茶，這兩種茶葉最大的差別是？|紅茶有發酵 1749|文科|高雄的舊名是「打狗」和「打鼓」，請問改為「高雄」的由來和下列何人相關？|田健治郎 1750|體育|高爾夫球的顏色為何？|白色 1751|生活|側面設計成凸字型，下方傾斜略寬，在道路上用以區隔車流，阻斷通行的護欄，正式名稱為何？|紐澤西護欄 1752|動漫|動漫《逮捕令》主要故事發生在下列哪一個警察單位？|墨東署 1753|演藝|基努李維所主演《浪人47》是重拍日本同名電影，請問下列哪個日本演員沒有參與演出？|渡邊謙 1754|文科|清初滿族統治者曾分封漢人降將以漢制漢，其中以三藩最有名，請問下列哪一位不屬於三藩？|延平郡王鄭經 1755|文科|清治時期，台灣簽訂下列哪個條約導致「台灣開港」？|天津條約 1756|文科|清雍正皇帝在位十三年是清朝君權最強盛的時代，請問不是他的重要措施的是哪一個？|平三藩 1757|文科|第二次世界大戰時，因為哪個事件，使得歐、亞兩個戰場合而為一？|珍珠港遭受攻擊 1758|文科|這個半島位於歐洲西南角，西班牙、葡萄牙與直布羅陀位於這個半島上。請問這是哪個半島？|伊比利半島 1759|文科|最早的希臘文明，是在愛琴海的哪個島嶼上發展起來？|克里特島 1760|理科|單色光射入三稜鏡中，顏色並不會改變，由此則可推知決定光的顏色為下列何者？|頻率 1761|文科|曾任德國總理的希特勒，最擅長的科目是什麼？|美術 1762|理科|植物學中，下列何者「根莖」是橫走地中往四方擴散，伸出地面？|蓮霧 1763|理科|無限小數有循環小數及無限不循環小數兩種類型。請問循環小數屬於什麼？|有理數 1764|文科|畫家廖繼春、顏水龍、陳澄波、陳清汾、李梅樹、李石樵、楊三郎、立石鐵臣等；請問曾組成什麼畫會？|台陽美術協會 1765|文科|華人的親屬關係非常複雜。請問下列親屬關係，在我國法律中屬於「姻親」是何者？|婆媳之間 1766|演藝|華語歌曲《愛我別走》，「愛我別走，如果你說，你不愛我」，請問是哪位歌手的著名歌曲？|張震嶽 1767|生活|傳統婚體中，有「帶路雞」的習俗，哪一項說法是錯誤的？|男方的聘禮 1768|演藝|葛妮絲派特洛主演的《艾瑪姑娘要出嫁》，請問原著是改編自哪位作家的小說？|珍奧斯汀 1769|動漫|電玩遊戲《古墓奇兵》，遊戲女主角是位身材性感的冒險家，請問她的名字是什麼？|蘿拉(Lara) 1770|動漫|電玩遊戲《軒轅劍3外傳：天之痕》請問本款遊戲的男主角是以下何者？|陳靖仇 1771|演藝|電影《一生要當一次傻瓜》中，請問木村先生所栽種多年的植物，最終成功有機栽培的是什麼？|蘋果 1772|理科|電影《侏儸紀公園》第一集中出現的暴龍，出現在哪個地質年代？|白堊紀 1773|演藝|電影「功夫」中，周星馳去監獄救誰出來？|火雲邪神 1774|演藝|電影「倚天屠龍記」中，屠龍刀打開後裡面藏著什麼？|武穆遺書 1775|演藝|電影「桃姐」勇奪第48屆金馬獎最佳導演、最佳男主角和最佳女主角三項大獎，該片是描述何種感情？|主僕 1776|動漫|電影動畫《玩具總動員3》這部電影獲得哪一年的奧斯卡最佳動畫長片獎？|2011年 1777|動漫|漫畫《小超人帕門》中，提供小超人們各項道具的是下列何人？|鳥人 1778|動漫|漫畫《犬夜叉》中，萬惡之首奈落有很多分身，誰的心臟不在奈落手上而不受控制？|獸狼丸 1779|動漫|漫畫《史努比》的孩子們鮮少有戴眼鏡，下列哪一個人物有戴眼鏡？|瑪西 1780|體育|網球史上首位男子單打金滿貫得主，請問是哪一位美國網球選手？|阿格西 1781|文科|臺灣很多地名的由來和早期的原住民族有關，像打狗是高雄的舊稱，請問「打貓」是哪裡的舊稱？|嘉義民雄 1782|體育|障礙跑的障礙物有水池及障礙架，請問全程設有幾次水池障礙？|7次 1783|文科|劉備為替關羽報仇，親自率軍進攻吳國，但被吳將何人打敗，不久病死？|陸遜 1784|文科|德國經典童話「魔枝」中，父親用自己的靈魂和心跳交換了什麼東西？|硬枝 1785|生活|漿果類水果有很多，請問以下哪一種水果不是漿果類水果呢？|柿子 1786|體育|請問「卡位」這名詞會出現在下列哪一種運動裡？|籃球 1787|體育|請問「犯規戰術」這名詞會出現在下列哪一種運動理？|籃球 1788|文科|請問「促狹」的意思是什麼？|戲弄 1789|文科|請問下列中國詩詞「我達達的馬蹄是美麗的錯誤。」此名句出自於下列何者？|鄭愁予 1790|演藝|請問下列哪一位是五月天樂團的吉他手？|石頭 1791|文科|請問下列哪一事件發生後，民眾要求政府保障非武裝集會、結社的自由，政府應當撤銷貿易局、專賣局？|二二八事件 1792|文科|請問台南古蹟億載金城是在下列哪個朝代所建造？|清朝 1793|體育|請問目前NBA史上最多三分球紀錄保持人，是由哪位球員所創造？|雷艾倫 1794|演藝|請問在NHK晨間劇《小梅醫生》當中，小梅醫生是哪一科的醫生？|內科 1795|文科|請問超商集點換贈品，屬於行銷4P中的哪一P？|Promotion 1796|生活|請問鴻海科技集團創辦人是下列哪一位？|郭台銘 1797|文科|鄭成功入台後，設置一府二縣，北設天興縣，南設萬年縣，請問南北以何為界？|鹽水溪 1798|文科|戰國後期，為秦國提出對於山東六國「遠交近攻」的策略，指引正確的外交方向的人是誰？|范雎 1799|理科|澱粉是養分的來源之一，請問檢驗澱粉有無殘留是使用哪一種試劑？|碘液 1800|體育|舉行班際籃球賽時，隊長分配班上同學球衣號碼，請問下列哪一個號碼違反國際規定？|3 1801|體育|舉重比賽試舉成功後，次回至少需要增加幾公斤？|1公斤 1802|演藝|蕭亞軒與大陸藝人韓庚合唱哪一首歌曲，並共同演出MV？|最佳聽眾 1803|文科|諾貝爾和平獎是為了表彰對維護世界和平有重大貢獻的人，請問下列不曾榮獲此獎的是何人？|南丁格爾 1804|理科|癌症病人因治療或癌症本身常導致嗅覺味覺改變。請問下列對於癌症治療患者的敘述哪一個正確？|會對肉類反感 1805|生活|避免生吃螃蟹和淡水蝦可以預防下列哪一種寄生蟲的感染？|衛氏肺吸蟲 1806|演藝|邀請藝人來賓或素人到節目中攜帶珍物鑑價，目前這種估價節目在台灣很盛行，請問以下哪個節目不是？|天才衝衝衝 1807|文科|韓國的泡菜遠近馳名，請問韓國人之所以將新鮮蔬菜做成泡菜，其主要是為了因應下列何項環境因素？|冬季氣候嚴寒 1808|生活|鮮花有一定的生命週期，請問想延長鮮花的壽命可加入什麼？|加漂白水 1809|理科|鵝卵石是因為狀似鵝卵而得名，請問其最可能是經過哪一種地質作用形成？|搬運作用 1810|生活|證券市場上，價格走高的市場被稱為「多頭市場」，又稱為什麼？|牛市 1811|文科|關於人口高齡化的形成原因，請問下列敘述錯誤的是哪一個？|壯年人口失業率高 1812|理科|關於人體「尿液」的敘述，何者不正確？|成弱鹼性 1813|生活|關於中文稱謂，我們稱呼自己的媽媽會說是「家慈」，請問對別人的母親應該如何稱呼？|令堂 1814|體育|籃球在執行跳球時的拍球，不得拍超過幾次？|二次 1815|演藝|Beyonce出自哪一個團體？|Destiny's Child 1816|體育|FIVB世界性及正式的排球比賽，請問球場的界線皆為什麼顏色？|白色 1817|生活|Google首款智慧穿戴裝置名稱？|Google Glass 1818|文科|SWOT分析常被用來分析企業本身或產品在市場上的競爭狀況，請問字母W是哪一個字的縮寫？|Weaknesses 1819|動漫|《鬼燈的冷撤》主角鬼燈最喜歡下列哪一家工作室的動畫？|吉卜力 1820|動漫|《福音戰士新劇場版：破》電影動畫中提到「梵諦岡條約」規定一國只能擁有幾架EVA？|3架 1821|文科|「半推半就」猜一個字，請問是下列哪一個字？|掠 1822|文科|「非洲大獵」是指歐洲國家進占中非地區，瓜分非洲領地，請問當時剩下哪兩國還能保持獨立？|衣索比亞、賴比瑞亞 1823|體育|「排球球員」在場地上的前後排及左右側位置關係，是以何者來判定？|足部接觸地面的位置 1824|動漫|<待補>動漫《宇宙兄弟》中|恐慌症 1825|理科|1975年所拍的電影《大白鯊》是相當著名的電影，請問鯊魚是屬於哪一種魚類？|軟骨魚 1826|體育|2012年倫敦奧運中，在男子800公尺項目打破世界紀錄的大衛魯迪沙是哪一國人？|肯亞 1827|體育|2012年賽季之一級方程式賽車於何時舉辦最後一場賽事？|當年11月25日 1828|生活|一般水煮義大利麵有黃金準則，1：10：100，依順序是指哪三種的比例？|鹽、麵、水 1829|體育|一般取得黑帶可以擔任教練，培育新一代。而國際賽例如奧林匹克運動會則限制幾段以上(WTF)選手參加？|2段 1830|理科|人體醫學中，人在「飢餓」時會有什麼生理變化？|肝糖含量降低 1831|生活|下列何者不是日本「日光三社」之一？|中台禪寺 1832|動漫|下列何者不是日本歷史模擬遊戲「信長之野望─天道」「智略型」的人物？|野原美犽 1833|生活|下列何者不屬於是運用「電子傅播科技」所生產的產品？|手電筒 1834|演藝|下列何者非台灣「行腳節目」？|金頭腦 1835|動漫|下列哪一個是《Fate/stay night》Saber真正身份？|亞瑟王 1836|動漫|下列哪一個是PS3的開機啟動音效？|樂團調音 1837|動漫|下列哪一部手塚治虫的作品至今尚未完成？|火鳥 1838|動漫|下列哪一款家用主機遊戲沒有多人連線模式？|教團：1886 1839|文科|下列哪個選項為美索不達米亞文明中，文明基礎組成的最重要的元素之一|黏土 1840|理科|下列選項中的「四種雲種」中，何者所在的位置高度最高？|卷層雲 1841|體育|女子田徑選手加琳娜奇斯佳科娃曾於1988年創下室外女子跳遠世界紀錄為何？|7米52 1842|體育|女子田徑選選手伊尼莎克拉維曾於1995年創下室外女子三級跳遠世界紀錄為何？|15米50 1843|理科|小行星帶位於哪兩顆行星的中間？|火星與土星 1844|理科|天文學中，以下那一個星體不會自行發光發熱？|水星 1845|理科|天文學中，對於「恐龍的滅絕」目前的學說傾向於何種原因使然？|隕石重擊地球 1846|動漫|日本動畫《小天使》中，在山中自由慣了的小蓮，下山後因不習慣拘謹的生活，而出現什麼症狀？|夢遊 1847|文科|日本童話「要求特別多的餐廳」中，山裡的「西餐廳」叫什麼店名？|山貓軒 1848|動漫|日本漫畫「七龍珠」裡，劇中角色「魔人普烏」最後被甚麼招式所打敗？|元氣彈 1849|動漫|日本漫畫「烘焙王」裡女主角叫什麼名字？|梓川月乃 1850|文科|日治時代的台灣曾發生過許多流血抗日事件，除了高山原住民外亦有平埔族。請問何者為平埔族事件？|礁吧哖事件 1851|理科|月球構造中，下列何耆是「月球」最外層結構的名稱？|月殼 1852|文科|以下何本著作，是「古代中國神話的基本來原」？|山海經 1853|體育|以下棒球選手綽號的配對，何者錯誤？|趙士強─亞洲巨砲 1854|理科|台灣冬季時新竹外海盛產烏魚，試問烏魚在新竹外海，與下列何者最相關？|大陸沿岸流 1855|文科|台灣各式各樣的節目都有，請問衛生節是幾月幾日？|四月七日 1856|生活|台灣有許多民俗節慶，請問金門民間最重視的三大民俗節日為下列何者？|年兜、清明、冬節 1857|文科|台灣的「明鄭統治」時期，鄭經並未實行過哪項政策？|屯田制度 1858|文科|台灣第一位女畫家，出身望族也是「閨秀畫家」的代表人物，請問是誰？|陳進 1859|生活|台灣頗負盛名的東港王船祭，多久舉辦一次？|三年 1860|演藝|尼可拉斯凱吉於1996年憑藉哪一部片酒鬼一角奪得當年度奧斯卡最佳男主角獎？|遠離賭城 1861|體育|巧固球起源於哪一個國家？|瑞士 1862|理科|生物學中，下列哪個選項的生物，又被稱為「八爪魚」？|章魚 1863|體育|田徑運動的「男子全能運動」最少需要幾天完成比賽？|2天 1864|理科|目前人類已開發的地殼中，含量最多的礦物是何者？|長石 1865|體育|目前國際性「跳遠」場上，「空中騰空技術」的主流是下列何種方式？|走步式 1866|生活|目前廣為世人所喜愛的「巧克力」，其最初被傳入歐洲時是以何種方式食用？|作為飲品 1867|體育|划船比賽消耗能量最多的階段為何？|途中划階段 1868|文科|在台灣的原住民族群中，哪些族群有所謂的長老會議，處理族中的重要事務？|阿美族、賽夏族 1869|生活|在台灣很多小朋友會上幼兒園，請問幼兒園的地方主管機關是什麼？|縣市教育局 1870|理科|在生物學中，族群裡的「遺傳性狀」在世代之間的變化稱之為什麼？|演化 1871|演藝|在吳宇森導演的電影《赤壁》中，請問飾演諸葛亮的是哪一位演員？|金城武 1872|理科|在宜蘭有一種原本數量很多，但因近年來的護堤溝渠水泥化而瀕危的護堤水生植物是下列哪一種植物？|風箱樹 1873|理科|宇宙天體多到不可勝數，請問下列哪一個天體永遠以同一面對著地球？|月球 1874|文科|安仔順曾說：「讀祭十二郎文不墮淚者必不慈」。請問「祭十二郎文」的作者是下列是誰？|韓愈 1875|動漫|成句 直到我膝蓋中了一箭 是出自下列哪一個遊戲？|上古卷軸5 1876|文科|成語「鑿壁偷光」用來形容勤學，請問它的由來和下列哪一位人物有關？|匡衡 1877|文科|有「天府之國」美稱的是中國下列哪一省？|四川 1878|生活|有種金屬元素，可治療憂鬱症，有使情緒穩定的功能，請問是下列哪一個金屬元素？|鋰 1879|體育|羽球規則中，發球點不得高於人體哪一部位？|腰部 1880|生活|行動裝置充電多以何種規格為標準？|micro USB 1881|體育|西班牙足球甲級聯賽中，哪一支球隊的冠軍次數遠多於其他球隊，是此聯賽中最成功的球隊？|皇家馬德里 1882|生活|何者非PHS與GSM通訊系統差異？|PHS上網較快 1883|生活|何者是最短的國歌？|日本 1884|生活|尾牙，為一年最後一次做牙，特別隆重，一般是在農曆哪一天？|十二月十六 1885|文科|我國公文分為很多種，其中專門用在總統與立法院、監察院之間往返的，請問是下列哪一種？|咨 1886|生活|每個家庭幾乎都有一台體重機。請問所謂的「通常體重」是指什麼？|近一、兩年所維持的體重 1887|體育|足球比賽中，裁判認為防守球員阻擋進攻球員前進，則應判的罰則是？|間接自由球 1888|<待填>|取自牛的前胸肋骨部位，油脂甚多的是什麼部位？|牛小排 1889|生活|空氣中的「微小粒子」可能對身體會產生下列哪一種影響？|氣喘 1890|生活|近年盛行吃「魚油」，攝取ω-3脂肪酸，魚油來自於的身體，其中以魚皮和哪裡是最多的部位？|眼窩 1891|生活|很多人在滷豬腳時會加入一瓶可樂，請問是因為可樂含什麼使豬腳更可口？|小蘇打 1892|文科|科舉考試以朱熹注的《四書》為依據，請問下列何者並非四書？|詩經 1893|文科|科舉是中國古代選拔官吏的考試制度，請問科舉最早是從哪個朝代開始的？|隋朝 1894|演藝|美國電影「星際奇兵」中，傑克森將巨環的名字譯為下列何者？|星門 1895|生活|若要向大眾傳遞「抽象」的概念時，下列選項中何者是較容易傳達的方式？|使用動畫說明 1896|體育|若高爾夫球選手欲擊出50碼之距離比賽，請問應選擇幾號桿較適當？|5號桿 1897|生活|若將陶瓷材料與金屬材料的特性相比較，下列何者不是「陶瓷材料」的優點？|陶瓷質地較堅硬 1898|生活|英式下午茶在台灣紅極一時，共有三層，請問哪一種不是正統點心之一？|巧克力 1899|文科|英語中有一詞組Green-eyed monster「綠眼睛的怪獸」，請問是用來表示什麼？|嫉妒 1900|演藝|香港電影「功夫」中，周星馳飾演的角色最後開了下列何種店？|糖果店 1901|動漫|香港漫畫「龍虎門」裡，「西城仇」因瑪雅戰士的「什麼」死而復活？|水晶骷髏之力 1902|生活|時至2014年止，目前世界上單日發行量最多報紙，是下列哪一項？|日本讀賣新聞 1903|理科|消化管中的舌頭，在消化作用中具有什麼功能？|幫助食物與唾液混合 1904|生活|馬祖在春夏時節，因為何種現象造成海濱出現多彩螢光的奇景？|赤潮現象 1905|理科|骨骼的生長需要許多因子來輔助。請問骨骼的生長與下列哪一種賀爾蒙最不相關？|醛固酮 1906|動漫|動畫《彩雲國物語》中，朝廷三師裡的人物不含下列哪一位？|紫戩華 1907|演藝|動畫《蓋酷家庭》中，格里芬一家的父親彼得有一段經典搞笑影片是哪一種動物互毆？|公雞 1908|動漫|動漫《火影忍者》中，靜音的手邊總是帶著一隻寵物，那是一隻什麼動物？|豬 1909|動漫|動漫《黑執事》中，年輕的謝爾患有哪一種慢性病？|氣喘 1910|體育|國際奧林匹克委員會為宣誓反禁藥的決心，於運動禁藥世界大會中發表之宣言為？|洛桑宣言 1911|生活|常用來提味的大蒜，是大蒜的哪個部位？|鱗莖 1912|文科|荷蘭人佔領台灣後，曾對漢人勞工課徵各種高額賦稅，請問荷蘭人實施何種制度，委任和人承包徵稅？|贌社制度 1913|生活|勞動基準法保障勞工最基本的權益，若一年給予10天特別休假，那該名勞工可能在同一單位工作多久？|三年以上五年未滿 1914|理科|就生物學中所規定，昆蟲的「身體」不包含下列哪一個部份？|尾部 1915|體育|棒球比賽術語中的「再見安打」會發生在哪個比賽局數中？|最後一個半局 1916|理科|植物學中，下列何者「葉片」形狀多變，以三角狀卵形或耳狀三裂為主？|山藥 1917|理科|等壓線為天氣途中重要的符號，由等壓線的疏密程度可推論出下列何者？|風速大小 1918|演藝|華語歌曲《乾杯》，「會不會，有一天，時間真的能倒退」，請問是哪個樂團的著名歌曲？|五月天 1919|生活|傳統的冰糖葫蘆是小朋友的最愛，最原始的製作方式，那顆果肉是什麼呢？|山楂子 1920|生活|傳統彩瓷「素三彩」之所以稱「素」是因不用哪一個顏色？|紅 1921|體育|奧運的馬術比賽項目包含了「三日賽」，其中「首日賽」為何種測試？|馬術訓練 1922|生活|搭乘樓梯、手扶梯「女士優先」是禮貌，但下列何種國家不適用？|荷蘭 1923|理科|當物體沿圓周為50公尺的軌道繞行一周而回到原點時，前進的路徑長度為何？|50 1924|體育|跳水動作根據運動員起跳前站力的方向和起跳後身體運動的方向共分為6組，何者為第四組動作？|向內，面對板向內跳水 1925|文科|農民曆的節氣又代表中國古老的智慧，請問農曆的二十四個節氣中的秋分，是指什麼意思？|晝夜平均 1926|動漫|電玩遊戲《沉默之丘》，有一位少女與主角哈利(Harry)的女兒雪柔(Cheryl)長相神似，請問她的名字是什麼？|亞雷莎 (Alessa) 1927|生活|電腦容量通常以「KB」、「TB」、「GB」、「MB」表示，而這四種單位中何耆最小？|KB 1928|演藝|電影「回魂夜」中，周星馳飾演的捉鬼專家和莫文蔚飾演的阿群是模仿哪一部電影的造型？|終極追殺令 1929|演藝|電影「開麥拉驚魂」中，小勞勃道尼講的第一句中文是？|尊敬你 1930|演藝|歌詞「你不知道我為什麼離開你」是下列哪首歌裡的歌詞？|你不知道的事 1931|動漫|漫畫《烏龍院》中，有一位官差蔡捕頭，他是在哪個城裡當差？|石頭城 1932|生活|維梅爾畫作幾乎都是在寧靜的室內場景，人物不多，且含有諸多暗示和象徵。請問下列何者不是他的作品？|杜爾博士的解剖學課 1933|<待填>|認為企業乃是「追求幸福的手段」，還創辦醫院與博物館的，請問是哪一位企業家？|許文龍 1934|生活|澎湖目斗嶼有著名的燈塔，也是坐落在澎湖的哪一端？|北端 1935|生活|熟齡女性兩頰常有大片網狀淡咖啡色斑點，稱為肝斑。以下敘述何者有誤？|肝機能不佳引起 1936|文科|請問下列哪一個國家位於拉丁美洲，是世界上僅次於荷蘭的世界第二大花卉生產國？|哥倫比亞 1937|動漫|請問以下哪一部日本漫畫作品，並非出自「恐怖教主」楳圖一雄之手？|人頭氣球 1938|演藝|請問首位登上美國時代雜誌封面的華人歌手是哪位？|王菲 1939|動漫|請問滾球王是以什麼類型運動為題材旳漫畫？|保齡球 1940|<待填>|螞蟻分泌物中含有蟻酸，當初人們在蒸餾螞蟻時製得蟻酸，故有此名。請問蟻酸屬於哪一種酸？|甲酸 1941|生活|輻射人人避而遠之，請問下列哪一個單一使用家電的輻射量是最高？|吹風機 1942|演藝|戲劇大都會採happy ending，有齣日劇最後是男主角為死去的女主角化妝而賺人熱淚，請問是哪一齣？|美麗人生 1943|文科|礁溪市中心是豐沛溫泉的湧出地，請問礁溪的溫泉是屬於下列哪一種？|碳酸氫鈉泉 1944|理科|雖然蜘蛛一般都有毒，不過大部分對人類影響有限，在台灣會看見最大最毒的蜘蛛是何者？|上戶蜘蛛 1945|演藝|韓國團體「Redvelvet」出道時的最小年齡者是下列何者？|Joy 1946|文科|翻開農民曆，看到自己屬兔今年十六歲，妹妹十二歲，請問妹妹的生肖可能是下列哪一個？|羊 1947|體育|雙人跳水比賽的評分方式中，十一人裁判共有幾個無效分？|6 1948|理科|關於單子葉植物的特徵，下列何者錯誤？|都具有形成層 1949|文科|蘇軾稱讚韓愈「文起八代之衰」，請問此處「八代」不包含哪個朝代？|周 1950|生活|鐵路節是訂在鐵路之父的生日。請問鐵路節是幾月幾日？|六月九日 1951|文科|《三劍客》是法國作家大仲馬的知名小說，請問書中的主角達太安（D'Artagnan）的身分是什麼？|火槍手 1952|文科|《追憶逝水年華》是小說家普魯斯特的自傳體作品，請問普魯斯特是哪一國人？|法國 1953|生活|「大閘蟹」是屬於下列哪一個湖中的名產？|陽澄湖 1954|生活|「小滿」是梅雨季節開始，為何叫小滿呢？|稻穀即將結實滿滿 1955|文科|「中國繪畫創作過程中」，用筆上的三種敗筆被稱作為什麼？|三病 1956|體育|「多功能彈力呼拉圈」兼具拉力器的功能，適合做下列何種多樣化的運動？|伸展運動 1957|文科|「利用數學模型來研究，用定量的方法來描述心理現象」，是何種心理學的特點|數學心理學 1958|體育|「步行」是屬於一項良好的何種運動？|有氧運動 1959|體育|「依國際壘球總會規則」，慢速壘球比賽，上場守備的人數含1名游外手，共幾人？|10人 1960|文科|「珍珠翡翠白玉湯」是在何種中國表演中常出現的段子？|傳統相聲 1961|體育|「紅葉少棒隊」是來自下列台灣哪個縣的棒球隊？|台東縣 1962|文科|「痛苦的人沒有悲觀的權利」這句話鼓舞了好多失意的人，請問這是哪一位德國哲學家的名言？|尼采 1963|體育|「跳馬運動員」有幾秒的時間能回到跑道的盡頭重新開始第二次試跳？|30秒 1964|體育|2013年世界舉重錦標賽在波蘭舉行，請為我國贏得女子組58公斤級冠軍的人是誰？|郭婞淳 1965|生活|一般市售常見的乾電池電壓大小是多少伏特？|1.5 1966|動漫|下列何者是以幻想動物「天使」作為題材？|神樣家族 1967|生活|下列何者是珍惜「水資源」的生活方式？|用洗米水澆花 1968|體育|下列何者為「大學生」運動員參加的國際綜合性體育活動賽事？|世界大學運動會 1969|體育|下列何者為運動時發生「中暑的症狀」之一？|體溫升高 1970|生活|下列何種行為會使平流層的「臭氧層」便稀薄？|使用聚苯乙烯發泡劑 1971|文科|下列哪一場中國的戰役並未割地，但光是賠款與駐兵，就對中國造成很大的影響？|八國聯軍之役 1972|生活|下列哪一種生物「不會」出現在紅樹林？|莫式樹蛙 1973|文科|下列哪個選項為中國古代對於子女遭「父母之喪時時通稱」？|丁憂 1974|文科|下列哪部是中國現存的最早一步詩文總集？|昭明文選 1975|體育|下列哪種球類運動，替補下場後即「不得再上場？|足球 1976|體育|下列選項中，何者「不屬於」直排輪運動最容易受傷的部位之一？|臉部 1977|生活|下列選項中的物品，何者屬於是「熱固性塑膠」？|電器開關 1978|文科|已故作家湯姆．克蘭西，主要的著作為何種文學作品？|軍事小說 1979|文科|中文當中，可用來形容雨水的語詞有很多，請問下列哪個語詞並非用來形容「毛毛雨」？|喜雨 1980|文科|中國小說的「虯髯客傳」是發生在哪個朝代？|隋朝 1981|文科|中國文學「原道」的作者是誰？|韓愈 1982|文科|中國文學中的「齊民要術」主要是在說明何種技術？|農工技術 1983|文科|中國古代人們對由非正式程序任命的官員有何種稱呼？|斜封官 1984|文科|中國詩詞「柳暗花明又一村」一詞是出自於下列哪個詩詞中？|遊山西村 1985|文科|中國詩詞「最愛湖東行不足」出自下列何道詩詞之中？|錢塘潮春行 1986|演藝|中國影視娛樂性節目逐漸蓬勃發達，各種獎項活動相繼舉辦，請問下列何種組合被稱為中國電影的三大獎？|金雞獎、百花獎、華表獎 1987|體育|手球球員在接球後，請問只能持球幾秒鐘，此後必須傳球、運球或射門？|3秒 1988|文科|日本在經濟的發展過程中，曾出現過所謂的「經營四聖」，請問其中創辦「京瓷」會社的是哪一位？|稻盛和夫 1989|文科|日本和俄國曾因為爭奪中國東北漢朝鮮而互不相讓，請問俄國利用下列哪一件事佔領東北？|義和團之亂 1990|文科|日本經典童話「王子與魔鞭」中，傷害大白熊的人類是誰？|海盜 1991|演藝|日本電視劇「庶務二課」中，隨著何人離開公司，庶務二課成為歷史？|坪井千夏 1992|動漫|日本漫畫「東京喰種」，「安定區」的女店員是誰？|入見佳耶 1993|文科|世界上最大的內陸湖面積比整個德國還大，請問世界上最大的內陸湖是下列何者？|裏海 1994|文科|世界上曾發生兩次世界大戰，帶給世人無比的禍害和震撼，請問在這兩次大戰當中的共通點為何？|兩次都是美國中途參戰 1995|文科|以唐景崧為總統的「台灣民主國」之所以成立，肇因於哪個戰爭？|甲午戰爭 1996|文科|台東舊稱卑南或寶桑，因中央山脈阻隔而較晚開發。請問台東的開發與下列何人理台有關？|沈葆楨 1997|文科|台南有計多古色古香的建築至今仍保存良好，請問其中何者有「胡椒管」的稱號？|台南測候所 1998|文科|台灣文學作家吳濁流以創作長篇批判小說聞名，下面哪部作品不是《孤帆三部曲》之一？|荒村 1999|文科|台灣文學家鍾肇政以長篇小說為主要著作，而下面哪一本作品是出自他的手筆？|魯冰花 2000|生活|台灣民間有「安太歲」的習俗，每年有不同太歲輪值，請問太歲一共有多少位？|60 2001|文科|台灣地形狹小地勢高聳，河川易切穿一地成為天然界河，請問台灣之濁水溪是哪兩個城市的天然界河？|彰化、雲林 2002|文科|台灣的金屬器時代約從何時開始？|兩千年前 2003|文科|台灣的第一口油井，是在下列何地採掘的？|苗栗 2004|演藝|台灣電視劇中下列何者先開始捏爆橘子？|雷洪 2005|演藝|台灣藝人曾孝全不曾參與哪一部電影的演出？|那些年我們一起追的女孩 2006|文科|史書「國語」中，記載弘揚德的精神，尊崇禮的規範。關於「國語」的敘述，何者「不正確」？|又名春秋內傳 2007|演藝|巨星李連杰被稱為功夫皇帝，請問他首度進軍好萊塢的電影是哪一部？|致命武器4 2008|生活|市受抗屑洗髮精依症狀起因，而有不同的成分功能，以下何者不是抗屑洗髮精的功用？|加強皮脂腺代謝 2009|文科|民國初年時，何人主張白話文文體，而不用文言文？|胡適 2010|體育|由古巴發源稱為《愛情之舞》的舞蹈是下列何種舞蹈？|倫巴舞 2011|生活|目前世界上最大的現存宮殿，事下列哪一座建築物？|中國故宮 2012|文科|目前全世界最大的「單件玻璃公共藝術作品」是裝設於下列何處？|高雄 2013|文科|在位期間推動歐化運動改革軍制，定都聖彼得堡，使俄羅斯現代化，請問是哪一位沙皇？|彼得大帝 2014|理科|在物理學中，「電子」為帶有何種電荷的「亞原子粒子」？|負電荷 2015|體育|在幾隊出賽的情況下，雙敗淘汰賽的比賽總場次會和單循環賽「相同」？|4隊 2016|生活|地面的「排水管阻塞」可以利用下列何者清通？|水管疏通器 2017|文科|多瑙河是東歐的重要河川，然而早期它的航運價值並不佳。請問這是什麼因素使然？|出海口不佳 2018|文科|早年有許多傳教士來到台灣，並在台灣落地深根。請問萬巒鄉的萬金聖母聖殿是哪個宗教？|天主教 2019|生活|有著老忠實間歇泉等地質景點的「黃石國家公園」位於哪個國家之中？|美國 2020|文科|此人不僅設計全世界第一座金字塔，還擔任國王的財政大臣，並是建築師與雕刻家。請問此人是誰？|印何闐 2021|文科|此人主導台灣的土地改革，如三七五減租、公地放領等，並為第一位任內病逝的副總統。請問他是誰？|陳誠 2022|生活|行動網路標示「G」主要含意為何？|區隔規格版本 2023|文科|西亞和台灣的區域特色相去甚遠，請問若要比較，下列哪個選項是兩者較為相近之處？|緯度位置 2024|文科|西班牙小說「唐吉軻德」是哪個文學史上第一本現代小說？|西方 2025|文科|西班牙著名的聖家堂是唯一未完工就被列為世界遺產的建築物。請問它是誰的作品？|安東尼．高第 2026|文科|位於匈牙利的布達佩斯原先是布達和佩斯兩個分裂的城市，請問兩個城市被哪條河所分裂？|多瑙河 2027|文科|位於東非大裂谷區，非洲最大淡水湖，請問是哪一個湖？|維多利亞湖 2028|文科|克里特文明代表了西元前十五世紀的高度文明成就，在該文化中，請問何者未達到很高的水準|金、銀器 2029|體育|助跑對跳馬選手非常重要，關於國際體操總會對助跑所訂定的規則，請問下面哪一項錯誤？|選手不可調整助跑長度 2030|文科|宋代蘇軾著名的作品《水調歌頭》名聞遐邇，更曾被鄧麗君翻唱。請問此作品應是何種文學作品？|詞 2031|文科|我們常聽到人們說「識時務者為俊傑」，請問句中的「俊傑」是指誰？|諸葛亮 2032|理科|沙漠跳鼠生活在中亞的沙漠地帶。請問沙漠跳鼠主要的排泄物是什麼？|尿酸 2033|體育|足球比賽中，球員「衝撞敵方守門員」的行為將造成下列何種結果？|黃牌警告 2034|文科|於每一年會計年度年終了時，需針對無形資產進行調整，請問將其成本轉作當年的哪一種費用？|攤銷 2035|體育|林書豪曾參與2012年NBA明星賽的新秀挑戰賽，請問他當時是被哪一位退休球員選中當隊員？|俠客歐尼爾 2036|文科|武俠小說「絕代雙驕」中，江湖上最神秘的門派「移花宮」位於何處？|繡玉谷 2037|文科|波士頓矩陣以四個象限來分析企業的業務狀況，請問：市場成長高、佔有率也高的，是哪一類型業務？|明星型業務 2038|體育|知名足球選手馬拉度納是哪一國人？|阿根廷 2039|文科|金庸的封筆之作、最後一部長篇武俠小說，是哪一部作品？|鹿鼎記 2040|文科|南朝沈約研究詩歌創作的聲律、優缺點，加以整合歸納，後人將這套規律稱為甚麼？|四聲八病 2041|文科|美國又有「世界麵包籃」之稱，表示其農業活動發達。請問主要的農業活動分布於下列哪一個地區？|北美大平原 2042|文科|美國小說「押沙龍」為聖經中何人的第三個兒子？|大衛王 2043|體育|美國棒球員經票選連續幾年未入選者即喪失名人堂資格？|15 2044|演藝|音樂神童是指哪一位音樂家？|莫札特 2045|生活|首款x86架構MacBook何時推出？|2006年1月10日推出 2046|體育|哪一種舞蹈既莊重典雅、舒展大方又華麗多姿，因而有「舞中之后」的美稱？|華爾茲 2047|文科|哪位台灣文學家以《壓不扁的玫瑰》一文成為台灣文學作品編入官方教育第一人？|楊逵 2048|生活|夏季在野外活動常有機會遇見毒蛇，下列何者是屬於神經性毒蛇？|雨傘節 2049|文科|時至2014年，下列何者為目前世界歷史上最長的運河？|京杭運河 2050|文科|晉國大夫「伯牙」是當時著名的勤師，與鐘子棋的知音故事流傳於世，請問他擅長哪種樂器？|七弦琴 2051|演藝|浪漫時期的一位鋼琴家兼作曲家，以精湛的鋼琴技巧聞名樂史並首創「交響詩」，此一曲式的作曲家是？|李斯特 2052|文科|真正確立英國國會成為全國最高立法機構，是在哪一項「革命」之後？|光榮革命 2053|文科|紐西蘭的景色十分壯麗，請問下列何者是你可以在紐西蘭北島見到的景象？|火山；溫泉 2054|體育|高爾夫球「頂點揮桿時」，右腳是屬於何種肌肉反應？|作用肌 2055|體育|高爾夫球比賽，選手擊球姿勢準備好之後，揮杆落空沒擊到球，請問應判什麼？|算一杆 2056|生活|控制電腦資源分配和周邊設備的軟體稱之為什麼？|作業系統軟體 2057|文科|晚清中國的金融中心，被稱為「古代中國華爾街』的，請問是哪一個地方？|平遙古城 2058|生活|第一代IMAC 是哪一年推出|1998 2059|體育|第一屆世界棒球經典賽冠軍隊是哪個國家？|日本 2060|文科|被印度詩人泰戈爾稱為「一滴永恆的淚珠」的泰姬瑪哈陵，是為了記念誰而建的？|皇帝的妻子 2061|文科|這座城市位於荷蘭的西海岸，且以聯合國國際法院的所在地而聞名，請問這是哪座城市？|海牙 2062|體育|麥可喬丹的籃球生涯曾歷經兩次復出和三次退休，請問他最後參與NBA明星賽的是哪一年？|2003年 2063|文科|博物館正在舉辦「浪漫主義」的書展，請問下列哪一本書不可能出現在展場中？|孤雛淚 2064|體育|游泳池內「水道繩」的主要功用是下列何者？|消波 2065|演藝|著名的「藍色多瑙河」為誰的作品？|小約翰．史特勞斯 2066|理科|雲的形狀千變萬化，下列哪一種雲的垂直伸展高度最高？|積雨雲 2067|生活|傳統民間職業「牽豬哥」，其工作內容主要為何？|種豬配種 2068|文科|新石器時代的人類生活特徵，下列何者為非？|人類靠打獵維生 2069|文科|經濟學上的需求曲線，是顯示在特定時間內，某物品的需求量與下列何者的關係？|價格 2070|文科|義大利小說「玫瑰之名」，一連串的命案都是在哪裡發生？|修道院 2071|體育|跳繩運動中，「由兩種或以上不同技巧聯合為一個花式跳繩跳法」，為下列何種技巧？|聯合跳繩 2072|動漫|電玩遊戲《末日圍城3》，保護王國並阻止邪惡勢力入侵的是哪個軍團？|第十軍團 2073|演藝|電影「一路玩到掛」兩位得了癌症末期的病人沒有做過哪一項冒險？|搶銀行 2074|文科|預期未來利率走勢往上時，請問房屋貸款利率選擇哪一種比較有利？|固定利率 2075|文科|對沖基金是索羅斯快速累積財富的手段之一，「對沖基金」的別稱為何？|避險基金 2076|動漫|漫畫摺紙戰士中化身的動物類型下列哪一項最為稀少？|鳳 2077|生活|領帶是男性西服的正式配件之一，現代領帶的起源為何？|17世紀克羅埃西亞士兵 2078|體育|德國足球甲組聯賽的文達不來梅體育俱樂部的主場為何？|韋沙球場 2079|理科|潮間帶以下，向海延伸至約二十至三十公尺的地帶，其名稱為下列哪一個？|亞潮帶 2080|體育|請問「助攻」這名詞會出現在下列哪一種運動裡？|籃球 2081|文科|請問「我思故我在」是出自下列何者的名言|笛卡爾 2082|動漫|請問「草泥馬之歌」是改編自下列哪個動漫作品？|藍色小精靈 2083|生活|請問下列哪種飲料是香港人在茶餐廳稱的「飛砂走奶」？|黑咖啡 2084|生活|請問世界上第二大的珊瑚礁位於哪個國家？|宏都拉斯 2085|體育|請問旅日棒球號手王貞治不曾為下列哪一支隊伍效力？|西武獅隊 2086|文科|鄭成功領台時期，曾在台灣設置一府二縣，請問其中「二縣」所指為何？|天興縣、萬年縣 2087|體育|鞍馬為競技體操項目之一，只有男子項目，關於鞍馬的動作要求，請問下面哪一項敘述錯誤？|不可倒立下馬 2088|文科|戰國時期養士之風盛行，其中以四公子的禮賢下士最為有名，請問下列哪一位並非四公子之一？|武安君 2089|體育|澳洲網球公開賽每年一月於何地舉辦？|墨爾本 2090|文科|隸書是由小篆變化而成，是漢字中常見的一種莊重的字體風格。下列哪個是隸書產生的朝代？|漢朝 2091|文科|韓非為戰國末期著名法家思想的代表人物。關於韓非的政治思想，何者「不正確」？|德治與法治並重 2092|理科|雞蛋蛋白含有溶菌酵素，請問溶菌酵素的功能主要是可以破壞細菌的哪一個的部分？|細胞壁 2093|文科|藝術家將「現實生活中常用的物品」搬到現代美術的殿堂裡，這種藝術稱為何種藝術？|裝置藝術 2094|體育|籃球比賽時，一球隊場上的球員請問若少於幾人時，裁判即應判定比賽失敗？|4人 2095|體育|籃球比賽第三節與第四節之間，請問選手可休息幾分鐘？|2分鐘 2096|體育|籃球術語 Time Out 是什麼意思？|暫停 2097|動漫|灌籃高手為許多藍球迷熱愛的漫畫，其中赤木剛憲的外號為大猩猩，請問是以NBA哪個球員為藍本畫出來？|派翠克尤恩 2098|理科|MTK 真八核處理器採何種架構？ |CortexA7 2099|生活|USB 3.1 理論最高傳輸速度為？|10Gb/s 2100|動漫|《20世紀少年》事件緣起於1970年日本萬國博覽會在下列哪一個城市舉行？|大阪 2101|演藝|《如果．愛》是陳可辛導演的首部歌舞片，請問片中張學友的角色職業是什麼？|導演 2102|文科|《老人與海》是一部獲得許多重要文學獎項的世界名著，請問他是哪位作家的作品？|海明威 2103|動漫|《我們這一家》片頭曲取自下列哪一首交響樂？|威風凜凜 2104|動漫|《榮譽勳章：鐵血悍將》電玩遊戲中，沒有下列哪一個兵種？|傘兵 2105|動漫|《輕音部》動畫版的「櫻丘女子高中」位於真實世界的哪一個地方？|豐鄉小學校 2106|體育|「中距離」跑時，選手步伐應以何種發視為佳？|大而快 2107|文科|「文起八代之衰，道濟天下之弱」，此段話是蘇軾讚揚哪位文學家？|韓愈 2108|理科|「王水」是那兩種酸性物質調製而成？|硝酸加鹽酸 2109|生活|「米其林指南」的發行公司其本業是什麼的製造商？|輪胎 2110|動漫|「初音未來」的甩蔥動作是出自下列哪一部動漫作品？|Bleach死神 2111|文科|「法西斯」是現今富侵略性、獨裁的代名詞，請問「法西斯」一詞最初是指什麼？|處以死刑的刑具 2112|文科|「哈利路亞」(Hallelujah)是我們經常聽到的宗教用語，請問它是哪一個宗教的教徒讚美神的歡呼？|基督教 2113|體育|「美式足球」中，置球員把球直立按在地上由踢球手起腳將球射出，稱為下列何者？|定點球 2114|文科|「師父領進門，修行在個人」之意義與西方教育家皮德思所強調的哪一個教育規準相近？|含自願性 2115|理科|「馬鈴茄」是馬鈴薯和番茄經何種生物技術改造，應用組織培養而成？|細胞融合 2116|理科|「湖中的水蒸發成水蒸氣，再形成雲」關於水循環的一部分，則由水變成雲，其狀態改變為何？|液態→液態 2117|演藝|「頭戴禮帽，足登大皮靴，走路像鴨子」是描述哪一位著名英國喜劇演員？|卓別林 2118|文科|15世紀，朝鮮王朝世宗大王倡導下，由學者創造的朝鮮語書寫文字，請問被稱為什麼？|訓民正音 2119|文科|1923年，土耳其與協約國簽訂條約，確保主權獨立和領土完整，請問是哪一個條約？|桑洛條約 2120|演藝|1993年應邀到紐約林肯藝術中心演出，將台灣歌仔戲搬上國際舞台的第一人，請問是哪一位演員？|葉青 2121|體育|2006年的「電話門事件」主要是指哪一支球隊涉嫌安排有利於己方的裁判，操縱比賽結果？|尤文圖斯 2122|演藝|2014年韓國電視劇節「作品賞」得主是下列哪一齣韓劇？|來自星星的你 2123|生活|一粒種子，可收割幾倍的稻殼？|1000倍 2124|生活|人類用鼻子和嘴巴呼吸，請問昆蟲用何者來呼吸？|氣門 2125|理科|人體醫學上說，曬太陽可以吸收甚麼營養素？|維生素D 2126|文科|下列有關於古希臘人的敘述，何者錯誤？|不迷信 2127|文科|下列何人曾在高盧戰爭中，對敵軍散布假情報，並說出「人都會輕易相信內心的慾望」作結？|凱薩 2128|文科|下列何者「不是」中國古代用語中，第二人稱的代名詞？|彼 2129|文科|下列何者「不是西周時期周公制禮中」的婚姻六禮之一？|相愛 2130|文科|下列何者是「俄羅斯帝國」時期|沙皇 2131|生活|下列何者是含有「毒性」的物品？|農用的農藥 2132|生活|下列何者是使土壤「自然」形成「不同顏色」的原因？|成分不同 2133|文科|下列何者為「桃李不言，下自成蹺」的意思？|為人真誠，就能感動他人 2134|演藝|下列何者為香港電影「2014賭城風雲」中，石一堅外號？|贏盡天下無敵手 2135|體育|下列何者被泰國認為使泰拳或的崇高榮營，使泰拳聲譽跨越國界的「第一人」？|乃克儂東 2136|動漫|下列哪一不動漫「不曾」翻拍真人本電影？|夢幻遊戲 2137|動漫|下列哪一位角色在《逮捕令》裡有「全壘打女」之稱？|辻本夏實 2138|動漫|下列哪一款是最早推出的轉珠遊戲？|龍族拼圖 2139|動漫|下列哪一款遊戲導入了日本神祇「貧乏神」？|桃太郎電鐵 2140|文科|下列哪位歷史人物不是漢初三傑之一？|劉邦 2141|動漫|下列哪個選項是韓國線上遊戲「天堂」「血盟契約」出現的人物？|太陽神阿波羅 2142|生活|下列選項中，何者是我們對日本的「國旗」的別稱？|太陽旗 2143|生活|下列選項中，何者為「佛教」「印度教」「耆那教」和「錫克教」的起源地？|印度 2144|生活|下列選項中，哪個稱謂可用來稱呼「爸爸的弟弟」？|叔父 2145|演藝|大陸劇「蘭陵王」中，由誰飾演阿怪一角？|陳曉東 2146|文科|小說「蜀山劍俠傳」被武俠小說界譽為何種名稱？|天下第一奇書 2147|文科|已故的托馬斯．巴克禮牧師曾對台灣貢獻良多，請問下列關於他的事蹟，何者錯誤？|是加拿大人 2148|文科|中國元雜劇的「楔子」及是下列何者？|序幕 2149|文科|中國文學「浮生六記」中，「乎有龐然大物拔山倒樹而來」指的是何種生物？|蛤蟆 2150|文科|中國在哪個朝代為加強對西藏的統治，正式冊封五世達賴為「達賴喇嘛」？|清朝 2151|文科|中國成語中下列題詞，何者適用於祝壽時？|蟠桃獻頌 2152|文科|中國清朝女文人紀曉嵐最討厭吃下列何種食物？|鴨 2153|文科|中國傳說中「神農氏」嘗了下列何者，以成為了「中國藥學的始祖」？|百草 2154|文科|中國詩詞「問世間，情是何物，直教人生死相許」語出下列何者歷史人物？|元好問 2155|文科|中國歷史上，最早「系統地確定官職」的是在下列哪個時代？|西周初期 2156|文科|今日的西式曆法是下列何人下令使用，用陽曆來配合節氣，對中國農事更加便利？|孫中山 2157|生活|元宵燈謎「台灣姑娘」請猜一繁體中文字|始 2158|生活|元宵燈謎「正月沒有初一」。請猜一繁體中文字？|肯 2159|文科|元宵燈謎「登陸」。請猜一本工具書？|辭海 2160|理科|天文學中，下列哪個行星是太陽系八大行星中主要行星中「自轉最慢」的星體？|金星 2161|生活|天氣變化會影響心情，依據研究，憂鬱症患者在哪個季節自殺率最高？|春 2162|理科|太陽系中「地球」是第幾大行星？|第五大 2163|生活|日本「東京迪士尼海洋公園」限定的玩偶叫什麼名字？|達菲 2164|動漫|日本少女漫畫「只想告訴你」中劇中哪一位角色的作品？|椎名輕穗 2165|體育|日本相撲比賽所使用的「相撲標準場地」被稱為下列何種名稱？|土俵 2166|動漫|日本動畫「哆啦A夢」中的「胖虎」最讓人害怕的技藝是甚麼？|歌聲 2167|動漫|日本動畫「料理偶像」主角「小舞」因被禁歌而改當甚麼主持人？|料理美食節目 2168|動漫|日本動畫「鐵馬少年」中，「篠崎命」從何時開始喜歡「深澤由紀」？|國中一年級 2169|文科|日本童話「小太郎和母龍」中，年輕首領死後留了何種種稻方法？|水田種稻 2170|文科|日本傳統戲劇「歌舞伎」中所畫花俏艷麗的妝稱作？|臉譜 2171|動漫|日本漫畫《死亡筆記本》，關於「死亡筆記本」的使用規則，請問以下何者敘述不正確？|不用看過對方的容貌長相 2172|動漫|日本漫畫《掰掰演劇社》裡，請問哪一位人物因為喜歡上主角正太郎，心神不寧、昏睡一星期而變瘦？|觀月理莎 2173|動漫|日本漫畫「中華一番」主角擁有什麼樣的超感官？|味覺 2174|動漫|日本漫畫「火影忍者」中，「宇智波一族」擁有甚麼眼？|寫輪眼 2175|動漫|日本漫畫「火影忍者」中第四代火影「波風湊」的別稱是？|黃色閃光 2176|動漫|日本漫畫「妙廚老爹」裡「田中一」喜歡吃公司附近哪一家的豬排飯？|喜多 2177|動漫|日本漫畫「黑子的籃球」中，劇中主要角色是以什麼下列何種元素命名？|顏色名稱 2178|理科|日常所食用的肉類中，下列何種肉類「熱量」最低？|魚肉 2179|理科|火焰的溫度決定了火焰的顏色。請問哪一種顏色的火焰溫度最高？|紫色 2180|生活|牙膏為了增強法瑯質以避免蛀牙，因此會添加甚麼物質？|氟化物 2181|文科|以下哪個不是中國小說家古龍作品「絕代雙驕」中的人物？|迎星宮主 2182|文科|以解開謎團為故事主軸的推理小說深受讀者喜愛，請問下列哪一位不是推理小說作家|戶賀崎智信 2183|文科|古希臘時期，為慶賀希臘戰勝波斯，而建造了哪一項建築？|帕德嫩神廟 2184|演藝|古典希臘建築的風格可分為多利克式、愛奧尼亞式和科林斯式，請問最早出現的樣式是哪一個？|多利克式 2185|生活|台灣山川秀麗，到處都是遊玩的好去處，請問台灣溪河中何者以泛舟出名？|秀姑巒溪 2186|生活|台灣民間習俗，哪種水果不宜用來拜拜？|釋迦 2187|生活|台灣地形狹小山勢高，多屬於新摺曲山脈，請問下列台灣山岳中何者素有「南台首嶽」之稱？|關山 2188|生活|台灣原住民分布各縣市，請問分布在蘭嶼的原住民為何族？|達悟族 2189|演藝|台灣偶像劇「海派甜心」劇中，飾演女主角的演員是誰？|楊丞琳 2190|體育|台灣棒球跟球迷的水準都很高。請問下列哪一支美國職棒球隊曾經來台灣進行表演賽？|道奇隊 2191|生活|台灣無鉛汽油未用哪種顏色標記？|白色 2192|演藝|台灣電影「陣頭」，下列演員與角色名字搭配哪項正確？|柯有綸：阿泰 2193|演藝|台灣歌手「嚴爵」沒有幫哪一部偶像劇全劇配樂？|犀利人妻 2194|演藝|台灣歌手蕭亞軒的對唱歌曲中，以下何者不正確？|與潘瑋柏對唱「敗給你」 2195|文科|台灣歷史上慘痛的「二二八事件」是所有人心中永遠的痛，請問此事件發生於哪位領導人在位時期？|陳儀 2196|演藝|台灣藝人李千娜位曾演過哪一部電視劇的女主角？|幸福的抉擇 2197|體育|平衡木的規定動作不包含以下何者？|空翻 2198|理科|生物學中，請問下列何種「鯨魚」有長著巨大的胸鰭？|座頭鯨 2199|文科|目前所知最早發明冶鐵技術和使用鐵器，也是最早進入鐵器時代的是哪一個民族？|西台人 2200|文科|因紐特人又稱愛斯基摩人，愛斯基摩是北美洲印地安人對他們的稱呼，問在印地安話中是什麼意思？|吃生肉的人 2201|理科|因數是一個常見的數學名詞。請問判別是否為「9」的因數可以用哪一種方式？|各位數字和是9的倍數 2202|生活|在「河流通過的地方」設置垃圾掩埋場，會造成下列何種影響？|造成土壤汙染與水汙染 2203|文科|在中文裡，請別人修改文章稱為下列何者？|斧正 2204|生活|在化石燃料人不普及的國家，常使用甚麼作為「主要燃料」？|木炭 2205|動漫|在動漫《鬼太郎》中，跟隨在鬼太郎身邊的塗牆怪是代表哪個縣？|福岡縣代表 2206|理科|地質學中，將土壤中的「硝酸鹽」，漸次還原成亞硝酸、氨，稱為什麼作用？|脫氮作用 2207|生活|安全使用電線的方式，哪像不正確？|用地毯蓋住電線才美觀 2208|文科|成語「雞鳴狗盜」的典故來自於秦昭王囚禁孟嘗君的故事，請問這句成語用來比喻下列何者？|有某種卑微技能的人 2209|體育|有「亞洲巨砲」之稱的棒球球員是下列何者？|呂明賜 2210|文科|老字號的小吃店為了保障自己，根據商標法註冊店名。請問商標法的主管機關是下列哪一個？|經濟部 2211|生活|我們引進「原本沒有的動物」以增加生物的種類，會帶來下列何種影響？|會影響原生物種 2212|生活|我們對於「苦味」的感知，主要是依靠下列何處部位？|舌根 2213|演藝|李奧納多接拍了許多傳記式電影，請問下列哪部他所主演的電影不是由真實人物所改編？|大亨小傳 2214|體育|足球比賽開球時，請問防守隊每一位隊員須站在開球點幾碼以外？|10碼 2215|生活|依據各國風俗習慣差異，法規也有不同的規定，請問在台灣一人失蹤滿幾年便可向法院申請宣告死亡？|7 2216|體育|林書豪在尼克時期掀起林來瘋旋風，請問當時賽前和林書豪一起做書呆子打氣法的球員是？|費爾茲 2217|文科|波士頓矩陣以四個象限來分析企業的業務狀況，請問：市場成長低、但佔有率高的，是哪依類型業務？|金牛行業務 2218|理科|物理學中，浴室拖鞋通常會有許多凹凸紋路為了甚麼？|增加摩擦力 2219|文科|知名畫家「梵谷」在世時唯一賣出的畫是哪一幅？|紅葡萄園 2220|<待填>|空心菜是夏季盛產的蔬菜，請問他屬於哪一類蔬菜？|葉菜類 2221|理科|長途飛機的飛行高度，多位於大氣層中的哪一分層？|平流層 2222|文科|阿里山森林鐵路的最高點為祝山站，請問下列並非阿里山鐵路的特色之一？|火車不能往後退 2223|生活|很多人怕吃苦瓜，苦瓜的苦味是來自於甚麼成分？|奎寧 2224|體育|為避免「運動過勞」，且可以減少傷害機會的運動是下列何者？|游泳 2225|生活|秋天天氣變化大，由濕熱轉涼，防感冒，得調養什麼？|肺 2226|文科|美國小說「白鯨記」中追捕白色抹香鯨的補鯨船為下列何者？|裴龐德號 2227|動漫|美國卡通「膽小狗英雄」遇到問題時會向誰來求助？|電腦 2228|動漫|美國卡通動畫「瓦力」中，瓦力喜歡上探測用機器人，下列何者為此機器人名稱？|伊芙 2229|文科|美國自2009年開始至今，請問共實施了幾次量化寬鬆(QE)政策？|4 2230|演藝|美國電影「刺客聯盟」中角色衛斯理透過父親實驗是得知下列何種運炸彈方式？|老鼠 2231|演藝|美國電影「哈利波特」中，王十字車站在下列何處拍攝？|英國倫敦火車站 2232|演藝|美國電影「海格力士」中，提到宙斯之子荷拉克勒斯，曾在希臘做過多少次試煉？|12 2233|演藝|美國電影「針孔旅社」中，主角夫婦大衛和艾美在下列何處過夜？|汽車旅館 2234|演藝|美國電影「宿主」中，漫遊者若要活著，必須做以下何事？|控制人類心智 2235|演藝|美國電影「蒙面俠蘇洛2」中，男主角蘇洛與妻子伊蓮娜育有幾個孩子？|1 2236|演藝|美國電影「變人」中，機器人安德魯．馬丁比其他機器人多了自主性和何種能力？|創造力 2237|理科|若水平桌面上的物體受5kgw水平力作用而沒有移動，則物體所受的摩擦力大小應為多少kgw？|5 2238|演藝|英國電視喜劇「豆豆先生」是由誰編劇並擔任劇中主角豆豆先生？|羅溫艾金森 2239|文科|茉莉花革命讓許多國家風雲變色，請問下列哪個國家不曾受其影響？|敘利亞 2240|演藝|迪士尼動畫電影的歌曲總是動人心弦，請問以下哪一首歌是由艾爾頓強為動畫《獅子王》演唱的曲子？|Circle of Life 2241|體育|飛盤接法「高於胸部以上」時應以何種方式接飛盤？|掌心朝下 2242|演藝|首位在香港紅磡體育館開演唱會的歌手是？|許冠傑 2243|動漫|香港武俠漫畫「新著龍虎門」中，香港少林館館主「金童」是如何死的？|自盡 2244|演藝|哪一個是香港出道的團體？|BEYOND 2245|演藝|哪一部電視劇主聲道為國語配音，副聲道為日語原音，是台灣第一部雙語播出的電視劇？|阿信 2246|生活|哪個國家有奇異果王國之稱的美名，具全球第一的銷量？|紐西蘭 2247|理科|恐龍曾經稱霸地球超過一億六千萬年之久，請問目前所知，恐龍最早出現在下列哪個時期？|三疊紀 2248|理科|海嘯的成因最可能是因下列哪一種作用力而導致？|內營力 2249|理科|海膽生活在海洋中，廣泛分布於世界各地的海洋。請問下列有關海膽的敘述哪一個錯誤？|海膽與海星不屬於同一門 2250|理科|素有「玫瑰王國」之稱的是下列選項中的哪一個國家？|保加利亞 2251|文科|茶行開幕想請人扮成中國歷史人物來剪綵，並在店裡放置他寫的《茶經》，請問它會是下列哪一位？|陸羽 2252|生活|配方中採用「液體油脂」可製作下列何種蛋糕？|海綿蛋糕 2253|生活|高雄愛河畔在2001年豎立了一座龍頭魚身造型的花燈，請問這是傳說中的什麼動物？|鰲 2254|動漫|動畫《小魔女DoReMi》中，瀨川音符是因為發現誰的身分，而成為魔女見習生？|魔女露卡 2255|動漫|動畫《彩雲國物語》中，有所謂四大神樂，除了琴、二胡、笛之外，還有下列哪一|琵琶 2256|動漫|動漫《庫洛魔法使》中，轉世後的庫洛，里德是下列哪一位人物？|艾利歐 2257|生活|國民幸福指數用來衡量人民生活快樂程度的依據，請問是由哪國提出的呢？|不丹 2258|生活|常使用在冷飲紙杯的防水膜是什麼，水溫超過60℃就會溶出？|石蠟 2259|理科|常常長在腳底的皮膚病，醫學名稱稱為「足蹠疣」，我們平常又稱作甚麼？|雞眼 2260|生活|從小玩到大的剪刀石頭布又稱為猜拳，請問是源自哪一個國家？|中國 2261|體育|捷舞是國際標準舞中的拉丁舞之一，請問它起源於那裡？|美國 2262|體育|排球的個人對空托球練習時，練習重點是，直上對空托球，雙手位置在下列何處？|額頭上方 2263|文科|清末民間有四大私人藏書樓，其中以蒐藏宋刻本藏書著稱，請問是哪一樓？|皕宋樓 2264|生活|現今台灣主流的家庭式咖哩是從哪國傳入的？|日本 2265|演藝|第一屆桃園電影節的開幕片是？|看見台灣 2266|文科|這個文字是西方拼音文字的始祖，經腓尼基人改良後傳到歐洲，請問這是哪個文字？|象形文字 2267|演藝|部分歷史學家認為目前已知最古老的繪畫可以追溯至32000年前，請問此繪畫位於哪裡？|法國肖維岩洞 2268|文科|創辦《現代詩》季刊，主張新詩為橫的移植而非縱的繼承的現代派詩人，請問是哪一位？|紀弦 2269|生活|喝湯暖心又暖胃，下列何者不是世界三大名湯？|羅宋湯 2270|體育|單人跳水比賽的評分方式中，七人裁判制有幾個無效分？|4 2271|文科|就中國傳統禮俗而言，人死亡的「理想地點」是在家中何處？|正廳 2272|文科|就中國傳統禮俗而言，所謂的壽終正寢的「正寢」指的是何處？|正廳 2273|理科|植物學中，下列何者不是「有毒」的植物？|咸豐草 2274|演藝|無印良品成員之一的黃品冠首次擔任哪一齣八點檔連續劇的男主角？|姊妹 2275|體育|無氧運動強度大，持續時間短，運動時心率一般須在一分鐘多少次以上？|170-180次 2276|體育|跆拳道「基本型場步法中的站姿」稱為下列何者？|前行步 2277|體育|跆拳道選手在「比賽中犯規」，應由誰來判定？|主審 2278|生活|傳統服飾代表了該國的風俗民情，請問旗袍是哪一個國家的服飾？|中國 2279|演藝|奧斯卡金像獎講座上的「小金人」手上拿的是何種武器？|長劍 2280|文科|當人壽保險契約訂立後，請問於保單到達翌日後幾日內，要保人可撤銷保險契約？|10日 2281|生活|當衣服或庫子的拉鍊卡住或不易拉動時，如何處理能輕鬆解決呢？|上蠟 2282|文科|經濟學家帕雷托認為，在許多現象中80%的結果取決於20%的原因，請問我們通稱這是什麼定律？|二八定律 2283|生活|義式咖啡中，哪一款是沒有加奶泡？|摩卡 2284|動漫|電玩遊戲《仙劍奇俠傳3》，請問遊戲中的「五毒珠」是由以下哪一位角色煉製而成？|花楹 2285|動漫|電玩遊戲《哈利波特：混血王子的背叛》遊戲中，沒有系列何種攻擊咒語？|吼吼燒 2286|演藝|電影《全面攻佔：倒數救援》是敘述美國白宮被恐怖份子所攻佔，請問是哪一國的恐怖份子？|韓國 2287|理科|嘌呤代謝慢，造成痛風的人，雖然要多吃蔬菜，但甚麼蔬菜最好也不要吃？|青江菜 2288|文科|截至2012年為止，歐洲有17個國家使用歐元，請問下列哪個國家非使用歐元？|英國 2289|文科|漢文帝時期，曾有一名少年建議改正朔、異服色、法制度，將法家制度改成儒家制度。請問這人是誰？|賈誼 2290|文科|漢代有首古樂府寫道「江南可採蓮，蓮葉何田田」，請問「田田」是描寫荷葉的什麼狀態？|清鮮碧綠 2291|<待填>|磁碟片沒有以下何種規格？ |4吋 2292|演藝|福山雅治為了《2013破案天才伽利略》撰寫了新歌，請問中文版是由以下哪位女歌手所演唱？|A-Lin 2293|生活|數位相機的「感光元件」大多是使用下列何種電子元件？|CCD 2294|演藝|模仿奧斯卡金像獎的負面頒獎典禮，每年都搶先在頒獎前揭曉，藉以揶揄備受傳媒批評的劣片，請問是？|金酸莓獎 2295|文科|請問《三字經》中，哪一句沒有提到人名？|自修齊，至平治 2296|體育|請問2009世運會於何處舉辦？|台灣 2297|文科|請問三國時期的甘寧，其外號是什麼？|錦帆賊 2298|生活|請問下列何者是全世界唯一全國全面「禁止吸菸」的國家？|不丹 2299|生活|請問下列哪個「世界著名地標」是位處於中國境內？|萬里長城 2300|生活|請問平時多攝取哪種食物較不容易形成心「血管疾病」？|五穀根莖類 2301|體育|請問奧運體操女子項目中沒有下面哪一項比賽？|吊環 2302|文科|請問嘉義的阿里山鄉在鄒族人努力下正名之前的原名為何？|吳鳳鄉 2303|體育|請問Love在網球術語中為何種意義？|零分 2304|生活|豬肉是你我最常實用的肉類，請問下面豬肉的部位哪一個脂肪含量最多？|腹脅肉 2305|生活|鋁箔膠膜積層是很好的包裝材料，是因為其何種特點？|透濕度低 2306|體育|壁球室內球拍型運動，起源於19世紀初期英國倫敦的哪個地方？|艦隊監獄 2307|文科|歷史上第一個橫跨歐亞非三洲的地國是哪一個帝國？|波斯帝國 2308|體育|賽車運動的主辦者會制定賽車的統一，除了下列何種限制？|賽車規格 2309|演藝|韓國電視劇「奇皇后」中，元國皇帝妥懽一直受下列何人控制？|燕鐵 2310|演藝|韓國電視劇「逆轉人生」中，在外逃難兩個小女孩被親戚做了何種事情？|互換身分 2311|演藝|韓國團體「EXO」的隊長是下列何者？|SUHO 2312|演藝|韓劇「順風婦產科」培養出很多新生代演員，下列何者為非？|元斌 2313|理科|關於馬的演化過程，下列哪一個敘述是錯誤的？|體型越來越小 2314|生活|Google 總部位於美國加州的何處？|山景城 2315|文科|SWOT分析常被用來分析企業本身或產品在市場上的競爭狀況，請問字母S是哪一個字的縮寫？|Strengths 2316|動漫|《史瑞克》電影動畫系列中，史瑞克另一位好友長靴貓，是在哪一集登場？|史瑞克2 2317|文科|《紅樓夢》一書有許多的別名，請問下列何者不是《紅樓夢》的別稱？|鏡花緣 2318|演藝|《悲慘世界》不論是歌劇或電影都大受歡迎，請問《悲慘世界》是以哪個時代為背景？|法國大革命 2319|文科|「二崁」聚落位於哪一縣？|澎湖縣 2320|文科|「人生七十古來稀」是我們耳熟能詳的詩句，請問它出自誰的作品？|杜甫 2321|文科|「三國」是歷史上的一段分裂時期，請問三國介於哪兩個朝代之間？|東漢，西晉 2322|文科|「天穿日」是客家人重要的節日，請問它和哪個傳說故事有關？|女媧補天 2323|文科|「天葬」（鳥葬）是一種特殊喪葬習俗，請問中國哪個地區的人民使用這種喪葬方式？|西藏 2324|體育|「卡巴迪運動」和下列哪一種遊戲相似？|老鷹抓小雞 2325|演藝|「恰克與飛鳥」曾演唱過多部日劇的主題曲，請問以下哪部日劇的主題曲不是他們唱的？|東京愛情故事 2326|文科|「粗茶淡飯」形容清淡的飲食，請問「粗」的意思是下列哪一個？|粗劣的 2327|文科|『古羅馬文學』指紀元前後繁榮於古羅馬政權治下的文學。其主要語言是下列何種？|拉丁語 2328|理科|42的因數有7個，它的倍數有多少個？|無限多個 2329|理科|一次電池依規格大小可分為1號～4號，若使用在同一種電器上，何者可使用的時間最長？|1 號 2330|理科|一個長方形容器的尺寸為10cm x 15cm x 30cm，請問容器裝滿水時，應有多少毫升？|4500毫升 2331|文科|一般來說，CPI持續上揚代表通膨有升溫跡象，請問在相同的所得水準下，民眾購買力將會如何？|下降 2332|理科|一般新生兒的腸道是無菌的狀態。請問最常用來當做補充的營養素是哪一種物質？|維生素 K 2333|理科|人體的呼吸控制中樞位於何處？|腦幹 2334|理科|人體醫學中，下列何者不是「急性扁桃腺炎」所可能產生的症狀？|暴飲暴食 2335|生活|下列何者「不是」為了保護動、植物所設立的區域？|圖書館 2336|體育|下列何者「不是」現代武術比賽，依技術內容和風格特點所區分的五大類之一？|氣功 2337|文科|下列何者不是中國『漢賦四大家』之一？|司馬中原 2338|理科|下列何者不是在測量距離時，所使用的單位？|ml 2339|理科|下列何者不是構成數線的要素？|負向 2340|理科|下列何者是動物學中所認定動物「流淚」的原因？|清洗眼睛 2341|演藝|下列何者為『霍爾移動城堡』中角色蕪菁真正的身分|鄰國王子 2342|文科|下列何者為中國傳統思想學派「道家」中的主要代表人物之一？|老子 2343|生活|下列何者為目前使用最普遍的「營建構造材料」？|鋼筋混泥土構造 2344|體育|下列何者選項通常是主宰棒球比賽的靈魂人物？|投手 2345|生活|下列何間「連鎖旅店」不位於日本？|御宿商旅 2346|文科|下列何種文學被西方界認為是「世上最早的文學」？|古埃及文學 2347|文科|下列哪位法國巴比松派畫家，創作了「牧羊女與羊群」這幅世界知名畫作？|尚．法蘭索瓦．米勒 2348|體育|下列哪個選項為「美式足球比賽」，進攻方在自己的達陣區內被擒抱、出界或犯規？|安全得分 2349|體育|下列哪種情形容易出現運動中暑的情形？|脫水 2350|生活|下列對於低鈉鹽和精鹽的差別敘述是正確的呢？|低鈉鹽提高鉀的比例 2351|體育|下列選項中，何種運動用品「為幫助瑜珈初學者伸展盤骨，調整動作及地面距離」？|瑜珈磚 2352|文科|下列關於歐洲的敘述，何者錯誤？|幾乎全境處於寒帶氣候 2353|理科|大猩猩是靈長目中最大的動物。請問大猩猩的血型中最常見的是下列哪一型？|B型 2354|文科|小說『異域』是屬於何種性質的小說？|戰爭 2355|文科|中世紀詩人但丁，以義大利方創作，促進義大利民族語言統一的是哪一個作品？|神曲 2356|文科|中國人提道一些負面事物都會使用「婉稱」，請問下列哪一個並非妓院的婉稱？|丹臺 2357|文科|中國史學之父是司馬遷，在西方也擁有同樣地位的是哪一位歷史學家？|希羅多德 2358|文科|中國傳統習俗中過年時候年夜飯裡象徵「金元寶」的食物是下列何？|水餃 2359|文科|中國詩詞「問蒼茫大地，誰主浮沉」是出自於何人的著作之中？|毛澤東 2360|文科|中國詩詞「願君多采擷，此物最相思」，詩中的此物是下列何者？|紅豆 2361|演藝|中國電影「人在囧途之泰囧」中，王寶與徐朗爭執時弄丟了徐朗何種物品？|無線網卡 2362|生活|元宵燈謎「藍色之洋」。請猜一中國地名？|青海 2363|文科|切．格瓦拉曾和菲爾德．卡斯楚一同對抗獨裁者的統治。請問切．格瓦拉是哪一國人？|古巴 2364|生活|手工糖炒栗子香甜好吃，是將栗子跟什麼一起翻炒？|黑沙 2365|動漫|日本卡通「小魔女DoReMi」主角最喜歡吃什麼|牛排 2366|動漫|日本動畫《平成貍合戰》，請問本部作品的故事主題與以下何者有關？|環境開發 2367|動漫|日本漫畫《醫龍》，關於本部作品的故事內容，請問其中特別針對了什麼樣的主題有所批判？|醫院人事 2368|動漫|日本漫畫「火影忍者」中，主角「漩渦鳴人」暗戀的對象是劇中那一位角色？|春野櫻 2369|動漫|日本漫畫「航海王」中，主角一行人所在的海賊團名為什麼？|草帽海賊團 2370|動漫|日本漫畫「NANA」，在故事中兩位女主角一起合力租下來的公寓，請問房號是多少？|707號 2371|動漫|日本漫畫『火影忍者』裡，我愛羅後面背著的是甚麼？|葫蘆 2372|文科|日治時代新竹縣北埔鎮曾發生兩次重大的抗日事件，請問是哪兩個事件？|乙未戰爭；北埔事件 2373|生活|世界單塔斜張橋跨徑長度排名第一的是在哪個國家？|德國萊茵河橋 2374|生活|以下何者不是全人健康包含的要素？|時間管理 2375|體育|以下哪一位球員未登上美國職棒大聯盟？|黃俊中 2376|體育|以下哪一個足球總會是世界上最早成立的足球官方總會？|英格蘭足球總會 2377|體育|以下哪一個國家不是國際足球總會的創始會員？|英國 2378|體育|以下哪一種球類是實心的？|棒球 2379|動漫|以下選項中，哪一款遊戲堪稱現今落下型益智遊戲的始祖？|俄羅斯方塊 2380|體育|以下職棒球員與其綽號的配對，何者錯誤？|王俊郎─小頭 2381|文科|台南古都擁有許多珍貴古蹟，請問下列哪一個並不在台南？|海門天險 2382|生活|台灣夜市相當有名，請問景美夜市位於台北的哪一區？|文山區 2383|演藝|台灣偶像劇「王子看見二公主」中，飾演劇中女主角「二公主」的是？|陳庭妮 2384|體育|台灣從1999年起將「台灣區運動會」改名為「全國運動會」，請問現在是每幾年舉辦一次？|2年 2385|體育|台灣職棒史上第一支轉讓經營權的球隊為何？|俊國熊 2386|理科|生物學中，利用快速地奔跑來「追擊獵物」的是下列哪個動物？|獵豹 2387|文科|由知名建築師高第設計的「聖家堂大教堂」至今尚未竣工，請問這個旅遊勝地位於哪個國家？|西班牙 2388|生活|目前常用的乾燥劑，形狀如透明小珠，請問成分是什麼？|矽膠 2389|生活|各國鈔票的面值大小均有所不同，請問台灣第五套橫式新台幣中，最大面值的鈔票金額是多少？|二千元 2390|文科|因為社會穩定風景秀麗被稱為「南美瑞士」的國家，請問是哪一國？|烏拉圭 2391|動漫|在《生化奇兵：無限》電玩遊戲中，玩家遇到名為巨臂巧匠的大型機械人，她的弱點是哪一部位|心臟 2392|動漫|在日本動作射擊遊戲「洛克人X」中，主角是以身上何處的裝備來發射X能源？|右手 2393|生活|在台灣的交通規則中，走路必須靠右邊走，但是下列哪一個國家與台灣相反，是靠左邊走的？|英國 2394|體育|在正手投擲飛盤時，食指應該握在下列何處？|盤面 2395|體育|在田賽中，正規「女子鉛球」的重量有多重？|4公斤 2396|體育|在國際羽球比賽中，「奇數分時」站哪一發球區發球？|左區 2397|體育|在運動情境中若從頭到尾是穩定可預測的，稱之為閉鎖性運動技能。請問下列哪一項運動屬於這個類別？|跳高 2398|理科|在數學中，將一角分成兩「相等角」的線被稱為？|分角線 2399|理科|在數學中，COS的標記代表什麼？|三角函數 2400|文科|在藝術色彩學中，依色彩的三屬性作有系統的排列形成「三度空間的結構」這稱為什麼？|色立體 2401|文科|如果你生長在清朝前期，家境清寒，若想接受教育，最有可能到下列哪一個教育機構就讀？|義學 2402|體育|有跳箱、地板、平衡木等項目內容，請問是為何種體操？|競技體操 2403|文科|有關中國藝術史上，著名的陶藝品『唐三彩』下列敘述何者錯誤？|採一次燒成法 2404|生活|百年歷史的台鐵，歷史最悠久的火車是哪一種？|普通車 2405|文科|西周由何人建立，且定都於鎬京？|周武王 2406|文科|我們思念人會說「一日不見，如隔三秋」，請問這句話的原型「一日不見，如三秋兮」出自哪本古書？|詩經 2407|文科|李白是才氣縱橫的大詩人，請問後人寫他的傳記中較不可能以什麼詞語形容他的詩文？|刻板文章 2408|生活|豆科鳳凰木屬的「鳳凰木」開花的季節大約是一年中的什麼時候？|春末夏初 2409|文科|周代的貴族階級分為四級，請問在此四級當中，地位最低的是下列何者？|士 2410|生活|果皮光滑，在農曆年前後成熟採收的一類桶柑稱為什麼？|海梨 2411|文科|法國哲學家『伏爾泰』認為，何者為一切觀念的唯一來源？|感官 2412|理科|物體進行等速率圓周動作時，將受何種力作用而不斷改變速度方向？|向心力 2413|動漫|知名男演員堺雅人曾經參與下列哪一部動畫的配音工作？|戰鬥妖精雪風 2414|文科|金庸小說「射鵰英雄傳」中，黃藥師武功蓋世卻脾氣古怪，因而有東邪之稱。請問何者是黃藥師擅長的武功？|彈指神功 2415|生活|很多人都愛穿牛仔褲，請問下列牛仔品牌何者是以第一個發明牛仔褲的人為命名|Levis 2416|生活|很多食材名字都很特別，請問「過貓」是什麼類型的食材？|蔬菜 2417|文科|某個時期實行「兵出地方，全歸中央」。這是那個時期的制度？|唐 2418|生活|美酒來自各個不同的國家，請問在哪個國家敬酒時是不碰杯的呢？|匈牙利 2419|演藝|美國電影「王牌天神」中，角色布魯斯試圖幫助下列何人時遭受攻擊？|流浪漢 2420|演藝|美國電影「地心引力」中，主角們回家的唯一辦法是下列何者？|走向太空深處 2421|演藝|美國電影「透明人」中，有一群科學家正在研發何種配方，來幫助軍方？|讓人隱形 2422|體育|美國職棒史上第一位擊出40支全壘打並同時完成40次盜壘的球員是哪一位？|坎塞柯 2423|理科|若以上午10點為基準，上午11點記為+1，那麼上午8點可以記為多少？|-2 2424|理科|若是在家中不慎遭到「灼傷」時，下列何者為急救的第一步作法？|沖冷水 2425|文科|英國小說「一九八四」依故事內容主要是一部何種類型的小說？|政治諷刺小說 2426|體育|英國曼徹斯特的兩支球隊曼城和曼聯之間的對戰稱為什麼|曼徹斯特德比 2427|演藝|香港電影「喜劇之王」中，角色杜鵑兒是下列何人飾演|莫文蔚 2428|演藝|香港電影「墨攻」中，照國先攻打下列何城|梁城 2429|生活|香辣夠味的麻婆豆腐，麻婆的滋味指的是什麼？|成都飯館陳麻婆發明 2430|體育|哪一屆奧運會上發生11名以色列代表團遭巴勒斯坦恐怖份子挾持及殺害|1972慕尼黑奧運 2431|文科|哪句成語並非用以形容經濟拮据？|銅斗家私 2432|理科|核三廠附近海域曾發生大量白珊瑚現象，此現象與哪一種汙染最相關？|熱汙染 2433|演藝|烏克麗麗是一種撥弦樂器，請問一般烏克麗麗擁有幾根弦？|4 2434|生活|烘焙食品若是超過「保存期限」應如何處理才正確？|丟棄 2435|理科|能量與營養素之間能互相轉換，請問下列敘述哪一種是不正確的？|脂肪酸可轉為醣類 2436|理科|動物的本能行為主要與體內的哪兩個系統有關？|內分泌系統、神經系統 2437|理科|動物學中，下列何種生物無法「倒退行進」？|蛇 2438|理科|動物學中，為什麼「鷺鷥科」的鳥類要一隻腳站立休息呢？|較省力 2439|動漫|動漫《七龍珠》中，也曾出現鳥山明哪一部作品的人物？|怪博士與機器娃娃 2440|動漫|動漫《交響情人夢》的主角千秋真一所擅長的樂器除了鋼琴以外，還有下列哪一種|小提琴 2441|動漫|動漫《聖魔之血》的故事舞台是架構在未來大災難後的什麼地方？|歐洲大陸 2442|體育|國際籃球比賽中，球員犯規滿幾次必須下場換人？|6 2443|動漫|從無敵鐵金剛嘴裡發射的武器是？|氣體硫酸 2444|理科|視丘能將體內感覺訊息如：聽覺、視覺等傳入大腦皮層，以引發感覺。下列何種感覺不經過視丘？|嗅覺 2445|理科|許多智慧型手機主打電池的續航能力佳。請問電池充電時是哪種能量間的轉換？|化學能轉電能 2446|文科|這個國家位於東南亞，古稱暹羅，並享有「千佛之國」的稱號。請問這是哪一國？|泰國 2447|文科|野柳有北海岸著名的海蝕地形，請問下列何者無法在野柳見到？|石筍 2448|演藝|最近開始有許多日劇到台灣取景，請問以下哪一部有來台灣取景？|華麗一族 2449|體育|單足跳是三級跳遠的技巧之一，是三級跳遠的起源，請問單足跳是由哪一國創立？|愛爾蘭 2450|理科|森林植物的能量是來自於？|太陽光 2451|理科|植物學中，下列何者是一種常綠「毬果植物」，它的木材常被用來蓋房子？|松樹 2452|生活|測量血壓時，以收縮壓與舒張壓數值判斷是否正常，請問血壓的標準數值是以哪裡的血壓為準？|上肢肱動脈 2453|體育|游泳時若小腿抽筋，請問在水中應採何種姿勢以按摩患部？|仰漂 2454|生活|傳統技藝「皮影戲」在台灣又被稱為？|皮猴戲 2455|生活|傳統烹調都會使用的味精，是由昆布中分離出？胺酸，作為增味劑，最早是哪國人發明？|日本 2456|生活|傳統習俗中，小嬰兒多大的時候，家長會準備收涎餅乾掛在小嬰兒脖子上，用來擦拭口水？|四個月大 2457|生活|新年期間在新加坡旅遊時，新年祝賀詞用哪句會被視為辱罵？|恭喜發財 2458|生活|當使用「鋼鋸」來鋸切金屬時，遇到鋸切較薄工件，應選用下列哪一種鋸條？|鋸齒較密的 2459|文科|當期貨價格低於現貨價格十，表示投資者對後市看淡。請問我們通常稱此為甚麼情況？|低水 2460|文科|義大利北部和南部有很大的差異，請問下列何者正確？|北部的經濟水準發展較高 2461|文科|該地會盛開色彩鮮豔的天人菊，因此被稱為菊島。請問這是哪座島嶼？|澎湖 2462|生活|農諺中有云：正月蔥，二月韭……，表示什麼？|當令食材 2463|生活|運動有益身心健康。請問青春期的女性運動員最容易缺乏的營養素是什麼？|鈣質、鐵質 2464|生活|達文西的名畫「蒙娜麗莎的微笑」收藏在哪個博物館？|巴黎羅浮宮 2465|動漫|電玩遊戲《仙劍奇俠傳1》，請問遊戲中最後的終極大魔王是以下何者？|拜月教主 2466|動漫|電玩遊戲《俠盜獵車手V》，在單人模式中，玩家可以扮演其中三個主要的角色，下列何者不是？|大衛．雅考斯基 2467|動漫|電玩遊戲《戰地風雲：惡名昭彰2》，玩家將扮演遊戲中哪一位主角？|普雷斯頓．馬羅威 2468|演藝|歌手張信哲演唱了許多經典情歌，90年代被譽為「亞洲情歌王子」，請問以下哪一首不是他所主唱？|無情的情書 2469|演藝|歌曲「媽媽咪呀」的原唱者是下列那個樂團？|ABBA 2470|動漫|漫畫《哆啦A夢》的故事中，哆啦A夢身上的口袋裡面存在的是幾度空間|四度空間 2471|動漫|漫畫《櫻蘭高校男公關部》中，男公關部的成員共有幾個人？|7 人 2472|體育|網球名將山普拉斯是哪一國的選手？|美國 2473|動漫|線上遊戲《新楓之谷》中，人氣度最大的數值為多少？|99999 2474|生活|衛星定位至少需幾組衛星完成？|3組 2475|演藝|請問下列何者並不是台灣藝人團體「S.H.E」的成員？|詹雯婷 2476|生活|請問下列哪個國家不屬於「聯合國安理會常任理事國」|德國 2477|<待填>|請問著名的『尿尿小童』是哪個國家的？|比利時 2478|理科|質輕、抗腐蝕且容易加工，可作為飛機及汽車組成材料的金屬，請問為下列何者？|鈦 2479|體育|學習柔道技術前，應先學習哪一項技巧以保護自身安全？|護身倒法 2480|體育|澳洲公開賽是南半球唯一的網球大賽。請問2014年該賽事男子單打冠軍得主是誰？|瓦林卡 2481|演藝|韓國電視劇「主君的太陽」中，角色朱中元有何種病症？|失讀症 2482|演藝|韓劇中，主角以檢察官職業為背景的戲劇，請問下列哪一齣不是？|狩獵愛情 2483|體育|職業拳擊比賽中，男子最低量級的比賽稱為什麼？|極小量級 2484|演藝|羅志祥曾是哪個團體的成員？|四大天王 2485|文科|蘇花公路是台灣東海岸的一條省轄公路，請問該公路是由何人所開發？|沈葆楨 2486|文科|《唐吉詞德》 描述主角幻想自己是個騎士，做出許多匪夷所思的事情，請問作者是誰？|塞萬提斯 2487|文科|《三國演義》故事中，周瑜和黃蓋設計擊破曹操的連環船隊，請問他們用的是什麼攻勢？|火攻 2488|動漫|《犬夜叉》女主角的交通工具|腳踏車 2489|動漫|《足球小將翼》的主角大空翼後來進了下列哪一支職業球隊？|巴塞隆納 2490|文科|《封神演義》曾多次被改編成漫畫和電視劇，請問這個故事的時空背景設定在中國哪個朝代？|商末周初 2491|文科|《越女劍》是金庸最短的一篇武俠小說，請問故事背景設定在什麼時代？|吳越爭霸 2492|動漫|《傾國怨伶》與《火王》同屬下列哪一個系列？|古鏡奇譚 2493|生活|「八二三炮戰」是中華民國歷史上重要的戰役。請問當時是發生在哪一個外島上？|金門 2494|理科|「化學元素周期表」為那一國學者所提出？|俄國 2495|文科|「文藝德興」是一場發生在中世紀晚期的文化運動，請問它起源於義大利的哪個城市？|佛羅倫斯 2496|文科|「希伯來聖經」前五卷中的猶太律法，通常以哪個名詞指稱？|托拉 2497|體育|「拔河」比賽中，最後位和第七位距離多遠較為合適？|一倍手臂長 2498|演藝|「阿妹」張惠妹以下列哪一張專輯爆紅？|姊妹 2499|文科|「冠禮」是古代男子成年時的加冠禮節，請問冠裡是指男子幾歲時參加的？|20歲 2500|演藝|「射手舞」是出自下列哪個樂團的舞蹈？|MP魔幻力量 2501|文科|「窈窕淑女，君子好逑」是《詩經》中的名句，請問它出自哪一篇章？|周南．關雎 2502|文科|「教育的目的，在於為個人將來過圓滿或完美的生活作準備」此論點由下列何人提出？|斯賓塞 2503|演藝|「葛萊美獎」獎盃的外型是什麼形狀？|留聲機 2504|生活|「酸雨」對我們會造成下列哪一種危害？|傷害人體的皮膚及眼睛 2505|理科|「鼻出血」在止血後多少時間內，切忌劇烈運動或舉重物，以免血管急遽擴張，再度出血？|24小時 2506|文科|「歐洲油畫」？生於十五世紀，而其源自於那一國人所發明？|荷蘭人 2507|體育|「橄欖球比賽」中，持球員不得向哪個方向傳球？|前方 2508|文科|「舉一反三」這個成語可用來形容人善於學習。請問下列何者的語意與之相反？|不求甚解 2509|生活|「FTP」是下列哪一種網際網路應用的英文縮寫？|檔案傳輸 2510|體育|<待補>運動傷害受傷部位冰敷 (應移開冰敷袋)|麻木 2511|文科|1914正式起為的巴拿馬運河為許多船隻節省了繞行的時間，請問巴拿馬運河成功讓哪兩大洋相通？|太平洋、大西洋 2512|文科|1917年俄國發生二月革命，俄羅斯帝國滅亡，請問末代沙皇是誰？|尼古拉二世 2513|體育|1930年世界杯冠軍是哪國獲得？|烏拉圭 2514|生活|2013年黃色小鴨席捲台灣。請問下列那個城市於2013年並沒有黃色小鴨的展。|屏東 2515|理科|一大氣壓下，水的「凝結點」為多少℃？|100 2516|理科|一個八吋的蛋糕要平均切給八個人吃，則每一片蛋糕的圓心角應為幾度？|45度 2517|生活|一個半徑6公分的圓，被切成1/4，請問他的周長是多少？|21.42 2518|體育|一場球賽中，一位投手投完整場比賽，且沒有失去任何分數，此種狀況稱為什麼？|完封 2519|生活|二十四節氣裡的「穀雨」，請問是屬於哪一個季節？|春 2520|理科|人類的血液中有白血球、紅血球、血小板三種血球，各有其功能，請問下列何者是紅血球的主要功能？|輸送氧氣 2521|理科|人類是利用肺呼吸，魚類則是利用鰓呼吸，請問蚯蚓是利用濕潤的何種器官呼吸？|皮膚 2522|文科|十九世紀的作家哥德以一本《少年維特的煩惱》刻劃少年的情感。請問哥德是屬於哪個思想派別？|浪漫主義 2523|演藝|卜學亮所主持的「超級任務」專為特別來賓尋人，下列哪一句不是他的口號？|如果你是我的傳說 2524|理科|上班尖峰時間，常見交通警察站在十字路口指揮交通，請問其容易引發哪一種疾病？|支氣管炎 2525|文科|下列台灣地名，何者並非明鄭時期命名的？|台南 2526|文科|下列成語當中，何者具有負面的含意？|亂七八糟 2527|文科|下列有關阿拉伯聯合大公國的敘述何者錯誤？|由五個酋長國組成 2528|演藝|下列何人飾演香港電影墨攻中，墨者革離？|劉德華 2529|文科|下列何者不在中國「四大奇書」之列？|老殘遊記 2530|文科|下列何者不是古希臘文學理想國中，將社會分成的三個等級之一？|幫助物品流通的商人 2531|動漫|下列何者不是美國動漫「霹靂貓」中的成員之一？|花貓 2532|生活|下列何者交通方式，是最不會造成「空氣汙染」的方式？|騎腳踏車上學 2533|生活|下列何者行為會破壞「海洋生態」？|過度撈獲海洋生物 2534|文科|下列何者並非「秦朝」的軍事組織之一|鬱卒 2535|生活|下列何者是大規模砍伐「森林」後對環境帶來的影響？|氣候改變 2536|生活|下列何者是正確處理「垃圾」的態度？|儘量減少垃圾的產生 2537|生活|下列何者是原汁烤全雞的正確烹調方式？|整隻烘烤 2538|理科|下列何者是質量的單位？|公斤 2539|文科|下列何者為第二次世界大戰後，「德國分裂和冷戰的重要標誌性邊防系統建築」？|柏林圍牆 2540|理科|下列何著不是微血管的特徵？|管壁富有彈性 2541|文科|下列何種主義思想，指「人類最終可達到的理想世界，代表人類對未來社會的美好憧憬」？|大同主義 2542|文科|下列何種主義思想，是「指主張有民間保守力量、政府不干預市場自由競爭」？|新保守主義 2543|文科|下列何種主義思想，是「強調個人的自由和個人權利的重要性，反抗所有控制個人的行動」？|個人主義 2544|生活|下列何種室內的「照明設施」對於節約能源有更大的助益？|LED燈 2545|生活|下列何種原料不是製作奶油布丁派餡之凝凍原料？|奶油水 2546|生活|下列材料中，其「甜度」最低的是那一個？|乳糖 2547|體育|下列那個比賽參與場上的裁判數量是最多？|足球 2548|文科|下列為中國醫學史上的知名人物，請問出現年代最晚的為下列何者？|李時珍 2549|動漫|下列哪一位是漫畫《史努比》中，第一位飼養史努比的人？|萊拉 2550|動漫|下列哪一個「不屬於」《超級力霸王》的「平成3部作」之一？|Ace 2551|生活|下列哪一個地名不是在宜蘭？|知本 2552|動漫|下列哪一個是任天堂提供販售懷舊遊戲的網路服務？|Virtual Console 2553|動漫|下列哪一個是遊戲《決勝時刻》系列的英文原名？|Call of Duty 2554|生活|下列哪一個相機元件是用來控制「曝光長短」？|快門 2555|文科|下列哪一個詞語，可用來形容「條件成熟了，事情自然會成功」？|瓜熟蒂落 2556|動漫|下列哪一部台灣動畫全片皆無對白，僅靠肢體表達？|姆姆抱抱 2557|演藝|下列哪一部電視劇的女主角不是由台灣著名女演員潘迎紫所飾演？|一簾幽夢 2558|動漫|下列哪一款線上遊戲，曾在台上市時邀張惠妹演唱主題曲？|A3 2559|體育|下列哪一項「不是」長距離徑賽，勝利的決定因素？|絕對肌力 2560|理科|下列哪一項狀態產生時，我們會使用OK蹦來處理？|膝蓋擦傷 2561|理科|下列哪一項的形成，不是遺傳學中所說「天擇」的結果？|長相可愛的小狗 2562|理科|下列哪一種生物間的關係，是對兩種生物彼此間都有益處的？|小丑魚與海葵 2563|理科|下列哪一種運動狀況，可判斷其所受合力為零？|等速度運動 2564|文科|下列哪個國家不是「波羅地海三小國」其中一國？|奧地利 2565|動漫|下列哪個選項不是日本線上遊戲「夢幻之星」中出現的「法擊武器」？|拐杖 2566|生活|下列哪個選項的觀察結果，可以作為「空氣汙染」程度的指標？|懸浮微粒的多少 2567|體育|下列哪個選項是打高爾夫球最好的場地？|高爾夫球場 2568|理科|下列哪種動物不是魚類？|鯨魚 2569|生活|下列選項中，何者是世界上最大的「玉米出產國」？|美國 2570|生活|下列選項中，何者為歷史上銷售最快的遊戲機？|PS4 2571|生活|下列選項中的四項科技產品，何者發明的時間何者「最早」？|算盤 2572|體育|下列選項當中，哪一位歷史名人為日本「合氣道創始人」？|植芝勝平 2573|理科|下列關於內分泌腺與分泌激素的配對，何者錯誤？|腎上腺─生長激素 2574|理科|下列關於神經系統與內分泌系統的比較，何者錯誤？|皆可透過血液運送 2575|生活|大太陽下曬棉被能讓棉被鬆軟舒適，也能去除濕氣塵？，哪一項作法對於曬被子是不恰當的？|在下過雨的晴天曝曬 2576|演藝|大陸古裝劇《木府風雲》演的是爭權奪勢和權力更迭的恩怨情仇，請問劇中背景是以下哪個地區？|雲南麗江 2577|文科|小朋友很喜歡聽故事。請問下列何者是中國的民間故事？|虎姑婆 2578|體育|已退休中鋒穆湯波生涯以防守佳著稱，請問每當他在場上做出招牌動作搖食指出現時表示？|煽對方火鍋 2579|文科|中世紀的西歐因商業衰退，成為一個以下列何種「方式交易」的農業為主的社會？|以物易物 2580|理科|中生代的地球生氣蓬勃，許多生物大量繁衍，陸地上最具代表性的大型生物為何？|恐龍 2581|生活|中秋月圓人團圓，中秋節人人都要吃柚子，請問如何挑選柚子，才能「甜蜜過中秋」呢？|愈小愈好 2582|文科|中國文學中常運疊字詞來形容聲音，請問下列哪個疊字詞即是如此？|「關關」雎鳩 2583|文科|中國古代政府機構「欽天監」相當於現在的哪一個單位？|氣象局 2584|文科|中國成語「文過飾非」中「文」是指下列何者？|掩飾 2585|文科|中國股票依上市交易所和買賣主體，可分為A股、B股，請問深圳B股是以什麼貨幣結算？|港幣 2586|文科|中國神話「大禹治水」中，「大禹」的妻子發現自己的丈夫是熊變的後，發生何種事情？|她變成了石像 2587|文科|中國清朝歷史人物「延平郡王鄭成功」並未到訪過下列何處？|馬爾地夫 2588|文科|中國詞言中的「天籟」是用來形容下列何者時使用？|美妙的聲音或音樂 2589|文科|中國詩詞，春花秋月何時了，往事「○○○」，「○○○」應填入下列何者？|知多少 2590|文科|中國詩詞「人為刀俎，我為魚肉」是在什麼狀況下所說出的|鴻門宴中 2591|演藝|中國電影「投名狀」中，香港藝人「劉德華」飾演的角色是下列何者？|趙二虎 2592|文科|中國歷史上，「開漳聖王」是指唐朝的哪位將軍？|陳元光 2593|文科|中國歷史上，有位女子創造了女性從政的傳奇，直接坐上天子座，請問她是誰？|武則天 2594|文科|今天的一元錢比未來的一元錢更值錢，請問這是指貨幣的什麼價值？|時間價值 2595|生活|元宵燈謎「鐵公雞」。請猜一中文成語？|一毛不拔 2596|理科|勾股定理是平面幾何中基本而重要的定理。請問勾股定理又稱為什麼？|畢氏定理 2597|理科|化學中，石化燃料的燃燒，釋放「大量二氧化碳」會造成什麼？|溫室效應 2598|動漫|手機遊戲《Candy Crush》，請問遊戲中玩家在各個關卡的主要任務，是必須消除什麼樣的物品？|糖果 2599|文科|文藝復興是在義大利各主要城市興起的文化運動，請問文藝復興的原文為何意？|再生 2600|文科|日本「森鷗外」和誰並稱日本近代文學雙壁之大文豪？|夏目漱石 2601|演藝|日本女藝人深田恭子在哪一部電視劇中飾演因援交染上「HIV」病毒的少女？|神啊！請多給我一點時間 2602|文科|日本文學「源氏物語」中，源氏為哪位天皇所生？|桐壺天皇 2603|動漫|日本卡通《光之美少女》，有位髮色為黑紫色，學識淵博、喜愛看書的角色，請問她的名字是什麼？|雪城乃香 2604|動漫|日本格鬥遊戲格鬥天王中，八神庵的火焰為什麼顏色？|紫藍色 2605|動漫|日本動畫《原子小金剛》，故事主角小金剛的腳底安裝有飛翔用的火箭發動機，請問他的鞋子是什麼顏色？|紅色 2606|動漫|日本動畫《動物小町》，故事中有三位可愛的動物主角，請問並不包括以下何者？|溝鼠 2607|動漫|日本動畫《麵包超人》，請問故事中擁有麵包工廠，會做很多好吃的麵包，並溫柔支持著大家的角色是誰？|果醬爺爺 2608|動漫|日本動畫《Keroro軍曹》，故事中K隆星人會進行共鳴，在幼年期有蝌蚪尾巴，請問他們的特徵接近何種生物？|青蛙 2609|動漫|日本動畫「哆啦A夢」中的「胖虎」，他們家開什麼店？|雜貨店 2610|動漫|日本動畫「美少女戰士」中「月光仙子」的口頭禪是？|我要代替月亮來懲罰你 2611|動漫|日本動畫「棒球大聯盟」的主角「茂野吾郎」從右投改成左投的原因是什麼？|受傷 2612|動漫|日本動畫「銀盤萬花筒」中，「三代雪繪」是「滑冰協會」的部長，大家稱他為什麼？|三代監督 2613|動漫|日本動漫「中華一番！」中，「阿飛」在特級廚師大賽預賽做了哪一道食物？|龍鬚麵 2614|動漫|日本動漫中，《家庭教師》裡的里包恩嘴上的奶嘴是黃色的，請問是代表何種屬性？|晴 2615|文科|日本童話「竹取物語」中，老公公在養育竹取公主後又在竹子裡發現何種物品？|黃金 2616|文科|日本童話「猿蟹之戰」中，母蟹與猴子是為了搶何種食物而死亡？|柿子 2617|文科|日本傳統表演「藝妓」現今於哪日本哪個城市保存最完整？|京都 2618|動漫|日本遊戲「英雄傳說零之軌跡」裡羅伊德為什麼想成為搜查官？|崇拜哥哥 2619|演藝|日本電影中，《送行者，禮儀師的樂章》，主角原本的職業為何？|大提琴師 2620|動漫|日本漫畫《犬夜叉》中，犬夜叉的媽媽為何？|十六夜 2621|動漫|日本漫畫《死神》裡，有一種生物只有死神才能控制，負責傳達現世與屍魂界間的資訊，請問其名稱為何？|地獄蝶 2622|動漫|日本漫畫《金田一少年之事件簿》，主角金田一耍撲克牌的手法堪稱職業水準，請問以下何者為其專長之一？|魔術 2623|動漫|日本漫畫《聖鬥士星矢》，天龍座聖鬥士紫龍的必殺技是？|廬山昇龍霸 2624|動漫|日本漫畫《貓目小僧》，請問故事主角「貓目小僧」基於什麼原因，而飽受欺凌、不被世人所接納？|他是半人半妖 2625|動漫|日本漫畫「夜蜘蛛」裡的世界分為幾層？|三層 2626|動漫|日本漫畫「排球少年！！」是以下列什麼運動為主要創作題材的漫畫？|排球運動 2627|動漫|日本漫畫「蠟筆小新」中，主角小新喜歡的動畫人物「動感超人」的絕招是什麼？|動感光波 2628|動漫|日本漫畫家「河下水希」所著的校園戀愛喜劇漫畫是？|草莓100% 2629|動漫|日本漫畫黑執事中，劇中凡多姆海伍家的執事名為什麼？|賽巴斯欽．米卡艾利斯 2630|文科|比利時重要的海港，也是世界鑽石交易中心，請問是哪一個城市？|安特衛普 2631|理科|水由氣態變為固態的過程，稱為下列何者？|凝華 2632|理科|水果成熟時會產生一種氣體，加速水果的成熟和老化？|乙烯 2633|生活|水果是對人體相當有益的食物之一，請問經常食用的草莓是屬於植物的何種部份？|花托 2634|體育|水球比賽時，地主隊球員所戴的游泳帽一般為哪一種顏色？|藍色 2635|生活|水稻為什麼能在半淹水的環境栽種也不會腐爛？|根莖多空隙 2636|生活|牙齒的各個部位皆有其功能，請問負責撕開食物的是？|犬齒 2637|文科|王維的「相思（紅豆生南國）」是一首以詠物寄情的名詩，請問此詩的體制是什麼？|五言絕句 2638|文科|世界各國曾簽訂許多環保公約，請問不包括下列何者？|凡爾賽條約 2639|文科|世界名畫「和平鴿」的創作者是誰？|畢卡索 2640|體育|世界知名的「湯姆斯盃賽」是下列何種男子團體比賽的賽事之一？|羽球賽 2641|理科|以下何者非石棉所具備的特性？|可食用 2642|動漫|以下何者是以幻想生物「惡魔」為題材所創作的日本漫畫？|惡魔默示錄 2643|生活|以下何者是漢傳佛教的禪宗祖庭，為號稱「天下第一名剎」的中國名寺？|少林寺 2644|體育|以下何種為「非週期性運動技術」？|柔道 2645|理科|以下所列出的維生素中，何者是屬於「水溶性維生素」？|維生素 B 2646|體育|以下哪一支球隊不是棒球隊？|金州勇士隊 2647|體育|以下哪一種撞球桿法擊打後能使母球在碰到目標球後停留在原地不動？|定桿 2648|演藝|卡拉OK指的是自娛性的電視音樂伴唱，是現代很流行的娛樂活動，請問此種活動源自哪個國家？|日本 2649|文科|古文明印加帝國，位於現在哪個國家？|袐魯 2650|體育|古代舞蹈中的「弓矢舞」是屬何下列哪一種類型的舞蹈？|武舞 2651|生活|台北故宮有為數可觀的國寶精品，其中常態展出被一般遊客稱為故宮三寶的，請問不包括哪一項？|富春山居圖 2652|生活|台南市玉井區是芒果的故鄉，栽種品種繁多，常被用製作「情人果」的，是哪個品種？|在來種 2653|生活|台灣各鄉鎮地區絕大多數都設有郵局，下列選項中，哪個地區沒有郵局？|花蓮縣萬榮鄉 2654|演藝|台灣男歌手，演唱《你是我的眼》一曲表達視障人士的心情而風靡全台的男歌手，請問是以下哪一位？|蕭煌奇 2655|文科|台灣河川的分水嶺為下列哪一座山脈？|中央山脈 2656|生活|台灣沿海地區，有時候為了工業用途而構築了人工島，下列何處是建築在人工島上的？|台塑六輕 2657|體育|台灣知名運動員王建民主要是從事哪一項運動？|棒球 2658|文科|台灣素有「香蕉王國」之稱，其中又以何地最具代表性？|高雄旗山 2659|動漫|台灣動畫「阿貴」裡「阿貴」喜歡誰？|燕子 2660|理科|台灣常見的毒蛇中，哪一種毒蛇分佈最廣、數量最多？|赤尾青竹絲 2661|體育|台灣第一次，申請國際田徑總會「銅質」認證的馬拉松賽事，請問是什麼比賽？|黃金石馬拉松 2662|生活|台灣節日千奇百怪。請問童子軍節是幾月幾日？|三月五日 2663|生活|台灣葡萄產量最多的是巨峰葡萄，又以哪個季節的品質和風味最佳？|冬果 2664|動漫|台灣漫畫OL蔡桃桂裡，業務課長的名字諧音為豬血糕，正確寫法為下列何者？|朱寫高 2665|生活|台灣潮差最大的港口是？|台中港 2666|體育|外籍球員已成為NBA不容忽視的力量，請問下列哪位球員的國籍是德國？|德克諾威斯基 2667|體育|平衡木動作中，請問由兩個或更多連續的舞蹈動作和技巧動作的組合，稱之為什麼？|飛行組合 2668|生活|正常氣候下，請問下列哪一個城市不會出現「下雪」？|吉隆坡 2669|生活|民法規定有幾種狀況不可結婚，下列何者為非？|因收養而成立之四親等 2670|生活|民間奉祀神祇代表不同的含意，考季來臨時，祈求金榜題名的是哪一位神祇？|文昌帝君 2671|理科|生物會隨著環境進行特化，下列何者為「澳洲」特有的動物之一？|袋鼠 2672|理科|生物學中，下列四種動物中哪種動物會鼓起「鳴囊」嘓嘓叫？|黑眶蟾蜍 2673|理科|生物學中，下列哪個選項的魚類「沒有牙齒的巨型魚類，但只有用嘴巴過濾海水獲取食物」？|鯨鯊 2674|理科|生物學中，下列哪種生物是「魚體延長側扁，雄魚頭頂部隆起形成一頭飾，屬肉食性」？|鬼頭刀 2675|體育|田徑中男子十項全能分兩天完成十項項目請問最後一項為下列何者？|1500公尺賽跑 2676|生活|由於彼得杜拉克的遠見與貢獻，請問人們往往稱他為下列何者？|現代管理學之父 2677|文科|白居易琵琶行中提到「五陵年少爭纏頭」，「五陵」是指五座漢朝皇帝的陵墓，請問不包和下列何者？|金陵 2678|體育|目前的超級籃球聯賽每隊每季進行幾場比賽？|30 2679|生活|目前美國的「鈔票印刷」，是利用何種印刷版式？|凹版 2680|生活|全世界有很多重要的河流。請問世界第一長河是下列哪一條河流？|尼羅河 2681|生活|全台各地名產製造了許多商機，請問豆干是哪一個地方的名產？|基隆 2682|生活|冰雹是指天空降下固態的冰，若是顆粒較大，常會造成人或財物的損傷。冰雹通常發生在甚麼情況？|旺盛的積雨雲 2683|文科|印度經典童話「阿拉丁神燈」中只有誰有能力可以取出神燈？|阿拉丁 2684|動漫|在《福音戰士新劇場版：Q》電影動畫中，哪一位EVA駕駛是以戴著眼罩的造型登場？|明日香 2685|動漫|在日本漫畫「鋼之煉金術師」中其反派角色「人造人」的命名是依據什麼？|聖經中的七大罪 2686|文科|在台灣平埔族的社會中，請問族中的男子必須具備下列何種條件，才可以參與部落的公共事務？|適當的年齡 2687|理科|在馬祖的無人島上有一種全球數量極少，被稱為神話之鳥的是下列哪一種鳥類？|黑嘴端鳳頭燕鷗 2688|文科|在藝術色彩學中，「兩種第一次色混合而成」的顏色叫做？|第二次色 2689|文科|在藝術色彩學中，下列選項的各種純色中，何者「明度」最高？|黃色 2690|文科|地球上有五大洲七大洋，請問其中最大的海洋是下列哪一個？|太平洋 2691|理科|地球上的生命，大約是多久以前開始出現的？|38億年前 2692|生活|如何料理大豆可將其營養價值發揮得最徹底？|加工成豆製品 2693|文科|成語「大刀闊斧」今日常用來形容辦事果斷有魄力，請問這句成語原和哪一部作品有關？|《水滸傳》 2694|文科|成語「揠苗助長」的意思是什麼？|急於求成而誤事 2695|體育|有氧舞蹈中，何者充滿浪漫風格，舞步及音樂均具特殊風味？|拉丁有氧 2696|體育|羽球反拍擊高遠球，擊球瞬間球與球拍的接觸點應在於下列何處？|球拍中心 2697|文科|自我對本我的壓抑，這種壓抑是自我的一種「全然潛意識的自我防禦功能」，此一行為被稱為什麼？|心理防衛機制 2698|文科|西方天文學家「哥白尼」提出了下列哪一個重要天文學說？|天體運行論 2699|生活|西式早餐少不了葡萄柚或葡萄柚汁，其名稱的由來是什麼？|結果時像葡萄成串生長 2700|生活|位於熱帶的屏東，盛產蔬果，不乏產量居全台之冠，下列哪種水果，屏東的產量不是全台最多？|荔枝 2701|文科|何人繪畫風格以秀美著稱，畫作中的人物清秀、場景祥和，且為文藝復興的三傑之一？|拉斐爾 2702|演藝|何者不是台灣團體「JPM」的成員之一？|愛紗 2703|生活|何者未用於Google街景服務拍攝？|Google熱氣球 2704|演藝|何者在香港紅磡體育館舉行演唱會使用450度旋轉舞台，榮登金氏世界紀錄？|郭富城 2705|理科|何者非純水電解後生成物之一？|氯氧化鈉 2706|演藝|何者連續兩屆獲香港電影金像獎最佳女主角？|袁詠儀 2707|生活|坊間在充灌氣球用的氣瓶成分為何？|氦氣 2708|文科|希臘哲學家當中，哪一位著有《理想國》講述一個國家的理想型態？|柏拉圖 2709|理科|希臘神話中跟「獵戶座」有關，而且兩者在夜空上不會同時出現，是甚麼星座？|天蠍座 2710|生活|我們在電塔附近所聽到的「嗡鳴聲」是源自何處？|電流聲 2711|文科|我們常用「雞婆」形容一個人，表現負面意思。請問「雞婆」是什麼意思？|多管閒事 2712|體育|足球運動中的「閃避」，是屬於哪一種動作技能類型？|穩定性 2713|演藝|亞洲飛人柯受良不曾以凌空飛車特技飛越哪一個知名景點？|長江三峽 2714|生活|來澎湖除了踏浪以外，還可以安排燈塔之旅，請問共有多少座？|6 2715|理科|咖啡是現代人不可缺少的飲料。請問下列飲料何者不含咖啡因？|檸檬汁 2716|理科|夜晚時蛾類會被燈光所吸引，這種行為稱為什麼？|正趨光行為 2717|生活|宜蘭的三星鄉生產什麼最為著名？|蔥 2718|文科|武俠小說「絕代雙驕」中，燕南天「武功被癈了後」練了何種武功？|嫁衣神功 2719|文科|法律可依適用範圍區分為普通法和特別法，請問在我國法律中，下列何者不是民法的特別法？|少年事件處理法 2720|文科|法國小說「紅與黑」故事中，紅與黑各代表著何種權勢的意思？|軍隊、教會 2721|文科|法國小說「高老頭」中，主要內容敘述有關老父親遭到何種事件？|被女兒拋棄 2722|文科|法國南部地中海沿岸最大的商業港口，請問是哪一個城市？|馬賽 2723|文科|法國歷史上，路易十四允許在所有殖民地「雇用黑人」工作頒布了下列何種條文？|黑人法典 2724|理科|物質的反應分為化學反應及物理反應，請問下列何者不是化學反應？|冰融化 2725|生活|知名電視遊樂器「PS4」是由下列哪一間公司所生產？|SONY 2726|文科|股東匯整資料需耗時多少日，才能發送給其它股東？|20日 2727|動漫|芬蘭Rovio推出的知名遊戲「憤怒鳥」中，並無甚麼角色？|菜鳥 2728|體育|花式溜冰「最一開始」是出現在下列哪個時代？|十八世紀 2729|演藝|金城武與梁詠琪被視為影壇的金童玉女，請問他們合作的《向左走向右走》是改編自誰的書？|幾米 2730|文科|金庸小說的內容大多與中國歷史結合，請問下列哪部小說的故事背景不是設定在清朝？|天龍八部 2731|體育|金臂人是下列哪一位球員的綽號？|黃平洋 2732|理科|非洲疣豬有時會利用食蟻獸挖好的洞穴來作為自己的洞穴。請問非洲疣豬是屬於哪一種食性的動物？|草食性 2733|文科|俄羅斯童話「房子」，最後來敲門的是有大屁股的什麼動物？|熊 2734|文科|俄羅斯童話「花母雞」中，母雞因為雞蛋破了，而另外生出什麼特別的蛋？|金雞蛋 2735|文科|俄羅斯經典童話「小磨盤」中，老爺爺使壞心地主變成什麼生物？|蜘蛛 2736|文科|南唐李煜素有「詞中之帝」的美名，是中國史上首屈一指的詞人，下面哪個不是他的著作？|水調歌頭 2737|文科|南極位在地球的最南端。請問下列哪一個國家本土距離南極最遠？|俄羅斯 2738|文科|南歐的自然景觀豐富，請問南歐地區主要地形特色為何？|新摺曲山脈 2739|生活|客家人為表現惜字及尊重聖賢之意涵，多設置一個焚燒字紙之爐，被稱為什麼？|敬字亭 2740|生活|屏東縣的《黑鮪魚觀光文化季》大約都在何時？|5～6月 2741|演藝|後宮甄嬛傳中，與甄嬛是同父異母姐妹的陪嫁丫鬟是？|浣碧 2742|理科|某些葉子可以將大猩猩與黑猩猩腸中的寄生蟲帶出。請問具有此項功能的是下列哪一類的葉子？|帶刺的、含鞣酸的葉子 2743|理科|某些礦物質可以避免人體酸鹼不平衡。請問是因為該礦物質在人體內扮演哪一種角色？|緩衝劑 2744|文科|某學生在班際羽球單打競賽中奪得冠軍，請問他得到的獎牌上面應該不可能寫著什麼詞語？|一字千金 2745|理科|為了容易敘述原子的各種性質，科學家訂定莫耳此名詞，試問一莫耳碳原子為多少克？|12 2746|生活|為什麼自然界的環境中北極熊不吃企鵝？|區域不同 2747|理科|為何無法以全金屬包覆製作手機？|金屬包覆造成收訊屏蔽 2748|<待填>|玳瑁因為主食是下列何者，所以肉中有毒無法食用？|海綿 2749|理科|科學家哥白尼提出何種理論？|天體運行論 2750|生活|穿衣服若搭配得當，能讓比例看起來更好，請問什麼顏色的衣服顯瘦？|黑色 2751|文科|美國「第二次獨立戰爭時」，是以進攻何處為開端？|加拿大 2752|文科|美國小說「湯姆叔叔的小屋」被西史史學家認為是哪場戰爭的導火線之一？|南北戰爭 2753|動漫|美國動畫《阿拉丁》，女主角茉莉公主是個聰明、有主見的女生，請問她的寵物朋友是什麼動物？|老虎 2754|演藝|美國動畫電影「小美人魚」中，何人代替愛麗兒承受契約，成為烏蘇拉的收藏品？|國王 2755|演藝|美國動畫電影「風中奇緣」中，是在說英國探險家們前往下列何處的故事？|北美洲 2756|演藝|美國動畫電影「馴龍高手」中，主角擁有下列何種的特長？|打鐵 2757|動漫|美國遊戲「魔獸世界」是屬於下列何種類型的遊戲？|網路遊戲 2758|演藝|美國電影「不可能的任務2」中，IMF分配給伊森的成員中的女神偷叫做？|奈亞 2759|演藝|美國電影「史瑞克」中，是下列哪位英雄「解救了費歐娜公主」？|史瑞克 2760|演藝|美國電影「永遠的蝙蝠俠」中，是下列何者引起了銀行人質事件？|雙面人 2761|演藝|美國電影「刺客聯盟」中，下列哪位刺客將男主角衛斯理從一場混亂槍戰中救出？|火狐狸 2762|演藝|美國電影「重返十七歲」中，男主角掉入橋下神秘旋渦後，發生何事？|變回17歲 2763|演藝|美國電影「撕裂地平線」中，太空船以造出何種現象來達到時空跳躍的動作？|人造黑洞 2764|演藝|美國電影「諜網迷魂」中，角色雷曼看到撲克牌中的何種牌就會被催眠？|方塊Q 2765|演藝|美國電影『全民超人』約翰．漢考克是由下列何人所飾演？|威爾．史密斯 2766|演藝|美國電影『宿主』中，寄生在梅蘭妮身上的漫遊者是下列何人飾演？|莎柔絲．羅南 2767|演藝|美國電影達文西密碼中，持槍男子賽拉斯逼問索尼埃何種物品的下落？|拱心石 2768|演藝|美國電影戀上海明威中，瑪莎葛宏和海明威都是下列何種行業？|戰地記者 2769|動漫|美國漫畫《300》，請問本部作品的故事主題是屬於以下哪一種類型？|戰爭歷史 2770|動漫|美國漫畫《鋼鐵人》，主角鋼鐵人所著裝的動力裝甲，請問最初的主要目的是什麼？|防止子彈碎片流入心臟 2771|文科|美國獨立革命中的民主思想，主要是經由何者自歐洲帶過去？|英國的清教徒 2772|體育|美國職棒大聯盟裡頭有幾支「棒球隊伍」？|30支 2773|理科|致病原可由多種方式來傳播，下列有關傳播途徑之敘述，何者正確？|空氣本身不會傳染疾病 2774|文科|若以西方標準，可能會以下列何種稱呼來描述中國古著「山海經」中所載的「女媧」？|人面蛇 2775|文科|若要表示「對周遭的人事物冷淡以對」，不可用下列哪個成語？|古道熱腸 2776|文科|若要將先民所遺留的「文歷史真蹟製成字帖」，要運用到下列何種方法？|拓印法 2777|理科|若遇到有人「呼吸不順暢」時，可以做下列何項措施以促進有效呼吸？|深呼吸及有效的咳嗽 2778|文科|英國小說「一九八四」中，主要情節敘述主角對下列何者的懷疑與猜忌的故事？|國家領袖 2779|文科|英國小說「咆哮山莊」主要內容在敘述何種事情？|人性的醜惡 2780|文科|英國小說「遠大前程」故事是以下列哪一個節慶為背景？|聖誕節 2781|生活|重型機車拉風的外型及速度是眾多男性的夢想坐騎，請問台灣規定排氣量大於多少CC的機車可行駛快速道路？|250 2782|演藝|首位連任金馬獎最佳男主角獎的是？|成龍 2783|演藝|香港娛樂圈中唯一承認自己是雙性戀傾向的藝人下列何者？|張國榮 2784|演藝|香港電影「百年好合」中，角色滅絕藉由洪飛虎專長，學會何種劍法？|傷心斷腸劍 2785|演藝|香港電影「花樣年華」獲第53屆坎城電影節的最佳男主角獎，飾演該片男主角的是哪一位演員？|梁朝偉 2786|演藝|香港電影「賭俠1999」中，Raymond以為自己殺人了，逃去下列何處？|柬埔寨 2787|演藝|香港電影『千機變』中，Reeve為了對抗彊屍伯爵，訓練下列何人增強實力？|Gypsy 2788|動漫|香港漫畫《龍虎門》裡的主角是誰？|王小虎 2789|演藝|哪一位歌手在台上拋下手中的可樂瓶，宣揚應該「唱自己的歌」，而引爆了校園民歌的浪潮？|李雙澤 2790|生活|捐血一袋救人一命，但是有些狀況不是何捐血，下列哪種狀況可以捐血？|按照三餐正常進食 2791|生活|時至2014年止，目前世界上最大的水力發電站，是下列哪一處？|中國三峽水力發電站 2792|生活|時至2014年止，目前世界上最長的跨海大橋，是下列哪座橋？|中國青島海灣大橋 2793|生活|時至2014年止，目前美國官方所認定該國共有幾州？|50 2794|理科|時鐘是生活必需品，請問時鐘走到十點十分時內角是幾度？|120度 2795|理科|氣象學中，「天氣現象」主要源於不同地方的什麼差異？|溫度 2796|理科|氣象學中，下列哪項對『山風』的描述何者正確？|發生於山區的天氣現象 2797|演藝|浪漫主義強調個性、激情、心靈的真實和自由。請問下列何者並非浪漫主義的畫家？|柯羅 2798|理科|浮游生物可分為季節性浮游生物及終生性浮游生物。請問下列哪一種不屬於季節系浮游生物？|磷蝦 2799|文科|消波塊又稱為防護塊，首次出現為二次大戰中的北非戰線上，何國的軍隊為阻擋德軍而用來作為障礙物？|法國 2800|演藝|特刊「我愛大明星－驚嘆號」是指雙王雙后的年度盛事，下列何者不屬於雙王雙后？|王力宏 2801|理科|神經的反射作用不經過何者的控制？|大腦 2802|理科|茶葉可依加工發酵程度不同分類。請問下列茶品中不屬於「紅茶」的是哪一種？|白亳烏龍 2803|體育|馬拉松是田徑比賽最長距離的競賽，請問馬拉松有多少公里？|42.195 2804|體育|高爾夫球的術語中，請問正1桿是指下列哪一個？|柏忌 2805|體育|高爾夫球場地大，有不同洞數之分，請問大部分為多少洞？|18洞 2806|動漫|動畫《校園迷糊大王》中，主要角色人物所就讀的是下列哪個班級？|2年C班 2807|動漫|動漫《凡爾賽玫瑰》中，當時法國皇室的揮霍引起平民極大的反彈，哪一個事件更重創皇族的威信？|項鍊事件 2808|動漫|動漫《火影忍者》木葉的叛離忍者宇智波鼬在攻擊時，會施展出黑色火焰，這是屬於哪一種禁術？|天照 2809|動漫|動漫《光速蒙面俠21》中，下列哪一位不是泥門惡魔蝙蝠隊球隊創立者？|雪光學 2810|動漫|動漫《BLEACH》中，屍魂界最古老的五大貴族家族，不含下列哪一個？|黑崎家 2811|動漫|動漫火影忍者的故事設定中，下列哪一個國家內沒有設立忍者村？|海之國 2812|體育|國術練習蹲馬步時，請問其身體重心應落於何處？|兩腿之間 2813|生活|國際上的「愚人節」是指陽曆上的哪一天？|四月一日 2814|理科|國際間為了維護地球的環境與生物曾簽定數個公約，其中「華盛頓公約」的目的為管制下列何者？|野生動植物的國際貿易 2815|理科|將甲乙兩物接觸時，熱由甲物流至乙物，請問這表示甲物具有下列何者？|較高的溫度 2816|文科|崔顥的「黃鶴樓」是一首登樓名詩，請問李白的哪一首詩經常被拿來和它比較？|登金陵鳳凰臺 2817|理科|探測人體脈膊時，通常是探測哪一種構造的搏動？|動脈 2818|體育|接力賽跑第一位，通常都用下列何者方式起跑？|蹲矩式 2819|生活|敏感皮膚有些什麼樣的特徵？|易呈現小紅點、發癢 2820|生活|教師節是一年一度感謝老師的日子，請問台灣的教師節是為了紀念哪一位聖賢的誕辰？|孔子 2821|文科|清初的高壓政策中，為消滅漢人的反清意識而屢興下列何者？|文字獄 2822|生活|清潔木質地板，除塵紙以外，還能用什麼達到乾性清潔的效果？|絲襪 2823|體育|現代奧林匹克運動會是由哪一國的顧拜旦男爵所創立？|法國 2824|體育|現代網球史上最早的比賽為1877年「英國倫敦」的哪場網球錦標賽？|溫布頓網球錦標賽 2825|演藝|第一位在台北小巨蛋舉辦演唱會的歌手是？|羅志祥 2826|體育|第一屆世界標準交誼舞錦標賽是在哪一國舉辦？|德國 2827|生活|第一款滑鼠透過何種技術定位？|機械滾輪 2828|理科|許多船隻都配備有聲納探測器，請問聲音可以探測距離是因為聲波具備哪一項特質？|反射 2829|演藝|野島伸司寫過很多部知名的日劇劇本，請問以下哪部日劇不是他所寫的？|半澤直樹 2830|演藝|野獸派創始人是誰？|馬諦斯 2831|生活|魚肉是熱量較低的食材，選購的時候要以下面哪一種較適當？|白色肉質魚的尾部 2832|體育|棒球比賽中盜壘的過程非常刺激。請問跑者於要盜的壘包前的出局稱作什麼？|阻殺出局 2833|理科|植物學中，「山茶花」花籽和哪個部分可作為食用或入藥？|枝葉 2834|理科|植物學中，「哈密瓜」因為味道甜美，而屬於什麼瓜類的種類？|蜜瓜 2835|理科|植物學中，下列何者「主要生長在東亞，特別是寒冷地，具有肉質的根，可藥用」？|人蔘 2836|理科|植物學中，下列何者是「種旋花科植物」？|地瓜 2837|文科|畫家劉興欽能將他漫畫中的人物，授權新竹縣內灣村作為發展觀光的代言人；請問不包括哪一個人物？|老夫子 2838|生活|菇類有很多，請問下列哪項是杏鮑菇的別名？|鳳尾菇 2839|生活|華人圈中最常使用的遊戲牌牌具「撲克牌」中的紅色代表什麼？|白天 2840|理科|集合是基本的數學概念。集合就是「一堆東西」的意思。請問集合裡的「一堆東西」又可叫作什麼？|元素 2841|文科|黃帝被視為中華民族的始祖，也發明了很多器物與制度，請問傳說中下列哪樣東西是黃帝發明的？|指南車 2842|文科|黃春明的小說（蘋果的滋味）中，吃到蘋果的原因是什麼？|爸爸車禍 2843|理科|黃道面的意義應為下列何者？|地球公轉的軌道面 2844|理科|黑蛾與白蛾停棲在深色樹幹上，白蛾較容易被鳥類發現而捕食，過程中扮演天擇的是哪個因素？|鳥類的捕食 2845|生活|傳統的稱謂中，「爸爸的弟弟」我們應該要稱呼為什麼？|叔叔 2846|體育|奧運比賽項目眾多，比賽大項不可多於28個，並且整個賽事不可超過多少天？|16天 2847|體育|溫布頓網球錦標賽是網球運動中最具聲望的公開賽。請問2013年英國溫布頓網球公開賽女子單打冠軍是誰？|巴托莉 2848|理科|當我們在急救進行「體外心臟按摩」時，應將手按壓在患者的那個部位？|胸骨下半段 2849|生活|當歐美人士舉杯敬酒並說「乾杯」（cheers）時，應當如何做才不失禮？|隨意就好 2850|演藝|經典韓國電影老男孩由好萊塢買下版權翻拍，請問美版是由哪位導演執導？|史派克李 2851|生活|農民曆後常有禁止的食物搭配須知。下列食物配對，何者對身體最無害？|鮭魚+豆腐 2852|文科|酪農業是農民種植牧草等作物作為飼料的畜牧業型態。請問那個國家不吃牛肉但盛產牛奶？|印度 2853|動漫|電玩遊戲《三國無雙》，遊戲中有幾位隱藏角色必須達成特定條件，才能將其喚出，請問並不包括以下何者？|貂蟬 2854|演藝|電視劇「含笑食堂」獲第48屆金鐘獎九項提名，但只有哪一項得獎？|戲劇節目女主角獎 2855|演藝|電影「一首搖滾上月球」是一部紀錄片，描寫六個家庭中都有什麼樣的小孩？|罕病兒 2856|演藝|電影「功夫灌籃」中，片中周杰倫最後用什麼招數扭轉戰局？|乾坤大挪移 2857|演藝|電影「穿著Prada的惡魔」中，全片設計造型是出自哪一部影集的服裝設計師之手？|慾望城市 2858|演藝|電影「納尼亞傳奇：賈思潘王子」中，賈思潘以什麼方式呼喚威廉等人回到該王國？|吹號角 2859|演藝|電影「逃學威龍」中，周星星與達叔相認的密碼是？|雞.龜.骨.滾.羹 2860|演藝|電影「鐵達尼號」中，一條著名的價值連城且當年已失落的鑽石項鍊名為？|海洋之心 2861|動漫|電影動畫《瓦力》中，陪伴在瓦力身邊的唯一一隻生物是什麼？|蟑螂 2862|動漫|電影動畫《石中劍》的故事中，拔起那把劍的是下列哪一位國王？|亞瑟王 2863|演藝|電影戰爭遊戲是由誰飾演葛拉夫上校？|哈里遜福特 2864|文科|境外金融中心或國際金融業務分行是銀行業務的一種，請問常以什麼英文簡稱表示？|OBU 2865|文科|彰化的文風鼎盛，鹿港更是其中之最。請問下列何人並非在新文學運動中，被稱為鹿城三子之一？|賴和 2866|生活|截至2014年，世界上最大的木造建築，是下列哪一座建築物？|日本東大寺 2867|生活|截至2014年為止，世界上最重的混擬土雕像，是下列哪一座？|美國自由女神像 2868|動漫|漫畫《哆啦A夢》中，沒有耳朵的哆啦A夢常被誤認為是哪一種動物？|狸貓 2869|動漫|漫畫怪博士與機器娃娃故事中，來自笑彈星球的外星人笑彈大王的身體是什麼顏色？|綠色 2870|生活|綠島除了海鮮，傳統美食「花生豆腐」近年來也深受遊客喜愛，是以島上何種作物製成？|花生 2871|體育|網球正手拍擊球，「球拍軌跡」是屬於下列何者？|由下往上 2872|體育|網球名將盧彥勳是哪一國的選手？|台灣 2873|體育|網球術語中，沒有讓對手得到任何一分就拿下的一局稱為什麼？|Love game 2874|理科|酵素動力學是研究？催化的化學反應速率學科。請問酵素反應的動力學中，Km值高表示什麼？|酵素與受值的親和力低 2875|文科|寫下《資本論》一書，而成為共產適度的理論基礎的，請問是哪一位思想家？|馬克斯 2876|文科|德國著作「作為意志與表象的世界」中，認為何種東西是個邪惡的東西？|意志 2877|文科|德國經典童話「美女與野獸」中，是什麼原因讓少女被囚禁？|為了換回父親 2878|體育|標槍「有效投擲」應以何種部位要先落地，才算有效？|槍尖 2879|體育|歐洲超馬賽，台灣首位完賽者？|陳錦輝 2880|動漫|線上遊戲《信長之野望 Online》中，『殺陣』此種特化之路是屬於哪一種職業？|傾奇者 2881|生活|請問「日本料理」常見的「芥末」是什麼植物所磨製而成？|山葵 2882|生活|請問「金棕櫚獎」是下列哪個國際影展的最高獎項？|坎城影展 2883|體育|請問下列有關運動減肥的敘述，何者有誤？|短時間就有瘦身效果 2884|文科|請問下列明朝年號何者最早？|永樂 2885|體育|請問下列哪一位女網球員與國籍配合組合是正確的？|小威廉絲—美國 2886|文科|請問下列哪位是第一次以油畫作品入選日本帝國美術展覽會的藝術家，然而卻於二二八事件中罹難？|陳澄波 2887|動漫|請問下列哪位超級英雄，其服裝設計是以美國國旗為原型？|美國隊長 2888|生活|請問下列哪個木質地板的錯誤保養方式是造成室內DEHP濃度變高的原因之一？|地板經常打蠟 2889|演藝|請問以下哪部韓劇，演員李敏鎬並未參與演出？|馬醫 2890|文科|請問古代地理名著「水經注」是在哪個朝代所撰寫的？|北魏 2891|生活|請問古代歷史記述中，楊貴妃喜歡吃什麼水果？|荔枝 2892|體育|請問台灣首座國家高地訓練站是位於哪裡？|阿里山國家風景區 2893|動漫|請問台灣原創漫畫鎮邪甲冑劍獅主角的姓氏為何？|鄭 2894|體育|請問羽球總共有幾根羽毛？|16根 2895|生活|請問玩猜拳遊戲時，以下那一個是不屬於「正規的手勢」？|叉叉 2896|文科|請問金瓶梅一書的角色曾於下列哪部作品出現過？|水滸傳 2897|生活|請問流行用語「小確幸」指的是什麼？|微小而確切的幸福 2898|理科|請問海地擴張說約在西元哪一年被科學家提出？|1962 2899|生活|請問被最負盛名被金融界稱為「股神」的是下列何者？|巴菲特 2900|體育|請問奧運體操男子項目中沒有下面哪一項比賽？|平衡木 2901|生活|戰國時期文學作品「離騷」描述對政治失望的情懷，請問其作者是下列何者？|屈原 2902|生活|龍井茶依採摘葉片有不同稱呼，稱作「雀舌」的是以下何種？|一芽兩葉 2903|演藝|韓國電視劇「我人生的春天」中，講述時日不多身患何種疾病的女人？|心臟 2904|演藝|韓國電視劇「剩餘公主」中，以哪個地區為角色金哈妮新生活故事？|首爾 2905|演藝|韓國電影「醜聞」中，角色趙夫人從小熟讀何種傳統書籍？|四書五經 2906|演藝|韓劇《擁抱太陽的月亮》中，女主角因詩意與男主角再度相遇的身分是國女月，請問國女是指哪一種身分？|巫女 2907|理科|醫學中，關於人體「肺臟」描述，何者正確？|主呼吸功能 2908|文科|羅丹於去世前決定將其個人所有作品及典藏全數捐出，請問是捐給了誰？|法國政府 2909|體育|藝術體操中，帶操的器械是以棍子連接綵帶而成，請問綵帶的長度為多少？|6公尺 2910|生活|攝取足夠的營養對人體非常重要。請問下列何者對人體排便很有幫助？|纖維素 2911|體育|體育運動舞蹈具有強化心肺功能，也是一種能量代謝率高的運動，請問是屬於什麼運動類型？|有氧運動 2912|理科|靈長類動物猴子會互相在身上抓理毛髮，除了「社交功能」外，還可提供什麼物質？|鹽 2913|理科|鹽類和下列何種物質為酸鹼中和反應的產物？|水 2914|體育|NBA球隊分為東西區聯盟，請問下列哪個聯盟不屬於西區聯盟？|大西洋組 2915|生活|Opera並未提供以下何種產品？|手機作業系統 2916|動漫|《冰雪奇緣》的女主角是下列哪一位？|安娜 2917|動漫|《名偵探柯南》的故事主場景，也是主角們居住的城市名稱為何？|米花市 2918|理科|《物種起源》作者達爾文早期是研究哪一門學問？？|地質學 2919|文科|《金銀島》是世界有名的冒險故事，請問主角吉姆一行人為何要到金銀島？|找寶藏 2920|文科|《射雕英雄傳》中有華山論劍一段，請問最後勝出的是哪一位？|中神通王重陽 2921|演藝|《校園嬌娃》中，嬌娃們出任務所穿著的制服，腰帶頭的部位是什麼型狀？|愛心 2922|動漫|《烏龍派出所》有一位角色是龜有公園前派出所的所長，請問他的名字？ |大原大次郎 2923|演藝|《飢餓遊戲》三部曲被搬上大螢幕，請問女主角凱妮絲在遊戲中最擅長的武器為何？ |弓箭 2924|體育|《國際足盟大賽13》遊戲中有哪座球場因為授權原因而沒有出現|諾坎普球場 2925|動漫|《福音戰士新劇場版：序》這部電影動畫曾作為哪一個國際電影節的閉幕影片？|釜山 2926|動漫|《魯邦三世》是下列哪一位經典人物的孫子？|亞森羅蘋 2927|動漫|《闇龍紀元：序章》依玩家所選擇的人物背景分成三個切入點，哪種職業不能扮演？|劍客 2928|生活|「1Mbps」的網路傳輸速率大約等同下列哪一項？|128KBps 2929|文科|「人類是政治的動物」這句話，說明我們的生活與政治息息相關。請問留下這句名言的人是誰？|亞里斯多德 2930|文科|「三十六計」是後人取古代著名的計策、訂下成語名目而成，請問其中最後一計是什麼？|走為上計 2931|動漫|「三鷹之森吉卜力美術館」之首任館長是誰？|宮崎吾朗 2932|理科|「中風患者」若是出現嘔吐現象，應先將其調整至何種姿勢？|側臥 2933|體育|「世界盃足球賽的規則」，分組循環賽每贏一場可得幾分積分？|3分 2934|體育|「世界棒球經典賽」(WBC) 於2009年起訂下幾年舉辦一次？|4 年 2935|動漫|「仙劍奇俠傳五前傳」遊戲中，主角是誰？|夏侯瑾軒 2936|體育|「古代奧林匹克運動會」，一開始只有哪一種比賽項目？|短跑 2937|體育|「早期的游泳」被用來做士兵訓練和下列何者的教育為主要目的？|貴族子女 2938|文科|「吾愛吾師，但吾更愛真理」；請問這是哪一位希臘哲學家的名言？|亞里斯多德 2939|體育|「足球盤球」是以腳踝內外側交替撥球並以何種上前進？ |S形 2940|體育|「依國際籃球總會規定」，籃球比賽中，40分鐘的比賽共有幾次的暫停機會？|5次 2941|生活|「刺蝟」對下列何者具有刺激性不宜餵食？ |乳糖 2942|生活|「垃圾分類做得好，家庭環境沒煩惱」請問廢棄的吹風機屬於資源回收的哪一類？|一般類資源物 2943|演藝|「玩命關頭3」中，男主角尚恩包斯威爾與下列哪位家人一起生活？ |爸爸 2944|演藝|「阿里山的姑娘」是哪一個少數民族的民歌？|台灣原住民族 2945|生活|「保特瓶飲料罐」是採用下列哪一種加工方法生產而成？|吹脹成形 2946|生活|「科技發展」的趨勢與影響下列何者顯著？|以自動化設備取代人力 2947|體育|「美國職業籃球」又稱為下列何者？|NBA 2948|文科|「胸無點墨」意思是胸中沒有一滴墨水，比喻無學識。請問何者與之相近？|不學無術 2949|<待填>|「等高線」較寬的地方代表地方越？|較平坦的地形 2950|演藝|「楊麗花歌仔戲」是屬於下列哪種歌仔戲型態？|電視歌仔戲 2951|生活|「資訊高速公路」的實現主要是由於何項科技的提升？|電子傳播科技 2952|生活|「電子印刷電路板洗製工廠」，造成的汙染以何者影響最為深遠？|重金屬汙染 2953|生活|「網路書局」是下列哪一類電子商務？ |B2C 2954|生活|「熱島效應」指的是都市地區的氣溫比周圍異常的高，下列何者不是造成熱島效應的原因？ |人口密度過高 2955|文科|「鎌倉幕府」，是日本幕府政權的開始，其建立者是哪位武將？|源賴朝 2956|文科|「響徹銅琶，千古大江東去；吹殘鐵笛，一聲孤雁南飛。」此對聯描述的是哪位古代文人？|蘇東坡 2957|體育|「鐵餅投擲完後」必須由投擲圈的哪個位置離開？|後半圓 2958|生活|「Xperia」系列手機是由下列哪一間公司所研發製作？|索尼 2959|生活|<待補>佛教中所說的「四大皆空」|地、水、風、火 2960|生活|14世紀時歐洲曾爆發的人類史上最嚴重的瘟疫是什麼？|黑死病 2961|文科|15世紀到19世紀是「琉球國王宮」「首里城」位於日本哪個縣市中？ |沖繩縣 2962|文科|18世紀後半，推動改革擴張領土，使俄羅斯成為當時歐洲最強的國家之一，請問是哪一位女皇？|葉卡捷琳娜大帝 2963|生活|2007年入選新七大奇蹟的紀念雕塑「救世基督像」，其身在哪個國家？|巴西 2964|演藝|2014年東京「戲劇大獎最佳男演員」是下列那一位？|堺雅人 2965|演藝|2014韓國電視劇節作品賞得主是下列哪一齣韓劇|來自星星的你 2966|文科|26歲就成為哈佛大學商學院的教授，也是哈佛史上最年輕的教授，請問是以下哪位學者？|麥可波特 2967|生活|3C產品提升了生活品質，處處可見此類商品，請問3C產品中的3「C」不包含下列何種意義？|Connection 2968|文科|一九九四年，俄國斯派軍鎮壓車臣共和國的獨立運動，引起國際關注。請問當時俄羅斯的總統是誰|葉爾辛 2969|文科|一位思想家指責世人多以孔子之是非為是非，反而就沒有了是非。這位思想家最可能屬於那一個學派？|陽明學派 2970|生活|一般「電器」不用時應該如何處理最安全？|應該切斷電源 2971|<待填>|一般指甲用的去光水是甚麼成分|丙酮 2972|生活|一般餐廳常見炒銀芽的菜色，請問其中「銀芽」指的是什麼蔬菜？|豆芽菜 2973|生活|一棟建築物有關耐震、耐熱之種種問題是屬於建築造型的何種機能因素？|結構 2974|生活|七分熟的牛排，核心為粉紅色，溫度約幾度？|62～63度 2975|生活|二十四節氣裡的「驚蟄」，請問是屬於哪一個季節？|春 2976|文科|人力派遣是一種勞動僱用方式，請問這類勞工名義上的僱主是誰？|人力派遣公司 2977|生活|人們「引進國外動、植物」會帶來下列哪種影響？|破壞生態平衡 2978|生活|人們不斷研發使用大自然發電的方式，請問全世界最早的潮汐發電廠在哪一國？ |法國 2979|理科|人體醫學中，「一氧化碳」在人體血管中容易和什麼結合？|紅血球 2980|理科|人體醫學中，下列那一選項會與紅血球中「血紅素」結合，降低帶氧功能？|一氧化碳 2981|理科|人體醫學中，下列哪個選項的器官是成人身體裡「最小的骨頭」？|耳朵 2982|理科|人體醫學中，我們飲水時，吸水的力量來自身體哪一個「器官」？|肺 2983|理科|人體醫學中，從鼻子下到上唇中央凹陷的「溝」，稱為什麼？|人中 2984|理科|人體醫學中，醫護人員若皮膚有「傷口」，以下敘述何者為正確？|傷口應消毒及包紮 2985|文科|三國演藝是誰使用美人計|貂蟬 2986|生活|下列之輔助記憶裝置中，何者之存取速度最快？|固態硬碟 2987|文科|下列世界主要河流中，何者的流向與其他三者不同？|泰晤士河 2988|生活|下列各種套裝應用軟體中，何者最適合給會計用來「計算公司財務狀況」？|Excel 2989|生活|下列何者「不是」我們的家園目前所面臨的問題？|自然資源蘊藏豐富 2990|體育|下列何者「不是」舞蹈家拉邦及其弟子們歸納延伸的舞蹈五大元素包括之一？|服裝 2991|體育|下列何者「不屬於」適宜的運動服裝？|厚重 2992|文科|下列何者不事法國文學「法意」所提到三權分立學說的權力之一？ |否決權 2993|動漫|下列何者不是《暗黑破壞神III》電玩遊戲中，玩家可以選擇的職業？|巫僧 2994|動漫|下列何者不是日本漫畫「火影忍者」出現過的「瞳術」之一？|青光眼 2995|動漫|下列何者不是日本歷史模擬遊戲「信長之野望─天道」「武勇型」的人物？|野原廣志 2996|生活|下列何者不是我們日常生活所使用的「外來語」之一？ |水餃 2997|生活|下列何者水果熟成應單獨貯存而不應與其他水果共同貯存？|蘋果 2998|生活|下列何者印刷版式的印紋是「凸出」的？|凸版 2999|文科|下列何者並非用來形容聲音好聽的成語？|五音不全 3000|生活|下列何者非荷蘭人引進？ |檳榔 3001|生活|下列何者是「中國武學」國粹的代表門派？|少林功夫 3002|理科|下列何者是天文學家認定「土星」曾擁有「液態水」證據之一？|發現特定礦物 3003|動漫|下列何者是日本漫畫「銀魂」裡戲稱的角色「志村新八的本體」的物品？|眼鏡 3004|文科|下列何者是古希臘哲學家「柏拉圖」的撰寫的著作之一？|理想國 3005|生活|下列何者是我們常使用的「A4」影印紙的標準尺寸？ |210*297mm 3006|生活|下列何者是指「傳播者到接受者之間攜帶和傳遞信息的一切形式的物質工具」？|傳播媒體 3007|理科|下列何者是動物的學習行為？|黑猩猩用樹枝釣白蟻 3008|理科|下列何者是專門探討影響人類群體健康及疾病的學問？|流行病學 3009|生活|下列何者是增加「水土保持」效果的方法之一？|多種深根樹木 3010|生活|下列何者為「拉丁舞」的其中一種？|森巴 3011|生活|下列何者為「法國唯一一艘航空母艦」，同時也是法國海軍的旗艦？|戴高樂號航空母艦 3012|文科|下列何者為「追求碎裂、解析、重新組合型式的」立體派繪畫風格畫家？ |巴勃羅．畢卡索 3013|體育|下列何者為「跳繩運動」對「運動神經」的體育價值？|發達手腳的調整力 3014|生活|下列何者為日本傳統房間「和室」內鋪設地板所使用的材料？|疊蓆 3015|文科|下列何者為古代神話傳說中「倉頡」所發明的事情？|造字 3016|演藝|下列何者為台灣綜藝節目「天才衝衝衝」中，遊戲名稱之一？|誰是老鼠屎？ 3017|演藝|下列何者為美國電影「天生一對」中，雙胞胎第一次見面的地方|夏令營 3018|演藝|下列何者為香港電影「新宿事件」中，鐵男剛到日本投靠的人？|阿傑 3019|生活|下列何者對全球「溫度上升」的影響較大？|汽車與機車排放廢氣 3020|生活|下列何者關於「資源使用」的想法是對的？|應該節約使用 3021|體育|下列何種「不屬於」學習中國武術運動可增加的能力？|記憶力 3022|生活|下列何種方式能有效杜絕「蚊子」孳生？|儲水容器加上蓋子 3023|文科|下列何種主義思想，是指「有意製造恐慌的暴力行為，意在達成意識形態上的目的」？|恐怖主義 3024|生活|下列何種行為會使「土壤」受到汙染？ |不當使用農藥及殺蟲劑 3025|生活|下列何種物質長期過量食入可能致使「肝臟」產生病變，屬於非法食品添加物？|甘精 3026|體育|下列何種運動器材，是「用來鍛練腰腹部的核心肌群為主」？|健美輪 3027|生活|下列何種機械具備「快速複印」資料的能力？|影印機 3028|生活|下列那一個流行用語是用來形容「背影看起來很美」的人？|背影殺手 3029|動漫|下列那一部日本漫畫是以「海上救援」相關作為其劇情主軸？|海難英雄 3030|演藝|下列那個偶像團體是由「女生組成」的？|S.H.E 3031|動漫|下列和者不是「快打旋風」的遊戲平台？|黑莓機 3032|文科|下列的馴化植物何者不是源自美洲？|蘋果 3033|動漫|下列哪一位「不是」《一騎當千》南陽學院四天王的成員？|孫策伯符 3034|演藝|下列哪一位因多次獲獎，主動放棄角逐金曲獎最佳台語女演唱人獎？|江蕙 3035|動漫|下列哪一位高球選手曾參與開發高爾夫球遊戲？|老虎伍茲 3036|理科|下列哪一個星體部屬於構成「冬季大三角」的星體之一|天津四 3037|演藝|下列哪一個是《傾國怨伶》女主角李盈的封號？|廣玉公主 3038|動漫|下列哪一個是《藍色小精靈》的英文名稱？|The Smurfs 3039|動漫|下列哪一個是遊戲裡面英文簡寫GJ的意思？|Good Job 3040|演藝|下列哪一個節目不是由白冰冰所主持？ |超級星期天 3041|演藝|下列哪一個節目是屬於「歌唱節目」？|我要當歌手 3042|生活|下列哪一個選項不是「全球暖化」所帶來的影響？|海平面下降 3043|體育|下列哪一個選項是一種以舵和方向盤控制的「集體冬季運動項目」？|有舵雪橇 3044|演藝|下列哪一部電影中「梁朝偉」不是飾演盲人？ |色戒 3045|體育|下列哪一項「不是」北美四大職業運動聯盟的英文縮寫？|NCAA 3046|生活|下列哪一項是作為評估孩童長期營養不良最好的指標？|身高/年齡 3047|生活|下列哪一種組件可以有效改善汽車所製造的「空氣汙染」？|加裝觸媒轉化器 3048|生活|下列哪一種類型的顯示器「電磁輻射」最高？|映像管顯示器 3049|理科|下列哪一種變化過程中，會釋放出能量？|紙張燃燒 3050|文科|下列哪個不是金庸小說中降龍十八掌的招式？|小鳥依人 3051|動漫|下列哪個地點為日本線上遊戲「石器時代」中，玩家可選擇的「出生地」？|卡魯它那 3052|生活|下列哪個選項「不是」野生動、植物瀕臨絕種的原因？|拒絕購買外國貨 3053|動漫|下列哪個選項不是日本漫畫「中華一番！」裡治癒皇上食慾不振的人？|阿飛 3054|動漫|下列哪個選項不是韓國線上遊戲「伊卡洛斯」中出現的「角色」？|學生 3055|生活|下列哪個選項的行為是正確的？|利用自然濕地淨化汙水 3056|理科|下列哪個選項與蛋白質的消化無關|肝臟 3057|理科|下列哪種生物不須靠心臟、血管等循環系統，即可完成體內物質的運輸？|草履蟲 3058|體育|下列哪種運動不講求團體，單人也可以從中獲得娛樂效果？|保齡球 3059|生活|下列海產的名稱，何者與其他三者不同？|透抽 3060|文科|下列常用的賀詞中，請問哪一個並不適用於遷入新居？|棠棣職輝 3061|生活|下列街道名稱中，何者因許多金融機關設在此地，故常用做「美國金融界」的代稱？|華爾街 3062|動漫|下列漫畫作品中，何者是香港漫畫家「陳某」的作品？|火鳳燎原 3063|生活|下列碳酸飲料的命名何者與添加的植物成分無關？|維大力 3064|動漫|下列選項中，何者不是日本漫畫角色「皮卡丘」所使用的技能？|噴射火焰 3065|生活|下列選項中，何者不是可用來當做「化妝品」使用？|口紅膠 3066|動漫|下列選項中，何者不是由美國「暴風雪公司」所製作的遊戲？|仙劍奇俠傳 3067|生活|下列選項中，何者是目前世界上最大的三角洲？|恆河三角洲 3068|生活|下列選項中，何者是目前世界上最鹹的海？|紅海 3069|生活|下列選項中，何者是目前南極洲最高的山？|文森山 3070|體育|下列選項中，何者是指「利用滑雪板在雪地滑行」的一種體育運動？|滑雪 3071|生活|下列選項中，何者為日本首都「東京」古時候的名稱？|江戶 3072|動漫|下列選項中，何者為日本漫畫「七龍珠」中主角孫悟空兒子的名字？|孫悟飯 3073|生活|下列選項中，何者為電子零件中「積體電路」的英文簡稱？|IC 3074|<待填>|下列選項中，何耆是目前世界上最寬的海峽？|德雷克海峽 3075|生活|下列選項中，哪一個「不是」屬於歐洲的國家？|柬埔寨 3076|體育|下列選項何者是在「潛水運動」中所需要的指引裝備？|定位指北針 3077|理科|下列關於各種消化液的敘述，何者正確？|膽汁─協助脂質消化 3078|理科|下雨時，雨水一滴一滴地烙下，但是我們看到的語卻像是一直線且連續的下降，請問這是何種作用的關係？|視覺暫留 3079|生活|下面哪一種方法可以最有效地減少蔬菜中的營養素損失？|吃新鮮蔬菜 3080|生活|下面哪一種咖啡機最適合用來煮 Espresso 咖啡？|壓力式咖啡機 3081|<待填>|女人產後的月子格外重要，請問坐「小月子」指的是什麼意思呢？|流產後的身體調理 3082|文科|女媧是中國上古神話中的重要人物，請問他的形象一般被描繪成人的上半身和什麼動物的下半身？|蛇 3083|體育|小皇帝詹姆斯在熱火隊拿下生涯首座總冠軍，請問他加盟NBA時是效力於哪支球隊？|克里夫蘭騎士隊 3084|演藝|山崎豐子的多部作品被拍成電影或電視劇，請問在2013年之前，以下哪一部作品不是拍成電視劇？|不沉的太陽 3085|文科|中文有句俏皮的歇後語「和尚打傘」，請問下列哪個成語的語意與之相近？|無法無天 3086|文科|中文裡有雙音節單詞，兩字不可分開解釋，要合起來才有意義，稱為連綿詞，請問下列何者是？|躊躇 3087|理科|中洋脊是哪一種板塊邊界|張裂性板塊邊界 3088|文科|中國小說「水滸傳」中，是在說綠林好漢們是被逼到下列哪座山上而發生的故事？|梁山 3089|文科|中國小說西廂記故事起源於下列何部小說？|鶯鶯傳 3090|文科|中國小說家魯迅年少因中國醫療技術落後，而到哪學醫？|日本 3091|文科|中國文學「老子」中認為何者是天地萬物產生的根源？|道 3092|文科|中國古代名畫家「顧愷之」，工詩賦，善書法，下列何者為其最為著名的畫作之一？|洛神賦圖 3093|文科|中國古代思想學派「墨家」的創始人為下列何人？|墨子 3094|文科|中國古代常用「員外」一詞形容有錢人，請問最早是何種意思？|官名 3095|體育|中國古代稱的「擊鞠」是下列哪種運動？|馬球 3096|文科|中國成語「十年怕草繩」的上一句應為下列何者？|一朝被蛇咬 3097|文科|中國成語「沐猴而冠」典故中是在諷刺下列何者？|項羽 3098|文科|中國成語「病入膏肓」中「膏」指的是下列何者？|心臟下方 3099|生活|中國有一句諺語「打蛇打七寸，擒賊先擒王」，而蛇打七寸意指攻擊其何處？ |攻擊其心臟所在 3100|文科|中國近體詩的格律有「平起式」和「仄起式」之分，請問要從詩中哪一個字判斷？|首句第二字 3101|文科|中國城與一衣帶水的典故中，隋文帝是用衣帶來形容哪一條河川？|長江 3102|文科|中國神話具「辟邪招財」的是哪種神獸？|貔貅 3103|文科|中國經典童話「阿牛的羽毛披肩」，阿牛做了什麼事而得到披肩？|照顧受傷的仙鶴 3104|文科|中國詩歌「木蘭詩」中提及唧唧復唧唧，木蘭當什麼？|戶織 3105|文科|中國歷史上，有「六才子書」的稱號是由下列何者所提出的？|金聖嘆 3106|文科|中國歷史上「孫武」又被後人尊稱下列何種稱號？|兵聖 3107|文科|中國歷史上「管仲變法」中廢除的是下列何種制度？|井田制度 3108|文科|中國歷史上有「為博美人一笑，烽火戲諸侯」的是下列何為君王？|周幽王 3109|文科|中華民國的國歌歌詞是國父對下列何者的訓詞？|黃埔陸軍軍官學校 3110|動漫|中華漫畫「老夫子」裡，有位角色常穿西裝、打領帶，是老夫子的死對頭，請問他的名字是什麼？|趙先生 3111|文科|中醫的養生之道漸漸為人所重視，你知道東漢張仲景所寫的一本中醫重要典籍叫什麼嗎？|傷寒雜病論 3112|文科|丹麥經典童話「美人魚」中，美人魚如何可以得回自己的魚尾回到海上？|拿刀刺王子的胸膛 3113|文科|五四運動、九一八事變和七七事變皆對中國造成深遠的影響，請問這些均與下列何國有關？|日本 3114|生活|元宵燈謎「兩邊都能聽到」。請猜一繁體中文字？|耶 3115|生活|元宵燈謎「蛀書蟲」請猜一中文成語？|咬文嚼字 3116|生活|公文中無論內容繁簡都一定要寫的段目，請問是哪一項？|主旨 3117|生活|公司電腦機房設置「不斷電系統」，最主要功能是什麼？|維護電源品質 3118|生活|公益彩券為台灣的博彩，自1999年開始發行，以提升社會福利為目的之一。請問大樂透的號碼中最大號為幾號|49 3119|理科|化學中，「核能發電」的基礎理論是？|核分裂 3120|理科|化學反應中的催化劑，具有下列何種功能？|改變反應速率 3121|生活|天文學中，下列哪個選項為行星距離太陽「最遠」位置的表示方式？ |遠日點 3122|理科|太陽系中，哪一顆行星距離太陽最近？|水星 3123|演藝|巴哈曾寫過一首著名的大鍵琴作品，據說是受一位患有失眠症的公爵委託所作，這部作品是？|郭德堡變奏曲 3124|動漫|日本卡通櫻桃小丸子中，小丸子長大後的職業為何？|漫畫家 3125|演藝|日本的漆器曾作為代表東洋的工藝品而盛名遠揚；請問日本的漆器曾被外國人稱為什麼？|Japan 3126|動漫|日本冒險遊戲「神奇寶貝X、Y版」新增哪種「神奇寶貝」的屬性？|妖精系 3127|生活|日本首都「江戶」是自那一世紀從舊稱改為現在所稱的「東京」？|十九世紀 3128|動漫|日本動畫《校園迷糊大王》是部輕鬆幽默的校園喜劇，其中有一位角色為英日混血，請問她的名字是什麼？|澤近愛理 3129|動漫|日本動畫《航海王》裡有位身材姣好、極度美艷的角色，外號「海賊女帝」，請問她另有一個稱號是什麼？|蛇姬 3130|動漫|日本動畫《驅魔少年》，主角艾倫，獲加一出生便遭到親生父母拋棄，請問原因是什麼？|他有怪異的左手 3131|動漫|日本動畫「太空戰士7」中，主角克勞德的武器合體劍可分為幾把武器？|六把 3132|動漫|日本動畫「多啦A夢」中「多啦A夢」原形是什麼類機器人？|貓型 3133|動漫|日本動畫「妙廚老爹」故事開始時設定的背景在哪？|日本福岡縣 3134|動漫|日本動畫「灼眼的夏娜」裡，有「天壤劫火」稱號的角色是？|亞拉斯特爾 3135|動漫|日本動畫「銀盤萬花筒」中，「櫻野鶴紗」自稱擁有什麼樣的美貌？|價值一百億美元 3136|動漫|日本動畫「龍貓」中體型最小的「白龍貓」有什麼特殊能力|隱形 3137|動漫|日本動畫「Keroro軍曹」中，「Keroro」一行人是來自哪個星球？|K隆星 3138|演藝|日本動畫電影「貓的報恩」中，小春必須天亮前回人間，否則將變為下列何者？|貓 3139|演藝|日本動畫電影「霍爾的移動城堡」中，下列哪個角色將蘇菲變成老太婆？|荒野女巫 3140|動漫|日本動漫「鬼燈的冷徹」中，獄卒「唐瓜」和「茄子」一起被稱為什麼？|地獄的奇奇與蒂蒂 3141|文科|日本童話「權狐」中，為什麼鰻魚會被主角小權帶走？|鰻魚纏住了小權的脖子 3142|文科|日本經典童話「王子與魔鞭」，主角海王子到漁村受到什麼樣的對待？|漁民熱情招待 3143|動漫|日本遊戲《快打旋風》裡，有位綁著招牌包包頭的角色─春麗，請問她主要的格鬥技巧為何？|中國北腿 3144|演藝|日本電影「瘋狂假面」中，男主角丞狂介父親是做下列何種行業？|刑警 3145|演藝|日本歌影視三棲女藝人廣末涼子演出哪一部片，且該片曾獲得奧斯卡金像獎外語片殊榮？ |送行者：禮儀師的樂章 3146|動漫|日本漫畫《美少女戰士》，主角月野兔的真實身分是水手月亮，他的動物夥伴名為露娜，請問是哪種動物？|黑貓 3147|文科|日本漫畫《輝夜姬》，內容取材自日本哪一本文學作品？|竹取物語 3148|動漫|日本漫畫《醜女大翻身》，女主角神無月甘奈為了得到心上人的青睞，請問她以什麼方法對自己進行改造？|全身整形 3149|動漫|日本漫畫「火影忍者」中，抓走「我愛羅」的組織是下列哪一個？|曉 3150|動漫|日本漫畫「火影忍者」中，劇中角色「日向寧次」的血繼界限是？|白眼 3151|動漫|日本漫畫「名偵探柯南」劇情中科南變小前的「原名」叫做什麼？|工藤新一 3152|動漫|日本漫畫「死神」中女主角露琪亞哥哥的名字為？|朽木白哉 3153|動漫|日本漫畫「怪醫黑傑克」中，主角黑傑克的小助手名字叫什麼？|皮諾可 3154|動漫|日本漫畫「家庭教師」中的角色「六道骸」的武器是什麼？|三叉戟 3155|動漫|日本漫畫「航海王」中魯夫的「經典名句」是什麼？|我要成為海賊王 3156|動漫|日本漫畫「獵人」中，「奇犽」屬於哪一個系的「念能力」？|變化系 3157|動漫|日本漫畫「獵人」中，劇中獵人必須擁有使用什麼樣能力？|念能力 3158|動漫|日本漫畫家庭教師並盛中學的學生連續發生被鄰市哪間學校學生襲擊？|黑曜中學 3159|動漫|日本漫畫蠟筆小新，主角野原新之助喜歡搭訕漂亮的大姊姊，根據他的自我介紹，請問他的年齡是幾歲？|五歲 3160|動漫|日本線上遊戲「石器時代」中，「光明精靈王」擁有何種精靈力量？|大自然 3161|文科|日本歷史上從室町時代開始維持了五百年的日本國寶寺廟是哪一間？|金閣寺 3162|文科|日本繪畫藝術「浮世繪」主要作畫的方式為？|版畫 3163|生活|日光燈管家家戶戶必備，請問家裡常用的T5日光燈管，是屬於哪種類型的燈？|螢光燈 3164|演藝|日劇《美味關係》中，中山美穗是因為吃到哪一道美食而決定當唐澤壽明的徒弟？|清湯 3165|生活|毛公鼎是西周宣王年間所鑄造的青銅鼎，現金為世界文明的文化遺產是因為？|最長的銘文 3166|理科|水分大約在人體中佔了多少比例？|七成 3167|文科|水運的高載貨量及低廉價格時常是大型貨運的最佳選擇，請問下列何者為世界最長的運河|京杭大運河 3168|生活|火腿製造過程中加鹽除了抑制細菌生長外還有何作用？|增加風味 3169|生活|世界「產生資源不足」及「飢餓」問題，下列何者「不是」主要的原因？|環保意識的提升 3170|文科|世界上擁有最多黃金礦石的國家，是下列何者？|南非共和國 3171|生活|世界級建築師「安藤忠雄」，以和自然共生為概念的「教堂」為下列那一座？|水教堂 3172|文科|世界歷史上「字數最多的銘文青銅器」為下列何者？|毛公鼎 3173|文科|主要住在水岸的稍高階地形成小型聚落。使用石製工具，分布廣及閩南和廣東沿海。這可能是哪個遺址？|大坌坑文化 3174|文科|以《夜巡》畫作聞名於世的畫家林布蘭，請問他是哪一國人？|荷蘭 3175|生活|以下何者不是台灣夏天時節的水果？|橘子 3176|動漫|以下何者不是美國即時戰略遊戲「神話世紀」中，玩家可操控的文明勢力？|日本 3177|生活|以下何者是「瑞士銀行業」的代表城市，也是國際足球聯合會總部的所在地？|蘇黎世 3178|動漫|以下何者是以「藝術作品知識」為題材所創作的日本漫畫？ |真相之眼 3179|生活|以下哪間百貨公司不屬於全台排名前五大營收的店？|新光三越站前店 3180|生活|冬天吃火鍋很多人喜歡放芋頭，你知道我們吃芋頭是吃它的下列哪個部份嗎？|莖 3181|文科|北魏孝文帝有一統中國的信心，想要向南發展，故積極實施新體制。請問孝文帝將城遷往何處？|洛陽 3182|生活|去加油站加油時，為什麼每種汽油都呈現不同「顏色」？|摻有著色劑以示區別 3183|生活|古代人說的酢是甚麼東西|醋 3184|文科|古代的機器人多半是靠齒輪帶動機器，例如「指南車」。請問指南車是誰的發明？|馬鈞 3185|文科|古埃及文明中，文字分為聖書體與世俗體，請問這些「字體」皆為下列何種文字？|象形文字 3186|生活|台南著名的鹽水意麵，和一般麵條製作方式不同的是哪個步驟？|油炸 3187|生活|台語的「口座」指的是何物？|帳戶 3188|演藝|台語歌壇小天后孫淑媚曾以哪一張專輯榮獲金曲獎最佳台語女歌手獎？|愛到坎站 3189|演藝|台劇《我可能不會愛你》讓陳柏霖紅遍兩岸，請問劇中他飾演的大仁哥的職業是？|地勤人員 3190|<待填>|台灣人的飲食有些特別的禁忌。一般認為吃完螃蟹不能吃下列哪一種水果？|柿子 3191|生活|台灣人愛吃泰國菜，但哪一道不是正統泰國料理，而是經過台灣人改良的料理？ |月亮蝦餅 3192|生活|台灣小吃千奇百怪。請問下列哪一樣小吃外國人聞之色變？|豬血糕 3193|生活|台灣民俗中，初一早，初二早，初三睏甲飽，初四要做什麼？|接神 3194|文科|台灣有一座廟宇的匾額上寫了「爾來了」三字，請問這是哪一座廟宇？|台南城隍廟 3195|生活|台灣有許多節日經過商人和媒體的炒作，形式上幾乎都成為了準情人節，下列哪天還不算情人節？|農曆8月15日 3196|生活|台灣形狀像地瓜，而蕃薯也是許多地方的特色食物，下列哪一個不是以產蕃薯有名？|嘉義番路 3197|演藝|台灣男子藝人團體「5566」中，年齡最小的是誰？|許孟哲 3198|文科|台灣東部第一大河川，水量豐沛時可進行泛舟活動，是台灣唯一一條切過海岸山脈的溪流為下列哪一條？|秀姑巒溪 3199|生活|台灣俚語「醫生怕治嗽，土水怕抓漏，總鋪怕吃晝，抓魚怕…」最後一句是怕什麼？|風透 3200|生活|台灣建築常用的紅磚，CNS規範其長寬高各是多少公分？|23 * 11 * 6 3201|生活|台灣原住民常讓人有能歌善舞的印象。請問布農族的八部合音，總共有幾個聲部？|三部 3202|生活|台灣素有水果王國之稱。請問下列哪一項水果台灣並沒有出產？|石榴 3203|演藝|台灣偶像劇 喜歡一個人 男主角是誰|劉以豪 3204|演藝|台灣偶像劇「鬥魚」的主題曲為何？|Lydia 3205|生活|台灣最多隧道的鐵路是哪一條？|阿里山 3206|生活|台灣飲食元素很豐富，請問「貓耳朵」其實就是什麼類型的料理？|麵食 3207|生活|台灣傳統信仰中常會擲筊來確認神明的指示，請問陰筊指的是什麼？|神明不允諾 3208|演藝|台灣愛情校園偶像劇「花樣少年少女」劇裡的校園場景是哪裡？|暨大 3209|演藝|台灣電視劇「花樣少年少女」中是由下列何者飾演「女主角」？|Ella 3210|演藝|台灣電視劇海派甜心片尾曲雨愛是由下列何者所演唱？|楊丞琳 3211|演藝|台灣電影「艋舺」在臺灣下列何處拍攝取景？|台北萬華 3212|演藝|台灣歌手江美琪的歌曲「雙手的溫柔」是翻唱日本一代歌姬誰的名曲「川流不息」？|美空雲雀 3213|生活|台灣漢人傳統祭祀習俗中，焚燒紙錢是一項重要的步驟。下列何種紙錢不適用於祭拜祖先？|壽金 3214|生活|台灣標準直式信封，收件人郵遞區號應書寫在哪裡？|右上 3215|生活|四川菜中的宮保雞丁，所稱的宮保為何？|四川總督丁寶楨的官名 3216|生活|孕婦懷孕很辛苦，請問下列何者容易造成流產？ |蘆薈 3217|理科|市售的茶水類商品都喜歡強調自己是天然水，請問下列哪個不屬於天然水？|蒸餾水 3218|體育|正式籃球比賽中，中場休息時間為幾分鐘？|20 3219|體育|正式籃球比賽中，雙方各一名球員爭搶從空中烙下的球以獲得球權，此過程名稱為何？|跳球 3220|文科|民間故事《八仙過海》描述八位仙人各顯神通渡過東海，請問下列何者並不是八仙之一？|林默娘 3221|生活|瓦斯公司的儲氣槽或是家用的瓦斯桶為什為常會漆成「銀白色」或「淺色」？|減少吸收輻射熱能 3222|理科|生物科學中，「DNA」位在細胞中的哪個位置？|細胞核 3223|理科|生物學中，「浣熊」吃的東西種類廣泛，是什麼屬性的動物？|雜食性 3224|理科|生物學中，「海牛」的尾巴呈什麼形，形狀像槳，游泳速度很慢|圓形 3225|理科|生物學中，「啄木鳥」又被稱為什麼？|樹木醫生 3226|理科|生物學中，「野豬」是唯一會挖洞居住並且屬於什麼類的動物？|有蹄類 3227|理科|生物學中，「黃鼬」體內具有臭腺，可以排出臭氣，麻痺敵人，其俗名為？|黃鼠狼 3228|理科|生物學中，下列哪個選項的動物種類大部分為「夜行性肉食性動物」？|貓頭鷹 3229|理科|生物學中，哪一種企鵝是現今已知體型最小的「企鵝」？|小藍企鵝 3230|生活|用冰箱製冰器要如何製作出透明度高的冰塊？|先將水充分煮沸 3231|體育|田徑選手凱文揚曾於1992年創下室外男子400米跨欄世界紀錄為何？|46秒78 3232|生活|由「歐洲聯盟」所發行的貨幣歐元紙幣是自那一年的1月1日起開始流通？|2002年 3233|理科|由地面天氣圖的等壓線密集程度，無法推論下列何者？|高氣壓或低氣壓 3234|生活|目前世界上最高的石造建築，為下列那一座建築物？|美國聖哈辛特紀念碑 3235|體育|仰泳又稱背泳，關於仰泳的敘述下面何者錯誤？|雙腳腳掌呈外八字型 3236|生活|伏特加是世界上最受歡迎的蒸餾酒，歐盟規定酒精濃度多少以上才可稱為伏特加？|0.375 3237|生活|全台第一個海島保護區在哪個島嶼？|貓嶼 3238|理科|冰刀能在冰上順利前進因素為何？|接觸面半融而減少摩擦力 3239|文科|冰島主要能源來自於？|地熱 3240|生活|印象派畫家是19世紀最重要的藝術流派之一，下列哪一位畫家並非印象派者？|杜菲 3241|生活|吃牛排時通常需要指定熱度，請問沒有以下哪一種熟度？|十一分熟 3242|生活|各國政治生態不同。請問下列國家何者沒有皇室？|美國 3243|生活|各國道地美食展現了各國不同物產與習慣，請問拉茶是哪一國的飲食？|印度 3244|生活|各種酒類的釀造過程中原料與過程不盡相同。請問哪一種酒屬於穀類蒸餾酒？|威士忌 3245|文科|因為無力償還自身債務，需需藉外力救援的「歐豬五國」，請問不包括哪一個國家？|英國 3246|動漫|在日本角色扮演遊戲「太空戰士」中，下列何種陸行鳥可穿越各種地形？ |黃金路行鳥 3247|動漫|在日本動作遊戲「戰鬥原始人」中，玩家所對抗的怪物頭目大多是什麼動物？|史前恐龍 3248|動漫|在日本動漫《櫻桃小丸子》小丸子的同學中，美環總認為自己是大美女，常幻想跟誰結婚？|花輪 3249|體育|在世界足壇上有「黃金右腳」之稱的足球員是誰？|貝克漢 3250|生活|在民間傳說中，將戒指配帶於左手的哪一指可以達到「防小人」的效果？|小指 3251|生活|在生活中有關「氧氣」的敘述，下列哪個選項正確？|增加水中溶氧量 3252|體育|在田賽中，正規「男子鉛球」的重量有多重？|7.26公斤 3253|生活|在地圖中，下列哪一個「比例尺」所顯示的距離最大？ |1/250 3254|文科|在希臘神話故事中，遠古的大地一年四季如春，這是何人的功勞？|農神狄米特 3255|生活|在計帳時所說的「赤字」指的是什麼意思？|虧損 3256|文科|在哪一場戰爭後，中國政府同意各國商品除繳交5%的進口關稅外，不用再繳納任何雜費？|鴉片戰爭 3257|生活|在家DIY清潔洗衣機，加入下列哪一種物品可達到消毒殺菌的效果？|檸檬酸 3258|動漫|在動漫《銀之匙》中，八軒勇吾第一天入學就在校園中迷路，後來是被誰所救？|御影亞紀 3259|生活|在接收電子郵件時，若該郵件上出現了紅色！符號時，代表著甚麼？|內容為急件信 3260|理科|在寒冷的冬天，以手接觸金屬器材常覺得較同溫度的木質器材冰冷，其主要原因為下列何者？|金屬熱傳導係數較木材大 3261|文科|在童話故事穿長靴的貓中，請問聰明的貓哄騙妖魔變成什麼動物才能趁機把牠消滅？|老鼠 3262|體育|在進行接力賽跑時，選手在交棒之後，請問應該從哪一方向離開場地？|兩側 3263|演藝|在電影「越光寶盒」中，曾志偉扮演甚麼角色？|諸葛亮 3264|生活|在預設狀態下，在Excel設定的「超連結文字」時，文字會有何變化？|加上底線並變藍色字體 3265|生活|在韓國的習俗當中，「送蘋果」所代表的含義是什麼？|道歉 3266|動漫|在韓國線上遊戲「新瑪奇」中，那一個快速鍵可切換自動或手動戰鬥？|A 3267|生活|地球人口成長迅速，未來對於「住」的科技發展可能會趨向於下列何種方向？|太空城市 3268|<待填>|地球上，唯一能飛的「哺乳類動物」是下列那一個？|蝙蝠 3269|生活|地處黃河河套內，行政上屬於「內蒙古自治區」的高原名稱叫做？|呼侖貝爾高原 3270|生活|多肉植物石蓮花，是現代人養生與觀賞植物，但早在古羅馬時期，是用來作為什麼？|放在屋頂避雷 3271|生活|多數蔬菜富含維生素，不過空心菜很特別，能使人體內血液達到酸鹼平衡，請問是什麼物質？|無機鹽 3272|生活|如遇到高雄夢時代逛街。請問可以乘坐捷運到哪一站搭乘免費接駁車？|凱旋站 3273|生活|宇宙事物是科學家極想探勘的領域，而有些已成功研究出規律，請問哈雷彗星大約相隔幾年探訪地球一次？|75 3274|文科|成語「藍田生玉」，比喻名門生俊秀子弟，請問藍田位於中國哪一省？|陝西省 3275|文科|成語投筆從戎指拋棄文職，轉而從軍保國衛民，請問它的由來和下列哪一位人物有關？|班超 3276|體育|有「打擊之神」之稱的日本國民打者是下列何者？|鈴木一郎 3277|演藝|有「海豚音王子」之稱的歌手是哪一位？|Vitas 3278|理科|有一些種類的蜥蜴在兩眼之間藏有一個可以感應光線的第三隻眼，這個第三眼稱為何者？ |松果眼 3279|生活|有台灣半導體之父之稱的是下列哪一位？|張忠謀 3280|理科|有些哺乳類動物可分泌毒素。請問下列哪一種哺乳類會分泌毒素？|懶猴 3281|生活|有綠建築之稱的清水模工法，在台灣也有不少知名景點採用此工法，但下列哪一個不是？|松山菸廠 3282|生活|有關「構想草圖」的敘述中，下列何者較為正確？|應充分表達理念 3283|生活|有關「噪音」的敘述，下列何者是正確的？|其計量單位是分貝 3284|生活|米其林評選出的傑出餐廳都會以星星標示，請問關於「二星」的敘述以下哪一項是對的？ |值得繞道前往品嚐 3285|生活|米飯是台灣民眾最常食用的主食，請問台灣人最常食用下列哪一種？|精白米 3286|文科|老萊子綵衣娛親的故事是大家耳熟能詳的，請問老萊子是穿綵衣打扮成什麼模樣來娛樂雙親？|小孩子 3287|生活|肌膚不慎曬紅，若無嚴重發炎症狀，可自行在多少時間內加強美白，減少黑色素擴大形成？|72小時 3288|生活|自動提款機收據紙張上有何種塗料，即使低劑量進入體內，長久下來也會危害健康？|雙酚A 3289|理科|行政院農業委員會於民國七十八年訂定完成CAS制度。請問CAS代表的意思是什麼？|優良農產品證明標章 3290|文科|西元十四至十六世紀，歐洲發生了文藝復興運動，請問以下何者並非此時期的人？|梵谷 3291|文科|西方歷史上「第一次工業革命」泛指下列何者的發明所帶動的效益？|蒸汽機 3292|文科|西班牙位於伊比利半島上，地形多山，請問若要從該地進口農業作物，最可能進口的作物為何？|葡萄 3293|文科|位於地中海，希臘第一大島，歐洲最古老的「米諾斯文明」起源地，請問是什麼地方？|克里特島 3294|理科|何者非海水淡化成飲用水的方式？|加水稀釋 3295|演藝|何者曾是補習教育老師，現為廣播及電視節目主持人？|于美人 3296|生活|作為雞尾酒的伏特加，很能與其他材料混合，以下哪個不是伏特加的特徵？|果香 3297|生活|含有較多鈣和鎂離子硬水，煮沸時容易在底部形成水垢沉澱，下列何者不是水垢的主要成分？|氯化鈉 3298|文科|呂宋島是菲律賓最主要的島嶼，首都馬尼拉也位於這座島上。請問呂宋島的主要特徵為何種地形？|火山 3299|文科|希臘神話中海神「波士頓的弟弟」叫做下列何種名字？|宙斯 3300|生活|我們常說「食物四辣」，蔥辣嘴、蒜辣心、薑辣胃，辣椒則是辣什麼？|兩頭 3301|生活|抗UV的衣物是夏季熱賣商品，以下對抗UV布料與製作的敘述，何者錯誤？|布料貼合法最普遍運用 3302|演藝|每平方英尺所擁有的博物館數量之多，位居全球之冠的，請問是哪一個國家？|荷蘭 3303|生活|汽車品牌「法拉利」的標誌上所印的是什麼動物？|黑馬 3304|生活|汽車後面的方向燈亮起時，表示這輛車要如何？|轉彎 3305|生活|沒刺激性且容易消化的溫和飲食設計主要不是設計給誰食用的呢？|健康成年人 3306|文科|亞伯拉罕．林肯總統所主導的「南北戰爭」請問是發生在下列哪個國家？|美國 3307|理科|亞洲同時擁有地球表面的最高點和最低點，請問分別為哪兩個地點？|聖母峰、死海 3308|生活|使用「有機物應用」各式化學反應，將化學能釋出轉為人類使用的熱能稱為什麼？|生質能 3309|生活|使用硬水洗衣服時，鈣會阻礙肥皂作用，影響洗滌效果，這時可以加入什麼改善水質？|小蘇打 3310|文科|依歷史事件發生先後順序來編撰、記錄的史書形式稱為「編年體」，請問中國最早的編年體史書是哪一本？|春秋 3311|演藝|周杰倫歌曲《千里之外》，「我送妳離開千里之外，妳無聲黑白」，請問是與哪一位歌手合唱的？|費玉清 3312|生活|和「汽油引擎」比較之下，「柴油引擎」具備哪個特性？|扭力較高 3313|生活|咖啡的原料是一種植物。我們常喝的咖啡是咖啡樹什麼部分？|種子 3314|生活|咖啡是世界上最受歡迎的飲料之一，最早開始喝咖啡的是什麼人？|阿拉伯人 3315|生活|奇異果的原產地是哪個國家？|中國 3316|文科|東港在屏東，南港在台北，北港在雲林，請問「西港」在何地？|台南 3317|文科|武俠小說「射鵰英雄傳」中，第一次華山論劍的勝利者是下列何者？|王重陽 3318|動漫|武俠小說「神鵰俠侶」中，武林五絕高手「西毒」是誰？|歐陽鋒 3319|文科|武俠小說「神鵰俠侶」中「小龍女」在什麼昆蟲上刺字？|蜜蜂 3320|文科|武俠小說射鵰英雄傳中，丐幫幫主的信物是下列何者？|打狗棒 3321|生活|法國生產香水最有名的重鎮是哪個座城市？ |格拉斯 3322|生活|法國哪個葡萄酒產地因日照充足，被稱為「太陽之酒」？|隆河 3323|演藝|法國電影「露西」，主角露西因意外吸收了神祕藥物後而下列哪個能力增強？|大腦 3324|理科|物理學中，下列那一種「液體」最不容易導電？|糖水 3325|理科|物理學中，我們製造汽水所運用的是什麼「氣體」？|二氧化碳 3326|理科|物理學中，植物以何種形式將水分蒸散到大氣中？|水蒸氣 3327|生活|直至2014年止，目前世界上最高的觀景摩天輪，是下列哪一座？|新加坡摩天觀景輪 3328|體育|知名田徑選手卡爾路易士是哪一國人？|美國 3329|體育|知名田徑選手麥可強森是哪一國人？|美國 3330|理科|芥末是生魚片必備的沾料。請問芥末中辛辣嗆鼻的口感是來自山葵中的哪一種成分？|芥子油 3331|生活|近年來，臍帶血被視為治療難治疾病的重要資源，是因為其中含有哪一種成分？|造血幹細胞 3332|生活|近年興起一股酵素養生之風，但卻很容易與醋混淆，下列何者為非？|酵素可再製成醋 3333|理科|近視眼戴的眼鏡是由凹透鏡製作的，請問凹透鏡的作用是何者？|使光線散開 3334|文科|金庸小說「鹿鼎記」中，韋小寶的神行百變功夫由下列何者傳授？|九難神尼 3335|理科|長時間未進食有害身體健康。請問血液中游離脂肪酸濃度最高是在下列哪一種情況下？|進食後一小時 3336|生活|雨天騎乘自行車，下列哪一項是不正確的作法？|一手握手把，一手拿傘 3337|文科|非洲的撒哈拉沙漠盆地為熱帶沙漠氣候區，氣候乾燥少雨，請問造成此氣候因素的原因為何？|高壓籠罩 3338|生活|俗話說小產重於大產，請問其中的「小產」是什麼意思呢？|流產 3339|生活|俗稱的「飛機菜」據稱是日據時代日本用飛機播種的蔬菜，原名應該是下列何種名稱？ |山茼蒿 3340|生活|保溫能力較好的衣物質料通常具有加厚空氣保溫層的特色，下列何者保溫效果較差？|棉 3341|文科|南朝竟陵王招集文人創作詩文，後世稱為「竟陵八友」，請問誰不是八友之一？|李白 3342|文科|姜嫄是周的始祖后稷之母，請問在傳說中她踩踏了什麼東西才生了后稷？ |巨人的腳印 3343|演藝|威尼斯影展金獅獎歷史上首次頒給一部紀錄片是指哪一部？|一條大路通羅馬 3344|體育|威廉瓊斯盃為1978年以來在台灣舉辦的國際籃球邀賽，請問男子組最多冠軍為哪個國家？|美國 3345|生活|客家傳統工藝眾多，請問其中的「茶壽」其實功能為下列哪一個？|保溫 3346|生活|很多人喜歡pasta，請問這個字是什麼意思呢？|各種義大利式麵製品 3347|文科|律詩有嚴格的格律規定，請問其中哪幾句一定要對仗？|三四、五六 3348|理科|春天，常會看到蒲公英像白色的降落傘隨著風飛到各地，請問飛散的是蒲公英的哪個部位？|種子 3349|理科|某蛋塔店每60分鐘可做出600個蛋塔，每日營業8小時，最多可做出多少個蛋塔？|4800個 3350|文科|洗髮精品牌眾多，但潘婷、沙宣、飛柔等都是同一家廠商推出的；請問這是採取了什麼策略？|多品牌策略 3351|生活|為科學家普遍承認，世界上層存在的最大的瀑布是下列何者？|乾瀑布 3352|文科|為減少土石流的危害，可透過水土保持等減緩水土流失。請問下列哪一種方法無法達到水土保持的功效？|河流上游放置消波塊 3353|體育|相撲起源於哪一個國家？|日本 3354|體育|美式壁球比賽的計分規則中，每局先得幾分者獲勝？|15 3355|生活|美國司法部的主要調查機關「美國聯邦調查局」，其英文縮寫是？|FBI 3356|文科|美國在第二次世界大戰後，為了遏止共產勢力的擴展，而採取下列哪一項政策？|成立北大西洋公約組織 3357|動漫|美國動畫《南方四賤客》中，學校有位黑人大鬍子老爹，他的職業是什麼？|廚師 3358|動漫|美國動畫《馴龍高手》，請問主角小嗝嗝透過與「沒牙」的互動，觀察到「沒牙」所害怕的生物是什麼？|鰻魚 3359|動漫|美國動畫《親親麻吉》，故事描述每個小孩的幻想朋友都真實存在，請問屬於主角麥克的幻想朋友是哪一位？|布羅 3360|動漫|美國動畫「史努比」，主角史努比是隻奇特的黑白小花狗，根據其外型，請問牠應該是屬於以下哪一種品種？|米格魯犬 3361|演藝|美國電影「分歧者」續集名稱是下列何者？|叛亂者 3362|演藝|美國電影「星際異攻隊」中，奎爾一行人乘坐何名稱的飛船逃往犯罪哨所？|米蘭號 3363|演藝|美國電影「恐怖拜訪」中，被太空船碎片割傷後會被下列何者所感染？|細菌 3364|演藝|美國電影「記憶裂痕」中，主角工程師發現他每完成任務就會失去何種東西？|記憶 3365|演藝|美國電影「透明人」的女主角琳達．麥凱是下列何人飾演|伊莉莎白．蘇 3366|演藝|美國電影「越戰獵鹿人」中，斯蒂文與麥克、尼奇三人被俘被迫玩何種遊戲？|俄羅斯輪盤 3367|演藝|美國電影「聖杯神器：骸骨之城」中，天使聖杯被藏在下列何處？ |紙牌裡 3368|演藝|美國電影「飆風戰警」中，亞歷斯博士因實驗意外而失去了下列何者？|雙腿 3369|演藝|美國電影少年Pi的奇幻漂流中，主角少年Pi搭乘的輪船因何種原因會沉沒|暴風雨 3370|動漫|美國漫畫「大力水手」中的主角卜派的「女朋友」是誰？|奧莉薇 3371|理科|美麗的極光之旅為許多人所嚮往，請問極光是由於什麼東西在大氣層中與空氣碰撞所產生的呢？|太陽風 3372|生活|若一地「降雨量」豐富，但仍有缺水的現象，下列何者是最可能的原因之一？|河川蓄水力太低 3373|生活|若在捷運站內遺失了手環，請問關於捷運站內遺失物下列何者有誤？|服務時間為每天12-20點 3374|理科|若你在台北市的路燈底下看到蝙蝠，最有可能是下列哪一種蝙蝠？|東亞家蝠 3375|生活|若是在台灣需要「報警」，拿起電話時應該要播幾號？|110 3376|理科|若根據氧化數決定的法則，請問Na、Ma、Cu的氧化數是多少？|0 3377|生活|若感冒已痊癒，而藥太多沒吃完，剩下的藥該如何處理？|拿去藥局回收 3378|生活|英文稱之為星星果的是哪種水果？|楊桃 3379|體育|英格蘭足球超級聯賽中，哪一支球隊的冠軍次數遠多於其他球隊，是此聯賽中最成功的球隊？|曼聯 3380|文科|英國、挪威等國沿海終年不封凍，主要是因為下列何者的緣故？|墨西哥灣暖流 3381|動漫|迪士尼動畫「小美人魚」中，愛麗兒為了到陸地上尋找艾瑞克，用甚麼東西和烏蘇拉交換人類的雙腿？|美麗的聲音 3382|理科|面積的計算在工程中常被用到。請問三角形的面積公式是下列哪一個？|底乘高除以二 3383|動漫|音樂節奏遊戲「Patapon」是以什麼樂器作為主軸？|鼓 3384|演藝|音樂類型的綜藝節目這幾年的收視很亮眼，請問下列哪個是台灣的歌唱節目？|百萬大歌星 3385|生活|食物之所以會產生辛辣的味道，是由於下列何者的作用？|硫化物 3386|生活|食指是我們的慣用指，請問下列哪一個國家以食指指人是一件不禮貌的行為？|馬來西亞 3387|生活|香港大學是香港歷史最悠久的高等學府，許多電影都在此取景拍攝。請問它的文章中有哪一項生物？|獅子 3388|生活|香港是知名的購物天堂。請問香港是在哪一年回歸中國？|1997 3389|文科|香港電視劇「法網群英」中，角色賴德聰被拘控後，找湯家明做什麼？|辯護律師 3390|演藝|香港電影「人約離婚後」中，角色阿寶自己開了下列哪一種店？|水果店 3391|演藝|香港電影「功夫」裡的最強反派叫做下列何者？ |火雲邪神 3392|文科|哪一位不是希臘三哲人之一？|孟德斯鳩 3393|演藝|哪一位歌手將傳統台語歌融入R&B，並榮獲第15屆金曲獎最佳台語演唱人的殊榮？|秀蘭瑪雅 3394|演藝|哪一位影星因從小恨賭，自稱是「最冒牌賭神」？|周潤發 3395|理科|哪一個不是全球性汙染問題|噪音 3396|生活|哪一個地方不是台灣的主要金針花產區？|陽明山 3397|動漫|哪一個是以料理為主的作品|食戟之靈 3398|文科|哪一個皇帝有十全老人的稱號|乾隆 3399|理科|哪一種粒子在自然界存在|夸克 3400|體育|哪個運動槍尖要先落地才算|標槍 3401|生活|哪個廠商未製作行動作業系統？|Intel 3402|生活|夏天喝一杯冰涼的啤酒是最舒服的，請問生啤酒的保存期限大約是多少天？|10天 3403|文科|桃園三結義出自三國演義小說的故事。請問此三人不包括下列哪一人？|諸葛孔明 3404|生活|泰坦星是很有名的星星。請問泰坦星是哪一顆行星的衛星？|土星 3405|理科|浣熊是夜行性動物，請問每年哪一個時期是浣熊的交配季節？|1月～2月 3406|生活|海洋受到汙染對於「水生動物」造成什麼影響？|棲息地受破壞 3407|演藝|海洋音樂祭是每年夏季在台灣何處舉辦的音樂節活動？|福隆海水浴場 3408|文科|紐西蘭的南島是很多電影喜愛取景的地點，其冰河地形壯觀又美麗。請問造成該地冰河地形的主因為何？|緯度較高 3409|文科|袁世凱悍然復辟，登基稱帝，建立中華帝國，改年號為？|洪憲元年 3410|生活|馬祖為台灣離島之一，其島嶼風情迷人，請問馬祖的電話區碼為何？|836 3411|生活|馬賽克拼貼可依個人喜好創造建築風格，成為建材主流之一，請問馬賽克多是指幾公分的磁磚拼貼手法？|5*5以下 3412|體育|高中生球員直接進入NBA曾蔚為風潮，請問下列哪個球員並非高中生球員？|甜瓜安東尼 3413|體育|高爾夫球運動傷害中，「常指高溫潮濕環境引起的障礙如中暑」，被稱為下列何種名稱|熱意外 3414|生活|健康飲食幫助身體，請問膽固醇過高的人建議早餐食用何者較好？|燕麥 3415|理科|動物將出生初見對象視為母親行為叫？|印痕 3416|動漫|動畫《小英的故事》中，小英與媽媽從事哪一種工作以賺取旅費？|幫人照相 3417|動漫|動畫《彩雲國物語》中，彩七家之首的是下列哪一個家族？|藍家 3418|動漫|動畫《龍貓》裡面的「貓巴士」總共有幾隻腳？ |12隻 3419|動漫|動畫借物少女艾莉緹中，艾莉緹第一次借物因被翔發現而失敗，翔送了甚麼彌補？|方糖 3420|動漫|動漫《凡爾賽玫瑰》中，為避免戰爭，法國與哪一個國家舉辦一場政治性聯姻？|奧地利 3421|動漫|動漫《鋼之煉金術師》中，愛德華救回弟弟的靈魂後，用血印將靈魂固定在哪項物品上？|鎧甲 3422|動漫|動漫作品「夏目友人帳」中替角色「夏目貴志」配音的聲優是？|神谷浩史 3423|動漫|動漫家庭教師中，自稱家庭教師的殺手主要是訓練主角澤田綱吉成為黑手黨的第幾代首領？ |第10代 3424|生活|啤酒瓶蓋是在19世紀由英國的威廉潘特所發明，啤酒瓶蓋的鋸齒數量固定為何？|21 3425|體育|國民體育法部分條文修正案，高中以下及五專前三年除體育課時數外，每日參與體育活動的時間每週應多少？|一百五十分鐘以上 3426|體育|國際比賽三級跳時，起跳板與落地區的距離，在女子組方面，請問距離為多少？|11米 3427|生活|國際通用的公制單位最早是哪個國家開始提倡的？|法國 3428|文科|基金規模不固定，投資人購買時基金規模變大，賣出時則規模變小；請問這稱為什麼基金？|開放型基金 3429|生活|常用來潤膚的「凡士林」是由何種物質提煉而來？ |石油 3430|生活|常應用於「工業設計」、「建築物外觀」、「室內空間設計」的是下列何種繪圖法？|透視圖 3431|體育|排球比賽，第一裁判鳴笛只是發球，發球員必須在幾秒鐘內將球擊出？|8秒 3432|體育|排球比賽規則中最多幾次要將球打過網否則視為違例|3 3433|理科|梅毒不會透過甚麼傳染|空氣傳染 3434|理科|混合添加劑避免汽油結凍原理是？|改變冰點 3435|生活|清涼香甜的汽水，是何時傳入台灣？|荷蘭時期 3436|生活|烹調的時候，若是想要將有骨的材料要切成「塊」，一般都是用哪一種方法處理？|劈刀法 3437|文科|現代人說的「博士」是指最高學位的稱呼。請問在中國古代「博士」指的是下列何者？|官名 3438|體育|現代武術比賽，依技術內容和風格特點可分為五大類，以下何者為非？|氣功 3439|生活|眼皮是易出油的部位，乾淨的眼線都能暈成狂野大煙燻，這時可使用何種方式補救？|在眼線上壓同色系眼影粉 3440|生活|眼鏡應該如何擦拭才能避免刮傷？|用專用眼鏡布擦拭 3441|演藝|第50屆金馬獎最佳劇情片得獎的是？|爸媽不在家 3442|體育|第一位登上美國職棒大聯盟的台灣內野手為何人？|胡金龍 3443|生活|第一條「地下鐵路系統」在1986年出現在哪裡？|倫敦 3444|文科|荷蘭佔領台灣的時候，引進的新作物中，不包含下列哪一個？|竹筍 3445|演藝|被普契尼寫入歌劇《杜蘭朵公主》的一首中國民歌，請問是以下哪一首歌曲？|茉莉花 3446|生活|許多女孩子為怕皮膚暗沉出油，總會買去角質商品使用，請問去角質一周適當次數為何？|1～2次 3447|演藝|郭書瑤以下列哪一部電影拿下金馬獎「最佳新演員獎」？|志氣 3448|演藝|鹿鼎記中殺龜大會的龜指的是？|吳三桂 3449|生活|麻將在東亞各地各自發展屬於自己的遊戲方式，下列何地的麻將取牌數是16張？|台灣麻將 3450|生活|博物館是城市重要的文化指標。請問下列哪一個博物館不是國立的？|奇美博物館 3451|生活|博物館藏有許多經典也是旅遊景點之一，請問大英博物館位於哪一個國家？|英國 3452|演藝|復仇者聯盟隸屬於哪個組織|神盾局 3453|文科|敦煌莫高窟以精美的壁畫和塑像聞名於世，請問其中最生動活潑的藝術象徵是什麼？|飛天 3454|生活|棋類遊戲「中國象棋」中，「兵」所對應的敵方棋子為下列何者？|卒 3455|體育|棒球比賽中，「刺殺、助殺之合計除以刺殺、助殺、失誤的合計數」，為下列何者？|防守率 3456|體育|棒球比賽中，若是打擊員擊球時已經雙腳離開了打擊區，請問該如何判定？|出局 3457|體育|棒球比賽中一局裡面有多少「出局數」？|6 3458|體育|棒球的特性在接近打者時會有甚麼特色|下墜 3459|理科|植物吸收二氧化碳，並利用光合作用將二氧化碳轉化並儲存在本體或土壤中，是何種作用？|固炭作用 3460|理科|植物學中，下列的植物中，哪一種是「無毒性」的植物？|九層塔 3461|理科|植物學中，下列哪個選項的植物「果實、種子和葉子均有毒」？|常春藤 3462|理科|植物學中，以下何耆為臺灣原生特有樹種，樹幹中空可長出昂貴的「牛樟芝」？|牛樟 3463|理科|植物學中，平常用來做家具的木頭是植物的哪個部位？|莖 3464|生活|渾然天成的「肉形石」是清朝宮廷的珍玩，請問它是什麼礦石自然生成的？|瑪瑙 3465|理科|焚風常會造成森林火災，它主要會發生於何地？|背風坡 3466|生活|番茄營養功效眾所皆知，在諸多番茄中，哪一個是台灣最古老的栽種品種？|黑柿番茄 3467|生活|登山活動中稱之為「聖稜線」指的是哪兩座山之間的山稜？|大霸尖山到雪山 3468|文科|童話故事「小飛俠」中「虎克船長」的手是被下列何種動物所咬斷的？|大鱷魚 3469|生活|絲襪常用的單位「丹」(Denier)，指的是什麼|單位長度的纖維重量 3470|生活|著名的中國小吃驢打滾，外觀頗像小毛驢在土地上打滾後渾身沾滿土而得名。內餡是包什麼呢？|紅豆 3471|生活|蛔蟲、蚯蚓、水蛭、沙蠶皆為無脊椎動物，請問其中何者不屬於環節動物？|蛔蟲 3472|理科|超音波是一種很特別的溝通方式，下列何種動物會使用超音波來溝通？|海豚 3473|生活|飲用的花草茶，哪一個不是採用花的部分？|甜菊 3474|文科|黃浦江將上海分成浦西和浦東，兩岸分別形成舉世知名的外灘以及哪一個金融中心|陸家嘴 3475|生活|傳統台菜以筍為基礎，加入不同的食材做出各種菜餚，這些食材稱為「筍腳」，請問是以哪一種筍為主？|醃過的筍 3476|文科|傳播學中，下列何者不屬於「平面廣告媒體」之一？|電台 3477|文科|奧地利小說《審判》，總共有十章，歸類為何種小說？|長篇小說 3478|體育|奧林匹克運動會「跳遠運動」的助跑跑道長度最少應有幾公尺？|40公尺 3479|體育|奧林匹克運動會主辦權的爭取是以下列何種「單位」經國際奧委會投票決定？|城市 3480|生活|微軟推出首款品牌平板為何？|Surface 3481|生活|微軟跨平台數位筆記名稱為何？|OneNote 3482|生活|愛美是女人的天性，透過為整形，可留住青春的美貌。請問下列何者不是脈衝光的功效？ |豐唇高山根 3483|理科|感冒時，如果想改善咳嗽症狀，可以拿下列哪種水果與冰糖一同蒸煮來食用？|梨 3484|理科|當太陽直射南半球時，哪一位置可能發生永夜現象？|北極 3485|理科|當蛀牙開始感覺到有點疼痛的時候，表示已經蛀到何處了？|象牙質 3486|生活|當選用室內給水系統的材質時，「熱水管」應採用下列何種材質的管線？|鍍鋅鋼管 3487|理科|當體力低下、免疫力不佳時，口腔中的扁桃腺也常會發炎，請問扁桃腺屬於人體的什麼系統？|淋巴循環系統 3488|生活|矮靈祭是台灣原住民哪一個族的古老傳統的一項祭祀活動？|賽夏族 3489|理科|碰到含羞草會快速閉合的原因？|內含水份流向他處 3490|文科|經典名著《環遊世界八十天》的主角是哪裡人？|羅敦 3491|動漫|經典的《小朋友下樓梯》遊戲，人物掉下來踩到何物會損血？|尖刺 3492|文科|聖誕老人和著名的蒸氣浴「桑拿」源自哪個國家？|芬蘭 3493|生活|裝設在腳踏車後輪輪軸上，供後座載人時踩踏用的零件俗稱為？|火箭筒 3494|生活|跨年夜開香檳慶祝，購街、穿高跟血等現今的流行時尚，是由哪一位法國皇室的喜好而引領風潮？|法王路易十四 3495|體育|躲避球隊的隊長球衣號碼規定為幾號？|1 3496|生活|農民歷的節氣又代表中國古老的智慧，請問農曆的二十四個節氣中的春分，是指什麼意思呢？|晝夜平均 3497|生活|過年要吃長年菜討吉利，「長年菜」就是什麼菜？|刈菜 3498|體育|達陣區底部架設兩根球門柱，球必須越過橫杆之上與兩根球門柱之間才算成功射門的運動為以下何者|美式足球 3499|動漫|電玩《鬼武者》系列主角，首次以西方演員外型作為主角造型是哪位？|尚雷諾 3500|動漫|電玩遊戲《仙劍奇俠傳3》，請問本款遊戲的男主角是以下何者？|景天 3501|動漫|電玩遊戲《神魔之塔》，請問這款遊戲作品的主題是以下哪一種類型？|轉珠遊戲 3502|動漫|電玩遊戲《黑色洛城》，主角科爾菲爾普斯在洛杉磯警察局交通科的搭檔是誰|史蒂文．貝考沃斯基 3503|動漫|電玩遊戲《魂斗羅》，請問在這款經典的遊戲中，玩家所扮演的角色是以下何者？|特種部隊 3504|演藝|電視劇「西遊記」中，取經人必須經過多少次的劫難？|81 3505|理科|電費的計算單位為度，其意義應為下列何者？|使用1千瓦的電器1小時 3506|<待填>|電腦色彩學中，RGB顏色模型是指哪一種顏色？|紅 3507|生活|電腦系統中的「唯讀記憶體」(ROM)可用來當作什麼？|儲存開機用的基本程式 3508|演藝|電影「再見了，可魯」中，導盲犬可魯是什麼品種？|拉不拉多 3509|演藝|電影「阿凡達」被譽為革命性的鉅作和劃時代的電影，是因為在下列哪一方面的電影美學成就？|數位3D立體影像的創作 3510|演藝|電影「實習大叔」是以哪一間網絡公司為故事背景？|Google 3511|演藝|電影「翻滾吧！阿信」是依據真人真事改編，劇情主要環繞在哪一位體操國手的成長故事？|林育信 3512|演藝|電影『書劍恩仇錄』中，陳家洛是哪個幫派的會長？|紅花會 3513|演藝|電影食破天驚中 主角有甚麼舉動|讓食物從天而降 3514|動漫|電影動畫《小飛俠》中，彼得潘希望誰到島上去做孩子們的媽媽？|溫蒂 3515|動漫|電影動畫《冰原歷險記》系列每集的片頭都會有隻齧齒動物，牠為了藏匿什麼東西，而往往釀成大禍？|橡子 3516|動漫|電影動畫《荷頓奇遇記》中，有一群極微小的人生活在微粒中，荷頓把微粒放在哪一種植物上？|苜蓿花 3517|動漫|電影動畫「白雪公主」中，壞心皇后扮成老婦騙白雪公主，還她吃下有毒的什麼水果？|紅蘋果 3518|演藝|歌曲「一眼瞬間」是張惠妹與哪位男歌手的合唱曲？|蕭敬騰 3519|理科|歌唱節目中某位評審常說﹕「你的音準夠…，再加油，好嗎？」。試問音準所指的是聲音何種要素？|音調 3520|演藝|歌劇「杜蘭朵」是改變自義大利哪一位作家的作品？|卡洛戈齊 3521|演藝|演過「我的秘密花園」、「又見橘花香」、「甜檸檬之戀」的女藝人是誰？|梁又琳 3522|生活|蒸烤布丁烤盤內的「水」宜選用甚麼，讓期縮短烤焙時間又不影響其組織？|溫水 3523|動漫|瑪利歐系列裡的「耀西」是下列哪一種生物？|恐龍 3524|生活|端午節天氣炎熱，百毒齊出，下列何者不是在這一天因為趨吉避凶的民間習俗？|吃粽子 3525|生活|維生素不只可從健康食品補充，亦可從食物內補充，請問下列何項食物富含維他命A？|南瓜 3526|體育|網球四大公開賽是球員實力的展現，其獎金也是球員參賽原因之一。請問下面哪一個獎金最高？|澳洲網球公開賽 3527|體育|網球運動的雛形起源於法國，到16世紀時才正式取名為網球(Tennis)，請問現代網球運動是哪一國人發明？|英國 3528|文科|臺灣從古到今曾經歷過多國統治，但不曾統治過臺灣的是下列哪一國人？|葡萄牙人 3529|文科|與法國巴黎傳統風格建築完全相反，被巴黎人稱為「市中心的煉油廠」的，請問是哪一棟建築？|龐畢度中心 3530|生活|銀杏是植物界的活化石，下列哪個敘述正確？|銀杏是中藥材 3531|生活|鳳梨是台灣夏季盛產當季水果，讓鳳梨保持風味的保存方法是什麼？|葉子切平倒立放陰涼處 3532|生活|廚房油鍋不慎起火，以下應變措施何者錯誤？|用水澆熄 3533|生活|廚房的地板很容易屯積油垢，拖地前，再拖把上倒入一些什麼可以輕鬆清除？|醋 3534|文科|德國「科隆大教堂」是一座天主教教堂，也是科隆市的標誌建築物。請問科隆大教堂是何種建築？|哥德式 3535|文科|德國經典童話「灰姑娘」中，女主角仙度瑞拉的裙子是什麼變成的？|藤蔓 3536|體育|撞球比賽中，哪一種玩法的球桌沒有袋口？|開侖 3537|理科|數字174.68956中，「5」的位數名稱應稱為什麼？|萬分位 3538|生活|歐洲傳統古法製作麵包，具備優質營養的麵包的要素，哪項不是？|奶油 3539|生活|澎湖是國人夏日旅遊勝地，下列何種不是澎湖名產？|鹹蛋糕 3540|演藝|蝴蝶效應男女主角關係？ |青梅竹馬 3541|生活|調味料往往是高熱量的主因，又特別是什麼調味料？|醬油 3542|生活|調整甜麵包配方時，若增加「蛋的使用量」則須酌量減少原配方中的什麼成分？|水 3543|生活|請問「心肺復甦術」的英文簡稱為什麼？|CPR 3544|生活|請問「扭傷腳踝」時應採取下列哪項措施較佳？|立即冰敷 3545|生活|請問「越南」歷史上曾被日本與下列哪一國家占領殖民？|法國 3546|理科|請問一安培相當於多少毫安培？|1000 3547|生活|請問三層式隱形眼鏡和其他隱形眼鏡相比較最大的優勢為何？|較不易殘留顏色於眼睛中 3548|文科|請問下列各國何者並非共產國家？|匈牙利 3549|文科|請問下列何者不是中國「儒家四書」之一？|平庸 3550|理科|請問下列何者是已滅絕古代動物「三角龍」的頭上的特徵？|三根角 3551|體育|請問下列何種球類不是「室內運動」？|高爾夫球 3552|文科|請問下列書籍中，並不屬於章回小說的是哪一本？|聊齋誌異 3553|文科|請問下列聯合國組織機構中，何者總部並非位於日內瓦？|國際民航組織 3554|文科|請問中國古代歷史著作「漢書」的作者是誰？|班固 3555|文科|請問中國流傳的天干地支中，地支總共有幾個？|12個 3556|文科|請問中國歷史上有「春秋五霸」之首是下列何者君王？|齊桓公 3557|生活|請問地理當中所指的「好望角」為哪一洲的最南端？|非洲 3558|生活|請問美國國旗中沒有下列哪一個顏色？|綠色 3559|生活|請問國際品牌「IKEA」家具是下列哪個國家品牌？|瑞典 3560|文科|請問馮夢龍為下列哪個朝代的文學家？|明 3561|演藝|請問蕭敬騰所主演的電影《殺手歐陽盆栽》是改編自哪位作家的小說？|九把刀 3562|演藝|請問韓國男子團體INFINITE出道時的年齡最小者是誰？|李成鐘 3563|體育|請問雙槓比賽中使用的落地墊為多少公分？|20 3564|生活|請問獼猴桃就是哪種水果？|奇異果 3565|生活|請問UHDTV技術由誰率先公開展示？|日本NHK 3566|生活|適合的眉型對於妝容有畫龍點睛的效果。請問眉粉使用時不宜一次沾染太多的主因為何？|妝感顏色會比較自然 3567|理科|凝血是指血液由液體狀態轉變為不流動凝膠狀態的過程，請問哪一種維他命與凝血機制密切相關？|維他命 K 3568|生活|歷史上曾經為世界上面積最大的國家，為下列那一國？|大英帝國 3569|生活|糖在烹調中是一種很重要的佐料，但是過量卻會造成人體負擔，請問下面哪一種糖的甜度最高？|果糖 3570|文科|諾魯是南太平洋的島國，經濟活動以磷酸鹽礦為主，請問磷酸鹽礦的來源是什麼？|鳥糞 3571|生活|隨者智慧型手機的普及，通訊軟體的數量也逐漸攀升，請問下列手機通訊軟體中何者為台灣自行開發製作？|M+ 3572|文科|駢文是中國古代的一種特殊文體，請問它的句法通常是幾字一句？|四字、六字 3573|生活|環境中有許多引起人體過敏反應的過敏原，寵物是其中之一。貓的過敏原來自於哪個部分？|皮屑 3574|生活|環境荷爾蒙是人造化學物質，可模擬我們體內的荷爾蒙，影響生理調節機能。下列何者不是環境荷爾蒙？|芬多精 3575|生活|臉上冒痘痘餐人困擾，以下哪一項不是造成的原因？|水份不足致油脂過多 3576|生活|薑因為採收時間不同，各有用途與屬性，哪種薑能健胃津脾，促進體內澱粉酶作用？|粉薑 3577|演藝|韓國電影「醜女大翻身」中，角色姜漢娜做了甚麼改變後，變漂亮了？|整形 3578|動漫|韓國線上遊戲「艾爾之光」中，哪個角色可以進化為「軍劍騎士」？|艾利西斯 3579|生活|檸檬跟萊姆兩者相當相似，但卻是不同的水果，兩者差異最方便的辨識方法為何？ |萊姆果皮光滑緊實 3580|文科|羅浮宮前的玻璃金字塔，把自然天光引入古老空間哩，成為巴黎的新地標，請問是誰的設計？|貝聿銘 3581|文科|贈送紀念品給優良教師何者提詞最適合寫在紀念品上？|春風化雨 3582|文科|關於「共同基金」的敘述，請問以下哪一項是錯誤的？|穩賺不賠 3583|文科|關於非營利組織NPO的敘述，請問哪一個是錯的？|收入和支出不受限制 3584|生活|關於核能發電，下列哪個選項是「錯誤」的敘述？|以石油當燃料 3585|體育|關於障礙跑的障礙架，請問下面哪一項敘述錯誤？|女子的欄高為50公分 3586|體育|韻律體操評分包含技術價值、藝術價值，請問每項器械的分數滿分是多少？|10分 3587|體育|籃球比賽中 拿到球幾秒內要運球 傳球或者投籃|5秒 3588|體育|籃球當球員帶球走步時，請問應判什麼？ |違例 3589|文科|蘇聯小說家「阿．托爾斯泰」作品「海市蜃樓」是在批判何種主義的作品？|資本主義 3590|文科|囊螢、映雪都是形容人在艱困的環境中勤奮讀書，請問兩則故事的主角公孫康、車胤是哪時人？|晉 3591|體育|體育運動中具有社交、禮儀、律動、健身、怡情、競技等教育功能，請問是什麼運動？|舞蹈 3592|體育|體操競技國際比賽時，在個人決賽方面，請問每個國家可派幾名選手參加？|2名 3593|生活|Google Glass為何在行駛間禁用？|恐分散注意力 造成危險 3594|生活|GPS導航安裝在汽車和智慧型手機，逐漸取代傳統地圖。全球衛星定位系統的建構是緣於什麼目的？|戰略 3595|演藝|Lady Gaga(女神卡卡)曾是美國哪一位嘻哈男歌手的經紀公司旗下的藝人？|阿肯 3596|體育|NBA在2014賽季舉辦綽號球衣之夜取代名字球衣，請問下列哪一個是克里斯保羅的綽號？|CP3 3597|體育|NBA有些球員在退休後會轉任教練，請問下列哪位教練不是NBA球員出身？|格雷格波波維奇 3598|生活|Thunderbolt 1.0 傳輸速度最高達？|10Gb/s 3599|生活|Thunderbolt 採用何種連接介面規格？|mini DisplayPort 3600|動漫|《快打磚塊》電玩遊戲中，哪一種磚塊是無法被敲除？|黃金磚塊 3601|動漫|《奇天烈大百科》裡，有位角色的個性溫柔，喜歡研究烹飪，請問在故事中的稱呼為何？ |美美 3602|演藝|《帕格尼尼主題狂想曲》中一段行板（Var.18）曾被用在電影中，成為膾炙人口的音樂，請問是哪部？|似曾相識 3603|動漫|《玩具總動員》中，是哪一個玩具救了三隻三眼大嘴玩具，從此成為他的父親？|蛋頭先生 3604|動漫|《傾國怨伶》時空背景是設定在下列哪一個朝代？|唐朝 3605|文科|「三顧頻繁天下計，兩朝開濟老臣心。」，請問詩中講的老臣是誰？|諸葛亮 3606|文科|「六一居士」是下列哪一個「唐宋八古文」大家的別號？|歐陽修 3607|生活|「水晶玻璃」主要是在玻璃中添加什麼物質已增加光亮透明等特性？|鉛 3608|文科|「仰韶文化」是我國歷史上哪個時代中期的文化？|新石器 3609|生活|「此中有真意，欲辯已忘言」可用來說明對某事的奧妙之處，難以用言語來表達。請問這句話出自何人？|陶潛 3610|體育|「羽球一殺三變化的戰術」中，三變化是指時間、距離和下列何者？|方向 3611|演藝|「西遊記」中，哪位菩薩收紅孩兒為善財童子？|觀世音菩薩 3612|體育|「伸卡球」這個名詞會出現在下列哪一種運動裡？|棒球 3613|動漫|「灼眼的夏娜」裡，女主角「夏娜」的名字是由誰幫他取的？|坂井悠二 3614|理科|「垂直發展非常旺盛，底部非常黑暗，頂部像山岳或高塔」，這是哪一種雲的特徵？|積雨雲 3615|演藝|「星星索」是哪一個國家的民歌？|印度尼西亞 3616|文科|「香港因地狹人稠，房屋（　），顯得擁擠」請問括弧中合適填入下列哪一個字？|櫛次鱗比 3617|生活|「國道路線編號」通常用什麼樣的指示標誌來表示？|梅花形 3618|文科|「部首」是字詞典中查字的依據之一，請問目前的中文字典裡，最後一個部首是什麼字？|龠 3619|理科|「痛風」是一種因尿酸結晶堆積在人體關節所引起的疾病，這類病人在飲食中應避免大量取食哪一道菜餚？|海鮮燉飯 3620|體育|「運動」後肌力明顯下降且不能及時恢復，稱為下列何者？|肌肉疲勞 3621|文科|「瑪爾斯」在羅馬神話中是屬於何種神的意思？|戰神 3622|文科|「醜女大翻身」女主整型後從事何種職業？|歌手 3623|體育|「顧拜旦」提出恢復奧運會被尊稱為現代奧林匹克之父，請問他是哪一國人？|法國人 3624|體育|2009年NBA首次在台北舉辦季前賽，請問當時來台的兩支隊伍分別是？|金塊與溜馬 3625|體育|2014年仁川亞洲運動會的吉祥物是下列何者？|海豹三兄妹 3626|體育|2014年足球世界盃比賽，是由何人以6球的球數獲得了金靴獎？|哈梅斯．羅德里奎茲 3627|理科|25度C時將0.001莫耳的NaCl置入水中，則水溶液的pH值應為何？|7 3628|體育|一般而言，籃球場上控球較好的球員負責控球後衛的位置，請問控球後衛的英文簡寫為何？|PG 3629|生活|人的眼睛瞳孔有不一樣的顏色，眼睛的顏色是由下列何者決定？ |虹膜 3630|理科|人體中，血紅素含有下列何種元素？|鐵元素 3631|理科|人體醫學中，我們在「測量脈博時」大多是測量下列那一個部位的脈動？|橈動脈 3632|生活|三金獎項為娛樂圈之藝人想得到的獎座之一，請問下列何者並未納入台灣娛樂類獎項「三金」之中？|金像獎 3633|生活|上元節，是指中國何種節日？|元宵節 3634|生活|上路前應檢查汽機車的狀況，請問當輪胎氣壓不足時，容易造成什麼情形？ |輪胎兩側磨損 3635|文科|下列何者不是中國名著孫子兵法中的篇章名稱之一？|水焉篇 3636|文科|下列何者不是中國書法藝術中使用的字體之一？ |黑體 3637|生活|下列何者不是台灣早期的三大林場|陽明山 3638|體育|下列何者不是羽球「發球方式的類型」之一？|旋球 3639|生活|下列何者不是動脈的特徵？ |永遠都充滿充氧血 3640|演藝|下列何者不是韓國藝人玄彬的作品？|原來是美男 3641|生活|下列何者不屬於目前台灣所通行的電子票證，無法用在搭乘大眾運輸系統？|icash卡 3642|理科|下列何者並非質數？|57 3643|生活|下列何者的公布，代表了一國之君也須服從法律的約束，固可為世界上第一部人權法案？|《大憲章》 3644|生活|下列何者的用途是用來「確保電腦電源穩定」的裝置？|不斷電系統 3645|生活|下列何者非日本美食？|肉骨茶麵 3646|生活|下列何者是「酸雨」帶來的危害？|土壤酸化 3647|理科|下列何者是非洲常見的食肉性哺乳類動物，也是母系社會體系的群居動物？|鬣狗 3648|體育|下列何者是指身體由起跑「靜止持續加快」速度之運動階段？|加速跑 3649|動漫|下列何者是曾在日本漫畫作品「獵人」中出現過的反派角色？|炸彈魔 3650|文科|下列何者為古希臘哲學家「蘇格拉底」所崇尚的學派？|主智主義 3651|體育|下列何者類型的飛鏢，「重量平均分」且目前使用此類飛鏢的選手較多？|直筒型 3652|體育|下列何者屬於「舞龍運動」的路線形式？|圓形 3653|體育|下列何種鞋的特性是多層軟墊，鞋子重量輕，讓穿者容易感到輕便？|跑步鞋 3654|動漫|下列那一部日本漫畫是以日本歷史人物「織田信長」，為題材所做的傳記型作品？|信長公記 3655|生活|下列那一種系統是最可以協助教師「教學工作」的系統？|電腦輔助教學系統 3656|生活|下列城市有霧都之稱？|倫敦 3657|生活|下列哪一位是《十二國記》的人物設定作者？|山田章博 3658|文科|下列哪一為作詞者與周杰倫被稱為黃金組合？|方文山 3659|動漫|下列哪一個「不是」漫畫家高田裕三的作品？|逮捕令 3660|理科|下列哪一個是專門測量「電流」的儀器？|安培計 3661|體育|下列哪一個稱謂不屬於籃球比賽中球員特定的位置？|四分衛 3662|生活|下列哪一部日本漫畫「日本江戶時代」為其時空背景所創作的作品？ |帶子狼 3663|動漫|下列哪一部作品，美國漫畫家史丹．李並未參與製作？|黑天使 3664|動漫|下列哪一部動畫「不是」動畫機械設定師大河原邦男的作品？|進擊的巨人 3665|生活|下列哪一項不屬於以「節能」為目的所研發的產品？|免治馬桶 3666|生活|下列哪一項產品是屬於「圖文傳播科技」產品？|報紙 3667|體育|下列哪一項運動不需要工具即可完成？|跳遠 3668|生活|下列哪一種「儲存媒體」所能儲存的資訊量最多？|DVD 3669|文科|下列哪一種特徵不會隨著生殖作用遺傳給下一代？|街貓結紥後被剪角的耳朵 3670|文科|下列哪一樣料理是源於中國東北？|酸菜白肉鍋 3671|演藝|下列哪首歌曲的原唱者不是周杰倫？|我媽媽的話 3672|文科|下列哪個作品有說到唐玄宗與楊貴妃的愛情故事？|長生殿 3673|生活|下列哪個是位於歐洲國家「義大利」的著名景點？|羅馬競技場 3674|動漫|下列哪個選項不是日本冒險遊戲「神奇寶貝X、Y版」新增的「系統」？|宇宙對戰 3675|生活|下列哪個選項是「空氣汙染」的來源？|燃燒電纜線產生的廢氣 3676|體育|下列哪項運動不屬於競技體操項目之一？|啞鈴 3677|生活|下列哪種「家電」鎖發熱的原理與其他選項不同？ |瓦斯爐 3678|生活|下列哪種物質無法透過氣孔，進出植物體內外？|澱粉 3679|生活|下列患有何種疾病的人在發生「沙塵暴」時特別要減少外出？|呼吸道疾病的人 3680|理科|下列算式中，何者結果的數值最大？|5.2 * 1.3 3681|生活|下列選項中，何者不能食用？|游泳圈 3682|生活|下列選項中，何者料理不會傷害「保育類動物」？|紅燒獅子頭 3683|生活|下列選項中，哪一家公司首先以「生產線」量化生產汽車？|福特汽車公司 3684|動漫|下列選項中，哪個不是日本漫畫「進擊的巨人」中的兵團之一？|圓桌武士 3685|文科|下列關於越南的敘述，何者錯誤？|首都是胡志明市 3686|生活|下面哪一項可算是有酒精性的飲料？|龍舌蘭日出 3687|生活|女士優先是國際禮儀，但請問哪一個國家無論爬樓梯或走升降機扶梯，女性一般都跟在男性後面？|荷蘭 3688|文科|小說「臺北人」題材是關於哪個地方來台灣的各色人們以及他們的生活？|中國大陸 3689|生活|川燙青菜時若擔心顏色不美，其實只要加入什麼即可保護顏色？|香油 3690|理科|工業革命後，大氣中之二氧化碳的含量逐年增加，此狀況可能會導致何種現象的發生？|溫室效應增強 3691|生活|已知媽媽目前30歲，女兒6歲，請問多少年後，媽媽的年紀是女兒年紀的三倍？ |6年 3692|演藝|已故巨星張國榮一直是金馬影帝最大的遺珠，請問他曾以下列哪部電影獲得金馬獎最佳電影歌曲？|白髮魔女傳 3693|文科|中文裡有許多字自己本身就是一個部首，請問下列哪一個不是？|不 3694|文科|中古前期的西歐陷入文明的黑暗期，但在混亂中下列哪一個卻展現了教化力量，發揮撫慰作用？|基督教教會 3695|理科|中國人常使用的「芭蕉扇」是用什麼植物的葉子所製作而成？|蒲葵葉 3696|文科|中國小說「水滸傳」中，神行太保日行八百里是靠下列何者？|綁腿 3697|文科|中國古代傳統中，最通行的結婚方式是以下哪一種？|聘娶婚 3698|文科|中國古代選官制度中，由地方官吏推薦人才，請問是什麼制度？|察舉 3699|演藝|中國台灣電視劇「蘭陵王」片尾曲「手掌心」是由下列何者所演唱？|丁噹 3700|文科|中國成語「毛遂自薦」成語故事中的「毛遂」，曾在下列何者家中當過食客？ |平原君 3701|文科|中國成語中的「付之一炬」是下列何種意思？ |毀壞無餘 3702|文科|中國明太祖時期，被以「謀反判亂」等罪名而處死的丞相是下列何者？|胡惟庸 3703|生活|中國清朝為詆毀明朝「國神玄天上帝」，散佈謠言稱其職業為何？|屠夫 3704|演藝|中國電視劇「花非花霧非霧」中，角色雪花、浪花、火花和煙花皆有何種才華？|音樂 3705|文科|中國境內，湖泊最多的省分為下列何者？|湖北省 3706|文科|中國歷史上，內容是在敘述內部結構指漢字的構造方法的書籍是下列何者？|六書 3707|文科|中國歷史上文學家「孔子」曾周遊列國多少年？|十四年 3708|文科|中國歷史上孫中山先生在那一場革命後建立中華民國？|辛亥革命 3709|體育|中華職棒最多時曾經有過七支球隊。請問下列哪一支球隊未曾加入中華職棒？|聲寶巨人隊 3710|文科|尹雪艷是白先勇小說中最讓人印象深刻的女主角之一。請問尹雪艷最喜歡穿什麼顏色的衣服？|白 3711|理科|什麼維生素對眼睛有益？|維他命 A 3712|演藝|今天妳要嫁給我為陶喆與誰合唱？|蔡依玲 3713|生活|元宵燈謎「一字生得巧，四面八隻腳」。請猜一繁體中文字？|井 3714|文科|元宵燈謎「說個不停」。請猜一個中國三國時代人物？|趙雲 3715|文科|公文依發文對象不同，蓋用不同印信，請問臨時性或特列性機關公文藝哪一種印信？|關防 3716|生活|天文學中，我們可以利用指北針測量星星的什麼資訊？ |方位 3717|生活|太陽眼鏡的顏色會影響阻隔陽光的效果，下列哪種顏色的太陽眼鏡效果最佳？ |灰色 3718|生活|手球的用球依不同性別。年齡而有大小的分別，下列哪一類球使用1號用球？ |男子青年隊 3719|生活|文藝節具有重要的歷史意義。請問文藝節是幾月幾日？|五月四日 3720|動漫|日本「最受歡迎」的是日本格鬥遊戲「格鬥天王」系列中哪一款？|格鬥天王97 3721|動漫|日本卡通《真珠美人魚》裡，其中南太平洋國的美人魚公主、所屬於珍珠為金黃的角色，請問其名字是什麼？|夏美可可 3722|動漫|日本卡通「神隱少女」曾到「台灣」哪裡取景？|九份 3723|動漫|日本卡通「夢色蛋粽師」中「草莓隊」的隊長是誰？|天野草莓 3724|生活|日本卡通「蠟筆小新」中，「胯下痛公寓」的房東的興趣是堆什麼？|假牙 3725|演藝|日本的醫療題材常常被拍成日劇，請問以下哪位男藝人，是因為演出《醫龍》成名的？|阪口憲二 3726|體育|日本知名運動員鈴木一朗主要是從事哪一項運動？|棒球 3727|動漫|日本動畫《麵包超人》裡，反派角色細菌人經常做壞事、惡作劇，也不愛乾淨，請問麵包超人會如何懲治他？|幫他洗澡 3728|動漫|日本動畫「灼眼的夏娜」裡，「坂井悠二」最後跟誰在一起？ |夏娜 3729|動漫|日本動畫「蜂蜜幸運草」中，「森田忍」被「丹下教授」形容是才能超載的什麼？|爆走列車 3730|動漫|日本動畫「農大菌物語」中，「武藤葵」由於什麼原因深受農大男生們的歡迎？|外表亮麗 3731|生活|日本童話「小太郎和母龍」中，小太郎與留衣服的女人在哪裡遇到的？|河邊 3732|文科|日本童話「小狐狸買手套」是在寫何種關係的故事？|母親與小孩 3733|文科|日本童話「花木村與盜賊們」中，強盜頭目因為什麼原因到了官員處所？|要還小牛給小孩 3734|動漫|日本童話「摘瘤爺爺」中，老公公臉頰長了什麼東西？ |肉瘤 3735|演藝|日本電視劇「原來是美男」中，角色高美女從小在下列何處長大的？|修道院 3736|演藝|日本電視劇「惡作劇之吻」中，角色琴子在轉角不小心對一位男生做何種事情？|意外之吻 3737|演藝|日本電影「告白」中，全班同學送了角色直樹何種物品？|卡片 3738|動漫|日本漫畫《美味關係》，請問女主角百惠第一次吃到男主角織田所做的哪一道料理，深受感動而落淚？|湯 3739|動漫|日本漫畫《戰神MARS》，故事中男主角零在公園和女主角綺羅第一次相遇，請問當時綺羅正在做什麼？ |寫生 3740|動漫|日本漫畫「東京喰種」中，「金木研」哪一眼是赫眼？ |左 3741|動漫|日本漫畫「破壞獸」的作者是誰？|本田真悟 3742|動漫|日本漫畫「閃靈二人組」中的角色「赤屍藏人」的綽號是什麼？|豺狼醫生 3743|文科|日本歷史上最能代表京都的寺廟是哪一間？|金閣寺 3744|演藝|日劇《小海女》中常出現的方言口頭禪「接接接」，請問是用於以下哪種狀態？|驚訝 3745|動漫|火影忍者最終漫畫結尾佐助最強絕招是什麼？|因陀羅之箭 3746|動漫|犬夜叉中的阿璃是誰的轉世？|桔梗 3747|生活|世界上唯一一個早中晚遊覽票價不一樣，被盛讚為「一滴永恆的淚珠」的是哪個景點？|泰姬瑪哈陵 3748|體育|世界全壘打王為？|王貞治 3749|文科|世界各國紛紛到印度設廠，生產製造工業產品，請問這與當地哪一個因素有最大的關係？ |勞工優勢 3750|文科|主張「認識為人心中主觀的作用」，一切外界事物皆不能離開我之意識而存在，是屬於何種理論？ |唯我論 3751|生活|以下何者不是乾酸梅的形式？|烏梅 3752|<待填>|以下哪一位知名賽車手年紀最小？|漢彌爾頓 3753|體育|以下哪一位旅日球員效力於北海道日本火腿鬥士隊？ |陽岱鋼 3754|體育|以下哪一位球星曾在退休後轉戰職棒小聯盟？|Michael Jordan 3755|體育|以下哪一位職棒球員的綽號不叫大頭？|石志偉 3756|生活|以下哪一種金屬元素的英文名稱後來成為「5美分硬幣」的暱稱？|鎳 3757|理科|冬天時，池水中分布著1度～10度不同溫度的水，試問世池底的溫度最可能為多少度？|4 3758|生活|冬季藥膳食補母鴨，是以哪種鴨肉料理？|紅面番鴨 3759|演藝|加入大量裝飾性音符，節奏強烈，短促而律動，旋律精緻，於巴哈時代達到顛峰，請問是哪種音樂流派特點？|巴洛克音樂 3760|演藝|北京故宮的三希堂因乾隆皇帝收藏的三件墨寶而得名，請問其中哪一件真跡現藏於台北故宮博物院？|王羲之的快雪時晴帖 3761|生活|古人曾說「蜻蜓低飛，蚯蚓路上爬，螞蟻擋道」，是什麼天氣前的預兆？ |下雨 3762|文科|古時稱為「正書」，至今仍是漢字手寫體的參考標準的，請問是以下哪一種字體？ |楷書 3763|生活|可可豆最早是以冷水沖泡，第一個以熱水沖泡並加入砂糖，成為現今熟悉的熱巧克力的，是哪一國？ |西班牙 3764|文科|台北西門町的「西門紅樓」，是一座以紅磗造的二樓洋式建築，請問其平面為何者？|八角形 3765|文科|台灣小說「亞細亞的孤兒」中，敘述何時代胡太明在台灣受日本殖民欺壓？ |日本統治時期 3766|生活|台灣四面環海。請問下列哪一個城市在台灣早期是重要的產鹽地？|七股 3767|生活|台灣市售的瓶裝水，下列選項何者不需要強制標示？|碳足跡 3768|文科|台灣在日治時期建立的第一所小學，請問是現在的哪一所學校？|台北市士林國小 3769|理科|台灣地震相當頻繁，這是因為台灣位在哪一個地震帶上？|環太平洋地震帶 3770|生活|台灣早餐喜歡喝豆漿。請問鹹豆漿是因為加入了什麼所以會凝固成固態？|醋 3771|生活|台灣自2002年開放大型重型機車進口，其中汽缸排氣量超過500cc的機車車牌顏色為何？|紅底白字 3772|生活|台灣的夏天很熱。請問下列何者不是台灣古早味的消暑聖品？|霜淇淋 3773|文科|台灣俗語：「打斷手骨顛倒勇」，請問這句話的意思是什麼？|越挫越勇 3774|生活|台灣香蕉曾是外銷大宗，目前栽種最普遍的是哪個品種？|北蕉 3775|生活|台灣原住民能歌善舞，哪一族以不斷高半音的合聲，被日本學者譽為「天籟」而聞名於世？|布農族 3776|生活|台灣氣候包含熱帶、副熱帶、溫帶、寒帶氣候，其形成原因是下列哪一個？|地勢有高有低 3777|演藝|台灣偶像劇「流星花園」中，言承旭所飾演的道明寺，漫畫角色原名是什麼？|道明寺楓 3778|演藝|台灣偶像劇「MVP情人」片中的運動主題為何？|籃球 3779|生活|台灣祭拜的神明包羅萬象，可依喜好自做選擇，請問傳言清水祖師哪個部位掉落表示將有災到來？|鼻子 3780|生活|台灣統一發票可由票上流水編號兌換優渥獎金，金額由兩百至兩百萬為止，請問台灣統一發票何時開獎？|單月25日 3781|演藝|台灣電視劇「流星花園」的片尾曲是下列何者？|你要的愛 3782|演藝|台灣電視劇「犀利人妻」片尾曲「重傷」是由下列何者所演唱？ |林凡 3783|演藝|台灣電影「翻滾吧！阿信」裡阿信從小就練習下列何種運動？|體操 3784|生活|台灣漁業資源豐富，發展出多種類魚丸，以下哪一項不是四大代表性魚丸？|東港虱目魚丸 3785|生活|台灣廟宇節慶活動時，野台戲常會有「扮仙」的戲碼，下列哪齣戲在戲中會扔糖果給台下觀眾？ |《醉八仙》 3786|演藝|台灣談話性節目「康熙來了」最初名為？|奇怪十點鐘 3787|生活|四神湯為台灣常見的傳統藥膳，由四種中藥組成，下列何者不在其中？|薏仁 3788|生活|外交部制定的「旅遊警戒」不包含下列哪個顏色？ |綠色 3789|生活|外灘是一個區域，為上海重要的地標之一。請問它的由沿著哪一條江河的建築和設施構成？|黃浦江 3790|生活|奶類含有豐富的營養，請問一般人每天至少應喝幾杯？|1～2杯 3791|文科|它是世界上奴隸制歷史最悠久的國家，西元前四千年前即出現，是以農為主的古國。請問它是哪個文明？|古埃及文明 3792|演藝|尼可拉斯凱吉在電影中《火柴人》中飾演騙徒，但因患有心理疾病而少與人打交道，請問是以下哪一種？|強迫症 3793|生活|打擊樂器「響板」是來自於哪一個國民間？ |西班牙 3794|文科|甘地的「不合作運動」是史上第一個全國性的非暴力反抗運動，請問是為了擺脫哪一國的殖民統治？ |英國 3795|理科|生物學中，下列那一種動物一次產最多卵？|鮭魚 3796|理科|生物學中，下列哪種生物以花蜜為食，後翅通常有尾突，故又稱作燕尾蝶？|鳳蝶 3797|理科|生物學中，哪一種企鵝是現今已知體型最大的「企鵝」？|皇帝企鵝 3798|生活|申根協定的簽訂降低歐洲各國間的往來難易度，請問歐洲國家中何者為歐盟成員但是有簽署申根協定的國家？|挪威 3799|文科|白居易著名的《慈烏夜啼》表面寫慈烏懷念母親，實則描述母親去世的哀痛。請問應用了什麼手法？|象徵 3800|生活|白露節氣名稱之由來？|夜涼，水氣凝結成白露 3801|生活|目前大家常用的「隨身碟」，連接主機時，通常是透過何種連接埠？|USB 3802|生活|目前世界上海拔最高的天文台，是下列那一座？|美國丹佛大學天文台 3803|文科|企業興學是回饋社會的一種方式，以下學校請問哪一所不是企業家王永慶先生創辦的？|台北科技大學 3804|理科|企鵝主要生活在南半球，有些企鵝分布在緯度較低的溫帶地區。請問完全生活在極地的是哪一種企鵝？|皇帝企鵝 3805|理科|光氣是一種重要的有機中間體，常用於醫藥、清潔劑及殺蟲劑的生產。請問光氣含有哪一種成分？|氯 3806|生活|全世界一共分為24個時區，以英國格林威治為標準時區，台灣所在的時區和標準時區相差多少？|快8小時 3807|演藝|全世界第一位獲得奧斯卡獎的童星是？|秀蘭澄波兒 3808|文科|全歐洲最大的足球場為以下何者？ |諾坎普體育場 3809|生活|印刷四分色模式（CMYK）是彩色印刷時的套色模式，除了黑色以外，另外三色不包含下列何者？|藍色 3810|演藝|印度的電影工業是十分多產的，外資也會以印度為拍攝地點，請問以下哪一部拍攝地點不是在印度？|情人 3811|理科|同一地震，對地球各地震觀測站而言，下列敘述何者正確？|地震強度不同但規模相同 3812|理科|回聲與原來聲音相比，下列何者會改變|振幅 3813|生活|因自然風光及氣候條件而有「世界公園」美譽的是下列那一個國家？|瑞士 3814|文科|在中國成語「井底之蛙」典故中，是下列何者告訴了井底之蛙的廣闊無限？|鱉 3815|生活|在使用小刀時，為了省力及安全的問題，刀口應該向著何處？|外 3816|動漫|在美國漫畫《蜘蛛人》中，初登場的蜘蛛人彼得帕克當時的年紀就讀什麼學級？|高中生 3817|文科|在唐朝時曾寫「蜀道難，難於上青天」的詩人為下列何者？|李白 3818|生活|在烹調前解凍很重要，請問下列何者非肉類的解凍方式？|用熱水溫燙 3819|動漫|在漫畫《金田一少年之事件簿》裡，警察劍持大叔的位階是什麼？|警部 3820|文科|在藝術色彩學中，下列選項中，何者不屬於「色彩配色」的範圍？|螢幕影像 3821|理科|地球表面陽光照度約在多少流明？|100K流明 3822|理科|地球科學中，我們所感受的「地震強度」與下列何者無關？|建築物的防震設計 3823|生活|地球繞著太陽轉，稱為地球公轉，地球公轉一圈需要多少的時間？ |一年 3824|理科|如果一繩波的擺動頻率變大，則此繩波的波長和波速的變化，何者正確？ |波長變小、波速不變 3825|生活|如欲至愛河乘坐愛之船，度過浪漫的情人節夜晚，請問應該前往台灣的哪個城市呢？|高雄 3826|文科|成語「曲突徙薪」可用來比喻在患未發生前先採取防範措施。請問其中「突」所以為何？|煙囪 3827|文科|成語「倒海翻江」可用來形容水勢浩大，後用來比喻力量或聲勢大。請問這句成語出自哪位詩人？|陸游 3828|體育|有關肌力與肌耐力訓練，下列哪一選項為錯誤的？|閉氣用力 3829|體育|羽球比賽中，對於「球未越過球網之前」有何種規定？|不可回擊 3830|體育|自由式又稱為何種？|捷式 3831|生活|衣服不小心沾到了血，最不建議以哪種溫度的水洗滌？|熱水 3832|文科|西元前三世紀，印度孔雀王朝哪一位統治者大力弘揚佛法，使佛教得以迅速發展？ |阿育王 3833|文科|西洋哲學中那位學者認為「善即是福」，而人生的目標在於追求幸福？|亞里斯多德 3834|文科|位於中亞地區，目前世界上最大的內陸國家請問是哪一國？|哈薩克 3835|文科|位於新疆地區，中國面積最大的內陸盆地，請問是哪一個地方？|塔里木盆地 3836|文科|何地因早期三面環海，地狹人稠，導致巷道多半蜿蜒，衍生風水忌諱，此以「劍獅」作為避邪之物？|安平 3837|理科|何者為3的倍數？|111 3838|文科|佛教起源於印度，請問佛教大約於何時傳入中國？|西漢末年 3839|生活|作為首飾佩戴的珍珠，容易受酸性和空氣汙染而損害，是因為它的主要成分是什麼？|碳酸鈣 3840|生活|吸盤式掛勾用久了常會容易脫落，請問如何改善？|塗抹護唇膏 3841|文科|妥善照顧室內植栽，能改善室內空氣品質，以下哪一個照顧方式是錯誤的？ |放在玻璃窗邊曬太陽 3842|文科|宋徽宗具有相當高的藝術修養，請問下列哪種書法字就是他發明的？|瘦金書 3843|理科|尿素可由人體或人工合成。請問體內的尿素在下列哪一種器官合成？|肝 3844|文科|希臘經典童話「國王的金手指」中，使國王後悔的事是什麼？|女兒變成硬邦邦的金子 3845|文科|「我的戶籍是世界，我是一個世界公民，只是恰巧住在日本罷了」，請問這句經典名言是誰說的？|大前研一 3846|生活|我們在食品加工的過程中使用最多的「溶劑」是什麼？ |水 3847|理科|我們呼吸的空氣是由很多種元素組成的，其中佔最多的氣體是何者？|氮氣 3848|生活|我們所食用「葵花籽油」是用向日葵的哪一部分所製作的？|種子 3849|文科|李廣是漢朝的名將，曾與匈奴交戰四十多年，匈奴人十分敬畏他，所以給他取了什麼稱號？|飛將軍 3850|生活|每天生活都會留下「碳足跡」，依國際通用計算公式居家用電二氧化碳排放量(kg)如何計算？|用電度數 * 0.785 3851|生活|每年媽祖生日是農曆哪一天？|三月二十三日 3852|體育|男子舉重比賽，超重級為選手體重最輕的級別，請問超重級是指多少公斤以上？|105公斤以上 3853|生活|身體因接觸到電力而產生的傷害被稱為是什麼|感電事故 3854|演藝|使用電子樂器以及電子音樂技術來製作的音樂，請問稱為什麼音樂？|電子音樂 3855|生活|來澎湖除了踏浪外，還可安排燈塔之旅，請問共有多少座？|6 3856|文科|依據我國公司法的定義，請問「公司」是以什麼為目的社團法人？|營利 3857|體育|依據國際體操總會對吊環器械的標準規定，請問吊環比賽時所使用的落地墊為多少公分？|20公分 3858|生活|兒童及少年福利法規定幾歲以下的兒童不可使其獨處？|6歲 3859|文科|周武王滅商之後，設置了「三監」就近監視分封於商舊地的商紂之子武庚，請問下列何人非三監之一？ |周公 3860|生活|孟克是表現主義的藝術家，他的作品始終有一種恐懼感。下列何者是他最為著名的作品？ |吶喊 3861|文科|所有時期被複製最多的宗教繪畫是下列哪一幅名畫？ |最後的晚餐 3862|文科|所謂「三用電表」，是指它可量測出下列哪三種電的數值？|電阻、電壓、電流 3863|體育|拔河比賽依團體重量分級，超輕量級表示不超過幾公斤？|480 3864|體育|板球比賽中，「板球裁判」其中一名會站在投球一方的哪個位置之後？|三柱門 3865|文科|林田山位於花蓮縣，請問林田山屬於何種文化資產？|聚落 3866|理科|狐獴是一種小型的哺乳動物。請問狐獴主要分布在下列哪一個地帶？|南非 3867|文科|知名畫作「玩紙牌的人」，是下列哪位法國「後印象派畫家」的作品？|保羅．塞尚 3868|演藝|知名韓國導演李丙勳外導過下列哪一齣戲？ |來自星星的你 3869|生活|花草茶有安定心神、舒緩壓力的效果，但有些不適宜孕婦飲用，下列哪一像不適合孕婦飲用？|薰衣草茶 3870|生活|近年微整形正夯，請問肉毒桿菌的功效為何？|除皺瘦臉 3871|文科|俄國經典童話「漁夫與金魚」中，老漁夫放了小魚並要求什麼回報？|沒有要求回報 3872|文科|俄羅斯童話「一顆小豆」中，公雞因為吃下什麼食物而噎在喉嚨|小豆子 3873|文科|俄羅斯童話「油炸團子」，狐狸叫團子在自己的哪裡唱歌，而把團子吃掉了？|舌頭上 3874|生活|急救時病人若心跳停止，醫生會施打強心劑，促進心跳與心肺功能，請問強心劑是由何種刺激所製成？ |腎上腺素 3875|演藝|按照特定規律，將音高順次排列的一組音列，請問稱之為什麼？|音階 3876|生活|炸完食物後，鍋裡常有浮渣，請問如何輕鬆去除？|加剩飯 3877|生活|為了紀念已故皇后「姬蔓．芭奴」而興建的「泰姬瑪哈陵」是位於下列哪個國家中？|印度 3878|生活|珊瑚每年都會集體產卵，下列哪一種是其產卵的方式？ |一次數以萬計 3879|理科|研究「紅寶石的形成」，這是屬於哪們科學的範圍？|岩石學 3880|生活|紅酒開瓶後，若放置一段時間產生異味，可能是什麼菌種發生作用？|乳酸菌 3881|文科|美索不達米亞文明是人類重要的歷史文明，又稱兩河文明。請問兩河指的是幼發拉底河和下列哪一條河？|底格里斯河 3882|文科|美索不達米亞平原又有「兩河流域」之稱，發展出「西亞文明」|幼發拉底河 3883|生活|美國人口最密集的城市「紐約」的暱稱是甚麼？|大蘋果 3884|演藝|美國女星黛咪摩爾主演《第六感生死戀》而一舉成名，請問以下哪一部電影她沒有參與拍攝？|為愛朗讀 3885|動漫|美國卡通「探險活寶」中，劇中角色「老皮」的膚色是什麼顏色|黃色 3886|動漫|美國動畫《南方四賤客》中，誰是四位角色的級任導師？ |葛屁老師 3887|動漫|美國動畫《神偷奶爸2》，故事中出現一個對抗全球邪惡勢力的機密組織，請問它的名稱是什麼？|反壞蛋聯盟 3888|演藝|美國動畫電影「102真狗」中，庫伊拉在監獄中接受了何種治療方法？|厭惡治療法 3889|演藝|美國電影「太陽帝國」中，主角吉姆的夢想是可以成為何種職業的人員？|飛行員 3890|演藝|美國電影「全民超人」中，只要漢考克與瑪莉太接近，就容易發生下列何事？|恢復人類體質 3891|演藝|美國電影「歌喉讚」中，主角貝卡室友是哪裡人？|韓國 3892|演藝|美國電影「諜網迷魂」中，雷曼母親向他兒子承認自己需要一個殺手來做何種事？ |統治美國 3893|演藝|美國電影「龍紋身的女孩」中，角色布隆維斯特被雇用尋找前總裁亨利的何人？|姪女 3894|演藝|美國電影「驚奇4超人」中，強尼．史東有著下列何種能力？|霹靂火 3895|動漫|美國漫畫《超人》，故事中主角超人從小生長的地方常有龍捲風，請問其位於美國的哪一個州？|堪薩斯州 3896|演藝|美國錄音界與音樂界最重要的獎項葛萊美獎，首次頒發是在哪一年？|1959年 3897|體育|美國職棒球季開季前須決定正式比賽球員名單。請問此名單稱做什麼？|25人名單 3898|文科|若以「文藝復興」為主題，請問下列哪一位畫家的作品無法列入其中？ |梵谷 3899|生活|若是不幸輕微食物中毒時可以喝什麼來中和毒性？|牛奶 3900|生活|若是要製作菲力牛排，應該可以用下面哪一種切法？|直切法 3901|生活|若要將一直徑20公分的木材分為三段，應使用下列何種工具？|折鋸 3902|文科|英國小說「戴洛維夫人」中，主要敘述主角準備參加下列何種活動的故事情節？|宴會 3903|演藝|英國傳記劇情片「美人心機」是描述英國哪一位國王的婚外情？|亨利八世 3904|文科|英國戲劇「李爾王」中，主要故事敘述哪一個國家國王的故事？|不列顛國王李爾 3905|文科|面臨孟加拉灣，有「綠色三角洲」之稱，世界上最大三角洲，請問是什麼地方？|恆河三角洲 3906|生活|飛機飛行速度等於「音速時」，則稱此為速度為什麼？|一馬赫 3907|生活|食品標章有許多，下列何者不是農產品相關標章？|健康食品標章 3908|生活|首都是國家首要都市，請問葡萄牙的首都是哪一個城市？|里斯本 3909|生活|首款3.5吋磁碟片在哪一年提出？|1981年 3910|演藝|香港電視劇「醋娘子」中，角色曹青與錢通有何種誓約？ |指腹為婚 3911|演藝|香港電影「金錢帝國」中，角色陳細九哪一任老婆對他最忠心？|老四 3912|生活|香港電影「賭神」中，主角賭神因變出了下列哪張牌而贏了賭局？|黑桃三 3913|演藝|哪一部電影是描寫台灣罕見疾病家庭的生活壓力及病友之間互相扶持的情誼？|一首搖滾上月球 3914|理科|哺乳類動物種類琳瑯滿目。請問目前世界上唯一有殼的哺乳類動物是什麼？|犰狳 3915|體育|射箭比賽中，射中箭靶中心得幾分？|10 3916|生活|料理「獅子頭」常用的荸薺，是食用植物的哪個部位？|球莖 3917|理科|氣象學中，下列何者不是影響「沙塵暴」發生的主因？|人口太少 3918|生活|泰國料理中有摩摩喳喳(Bubur Cha Cha)，請問這是一道什麼類型的料理？ |甜點 3919|理科|海洋受到嚴重汙染時，請問會帶來何種影響？|海洋中動物生病 3920|理科|海蛇是由遠古眼鏡蛇進化而來。請問下列哪一種動物是海蛇的天敵？|海雕 3921|生活|能隨意調節室內氣溫與濕度的空調設備，成為現代人生活重要電器。空調發明最初，主要使用於什麼？|印刷機器 3922|演藝|能獲得一座具代表性的獎項是每個人的夢想，請問下列何者為全世界第一個華語電影獎項？|金馬獎 3923|生活|脊椎側彎是指脊椎有不正常的側向曲線，彎曲角度大於幾度時，需在醫師指示下用背架矯正？|20度 3924|生活|馬爾地夫是非常有名的觀光勝地。請問馬爾地夫位於下列哪一個海洋上？|印度洋 3925|體育|高爾夫球職業比賽中，女子組競賽請問通常有幾個回合？|三個回合 3926|理科|假設下列選項中各項水溶液的濃度均為1%。請問沸點低於100度C的是哪一種水溶液？|酒精水溶液 3927|生活|健康人的指甲平均每天成長多長？ |0.1mm 3928|理科|動物的受精卵行細胞分裂發育後，會形成什麼？|胚胎 3929|理科|動物學中，下列何耆不是分辦大象的「性別」的特徵之一？|耳朵 3930|動漫|動畫愛吃鬼巧達中，夢多的妻子太妃帶著一頂奇特的帽子，那頂帽子像甚麼東西？|蘑菇 3931|動漫|動漫《青之驅魔師》中，原在驅魔師塾擔任講師，並且為二級驅魔師，後來被奪去驅魔師的稱號？|藤堂三郎太 3932|動漫|動漫《鬼太郎》中，鬼太郎的藍色服裝外，是一件哪兩個顏色相間的背心？|黑／黃 3933|動漫|動漫HUNTERXHUNTER的獵人職業中，哪一種是屬於特種獵人？|病毒獵人 3934|文科|國片「KANO」中出現多項基礎建設，請問下列哪一個不是日治時代日本在台灣的建設？ |初設第一條鐵路 3935|體育|國家美式足球聯盟的英文縮寫為何？|NFL 3936|體育|國際足球聯賽合會金球獎，由世界足球先生和歐洲足球先生合二為一，請問2011年的金球獎得主是誰？ |阿根廷─梅西 3937|理科|強酸，是指在水溶液中接近完全電離的酸。請問下列何者溶於水會成為強酸？|硝酸 3938|文科|探險家達伽瑪在一四九七年航海離開葡萄牙後，在隔年成功抵達何處，成為當時歐洲史上第一人？|印度 3939|文科|梵谷(Vincent Gogh)是極有名的荷蘭畫家，請問下列哪一幅不是他的作品？|蒙娜麗莎 3940|生活|現代針灸所使用的針，其材質大多為什麼？|不鏽鋼 3941|文科|現代網路傳輸用的光纖材料為何？ |玻璃 3942|生活|甜精(dulcin)是一種人工甘味劑。請問甜精被禁用的主要原因是下列哪一個？|會引起肝細胞及腎臟腫脹 3943|文科|第一次世界大戰期間「以反權威、反傳統美學、反既定社會價值觀的藝術運動」被稱為什麼？|達達主義 3944|文科|第二次世界大戰，歐洲戰場的開始是以德國攻打哪一國算起？|波蘭 3945|理科|細胞內進行的反應很多，其中將大分子轉變為小分子的過程，稱為甚麼作用？|分解作用 3946|生活|莫內和雷諾瓦經常一起外出寫生，與同樣的風景作畫。請問以下哪一個是他們坐共同的主題？|蛙塘 3947|生活|被稱為「台客」必備款的藍白拖，是台灣特有的塑膠拖鞋，最初是由哪個單位開發？|國防部 3948|演藝|許紹洋因「薰衣草」一劇而走紅，請問他未參與哪一個電視原聲帶？|MVP情人 3949|文科|這位文學家是英國十九世紀末唯美主義運動的代表人物之一，著作《快樂王子》故事動人。請問他是誰？|奧斯卡.王爾德 3950|文科|這個台灣的原住民族群分布於花蓮、台東縱谷一帶，原本自稱為「邦查」，請問這是哪一族？|阿美族 3951|生活|章魚、烏賊與貝類能有效抑制心血管疾病，強化肝臟解毒功能，因富含大量的何種物質？|牛磺酸 3952|生活|麥迪遜花園廣場向來被視為籃球迷的聖地，請問麥迪遜花園廣場是哪支球隊的主場？|紐約尼克隊 3953|體育|單人滑冰長曲項目（自選曲），女子運動員要在多少時間內完成？|4分鐘30秒 3954|文科|描述「隱逸生活與田園詩」的關係，下列哪個歷史人物比較適合？|陶淵明 3955|演藝|曾在童年時代演活了電影《天生一對》裡的雙胞胎女孩，請問是以下哪一位藝人？ |琳賽蘿涵 3956|文科|期貨交易是同一段時間內所有贏家賺的錢，會等於所有輸家賠的錢；請問這是一種什麼遊戲|零和遊戲 3957|體育|棒球比賽中「長打率」是衡量一名打者的重要標準。請問下列何者不是長打？|內野安打 3958|體育|棒球統計中有許多用來評量選手的指標數據。請問下列哪一個數據是越低越好？|防禦率 3959|理科|植物學中，「茄」中含有豐富的什麼。可增強細胞間黏著能力，可柔軟血管壁？|維生素 P 3960|理科|植物學中，「蘆筍」的哪個部分可作為蔬菜食用？|嫩莖 3961|理科|氯化亞鈷試紙常用於檢驗下列哪一種物質是否存在？|水 3962|體育|游泳進行「韻律呼吸練習時」，在水面上應用何種方式吸氣為佳？|以口吸氣 3963|文科|湖泊是指陸地上不直接與海相接且有一定面積的水體。請問世界上最大的湖是何者？|裹海 3964|文科|著名畫家「米開朗基羅」在梵蒂岡西斯汀禮拜堂屋頂上畫下哪著名畫？|創世紀 3965|生活|黃豆含蛋白質及異黃酮等營養素，是很好的食物，但生豆漿因含有什麼毒素必須熬煮夠熟才能食用？|皂素 3966|生活|微波爐加熱的原理為何？|水分子共振 3967|生活|想要一覺好眠，睡前可以喝什麼？|奇異果汁 3968|生活|新人結婚時，會訂做喜餅。請問按照習俗，收到喜餅的人會是下列何者？|女方的親友 3969|演藝|新加坡電影「跑吧孩子」中，角色阿坤將妹妹的何種物品弄不見了？|鞋子 3970|演藝|新加坡電影「跑吧孩子」中，角色阿坤跟下列何人一起共穿一雙鞋？|妹妹 3971|生活|新鮮水果的保存非常重要，請問保存的最適合溫度是多少？|0度 3972|文科|當年先總統蔣公巡是日月潭時，當地人獻上什麼魚，被稱為總統魚？ |曲腰魚 3973|體育|義大利足球甲級聯賽的拉齊歐與哪一支球隊共用羅馬奧林匹克體育場？ |羅馬 3974|動漫|遊戲分類中常提到AVG，其意思是指何種遊戲分類？|冒險遊戲 3975|生活|運動可幫助血夜循環和維持身體機能，請問運動過後多久可以吃東西？|二十分鐘 3976|體育|運動期與休息期的調配是哪一種訓練的主要精髓？|間歇訓練 3977|理科|達爾文在加拉巴哥群島上的發現，改變了他的一生。請問他當初是搭乘哪艘船？|小獵犬號 3978|動漫|電玩遊戲《世紀帝國》，請問玩家在遊戲中所能操控的最小單位是什麼？ |平民 3979|動漫|電玩遊戲《終極動員令》系列，其子系列不包括下列哪些系列？|使命召喚系列 3980|動漫|電玩遊戲《終極動員令4：泰伯倫暮光》，玩家要收集地圖上的什麼礦石來升級和建立自己的軍隊？|泰伯倫礦石 3981|生活|電視節目精采好看，請問高畫質電視螢幕舒適的觀賞視角為幾度呢？|20度 3982|演藝|電影《告白》中，請問松隆子飾演的老師是將有問題的血加入哪種飲料中？ |鮮奶 3983|演藝|電影「2046」中，2046不代表下列何種意義？|樂透號碼 3984|動漫|電影動畫《瓦力》中，讓瓦力一見鍾情的美型機器人伊芙到地球要尋找什麼？|植物 3985|動漫|電影動畫《魔法奇緣》中，樂佩的美麗金色長髮被剪去後，會變成什麼顏色？|棕色 3986|演藝|電影種類相當多元，請問同性戀題材的電影又稱為？|酷兒電影 3987|演藝|暢銷單曲「你把我灌醉」是誰的情歌代表作？|黃大煒 3988|生活|榮獲建築普立茲克獎的伊東豐雄作品豐富，請問下列作品何者地理位置位於最南端？|世運會主場館 3989|生活|滿漢全席中的「西施乳」是以哪種生物作為食材？|河豚 3990|動漫|漫畫《神之雫》中，兩位主角─神咲雫與遠峰一青是什麼關係？|同父異母的兄弟 3991|動漫|漫畫「夏目友人帳」是主角因為得到誰的遺物一本友人帳，而開始他不尋常的生活？|祖母 3992|體育|網球比賽中，擁有對比賽規則的最終解釋權的人員，請問是下列哪一位？|場外裁判 3993|體育|網球四大公開賽為球員必爭賽事，請問現役男子球員贏得最多網球四大公開賽單打冠軍的是誰？|費德勒 3994|生活|製造科技系統中，在「使用能源」時應先考慮什麼因素？|環保 3995|生活|酵素在生物體內擔任化學反應的催化劑，例如氧化、還原、合成、分解等，請問酵素的主要成份為何？ |蛋白質 3996|生活|鳳梨酥是台灣特色伴手禮之一，早期鳳梨酥製作是主要以什麼做為內餡原料？|冬瓜 3997|演藝|劉德華多年來以偶像巨星形象深植人心，請問他憑哪部電影拿下第一座香港金像獎最佳男主角？|暗戰 3998|生活|德國汽車品牌「BMW」在大陸地區被稱呼為什麼？|寶馬 3999|生活|撲克牌13個數字中，特別有4張牌以英文表示而非數字，請問牌K中唯一不留鬍子的是哪位國王？|查里曼 4000|演藝|樂曲《The Pantom of the Opera》請問是哪齣音樂劇的著名歌曲？ |歌劇魅影 4001|生活|澎湖的屋舍主要使用當地的建材，以抵抗澎湖季風，請問是什麼材質？ |硓(石古)石 4002|生活|澎湖著名的綠蠵龜產卵棲地保護區位於哪一個島？|望安島 4003|動漫|線上遊戲《新楓之谷》中，除了騎士團，英雄50級即可解騎乘技能任務，一般職業需到達幾級？|70與120級 4004|生活|蔬菜有很多種類。請問下列何者是蕨類的蔬菜？|過貓 4005|生活|請問，目前世界歷史上任期最長的君主，一共在位了多長時間？|94年 4006|文科|請問下列何者是迦太基著名的軍事統帥，用兵如神，多次在劣勢的局面下戰？|漢尼拔 4007|生活|請問下列何者是被稱為「熊貓的故鄉」的地方？|四川臥龍 4008|生活|請問下列何者為卸除指甲油的好幫手？|去光水 4009|生活|請問下列哪個城市不是位於「美國」境內？ |溫哥華 4010|生活|請問下列哪種因子對改善眼部周圍肌膚暗沉有很大功效？|維他命 K 4011|文科|請問中國成語中「南轅北轍」的由來與下列何者有關？|走錯方向 4012|演藝|請問以下何種料理沒有出現在電影「食神」中？|炒鴿肉 4013|文科|請問台灣廢省前，省政府位於現在的哪一個縣市？|南投 4014|生活|請問美國「自由女神像」外觀看起來是什麼顏色？|綠色 4015|生活|請問捲髮的人要擁有健康亮麗的秀髮，下列哪種保養方式是對的？|在吹風機前套上熱烘罩 4016|生活|請問當精子和卵子結合後，我們稱之為什麼？|受精卵 4017|文科|請問歷史上牛李黨爭事件發生在哪個朝代？|唐 4018|體育|請問豐田中心是下列哪支球隊的主場？|休士頓火箭隊 4019|文科|請問關於俗諺「一府二鹿三艋舺」的說明，下列哪一個是錯誤的？|二鹿是今台中沙鹿 4020|生活|豬排烹調之前，廚師通常會加以拍打，這是為什麼？|易於入味 4021|文科|樹木何時排放大量二氧化碳？ |夕陽完全下山之後 4022|生活|燈管屬於哪種資源回收？|一般資源回收 4023|理科|燒金紙時，將金紙放在爐口，會自動吸入火爐中，這種現象是何種「傳播方式」？|熱對流 4024|理科|貓熊通常一次可以生下1～2隻貓熊寶寶，請問其懷孕期要多久？|125～150天左右 4025|生活|錫箔紙裹魚或肉燒烤時，不可與何種物質一起燒烤，否則會產生致癌物？ |檸檬 4026|生活|隨著時代演進，通訊傳輸技術越趨發達，請問4G LTE中的4G代表何種意義？|第四代行動通訊技術 4027|演藝|獲得第一屆金曲獎最佳女演唱人獎，並從2000年連續四屆獲獎，從此宣布停止報名台語女演唱人的歌手是？ |江蕙 4028|生活|醣類可以提供人體所需熱量，一公克的醣類可以產生多少卡的熱量？|4千卡 4029|演藝|韓國電視劇「主君的太陽」中下列何者飾演女主角？|孔孝真 4030|演藝|韓國電視劇「秘密之門」中，角色羅哲柱拿筷子後立刻當何種物品使用的男人？|武器 4031|演藝|韓國電視劇「純金的地」中，主角鄭純金在純金土地上栽種何種物品？|人參 4032|演藝|韓國電視劇「暴風的女子」中，角色韓正心被喻為怎樣的女子？|暴風 4033|演藝|韓劇「原來是美男」中，黃泰慶的職業是？|樂團主唱 4034|生活|餵食寶寶母乳的媽媽，每隔幾小時須用吸奶器擠出母乳？|4小時 4035|體育|職棒球員可望可以入選明星賽。請問下列何者是明星賽的比賽項目之一？ |全壘打 4036|生活|醫生是很多人夢寐以求的職業。請問在台灣醫學院的學士學歷一般是念多久才能畢業？ |七年 4037|理科|雞、吳郭魚、蟑螂、青蛙、麻雀、牛、鯨魚、狗，請問其中是卵生動物的共有幾種？|5種 4038|文科|羅馬和希臘神話有許多神祇是相對應的。請問羅馬神話的眾神之中朱比特(Iuppiter)在希臘神話叫什麼名字？|宙斯 4039|演藝|藝人金城武當初因為拍攝廣告，而開啟進入演藝圈之路。請問以下哪一部不是他演過的片子？|龍門飛甲 4040|理科|藝術文化中K代表何種顏色？|黑色 4041|體育|關於水球比賽的規定，請問下列哪一項沒有違規？|得分後換另一隊開球 4042|體育|關於跳高比賽的規則，過竿時碰到橫竿，竿無掉仍犯規。請問下面規則中哪一項錯誤？ |試跳都失敗不會取消資格 4043|文科|蘇東坡的《念奴嬌．赤壁懷古》「大江東去」是千古傳唱的名篇，請問它的文體性質是什麼？|詞 4044|生活|蘋果屬於溫帶果樹，台灣是從何時開始引進裁培？|日治時期 4045|生活|屬於八大菜系的福州菜，以鹹酸甜取勝，哪一道不是福州菜？|魚香茄子 4046|體育|蘭迪強森是美國職業棒史上偉大的投手。請問他的綽號為何？|巨怪 4047|動漫|魔獸世界中何種為中立陣營？|熊貓人 4048|生活|acer是哪個國家的品牌廠商？|台灣 4049|生活|iPod touch與那款iPhone同時問世？|iPhone 4050|動漫|《俠盜獵車手》的「自由城」是下列哪一個真實都市？|紐約市 4051|文科|《清明上河圖》展現了宋代宮殿、樓宇和橋樑的宏偉。請問該畫作的作者是誰？|張擇端 4052|文科|《歷史》一書記述希波戰爭及古希臘城邦、波斯等地歷史文化風土，請問作者是誰？|希羅多德 4053|文科|《糖果屋》是大家耳熟能詳的童話故事，請問它出自哪本書？|格林童話 4054|生活|《鐘樓怪人》是雨果浪漫主義下的著名代表作，請問是以15世紀哪一個城市為背景？|巴黎 4055|體育|「2014年」世界盃足球賽「地點」是下列何者？|巴西 4056|文科|「八部合音」的天籟是珍貴的文化寶藏，請問那是台灣哪一族原住民的特色？|布農族 4057|文科|「上品無寒門，下品無世族」請問是哪個制度所造成的情況？|九品中正制 4058|演藝|「以牙還牙，加倍奉還」是哪一齣日劇的著名金句？|半澤直樹 4059|生活|「打滷麵」最講究將料理處理好後，用什麼料理方式淋在熟麵上？|勾芡 4060|文科|「先天下之憂而憂，後天下之樂而樂」是范淹在哪個時代背景下所說的話？|文人政治的推行 4061|生活|「西遊記」中所提及孫悟空的隨身武器是什麼？|如意金箍棒 4062|生活|「坐著似口鐘，挾起像燈籠」的標準，這是什麼小吃的特色？|小籠包 4063|體育|「依國際棒球總會」，棒球比賽中，壘包與壘包之間的距離為幾英呎？|90英呎 4064|體育|「依國際籃球總會規定」，籃球比賽中，在非投籃動作時犯規，則有何種判決？|邊線發球 4065|文科|「亭亭凌霜雪」的亭亭是形容哪個現象？|長松的形貌 4066|體育|「故意保送」這個名調會出現在下列哪一種運動裡？|棒球 4067|體育|「美式足球比賽時」，進攻方需在四次進攻機會向前幾碼，才可獲得再次進攻機會？|10碼 4068|文科|「赴湯蹈火」是比喻奮不顧身，請問「湯」的意思是下列哪一個？|沸水 4069|生活|「航空母艦」的研發對下列何者造成直接影響？|國防 4070|動漫|「閃亮三姐妹」曾經是下列哪一款台灣線上遊戲的代言人？|傳奇Online 4071|體育|「馬場馬術比賽」主要是訓練馬匹的何種能力，並聽從主人的指揮而做出動作？|服從度 4072|文科|「經濟大蕭條」是指一九二九至一九三三年之間的全球經濟大恐慌。請問下列相關敘述何者錯誤？|發生在二次世界大戰後 4073|理科|「聚氯乙烯」常見於我們日常使用的保特瓶中，其燃燒後會產生何種的有毒氣體？|戴奧辛毒氣 4074|生活|「學校」是屬於下列哪一種建築物類別？|公共設施用建築 4075|生活|「鮑魚」的別名？|鰒魚 4076|生活|「釋奠佾舞」是釋奠典禮的祭禮中所表演的舞蹈，是用於祭祀何人？|孔子 4077|生活|<待補>返潮現象是指台灣在吹起南風的時候，地面及牆壁會發生潮濕的現象，|冬末春初 4078|<待填>|<待補>植物學中，相同水果有「顏色」之別，|土壤 4079|生活|1865年發表顯性原則，而被後世尊稱為遺傳學之父的人是？|孟德爾 4080|文科|19世紀英國小說家珍．奧斯汀是最具影響力的女性作家之一，請問下列哪一部不是她的作品？|異鄉人 4081|生活|2004年12月引發南亞大海嘯的大地震，震央位在哪個國家？|印尼 4082|演藝|2014年台灣偶像劇「流氓蛋糕店」中，麥松奇原本的身份是？|黑道大哥 4083|生活|2014最嚴重的核電廠事件為何？|車諾比事件 4084|文科|一九一九年，發生在朝鮮的「三一事件」震驚世界，請問其目的是要抵抗哪一國的統治？|日本 4085|文科|一九四五年所發表的《波茨坦宣言》，是由美國、英國和中國領袖聯合發表對戰後何國的對待方案？|日本 4086|體育|一般而言，籃球場上較高的球員負責小前鋒的位置，小前鋒的英文簡寫為何？|SF 4087|理科|一般情況下，冷氣機吹出的冷空氣會往哪移動？|向下 4088|文科|人們常把沒有多大價值，但又不捨得丟棄的東西比作雞的哪個部位？|雞肋 4089|理科|人體醫學中，人走路時「擺動雙臂」主要是為了什麼目的？|平衡走路姿勢 4090|理科|人體醫學中，下列哪個是「腦垂腺」的功用？|促進生長 4091|理科|人體醫學中，什麼「水」倒到身上對人體有害？|王水 4092|理科|人體醫學中，沒有特定的導管運送，而是靠「血液」運送的腺體則稱為？|內分泌 4093|理科|人體醫學中，負責「傳遞腦部發出的訊息，控制並協調各器官」的功能是什麼部位？|神經 4094|文科|十九世紀，歐洲義大利半島受到何種思潮的影響，建立獨立或統一的國家？|民族主義 4095|體育|三級棒球不包括以下何者？|成棒 4096|生活|上樓時，若與長者同行，應禮讓長者先行。下樓時，則應走在長者的哪一邊呢？|前面 4097|生活|下列水果中，常見的成熟外觀何者不是「紅色」？|香蕉 4098|文科|下列台灣縣市的農林漁牧業的人口比例，何者最高？|嘉義縣 4099|生活|下列奶製品最具有儲藏性？|奶粉 4100|文科|下列成語都和植物有關，請問哪一項不是形容人的外貌、氣質？|舌粲蓮花 4101|文科|下列有關於馬來西亞的敘述，何者錯誤？|由十六州組成 4102|演藝|下列何者不是台灣流行嘻哈團體「大嘴巴」的成員？|楊丞琳 4103|生活|下列何者不是美國消費電子協會將數位電視所劃分的「三種類別」之一？|瞳孔級電視 4104|生活|下列何者不是喝汽水的禁忌之一？|吃炸雞時搭配 4105|理科|下列何者不屬於天文學中所畫分的「類地行星」？|太陽 4106|理科|下列何者不屬於有機化合物？|二氧化碳 4107|體育|下列何者比賽對參加體重有最低限制？|相撲 4108|文科|下列何者主義思想，是「只通過奪取其他國家的領土和奴役人民，而凌駕於別國之上」？|帝國主義 4109|理科|下列何者並非智能不足者的溝通特徵？|會自稱神明下凡 4110|體育|下列何者是世界空手道聯盟(WKF)所採用的得方式？|先中即得分 4111|生活|下列何者是可以落實「低碳旅遊」的方式之一？|搭大眾運輸工具旅遊 4112|生活|下列何者是位於歐洲西北海岸愛爾蘭島的國家「愛爾蘭」的首都？|都柏林 4113|理科|下列何者是負責協調生物體內生理反應與活動的重要系統？|神經系統 4114|生活|下列何者是產生「沙塵暴」的主要原因？|土地沙漠化 4115|生活|下列何者是酸性？|麵包 4116|演藝|下列何者是藝人周杰倫、鞏俐、周潤發所主演的古裝電影？|滿城盡帶黃金甲 4117|文科|下列何者為「用極微小的主色打點作為輔助的色彩」，點彩畫派繪畫風格畫家？|皮爾．波納爾 4118|演藝|下列何者為香港藝人「張學友」所主演的音樂劇？|雪狼湖 4119|生活|下列何者會增加「水資源」的浪費？|洗澡用盆浴的方式 4120|體育|下列何項運動是「心肺耐力」的測量方式？|跑步 4121|生活|下列何種行為可以減少「電磁波」對我們的影響？|盡量不接近高壓變電站 4122|生活|下列何種圖片檔案格式所能儲存的影像「色彩最少」？|GIF 4123|生活|下列那一項不是「光纖」替代傳統的金屬導線的優點？|光纖較傳統電線便宜 4124|生活|下列那一項不屬於「產品設計」的基本要求？|重量輕 4125|生活|下列所列出黏合劑中，何者兼具「黏性」、「耐候」、「防水」等特性？|矽膠 4126|文科|下列重大事件與事件發生最早的地點配對，請問何者錯誤？|工業革命：美國 4127|體育|下列哪一位是2014年「英格蘭」足球代表隊「隊長」？|魯尼 4128|動漫|下列哪一位是經典台灣本土漫畫《諸葛四郎》的原作？|葉宏甲 4129|文科|下列哪一位畫家是以擅長「水墨畫」而聞名？|張大千 4130|演藝|下列哪一個『不是台灣的節目』？|RunningMan 4131|生活|下列哪一個不是「繪畫」所會使用的工具之一？|雷射筆 4132|生活|下列哪一個國家汽機車行駛在道路的「右側」？|台灣 4133|動漫|下列哪一部作品沒有收錄在「niconico動畫」組曲裏面？|魔法少女奈葉 4134|生活|下列哪一項家電設備是屬於「資訊家電」？|電視遊樂器 4135|生活|下列哪個生態環境具有豐富的「生物多樣性」？|熱帶雨林 4136|生活|下列哪個選項「不是」水庫的功能？|孕育生態池 4137|動漫|下列哪個選項不是韓國線上遊戲勁舞團中的單人遊戲模式？|B-BOY模式 4138|生活|下列哪個選項是「不易分解」的物質？|輪胎 4139|生活|下列哪個選項是「可再生」的資源？|漁業資源 4140|生活|下列哪個選項是酸雨會造成的危害？|侵蝕大理石建築物 4141|體育|下列哪個選項屬於足球比賽中的「死球戰術」？|角球射門 4142|理科|下列哪種生物不屬於活化石？|阿里山神木 4143|理科|下列哪種現象不屬於超聲波的應用？|人耳聽見山谷傳來的回聲 4144|生活|下列哪種觀念「不是」環境保護應該有的觀念？|天然資源是取之不盡 4145|生活|下列動物表示天晴？|雀鳥高飛 4146|生活|下列電腦設備中，何者被劃分為「輸入設備」？|讀卡機 4147|生活|下列選項中，何者可以幫助人體達到「營養均衡」的目標？|多蔬果 4148|生活|下列選項中，何者是「新加坡」曾經禁止過的「糖果」之一？|口香糖 4149|生活|下列選項中，何者是世界上地勢最低的國家？|荷蘭 4150|生活|下列選項中，何者是在中國自古有著「花中隱士」之美稱的花卉？|菊花 4151|體育|下列選項中，何者為購買直排輪鞋「主要考慮的條件」之一？|輪子的抓地力 4152|生活|下列選項中，那一個國家是「紅十字國際委員會」的發源地？|瑞士 4153|動漫|下列選項中，那一個漫畫人物是日本漫畫「航海王」中「草帽海賊團」的成員？|羅羅亞．索隆 4154|文科|下面哪一位美國總統在第一次世界大戰期間，提出「十四點原則」，並倡導「國際聯盟」？|威爾遜 4155|生活|大甲媽祖遶境進香是台灣民俗盛事，每年農曆何時於鎮瀾宮擲茭決定遶境進香日期？|元宵節 4156|生活|大多柑橘類水果都在秋冬採收，唯一一年四季都可以結果的是什麼？|檸檬 4157|生活|大眾運輸工具現今已成為生活不可或缺的一環，請問最早擁有地鐵的是哪一個國家？|英國 4158|生活|大陸客來台自由行的天數？|15天 4159|理科|小偉要走到5公里外的圖書館還書，他每分鐘可走50公尺，請問需走多久才能抵達？|1小時40分 4160|理科|不同的菌種可能引發不同的食物中毒。請問仙人掌桿菌中毒與下列哪一種食物比較有相關？|米飯 4161|文科|中文有很多字詞可用來形容「水」的樣貌，請問下列何者可表示水流猛急的樣子？|汩汩 4162|文科|中國小說「三國演義」中，三英戰呂布不包含下列何者？|金庸 4163|文科|中國小說「三國演義」中，關羽刮骨療傷時與下列何者在下棋？|馬良 4164|文科|中國小說「四十一炮」中，角色楊玉珍為人沒有是非觀念，只求過何種日子？|太平犬 4165|文科|中國小說「西遊記」中「孫悟空」習得的法術是下列何者？|地煞七十二變 4166|文科|中國小說「倚天屠龍記」中，「金毛獅王」的名字為下列何者？|謝遜 4167|文科|中國小說「家」中，角色覺新支持覺慧離開這破碎的家前往中國何處生活？|上海 4168|文科|中國文學「唐詩三百首」中，哪位詩人的詩最多？|杜甫 4169|文科|中國古代的四藝中，琴棋書畫的「棋」是指下列何種棋？|圍棋 4170|文科|中國古代常以「北極星」被用來指引方向，其代表方位為下列何者？|北方 4171|文科|中國古代通常稱負責「款待宴客的主人」為下列何者？|東道主 4172|文科|中國民間信仰中的玉皇大帝和眾神住在天宮，請問希臘神話中的眾神居住在哪個地方？|奧林帕斯山 4173|生活|中國印刷發展過程中，「殷商時期」是將圖文刻於何者上？|龜甲 4174|文科|中國在何時為了管轄橫跨歐亞的龐大領土，創立了有名的「驛站制度」？|元代 4175|文科|中國成語「○」通八達，「○」文字為下列何者？|四 4176|文科|中國成語「耳順之年」是指人已活到多少歲？|六十歲 4177|文科|中國成語中的「首屈一指」是下列何種意思？|最優秀 4178|文科|中國成語火樹「○」花，「○」文字為下列何者？|銀 4179|文科|中國書法史上「楷書四大家」中的哪一位和其他人不同朝代？|趙孟頫 4180|文科|中國書法名作「寒食帖」是哪一位書法家描寫他遭貶謫黃州的心情？|蘇東坡 4181|演藝|中國真人秀節目「中國好聲音」第一季獲得冠軍的歌手是誰？|梁博 4182|文科|中國神話「盤古開天」中，「盤古」死去時身上的汗水變成了下列何者？|雨露和甘霖 4183|文科|中國神話中，水神共工發怒撞山，以致天地傾斜，請問他撞的是什麼山？|不周山 4184|文科|中國神話傳說中，「八仙」裡下列何者是跛腳的？|李鐵拐 4185|動漫|中國動畫「風雲決」中，誰曾是天下第一幫「天下會神風堂堂主」？|聶風 4186|文科|中國傳統習俗中端午節以懸掛下列何者來避邪驅瘟？|艾草 4187|文科|中國傳說中「嚐盡百草」的古代神祇是下列何者？|神農氏 4188|文科|中國當代知名藝術家中，因議書畫與張大千齊名而並稱「南張北齊」的；請問「北齊」指的是哪一位？|齊白石 4189|文科|中國詩詞「朱門酒肉臭，路有凍死骨」出自下列哪一位作家的作品？|杜甫 4190|演藝|中國電視劇「唐宮燕」中，描述一場何種天下中血雨腥風的權位之爭？|女人天下 4191|演藝|中國電視劇「媽祖」中，東海龍王的兒子睚眥引起下列何種災情？|東海水災 4192|文科|中國歷史人物「司馬遷」又被後世尊稱下列何種稱號？|太史公 4193|文科|中國歷史上「三國時期」中，「東吳」的首都在下列何處？|建業 4194|文科|中國歷史上下列哪位明代皇帝又被稱為「洪武大帝」？|朱元璋 4195|生活|中華民國是五權分立的國家。請問下列哪一項不是五權中的其中一項？|教育 4196|生活|中獎的統一發票可領獎期間為何？|開獎日次月6日起3個月內 4197|文科|內陸國家即四面皆沒有臨海的國家，請問下列哪一個並非內陸國家？|阿曼 4198|理科|化學中，那一種金屬即使在「常溫」下也呈現液態？|汞 4199|理科|天文學中，為什麼夜晚所見的「星星」有那麼多種顏色？|因其溫度不同 4200|生活|天然面膜價格便宜效果又佳，請問自製的薏仁粉面膜最佳的敷用方式為何？|抹於臉後蓋上紙面膜 4201|生活|日本人的九十度鞠躬是禮貌的象徵，請問哪一宗教的教義，並不行鞠躬禮？|回教 4202|動漫|日本卡通《新世紀福音戰士》，關於故事中EVA駕駛員所穿著的戰鬥服，請問以下何者並非其功能？|給予保護色 4203|動漫|日本卡通《蠟筆小新》，故事中有一位英雄偶像人物，絕招是「動感光波」攻擊，請問他的名字是什麼？|動感超人 4204|動漫|日本卡通「遊戲王」中主角「武藤遊戲」的千年神器是什麼？|千年積木 4205|動漫|日本卡通城市獵人，請問主角冴羽獠在成為城市獵人之前的職業是甚麼？|傭兵 4206|文科|日本古代有六位最有名的和歌作家，被後世稱為「六歌仙」。請問下列不屬於六歌仙之列的是何人？|紫式部 4207|動漫|日本動畫《神隱少女》裡，請問以下哪一位角色，是比喻人性被自身慾望所污染、吞噬的寫照？|無臉男 4208|動漫|日本動畫《鋼彈SEED》，請問主角煌．大和等一行人在前往阿拉斯加基地的途中，所搭乘的戰艦名稱為何？|大天使號 4209|動漫|日本動畫《櫻桃小丸子》，請問以下哪一種裝扮，不可能是小丸子平常在學校所穿的服裝？|和服 4210|動漫|日本動畫「反叛的魯路修」中「神聖不列顛尼亞帝國」是以哪個國家為藍本？|英國 4211|動漫|日本動畫「我們這一家」劇中柚子的「媽媽」叫什麼？|花媽 4212|動漫|日本動畫「閃電十一人」是以什麼運動為其創作題材？|足球 4213|動漫|日本動畫「惡魔奶爸」裡主角照顧的小嬰兒是誰？|卜寶 4214|動漫|日本動畫烏龍派出所裡，有一位角色是擁有敏銳味覺的天才兒童，請問他的名字是甚麼？|擬寶珠檸檬 4215|動漫|日本動畫航海王裡，所謂惡魔果實外表如同一般的水果，請問以下何者長得像深紫色的球狀哈密瓜？|橡膠果實 4216|動漫|日本動漫「中華一番！」中，何者是傳說中的廚具？|迦樓羅刀 4217|動漫|日本動漫「死神」故事中的主角叫做什麼名字？|黑崎一護 4218|動漫|日本動漫作品「黑子的籃球」中，替劇中角色「赤司征十郎」配音的聲優是下列何人？|神谷浩史 4219|文科|日本童話「八郎湖的八郎」中，八郎化身人類但因為吃下何種食物而變回龍？|魚 4220|文科|日本童話「三張神符」中，小和尚在山裡遇到的老太婆其實是誰？|妖婆 4221|文科|日本童話「權狐」，主角小權在河裡遇到誰？|正在捕魚的兵十 4222|演藝|日本電視劇「極道鮮師」中，角色慎在放榜後向久美子做了何種事情？|告白 4223|動漫|日本漫畫《蜂蜜幸運草》，其中擁有極高的創作材華，非常喜愛金錢的角色，請問他的名字是什麼？|森田忍 4224|動漫|日本漫畫《銀魂》，主角神樂的食慾異常旺盛，重視量過於質，請問她認為沒有吃到什麼就不像吃過一餐？|米飯 4225|動漫|日本漫畫《灌籃高手》，赤木晴子是湘北籃球隊隊長的妹妹，請問她瘋狂愛慕的對象是哪一位隊員？|流川楓 4226|動漫|日本漫畫「火影忍者」於西元幾年時刊出完結篇？|2014 4227|動漫|日本漫畫「恐怖新聞」中，新聞是幾點送到？|午夜12點 4228|動漫|日本漫畫「神劍闖江湖」的主角「緋村劍心」是使用何種武器？|逆刃刀 4229|動漫|日本漫畫「航海王」裡，劇中角色「艾斯」有什麼稱號？|火拳艾斯 4230|動漫|日本漫畫「FAIRY TAIL」中，主角所在的公會名稱為何？|妖精尾巴 4231|動漫|日本漫畫幽遊白書裡，有位角色的特徵是橙色飛機頭，性格衝動，頭腦簡單，請問他的名字是甚麼？|桑原 4232|動漫|日本漫畫進擊的巨人中，男主角的名字是甚麼？|艾連葉卡 4233|動漫|日本漫畫顫慄獵殺中，大多不用什麼戰鬥，就可以有很好的收穫是誰？|鬣狗 4234|文科|日治時期，台灣人最重要的啟蒙組織是哪一個？|台灣文化協會 4235|演藝|日劇《小婆婆》中，請問黑木瞳所飾演的媳婦，在庭院裡種滿了哪一種植物呢？|玫瑰 4236|生活|水果多屬涼性，因此在中醫觀點，一天當中，何時是吃水果最好的時間？|下午 4237|體育|水球比賽中，比賽時每隊有幾名隊員在水中？|7 4238|理科|水循環的動力來源，主要來自下列何者？|太陽的熱能 4239|生活|火車鐵軌底下為什麼要先鋪設一層碎石呢？|軌道位置不易移位 4240|生活|世界上國界最長的國家，是下列那一國家？|中國 4241|理科|世界公認最適合作為導盲犬的狗，請問是下列哪一種品種？|拉布拉多 4242|生活|世界衛生組織建議最好從哪一個時候開始哺餵嬰兒母乳？|出生後1小時內 4243|生活|以下何者不是位於「歐洲大陸」上的河川？|泰晤士河 4244|生活|以下何者不是佛教所稱的「三昧」之一？|無能 4245|動漫|以下何者是日本動作遊戲「惡魔城×血之輪迴」中，主角所用的武器？|鞭子 4246|動漫|以下何者是以「機器人」為題材所創作的日本漫畫？|原子小金剛 4247|動漫|以下何者是以奇幻生物「人魚」為題材所創作的日本漫畫？|人魚之森 4248|體育|以下何者是羽毛球運動員在中場區常用的基本球路？|平抽球 4249|生活|以下何者為中國傳說中有「日審陽，夜審陰」事蹟的名人？|包青天 4250|生活|以下何者為至今在世界上唯一定期舉辦「農民運動會」的國家？|中國大陸 4251|演藝|以下哪一個樂團的歌手未和Michael Jackson合唱過？|Air Supply 4252|生活|以下哪一種紀錄不會被收錄在「金氏世界紀錄」之中|撫摸最多動物的紀錄 4253|演藝|以台語搖滾樂歌曲「向前走」一曲成名，打破了台語歌曲長期以來的悲情曲風的是？|林強 4254|生活|以貨幣價值來算，胡椒是全世界貿易最廣泛的香料經濟作物，目前國際胡椒交易所設在哪個國家？|印度 4255|理科|冬季的天氣圖上，若在東海地區出現「分裂性高氣壓」，表示台灣地區會吹什麼風？|東風 4256|體育|包夾戰術出現於下列何種運動？|籃球 4257|文科|北歐的芬蘭境內湖泊眾多，請問該處湖泊主要為下列何者？|冰蝕湖 4258|生活|去光水的使用頻率以下列何者為佳？|1星期使用一次 4259|生活|去香港旅遊，在餐廳用餐時醉忌諱點幾道菜？|7 4260|文科|古希臘文學「理想國」是以何種主義哲學為基礎的書籍？|唯心主義 4261|文科|古希臘哲學家說過：「驕傲是無知的產物」，請問此言出於何者？|蘇格拉底 4262|生活|台北小巨蛋常常舉辦活動與許多演唱會。請問小巨蛋原址是下列那項設施？|台北市立棒球場 4263|文科|台灣人民以外幣存款而獲得的利息，請問會列入台灣的哪一項統計之內？|GNP 4264|生活|台灣小吃「肉圓」在各地發展出不同的風貌，其中下列何處的肉圓沒有經過油炸？|屏東 4265|生活|台灣不少縣市都有武德殿的古蹟，在日治時期是用來作為練習什麼？|劍道 4266|生活|台灣中部著名的大甲帽，是用什麼材料編織而成的？|藺草 4267|文科|台灣民間稱呼單身漢為「羅漢腳」請問古早羅漢腳原本用來指哪一種人？|流浪漢 4268|生活|台灣目前有七座國家公園，範圍最廣的是哪一座？|東沙環礁國家公園 4269|生活|台灣目前路上最快的運輸工具「高速鐵路」，營運最高速度可達多少？|300 km/hr 4270|生活|台灣亦被稱為「福爾摩沙」，請問「福爾摩沙」原文的意思是什麼？|美麗之島 4271|文科|台灣各地常舉辦節慶活動，傳承在地文化。請問下列哪個活動的命名，與當地舊地名有關？|左營萬年季 4272|生活|台灣地形狹小山勢高，但卻擁有各種各樣的地形環境，請問台灣地區中何者為沙頸岬地形？|南方澳 4273|生活|台灣地形狹小地勢高聳，河川易切穿一地成為天然界河，請問台灣之二仁溪為哪兩個城市的天然界河？|台南、高雄 4274|生活|台灣有三縣市都有鯉魚潭，哪一線除外？|新北市新店區 4275|生活|台灣有很多紀念各行業的節日。請問郵政節是幾月幾日？|三月二十日 4276|生活|台灣有許多美麗的公路，請問公路節是幾月幾日？|七月一日 4277|文科|台灣的地名當中，有許多是以歷史或個人事蹟留下的，請問下列哪個地名，是因施琅而得名？|將軍 4278|文科|台灣的許多原住民組群皆為母系社會，請問不包括下列何者？|鄒族 4279|生活|台灣的節慶多與宗教有關，請問下列何者不是宗教民俗活動？|九月慶重陽 4280|體育|台灣的職業運動聯盟不包括以下哪一項？|桌球 4281|文科|台灣近年來吹起原住民正名潮，請問民國九十三年才正名的太魯閣族，原本被歸類在哪個族群當中？|泰雅族 4282|文科|台灣近來的「太陽花學運」引起國際矚目，而台灣最早的學運活動可追溯至什麼時候？|日治時期 4283|生活|台灣計算木材體積的標準是以1台吋 * 1台尺 * 1台尺為單位，單位名稱是什麼？|才 4284|生活|台灣國寶魚櫻花鉤吻鮭座落在那一個森林遊樂區？|武陵 4285|生活|台灣常見的土地公廟通常都不大，台灣最大的土地公廟位在何處？|屏東車城 4286|生活|台灣現行貨幣又稱為新台幣，請問目前最大面額是多少？|2000 4287|生活|台灣甜點愛玉凍的原料是愛玉籽，下列何者是製做愛玉的正確方式？|在冷水中搓揉 4288|生活|台灣眾多大學之中，校地總面積最大的是哪所大學？|台灣大學 4289|生活|台灣第一座平衡式斜張橋是哪一座？|社子大橋 4290|演藝|台灣電視劇「流星花園」男主角群是由下列那個團體主演？|F4 4291|生活|台灣漁民信仰，除了「媽祖」以外，還有「王爺」信仰，所謂的王爺指的是甚麼神？|瘟神 4292|生活|台灣衛生署食品藥物管理局規定市售包裝果汁中，清淡果汁的原汁比例須在多少之間？|10 ～ 30% 4293|生活|台灣離島旅遊中，哪座島沒有火山地景？|小琉球 4294|演藝|台灣藝人團體「動力火車」所原唱歌曲中有提到路名的是下列何者？|忠孝東路走九遍 4295|生活|台灣纜車中，何者是首座且最長的大眾運輸性車的纜車？|貓空纜車 4296|生活|打嗝是因橫膈膜不自主痙攣引起，請問如何才能舒緩打嗝的現象？|喝水 4297|文科|未上市股票依其資訊公開程度與上市上櫃進度，大致可分為三類，請問以下哪一種不是未上市股票？|上櫃股票 4298|生活|正統英式下午茶的點心用三層瓷盤裝盛，下列食用方法何者適宜？|由下往上食用 4299|理科|生物學中，「珊瑚蟲身體呈圓筒狀，有八個或八個以上的觸」，是屬於甚麼類的動物？|腔腸動物 4300|理科|生物學中，「新世界樹蛙」的雨蛙分布於大洋洲、歐洲、南北美洲和哪個區域？|亞洲 4301|理科|生物學中，「澳洲」什麼類型的水母會用有毒的觸絲毒昏獵物？|箱型 4302|理科|生物學中，「獨角仙」是屬於那一生物的家族成員之一？|金龜子 4303|理科|生物學中，下列哪個選項的生物種類能分泌「毒素」？|眼鏡蛇 4304|理科|生物學中，下列哪個選項的動物因為近年來大量獵殺，已有「滅絕」的可能？|飛鼠 4305|理科|生物學中，下列哪個選項為「多足類節肢動物」，身體每一環節有一對腳？|蜈蚣 4306|理科|生物學中，以下何者是「澳洲」特有的動物之一？|無尾熊 4307|理科|生物學中，在螞蟻的社會裡「兵蟻」的主要任務是什麼？|抵抗敵人 4308|生活|生活用語很有趣，請問客家俗諺中灶公爺上天是用來形容什麼？|實話實說 4309|生活|生啤酒和一般啤酒相比，生啤酒較易變質，保存期限較短，原因在於製造過程中少了哪個步驟？|巴斯德消毒法 4310|生活|用Skype打電話較一般電話便宜，請問是因為Skype利用何種通訊方式？|網路 4311|體育|田徑選手謝爾蓋布卡曾於1994年創下室外男子撐竿跳高世界紀錄，請問他是哪國人|烏克蘭 4312|生活|白板筆的墨水溶劑通常使用下列者，以便可以輕易拭去？|酒精 4313|文科|白賊七是閩南民間傳說中的人物。請問他最後被用來比喻有甚麼樣特質的人？|愛說謊 4314|生活|皮鞋髒了可以用下列哪種水果皮來擦拭效果最好？|香蕉皮 4315|生活|目前世界上最大的網路百科全書，是下列哪一個？|維基百科 4316|生活|目前世界上演奏時間最長的國歌是下列哪一首？|孟加拉國歌 4317|生活|目前世界最高的雙棟結構大樓「雙峰塔」位於下列那個國家中？|馬來西亞 4318|理科|石油為目前所使用最大宗的能源，試問應在哪一種岩層中開採石油？|沉積岩 4319|理科|交通工具常被設計為流線型，其作用與下列何者有關？|空氣阻力 4320|文科|先秦諸子中，名家代表人物，提出「白馬非馬」和「離堅白」等論點，請問是誰？|公孫龍 4321|生活|全台垃圾分類中，哪一項不屬於廚餘？|豬大骨 4322|文科|全球陸地有三分之一是沙漠。請問下列哪個國家境內沒有沙漠？|英國 4323|生活|吃米除了要知道米價，更要了解台灣「蓬萊米」的出產地在哪裡？|陽明山竹子湖 4324|生活|各國依照當地的風俗衍生不同的慶典，請問啤酒節是來自哪一個國家？|德國 4325|體育|合球比賽場地分為兩個半區，理念是男女平等，團體配合。請問此運動起源於哪裡？|荷蘭 4326|生活|因製作過程會用手將餅皮抓起，使餅皮看似鬆散，是哪道小吃的特色？|蔥抓餅 4327|動漫|在《死亡筆記本》被寫上名字卻沒寫死因的人會死於下列哪一項意外？|心臟麻痺 4328|動漫|在《玩具總動員2》電影動畫中，熱門卡通片牛仔系列的玩具即將被販售到哪個國家的玩具博物館？|日本 4329|生活|在「資訊傳播科技」發達後，下列哪一項敘述不正確？|更多人購買報紙 4330|理科|在一條線上以每20公分為一點劃記，畫到第20點時，距離總共為幾公分？|400公分 4331|理科|在人體醫學中，下列哪個選項是「補充維生素D」的方法之一？|曬太陽 4332|理科|在下列哪種狀況時，人體血液會流回心臟？|心臟舒張 4333|理科|在中東被稱為沙漠麵包的植物是哪一種植物？|椰棗 4334|生活|在日本旅遊也要相當注意顏色的忌諱，請問日本人認為什麼顏色是不祥之色？|綠色 4335|生活|在日本旅遊的時候，需要給予酒店的門僮，導遊或餐廳的服務生大約多少小費？|不收取任何小費 4336|生活|在古代郎中是對哪一種職業的稱呼？|醫生 4337|生活|在台灣各個離島觀光中，哪一個離島是以「軍事觀光」為名？|金門 4338|理科|在地球科學中，「地表」距離地震所發生的位置最近的地方被稱為什麼？|震央 4339|理科|在地質學中，「地震」的形成原因是？|地殼快速釋放能量 4340|文科|在希臘神話當中，以魅惑的歌聲迫使旅人自殺的海魔女是何人？|塞倫 4341|生活|在每個大型海港，船隻進、出港口時，都會有船隻在前方負責引導，稱作什麼？|引水船 4342|動漫|在動漫鬼太郎中，也曾出現過非日本的妖怪，下列哪一個是西洋妖怪？|狼男 4343|文科|在第一次世界大戰後帶動土耳其穩定國內情勢，並走向現代化發展的是何人？|凱末爾 4344|理科|在黃金時段睡眠，除可快速消除，且對潛能開發有所幫助，請問睡眠的黃金時間為下列哪一時段？|晚上11點至清晨3點 4345|動漫|在電影動畫《獅子王》中，擔任巫師的是哪一種動物？|狒狒 4346|生活|在網路上販賣商品，下列何者可以不用經過政府機關 核可即可販賣？|女性內衣 4347|生活|在營養學中，一顆雞蛋裡的哪個部位「營養價值」最高？|蛋黃 4348|文科|在藝術作畫的顏料中，使用「水」作為稀釋劑的顏料被稱之為何？|水性顏料 4349|生活|地表運動生成許多島嶼，請問澎湖群島的岩石是由哪一種溶岩流所組成的？|玄武岩 4350|理科|地球上的水域約佔其表面積的百分之幾？|0.7 4351|生活|地球以赤道為中心可劃分為南北兩半球，請問下列哪個國家位在南半球？|巴布亞紐幾內亞 4352|理科|地質學中，一般土壤粒子直徑在2mm以上者稱為甚麼？|石礫 4353|生活|如果想要使用「RAID1」的磁碟陣列時，最少需要幾顆硬碟？|2 4354|文科|成衣製造商大量生產供銷，大多數的人因潛移默化的作用能夠受流行，是屬於哪一個流行時尚週期？|成熟期 4355|文科|成語「一字千金」的典故，與下列哪一部著作相關？|呂氏春秋 4356|體育|有「台灣棒球教父」之稱的棒球界人士為何人？|曾紀恩 4357|生活|有些食品不適合常常食用，但是下面哪一種食品無妨？|新鮮蔬果 4358|文科|有家商店新開幕，賓客送來祝賀開業的花籃上面掛著「斯文在茲」的牌子，請問這是一家什麼店？|書局 4359|理科|有氧呼吸是指把氧氣分子轉為何物？|二氧化碳 4360|生活|有機農業的培育過程不使用「農藥」與「化學肥料」，符合下列哪種觀念？|永續發展 4361|生活|有關「生態保育」的觀念，下列哪個選項是「錯誤」的？|隨意引進外來的生物 4362|文科|米開朗基羅花了四年時間，獨力完成的巨型天頂壁畫《創世紀》，請問是畫在哪裡？|梵蒂岡的西斯汀教堂 4363|體育|羽球運動中發球的最佳落點為下列何者？|發球區的四個角落 4364|體育|肌力訓練的方式不包括以下哪一種？|等量收縮訓練 4365|文科|自古以來，西亞就是東西方交通的要道。請問西亞不包括下列何地？|斯里蘭卡 4366|文科|自古以來，喜歡竹子的詩人很多，請問以下哪位詩人沒有寫過與竹子相關的詩？|范仲淹 4367|生活|至做麵包、沖煮咖啡會加入的肉桂粉，是肉桂樹的哪裡做成的？|樹皮 4368|文科|西方文學「嬌飾主義畫家」的代表人物為下列何者？|彭托莫 4369|生活|西方傳說中，找到幾葉的「幸運草」可以招來幸運？|4 4370|文科|西安是中國著名古都，近年許多遊客前往觀光。西安共有十三個朝代在此建都，但是不包括下列哪一個朝代？|明 4371|生活|位於香港赤柱的美利樓揉合了東西方的建築特色，仿希臘圓形石柱。但是這棟建築物原本坐落在哪一地區？|中環 4372|生活|何者不是「金屬材料」的特性之一？|可透光性 4373|生活|何者未提供線上文件編輯服務？|三星 4374|生活|何者並未提供雲端運算平台服務？|Facebook 4375|動漫|作曲家川井憲次曾經為下列哪一款線上遊戲撰寫主題曲？|三國志Online 4376|文科|作品平易近人、有「醉吟先生」之稱的詩人是誰？|白居易 4377|演藝|作品有音浪，冷水澡的台灣男歌手，請問是以下哪一位？|黃立行 4378|動漫|吞食天地中伴演何種角色？|蜀魏 4379|文科|宋朝宋慈所作，世界最早最完整的法醫學專書，請問是哪一本？|洗冤集錄 4380|文科|宋朝時將十三本重要的書合稱為「十三經」，請問下列何者的性質其實屬於解釋詞意的書？|爾雅 4381|生活|希臘的星座神話配合人們的生日使得每個人都有自己的星座。請問6月29日出生的人是哪一個星座？|巨蟹座 4382|文科|形容口才敏捷的詞語有很多，請問不包括下列何者？|期期艾艾 4383|體育|我國選手在舉重項目表現傑出，請問在第一屆奧運女子舉重48～53公斤（羽量級）獲得銀牌的是誰？|黎鋒英 4384|生活|每月的25號是統一發票對獎日，請問各期統一發票領獎末日如遇假日將如何處理？|延期至次一上班日 4385|理科|每種動物的平均心跳速率不同。請問哪一種動物平均心跳速率最快？|蜂鳥 4386|生活|每種動物的習性都不同，請問多數鳥類一年要換幾次羽毛？|兩次 4387|生活|豆漿煮好放涼後，表面會有一層薄膜，是什麼物質造成的？|蛋白質 4388|體育|足球比賽「中場開球直接進入球門」會有何種判定？|進球 4389|生活|依我國公司法第二條之規定，公司可分為四種，請問下列那一種不包括在內？|股份無限公司 4390|生活|依據證券交易法的規定，公開發行公司董事會的董事人數不得少於幾人？|五人 4391|理科|兩相同規格的電池串連後，其電壓大小將產生何種變化？|變為2倍 4392|理科|兩帶電體間的靜電力大小為F，今使兩者距離縮短一半，帶電量增加為2倍，則靜電力大小將變為多少？|F 4393|理科|兩棲動物因為可以在水陸兩處生存故稱為兩棲。請問兩棲動物的食性是什麼？|都是肉食性 4394|生活|到泰國旅遊，要特別留意當地有一項嚴格的規定，超過幾點以後不准買賣酒類商品？|凌晨2點 4395|文科|卑南族在何時曾幫助朝廷平定朱一貴的餘黨，被清廷冊封為「卑南大王」？|康熙年間 4396|演藝|周星馳曾是香港TVB第幾期演員訓練班的學員？|11 4397|文科|明日黃花為何物？|菊花 4398|文科|東漢的張衡是中國著名的發明家，請問下列哪一項是張衡發明的？|渾天儀 4399|文科|武俠小說「楚留香」中，無所不知的水母陰姬門下也只推測他是誰的關門弟子？|夜帝 4400|文科|河姆渡文化是中國長江流域下游的新石器文化，請問它的位置在何地？|浙江 4401|文科|法國「拿破崙」一世在戰爭中投降後被流放到哪裡？|地中海的小島 4402|文科|法國經典童話「木湯杓」中，面對母親失蹤的小女孩做了什麼事？|獨立起來照顧家庭 4403|理科|物理學中，何者用酒精燈「加熱後」形態不會發生改變？|銅球 4404|生活|社會科學中，下列何者為「製造業」的目的？|創造利潤 4405|生活|肥料是為了促進農作物成長所人工添加的營養元素，下列何者不屬於主要營養元素？|鎂 4406|體育|花式滑冰項目可分為四小項，其中哪一項未在冬季奧運花式滑冰的項目之內？|集體滑冰 4407|生活|虎頭蜂的地域性很強，一旦靠近警戒區域即有可能遭受攻擊，其警戒區域直徑大約多長？|100公尺 4408|文科|近年高雄發展捷運，請問下面哪一座捷運站站名與原先的地景無關？|美麗島站 4409|理科|阿基米德說過：「給我一個什麼，我可以舉起整個地球。」|支點 4410|體育|青棒比賽中，若不考慮平手的狀況，一般進行幾局的比賽？|7 4411|文科|非洲的經濟活動以農產品與礦產的輸出為主，請問該地的主要農業活動為何？|熱帶栽培業 4412|生活|很多人拜福德正神奉為財神，每月初二、十六皆祭拜，俗稱「做牙」，哪一天是是頭牙，會特別隆重？|二月初二 4413|生活|很多人喜歡吃牛排，請問腰內肉在牛排中稱為？|菲力牛排 4414|生活|很多人喜歡看中醫調理，鹿茸是中藥材的一種，請問鹿茸其實是什麼？|雄鹿的角 4415|生活|很多華人作家很有名。請問下列華人作家何者是自殺身亡？|三毛 4416|生活|恆春顧名思義是永久的春天。請問恆春位於台灣的哪裡？|屏東 4417|生活|按照大多數國家和地區的風俗，結婚戒指一般都應該戴在哪個手指上？|左手無名指 4418|生活|星馬國家著名美食「娘惹糕」，所為「娘惹」與馬來人與華人有關，是指什麼身分？|結婚生的女子 4419|理科|某種細胞形狀扁平，具有保護的功能，請問它可能是可列哪一種細胞？|口腔皮膜細胞 4420|生活|洗澡是一件舒服的事情，請問睡覺前多久洗澡較為健康呢？|睡前兩小時沐浴 4421|理科|為防止老年性白內障的發生，請問應多加攝取的營養素是下列哪一個？|維生素C和維生素E 4422|生活|為防止家用電器外殼「漏電」造成危險，應透過下列何種裝置保護？|裝置漏電斷路器 4423|文科|為保護自然環境需劃定的區域稱之為「國家公園」，請問世界上最早設立的國家公園為何？|美國黃石國家公園 4424|<待填>|紅火蟻可藉由下列管路送進台灣？|水果內部的蟻窩 4425|文科|美國小說「老人與海」中，老人捕到的馬林魚最後是何種下場？|被鯊魚吃掉 4426|文科|美國在第二次世界大戰後，美國與其餘民主國家組成北大西洋公約組織，請問其主要目的為何？|遏止共產主義在歐洲擴展 4427|演藝|美國動畫電影「叔比狗：舞台風波」中，下列何人為雙人組熱天才明星秀選手？|費德和黛妮 4428|演藝|美國動畫電影「怪獸大學」中，大眼仔有下幾個眼睛？|1 4429|演藝|美國電腦動畫音樂奇幻喜劇3D電影「冰雪奇緣」是取材自安徒生童話的|冰雪女王 4430|演藝|美國電影「我是傳奇」中，男主角羅伯．奈佛是下列何人飾演？|威爾．史密斯 4431|演藝|美國電影「怒火特攻隊」是屬於下列何性質的影片？|戰爭片 4432|演藝|美國電影「第五元素」中，自然界的風、火、水、土，統稱甚麼元素？|四大元素 4433|演藝|美國電影「惡鄰纏身」中，下列何者為男女主角跟大學兄弟會鄰居不合的原因？|鄰居太吵 4434|演藝|美國電影「費城」中，男主角安得魯是從事下列何種工作？|律師 4435|演藝|美國電影「黑色追緝令」中，殺手朱爾斯常會用下列何者來教訓臨死的受害者？|聖經 4436|演藝|美國電影「辣妺過招」中，女主角凱蒂．荷倫從小在下列何處長大？|非洲 4437|演藝|美國電影「摩登大聖」中，男主角史丹利是下列哪位藝人飾演？|金．凱瑞 4438|演藝|美國電影「蝙蝠俠」中，主角韋恩所扮演的蝙蝠俠總是在何種時間出來打擊罪犯？|黑夜 4439|演藝|美國電影「醉後大丈夫」中，結婚前辦單身趴，隔天伴郎醒來發現何種事情？|新郎不見了 4440|演藝|美國電影「斷背山」，是屬於下列何種主題電影？|同性戀情 4441|演藝|美國電影「驚奇4超人」中，維多被董事會罷免同時也成為下列何人？|末日博士 4442|演藝|美國電影麻辣女王中，主角葛蕾絲哈特的職業是下列何者？|調查局探員 4443|體育|美國網球公開賽為四大賽事之一，請問2013年美國網球公開賽男子單打冠軍是誰？|納達爾(Rafael Nadal) 4444|文科|美國獨立戰爭時，「第一個英軍駐紮」的地點是下列何處？|波士頓 4445|生活|若把相機比喻為人的感官系統，那它的「瞳孔」應是指相機的那個部位？|光圈 4446|動漫|若要將日本漫畫「哨聲響起」分類，應將其歸類為下列選項中何種類型的漫畫？|熱血運動 4447|生活|若要將CD音樂存儲至電腦中，可將它轉換成什麼「格式」已減少空間浪費？|MP3 4448|生活|若要檢驗「鈔票」真偽時可使用下列哪一種光波？|紫外線 4449|理科|若將地表的空氣視作溶液，則含量最多的溶液，應為下列何者？|氧氣 4450|理科|若將電池與導線連接，則其中電子流的方向應為何？|負極→導線→正極 4451|文科|若想尋找台南二十世紀武裝抗日的資料，請問應以下列何人為主要對象？|余清芳 4452|文科|英法百年戰爭是世界上歷時最長的戰爭。請問下列何者並非在這百餘年間所發生的事？|法國並未能收復加萊 4453|文科|英國皇家歷史悠久，請問下面哪位是英國在位最久的國君？|維多利亞女王 4454|演藝|英國電影「真愛每一天」中，男主角提姆．雷克次次穿越後，體會到下列何者？|珍惜每一天 4455|生活|軍中術語，下列何者是指「在限定時間中完成清潔身體的」詞語？|戰鬥澡 4456|動漫|迪士尼卡通「獅子王」是以哪個「洲」為故事地理背景？|非洲 4457|動漫|香港武俠漫畫「絕代雙驕」裡誰喜歡「花無缺」？|鐵心蘭 4458|演藝|香港電影「九品芝麻官」中，角色豹頭的經典台詞為下列何者？|先嚇嚇他 4459|演藝|香港電影「閨蜜」中，角色Kimmy是下列何種職業是下列何種？|知名企業公關經理 4460|演藝|香港電影「賭神」中，角色賭神的名字叫做下列何者？|高進 4461|生活|哥哥老是站著，猜一字|競 4462|演藝|哪一部台灣本土電影票房統計沒破億？|翻滾吧！男孩 4463|生活|哪一種蕈菇類含有最多鐵質？|草菇 4464|文科|唐傳奇《虯髯客傳》描述虯髯客、李靖和紅拂女風塵三俠的故事，請問紅拂女本姓什麼？|張 4465|演藝|宮廷內的生活時時刻刻都得謹慎，請問下列哪一齣電視劇不是後宮嬪妃為爭上位而勾心鬥角的戲？|步步驚心 4466|生活|時至2014年止，下列選項中，何者是目前世界上面積最大的大陸？|歐亞非大陸 4467|生活|時至2014年止，何者是目前世界上最遠的狙擊紀錄保持人？|英國哈里森 4468|生活|柴魚是熬湯與作菜很好的調味品，哪一種不是製作柴魚的魚類？|旗魚 4469|生活|根據勞委會統計，2012年台灣勞工的全年工時名列該年度全球第三，請問是多少小時？|2141 4470|文科|根據綜合供需模型，政府實施擴張性財政政策在長期會造成下列何種影響？|物價上揚 4471|文科|桐華《大漠謠》描寫了狼女金玉與大將軍霍去病之間的愛情故事。請問故事的背景為哪一個朝代？|西漢 4472|理科|氣象學中，「雪花」通常會結晶成何種形狀？|六角形 4473|理科|氣象學中，「煙囪蓋」在高處最主要的原因是甚麼？|空氣對流旺盛 4474|文科|泰國史上，何人驅逐吳哥，融合吳哥的孟族與高棉族，並且『創造泰文』？|素可泰 4475|文科|烏來是新北市目前唯一可見傳統泰雅族風情的地區，請問在泰雅族的語言中，「烏來」是什麼意思？|冒煙的熱水 4476|生活|烤好後外觀色澤呈金黃色或橙黃色，猶如熟螃蟹殼而得名，是哪種小吃？|蟹殼黃 4477|生活|祝賀他人「銀婚誌慶」，是指其結婚多少週年？|25年 4478|文科|神秘的極光一般在九月至次年三月最容易出現。請問在何地可以看見極光？|冰島 4479|理科|迷路時，我們可以依靠北斗七星觀察方向，那請問春分的黃昏時刻，北斗星的斗柄指向哪個方向？|東方 4480|生活|送花也是一門藝術，每種花都有其獨特的花語，請問向日葵的花語是？|愛慕、光輝、高傲之意 4481|體育|高難度足技「空中剪腿攻擊」技巧屬於下列何種武術的經典招式之一？|越武道 4482|理科|動物學中，下列何者為我們對「龜鱉目」動物的統稱？|烏龜 4483|動漫|動畫《神奇寶貝》中，下列哪一隻不是小智在芳緣地區收服神奇寶貝？|卡比獸 4484|動漫|動畫《麵包超人》裡，麵包超人要怎麼做才會恢復力量？|換新的麵包頭 4485|演藝|參加歌唱節目《我是歌手》而再度翻紅的歌手林志炫，請問他出道時是以下哪個音樂團體？|優克李林 4486|體育|國際足球總會的總部位於哪一個國家？|法國 4487|體育|國際滑聯技術委員會每年會公佈包刮下列何種舞在內的「四個規定舞蹈」？|華爾茲舞 4488|文科|埤塘是利用桃園台地當地的特色發展出的灌溉方法，其原因何者為非？|地下水豐富 4489|文科|婆羅門教哲學家阿迪。商羯羅認為何者是…「世界的本源，萬物都依靠它而產生的」？|梵 4490|生活|將未經處理的垃圾直接「埋在土壤」，對環境會產生下哪一種問題？|會造成土壤污染 4491|生活|將地瓜切塊炸熟，再將油炒糖水，滾上外層，筷子夾住一塊地瓜可以拉出很長的糖絲，稱糖絲為何？|拔絲 4492|理科|常見引發人類疾病的微生物千千百百種。請問下列耐熱性最高的是哪一種微生物？|金黃色葡萄球菌 4493|生活|常見於使用在冷凍食品包裝上的「保麗龍」，是採用何種加工方法所生產的？|發泡成形 4494|生活|常見的遊戲牌牌具「撲克牌」中，四個花色何者最小？|黑梅 4495|體育|排球比賽快攻時，請問何人應先躍起至空中候球？|攻擊手 4496|文科|清代學者紀曉嵐蒐羅鬼怪故事，用來勸善懲惡反映民苦，請問是哪一部作品？|閱微草堂筆記 4497|生活|現代人多靠維他命補充不足的營養，請問維他命E的功效為何？|維持細胞呼吸 4498|體育|第一個有文字記載的奧運會是西元前776年舉行，當時只有一項比賽，請問是甚麼運動比賽？|短跑 4499|生活|第一個與廠商合作的Android代號是？|KitKat 4500|文科|莫那魯道為台灣早期賽德克族的頭目之一，也是下列哪一個事件的領導人？|霧社事件 4501|生活|許多人長使用CD，請問如果不小心刮傷時，應該如何修復它呢？|用油性筆塗在刮痕上 4502|生活|許多人愛看電影，請問電影觀賞距約為銀幕對角線長度的幾倍為佳呢？|1.6倍 4503|生活|許多食材都擁有別名，請問下列何者是鮑魚的別名？|鰒魚 4504|文科|這位印度的歌手與詩人曾被聖雄甘地稱為「偉大的哨兵」，請問他是何人？|泰戈爾 4505|文科|這個國家位於歐洲南部，境內賭場比比皆是，被稱為「世界賭城」，請問這是哪個國家？|摩納哥 4506|理科|通訊訊號藉由無線電波射向空中，經大氣層反射回地表面而被接收，反射無線電波者為大氣中的哪一分層？|外氣層 4507|生活|通常百貨公司會把化妝品專櫃設置在哪個樓層？|1樓 4508|演藝|連續劇「還珠格格」中，乾隆皇與紫薇的母親夏雨荷在何處結織的？|大明湖畔 4509|<待填>|章魚的心臟有幾個？|3個 4510|生活|最早向蘋果建議串流音樂廠商為？|Beats 4511|文科|就中國哲學發展的角度來看，下列哪一家的思想最看重「教育哲學」？|儒家 4512|生活|就飲食種類的區分中，下列何者不是屬於「麵點」之一？|稀飯 4513|演藝|曾以《東京愛情故事》莉香一角走紅的鈴木保奈美，近來接演許多母親的角色，請問哪部不是演母親？|白金數據 4514|體育|棒球比賽中，壘包與壘包間的距離，下列何者最長？|三壘到一壘 4515|理科|植物學中，「向日葵」之所以被喚「向日葵」的原因是什麼？|花序會隨太陽轉動 4516|理科|植物學中，「樺樹」的單葉的邊緣呈淺裂狀或什麼狀？|鋸齒狀 4517|理科|植物學中，下列何者的話有一種獨特而濃烈的「香蕉味香氣」，一般作為觀賞植物用途？|含笑花 4518|理科|植物學中，下列哪種植物「果實」的纖維質很多，果實呈紅色，對人類的腸胃很好？|蘋果 4519|理科|植物學中，花苞薄如紙一般，所以有「紙花」之稱的是哪個選項？|九重葛 4520|演藝|港星梁朝偉哪一部片未獲金馬獎最佳男主角獎？|東邪西毒 4521|文科|發起中國唐代發生的「安史之亂」主事者之一為下列何者？|安祿山 4522|文科|童話故事「賣火柴的小女孩」是哪位作家的作品？|安徒生 4523|生活|華人女生在生產完後都要作月子。請問作月子時最常使用什麼酒類料理食物？|米酒 4524|文科|著有《戰爭與和平》的托爾斯泰，被視為是世界上最偉大的文學家之一，請問他是哪一國人？|俄 4525|演藝|費翔曾參與哪一部電影的演出？|轉生術 4526|體育|跆拳道比賽中，若正確攻擊頭部穿戴護頭處，請問是得幾分？|1分 4527|文科|隋代已開鑿運河為最重要的建設，請問下列何者為隋文帝在位時期所開鑿的？|廣通渠 4528|生活|奧運以五種不同顏色環做為標誌，請問奧運五色環代指何種意義？|五大洲 4529|體育|奧運的馬術比賽項目何者不是比賽的重點|騎師服裝 4530|生活|想知道天氣只要一通電話就可以，請問氣象語音查詢專線是哪一個？|166 4531|生活|想要出國旅行，要注意外交部所建立的國外旅遊警示分級表，目前的分級表中訂立幾個級等來表示？|4 4532|文科|愛爾蘭小說「無名的人」，作者是出生於愛爾蘭哪個城市的薩繆爾．貝克特？|都柏林 4533|演藝|新加坡電影「結婚那件事」中，角色偉傑的酒席費用禮金是被下列何人拿走？|張科林太太 4534|生活|新竹有很多好吃的名產。請問貢丸是用什麼肉做的？|豬肉 4535|生活|源於客家人在婚喪喜慶及酬神宴客時的四炆，下列何者不是四炆菜？|炆排骨 4536|文科|當社會大眾普遍對「通貨膨脹」存有預期心理時，請問不會發生哪一種現象？|殺價競爭 4537|理科|當遇到「腹瀉問題」時，下列何種護理觀念不正確？|應加強纖維質的攝取 4538|生活|節能減碳落實在日常生活，能為生態環境盡一分心力，以下哪種不是省電的做法？|電腦長期處於休眠狀態 4539|演藝|經典動畫《忍者龜》中，使用雙節棍當武器的是哪一位？|米開朗基羅 4540|文科|義大利小說「神曲」作者描述的世界中，地獄形似下列哪種物品？|大漏斗 4541|文科|義大利小說「神曲」煉獄加上淨界山和地上樂園，一共有幾層？|9層 4542|生活|資訊與通信術語中「美國資訊交換標準碼」的簡稱是什麼？|ASCII 4543|體育|運動333原則是指每週運動至少三次、每次30分鐘，請問運動時心跳為每分鐘幾次？|130次 4544|文科|過年到了，爸爸開心的站在門前要貼春聯。他手上拿著「天增歲月人增壽」應該貼在哪一邊？|右邊 4545|生活|達悟族善於製作拼版舟，請問其製作的拼版舟多以哪三種顏色為主？|紅、白、黑 4546|演藝|電視劇「水滸傳」108將中一共有三位女子，除了顧大嫂和孫二娘以外還有誰？|扈三娘 4547|演藝|電影「異形」是下列哪一位導演的代表作？|雷利史考特 4548|演藝|電影「貧民百萬富翁」的故事背景是在哪裡？|孟買 4549|演藝|電影「新龍門客棧」中，龍門客棧老闆娘金鑲玉是由誰飾演？|張曼玉 4550|動漫|電影動畫《大力士》中，黑帝斯與宙斯同為天神，黑帝斯掌管的是哪個部份？|冥界 4551|理科|實驗室常利用酒精燈來進行加熱。請問燃燒時的火焰哪一個部分溫度最高？|外焰 4552|理科|對著一端封閉的長管吹氣，則管越長，產生的聲音將有何變化？|音調變低 4553|體育|慢速壘球運動，請問投手出手時，應以拋物曲線弧度飛行，其頂點離地面應至少幾公分？|182公分 4554|動漫|漫畫《哆啦A夢》中，大雄在功課或運動上皆差強人意，但哪一項技能非常厲害？|翻花繩 4555|文科|瑪格麗特．米契爾的作品《飄》是美國最暢銷的小說之一，請問故事背景與哪一歷史事件有關？|美國南北戰爭 4556|演藝|瘋狂搞怪，驚世駭俗的畫家達利，請問是以哪一種風格的作品聞名？|超現實主義 4557|文科|福爾摩斯是英國作家柯南．道爾筆下的偵探人物，請問福爾摩斯的助手是誰？|約翰．華生 4558|文科|種姓制度曾是該國最重要的社會制度與規範，並且涵蓋社會中絕大多數的群體。請問該國是哪一國？|印度 4559|文科|維克多雨果是19世紀法國的代表性作家。請問他的作品不包含下列哪一個？|歌劇魅影 4560|體育|網球比賽中所謂的「match」是指何種意思？|場 4561|<待填>|網球比賽中球場「兩條底線的中間」標有短小的何者標記？|中界點 4562|體育|網球場地分為草地球場、硬地球場、泥地球場和地毯球場。請問美國網球公開賽採用哪一種場地？|硬地球場 4563|文科|網路興起，虛擬的零售通路也漸漸成為消費者購物的一個選擇；請問以下哪一個不是虛擬通路？|藥妝店 4564|生活|與一般木材比較時，何者是「合板」的優點？|價格昂貴 4565|生活|颱風是台灣夏秋之季常見的災害之一，請問當秋季颱風雨東北季風同時發威，可能產生何種反應？|共拌效應 4566|演藝|嘻哈舞步包括下列何者？|爵士舞 4567|動漫|德國即時戰略遊戲工人物語系列是在幾代時引入了多種族的對抗模式？|三代 4568|生活|敷面膜可以使女孩肌底擁有好氣色，但是敷太久會對臉部肌膚造成什麼不良影響？|使臉變得更乾燥 4569|文科|歐洲是塊多采多姿的大陸，有高大、新生的山脈，也有古老的山脈。請問歐洲和亞洲的分界是何者？|烏拉山脈 4570|理科|熱度以何種方式在真空中傳遞能量？|輻射 4571|演藝|蔡依林畢業自下列哪一所大學？|輔仁大學 4572|生活|蔬菜有很多不同的食用部位，哪一個不是食用莖？|山葵 4573|生活|蔬菜買回家後，若放在室溫下保存數日，下列何者成份會大幅增加？|亞硝酸鹽 4574|演藝|請問「金熊獎」是下列哪個國際影展的最高獎項？|柏林影展 4575|體育|請問「鬥牛舞」是有何種運動演變而來的？|鬥牛 4576|生活|請問下列何者不是歷史上中國「東北地區」三種土特產？|石斑魚 4577|文科|請問下列哪個是清朝學者紀曉嵐最討厭吃的食物？|鴨 4578|生活|請問下列哪站不在台北捷運新開闢的信義線上？|江子翠站 4579|演藝|請問下列哪部運動電影不是以美式足球作為主題？|火爆教頭草地兵 4580|生活|請問下面哪家「診所」不是專職給人類看病所設立的？|獸醫 4581|體育|請問水質良好的游泳池是呈現甚麼顏色？|淡藍 4582|生活|請問以安全角度來說「坐乘汽車」應繫下列何者？|安全帶 4583|生活|請問台北捷運除了特定節日外，營運至深夜幾點自各端點站發出末班車止？|凌晨12點 4584|生活|請問巧克力是屬於下列哪一種食品分類？|混合型食品 4585|體育|請問柔道術語中，有效壓制對手25秒稱為何者？|一本勝 4586|文科|請問根據「公司法」規定，公司發行新股時，應保留原發行新股總額之多少股份，由公司員工承購？|百分之十至百分之十五 4587|演藝|請問烏克麗麗是哪個地區的撥弦樂器？|夏威夷 4588|理科|請問國醫節是幾月幾日？|三月十七日 4589|文科|鴉片戰爭為清代時，中國與哪一國之戰爭？|英國 4590|生活|燒燙傷的程度會依據患者受傷狀況而分級，若傷口有起水泡者，是幾級燒燙傷？|二度 4591|體育|舉重比賽中，運動員的級別分類是依下列何種而區分？|體重 4592|理科|螞蟻在發現食物時，請問會利用下列何種方式來傳遞訊息？|用觸角碰觸對方 4593|文科|諾貝爾文學獎每年頒發給傑出貢獻的作家。請問下列哪位作家曾獲得此殊榮？|高行健 4594|體育|靜態的伸展動作，請問每一個動作最好維持多少時間較佳？|15秒左右 4595|體育|擊劍比賽中，可以用刀刃部分劈打來得分的是以下何者？|軍刀 4596|生活|避免「空氣」對食品品質劣變之影響，最好使用下列何種包裝方式？|真空包裝 4597|演藝|韓國電視劇「恩熙」中，以哪個國家70年代為背景故事？|韓國 4598|演藝|韓國團體「2ne1」的隊長是下列何者？|CL 4599|演藝|翻拍風潮在電影界相當盛行，請問鄭雨盛主演韓國電影《監諜任務》是翻拍哪部香港電影？|跟蹤 4600|體育|舊版花式撞球中，球色沒有以下哪個選項？|粉紅色 4601|文科|藍山咖啡是非常珍貴的咖啡品種，請問它是下列哪一個國家的特產？|牙買加 4602|文科|羅馬文明中，拜占庭帝國「皇帝專用」的顏色是下列何一種顏色？|紫色 4603|文科|羅馬文明中，拜占庭帝國的「主宰文化」為下列哪一種文化？|希臘文化 4604|文科|藝術學中，「板畫的製作流程」大致可分為製版、上墨、印刷，按其製程來說何者為先？|製版 4605|生活|證券商的特別盈餘公積須達實收資本多少，才得以法定的數額撥充資本？|0.5 4606|文科|關於「全額交割股」的敘述，請問以下哪一項是錯誤的？|加速這類股票的流通 4607|理科|關於植物氣孔的說明，下列何者正確？|由保衛細胞控制閉合 4608|文科|關於韓愈下列為非？|讚賞華麗文藻的駢文 4609|生活|關渡生長著一大片紅樹林，請問下列何者並非在紅樹林會見到的景觀？|曼波魚 4610|體育|競技體操比賽選手展現不同動作及技巧，請問下面哪一項比賽沒有時間限制？|雙槓 4611|體育|籃球比賽中，「一隊」上場的球員有幾位？|5位 4612|生活|鹹豆漿會凝結成像豆花的狀態，主要是因為加了下列何種物質？|食醋 4613|生活|驅蚊草的氣味可以有效驅趕蚊子，適合種植在室內小盆栽中，關於驅蚊草的敘述下列何者正確？|是一種基因改造作物 4614|體育|囓齒類是哺乳綱動物中種類最多的一個類群，請問下列何者不屬於嚙齒類？|赤腹松鼠 4615|生活|Google Play下載App，多久可以全額退費？|15分鐘 4616|生活|HTC自家音效技術名稱為何？|BoomSound 4617|體育|NBA球星林書豪在2012年～2013年效力於哪一隊？|休士頓火箭隊 4618|生活|Philips是哪個國家的品牌廠商？|荷蘭 4619|生活|WHO世界衛生組織就曾預言，廿一世紀人類的三大疾病哪一個不是？|心血管疾病 4620|動漫|《火王》裡司徒奉劍被仲天鍛造的哪一個東西所傷？|金釵 4621|文科|《西遊記》中的豬八戒本是天上神仙，因為犯錯才被貶入凡塵，請問他原來擔任什麼職務？|天蓬元帥 4622|文科|《抱朴子》是道教經典，闡述道家思想和丹道修鍊方法，請問作者是誰？|葛洪 4623|動漫|《神奇寶貝》第三世代電玩遊戲是以什麼作為主題，結合超古代時期的爭霸？|海陸空 4624|動漫|《神奇寶貝》電玩遊戲中，從蛋中孵出來的神奇寶貝從5等變成1等的是第幾世代？|第四世代 4625|文科|《說文解字》是中國第一部依照部首編排的字書，請問作者是誰？|許慎 4626|生活|《戰爭與和平》是十九世紀後半期的偉大小說之一。請問此書的作者是誰？|托爾斯泰 4627|動漫|《戰爭機器》主角馬克斯隸屬下列哪一個組織？|D小隊 4628|動漫|《霍爾的移動城堡》裡主角霍爾和下列哪一位締結契約？|卡西法 4629|文科|「一箭雙鵰」可用來比喻一次舉動便可達到雙倍效果。請問這句成語與下列何人有關？|長孫晟 4630|體育|「下塞球」這個名詞會出現在下列哪一種運動裡？|撞球 4631|體育|「五子棋」使用的棋盤與下列何種棋藝使用棋盤相同？|圍棋 4632|文科|「仕宦當作執金吾，娶妻當得陰麗華」請問說過這句話的是哪個皇帝|漢光武帝劉秀 4633|動漫|「仙劍奇俠傳」遊戲中，何人最後為了保護天下蒼生而犧牲自己？|趙靈兒 4634|生活|「出埃及記」當中的「摩西」以手杖分開一條道路，是指越過哪個海？|紅海 4635|體育|「皮甲」（PITCHER）指的是棒球比賽中的那一球員？|投手 4636|體育|「仰臥起坐」的時候手應放下列哪個部位為佳？|胸前 4637|生活|「尖嘴鉗」與「斜口鉗」配合使用時最適合進行下列哪一操作？|剝除電線外皮 4638|體育|「依國際籃球總會規定」，籃球比賽中得分後衛在一般代號為幾號？|2號 4639|體育|「急行跳遠決賽」最後3回合的比賽順序時，應該如何排定？|依試跳成績相反順序 4640|體育|「桌球球拍」兩面均無光澤，一面為鮮紅色，一面為下列何者？|黑色 4641|體育|「國際足球正式比賽」每隊每場最多可替換幾位球員？|3人 4642|文科|「奢侈稅」在法律上又稱「特種貨物及勞務稅」，請問臺灣於哪一年開始施行「奢侈稅」？|民國100年 4643|體育|「從事最激烈的運動下」，組織細胞所能消耗或利用之氧的最高值稱為何種名稱？|最大攝氧量 4644|生活|「條碼讀取機」在電腦設備的分類中屬於何種設備？|輸入設備 4645|體育|「移動長城姚明」是中國第二位NBA球員，2014年他屬於下列哪支隊伍呢？|退休中 4646|生活|「陶瓷」質地易脆不適宜使用作為下列何種產品？|砧板 4647|體育|「棒球比賽當中」，當壘上無人，投手發生投手犯規時，裁判應如何判罰？|計壞球一次 4648|文科|「減灶誘敵」是齊軍在馬陵殲滅魏軍的著名突擊戰。請問當時魏軍將領是誰？|龐涓 4649|演藝|「華人星光大道」的評審袁惟仁曾組一個二重唱團體名為？|凡人二重唱 4650|文科|「楓糖節」是這個國家每年三月舉行的傳統節日，請問這是哪一國？|加拿大 4651|體育|「毽球比賽」是下列何種球類的賽例作為本運動的規則？|排球 4652|動漫|「裝甲進化、究極進化」是哪部日本動漫的台詞？|數碼寶貝 4653|文科|「夢周公」這個詞源於下列哪位歷史人物？|孔子 4654|生活|「數位科技」的實現主要使用下列哪一種科技原理？|電學 4655|體育|「賽車的分類」主要可以依使用的車輛及下列何者做為分類？|場地 4656|體育|『依國際冰球組會規定』，標準的冰球場地，為何種形狀場地|四方半圓形 4657|文科|16世紀，西班牙在南美洲建立第一個殖民地新卡地茲，請問這個殖民地在現今哪個國家境內？|委內瑞拉 4658|體育|2001年法國足球員席丹被尤文圖斯以多少歐元的高價轉隊費賣給其他球隊？|7300萬 4659|體育|2004年雅典奧運中，游泳選手麥可菲爾普斯獲得了幾面金牌？|6 4660|體育|2006年起NBA在選秀年紀重新規範，請問美國球員必須滿幾歲才能參加選秀？|19歲 4661|體育|2012年倫敦奧運網球男子單打因為有地主國選手參賽而更受世人矚目，請問結果由下列哪一位選手贏得金牌？|莫瑞 4662|演藝|20世紀藝術家中，被冠有「視覺詩人」美譽的，請問是哪一位大師？|米羅 4663|生活|24小時家暴專線幫助不少人度為危險時刻，請問下列中的福利關懷專線號碼為何？|1957 4664|理科|25℃時將0.001莫耳的NaOH置於水中，則水溶液的pH值應為何？|11 4665|生活|3C盛行，請問常用於行銷活動的QRcode是由哪個國家所發明？|日本 4666|生活|一般「麵包類」製品中最基本且用量最多的一種材料為？|麵粉 4667|生活|一般我們到別人家用餐，將食物吃光是為禮貌，但下列何種國家卻不是？|奈及利亞 4668|生活|一般咳嗽用藥「川貝枇杷膏」是取自枇杷的哪個部位製成？|葉子 4669|文科|二十世紀上半期，世界出現三個獨裁政權，請問最先出現的是哪個政權？|蘇聯共產黨 4670|演藝|人稱「殘疾富豪」的馬廷強與哪位藝人結婚，並育有三女？|黎姿 4671|生活|人類可以利用的淡水包含地下水，淡水湖和河流，這些淡水佔全球總水量的多少百分比？|0.0065 4672|理科|人體醫學中，下列何者不是會寄生於人體的「寄生蟲」？|臭蟲 4673|理科|人體醫學中，下列何者為預防「手部感染」時，最有效的方法？|勤洗手 4674|體育|三人一組練習地板運動，初學者倒立時「保護者的站立位置」應於練習者的何處？|側面 4675|理科|下列有關內分泌腺或組織器官與其所分泌激素的配對，何者正確？|腎臟：紅血球生成素 4676|文科|下列有關荷蘭著名的事物，何者為非？|風箏 4677|體育|下列何者，為羽球比賽中，「合法的擊球」？|擊球後球拍隨球過網 4678|動漫|下列何者「不是」日本漫畫家「大高忍」之作品？|魔法咪路咪路 4679|體育|下列何者「非」棒球的「守備位置」？|劊子手 4680|生活|下列何者不是元宵節前後舉辦的台灣民俗活動？ （題目可能不完整）|搶孤 4681|演藝|下列何者不是世界四大藝術電影展之一？|台北金馬影展 4682|體育|下列何者不是台灣超級籃球聯賽歷年的口號之一|每天都是好日子 4683|演藝|下列何者不是立體主義的三個主要階段？|寫實的立體主義 4684|生活|下列何者不是我們所食用的蔬菜「筊白筍」的別稱之一？|西施腿 4685|生活|下列何者不是資訊設備「平板電腦」的特點之一？|不可攜帶性 4686|生活|下列何者不屬於「自然資源」的一部分？|電力 4687|生活|下列何者是人為因素造成「酸雨」的原因之一？|工廠排放空氣污染物 4688|生活|下列何者是目前世界上最深的峽谷？|雅魯藏布大峽谷 4689|生活|下列何者是時至2014年止，目前全世界最大起人口最多的島國？|印尼 4690|體育|下列何者為「太極拳」之典型動作名稱？|攬雀尾 4691|體育|下列何者為中國武術「中圈拳」的要領之一？|路徑為一弧線 4692|體育|下列何者為高爾夫球的起源處？|蘇格蘭 4693|生活|下列何者兼具「輸入與輸出單元」的功能？|觸控螢幕 4694|體育|下列何者與棒球選手「王貞治」無關？|龍捲風式投法 4695|體育|下列何為『西班牙』男子網球運動員中，被球迷暱稱為『蠻牛』的人|納達爾 4696|生活|下列何種方法可以去除掉附著在衣服上的菸味？|用吹風機吹 4697|生活|下列那一種食用油在相同儲藏與使用的條件下最容易酸敗變質？|黃豆油 4698|動漫|下列哪一位「不是」漫畫團體CLAMP的成員？|中村光 4699|動漫|下列哪一位人物在動漫《Keroro軍曹》中，是宇宙私家偵探？|556 4700|動漫|下列哪一位是聲優緒方惠美配音的動漫角色？|南野秀一 4701|演藝|下列哪一位演員在《來自星星的你》飾演都教授？|金秀賢 4702|演藝|下列哪一首5566的歌被封為「神曲」？|我難過 4703|演藝|下列哪一首歌不是林俊傑和金莎合唱的歌曲？|今天你要嫁給我 4704|動漫|下列哪一個是《火影忍者》漩渦鳴人成長的忍者村？|木葉村 4705|動漫|下列哪一個是PS3初期曾參與的美國史丹佛大學計劃名稱？|Folding@home 4706|動漫|下列哪一個動漫畫作品的背景年代「不是」三國時代？|俠義少年王 4707|動漫|下列哪一個數字是《爐石戰記》法力水晶的最高上限？|10 4708|動漫|下列哪一部「不是」《課長島耕作》的系列作品之一？|次長島耕作 4709|動漫|下列哪一種族屬於美國線上遊戲「魔獸世界」中的「聯盟陣營」？|人類 4710|體育|下列哪個選項為國家美式足球聯盟的年度冠軍賽事，勝者被稱為「世界冠軍」？|超級盃 4711|生活|下列哪個選項被稱為「地球之肺」，具有淨化空氣的功能？|森林 4712|文科|下列哪幅畫作的風格，屬於借由古希臘與古羅馬的藝術而產生的「古典主義風格」？|阿爾卡迪的牧人 4713|體育|下列哪項比賽所使用的比賽用「球」不是「圓的」？|羽毛球 4714|生活|下列哪項餐具最能代表「華人飲食文化」？|筷子 4715|生活|下列哪種「發電方式」需要大量的冷卻水？|核能發電 4716|體育|下列哪種運動使用橘色的球來比賽？|籃球 4717|動漫|下列漫畫作品中，何者不是香港的漫畫家「黃玉郎」的作品？|古惑仔 4718|生活|下列選項中，何者不是「十月」的別稱之一？|撈月 4719|生活|下列選項中，那一套電腦軟體為「電子郵件軟體」？|Outlook 4720|動漫|下列選項中，那一款遊戲若是依系統分類，是屬於「太空模擬遊戲」？|銀河飛將 4721|生活|下過雨之後，天空有時候會出現彩虹，如果下午的雷陣雨過後，彩虹會出現在哪個方向？|東 4722|文科|凡是有來自於我國所得收入的個人，都要課徵綜合所得稅；請問綜合所得稅的稅率最高是多少？|0.4 4723|生活|土芭樂香氣四溢，是台灣農村難以忘懷的滋味，請問紅心芭樂種植最多的地方在哪裡？|宜蘭 員山 4724|演藝|大衛門下有一批傑出學生，請問其中何人的名氣最大，還畫了著名畫作有《浴女》、《大宮女》|安格爾 4725|理科|大蟒蛇是許多電影片的題材之一。請問對於大蟒蛇的敘述哪一個不正確？|蟒蛇均具有毒性 4726|體育|女子「愛斯基摩艇」則在西元幾年才正式被加入比賽項目之一？|1948年 4727|體育|女子三級跳遠在那一年被列為奧運項目之一？|1996 4728|體育|女子田徑選手斯庫耶特曾於2005年創下室外女子十項全能世界紀錄分數為何？|8358分 4729|生活|小碧潭風景優美，若在市政府想要到小碧潭，坐捷運應該要在哪一站轉乘？|七張站 4730|文科|小說「臺灣人三部曲」中，臺灣被割讓予何國家？|日本 4731|理科|不考慮阻力情況下，哪一種情況，代表物體正受外力作用？|等速率向右轉彎 4732|生活|不論男女生都害怕掉髮，但只吃什麼食物其實更容易掉髮？|蔬果類 4733|文科|中國小說「生死疲勞」中，閻王爺讓角色西門鬧在幾道輪迴轉世投胎？|六 4734|文科|中國小說「酒徒」中，老劉是個具有良心的職業作家，理想寫何種作品？|嚴肅文學 4735|文科|中國小說「檀香刑」中，義和團運動興起，祭出哪種口號？|扶清滅洋 4736|文科|中國元朝「二十四孝圖」之一「戲彩娛親」故事中的孝子是下列何者？|老萊子 4737|文科|中國文壇言情小說四小天后分別為桐華、藤萍、匪我思存和寐語者。請問哪一本書為匪我思存的作品？|《佳期如夢》 4738|理科|中國古代在發明上有許多成就，請問其中被稱作中國古代四大發明者不包含下列那個選項？|青銅 4739|體育|中國武術南拳運動特點之「剛勁有力」是指下列何者？|力從腰發，勁力充足 4740|文科|中國神話「盤古開天」中，天地的距離等於「盤古」的何種距離？|身高 4741|文科|中國黃河的含沙量大，請問其河中泥沙主要來自於哪個地區？|黃土高原 4742|文科|中國傳統故事中，「黃帝」與下列何者發生了大戰？|蚩尤 4743|文科|中國詩詞，但願人長久，千里共「○○」，「○○」應填入下列何者？|嬋娟 4744|文科|中國廣西是境內唯一濱海的自治區，請問該地區為哪個民族的聚居地？|壯族 4745|文科|中國歷史上，結束魏晉南北朝分裂局面統一中國的是下列何者？|隋文帝 4746|文科|中國歷史上「三公九卿」不包含下列何種職位？|太監 4747|體育|中華職棒元年的勝投王為何人？|黃平洋 4748|理科|之所以地球生物可以不受陽光中的「紫外線」傷害是因為有什麼樣的東西保護？|大氣層 4749|生活|五穀根莖類有助於B群攝取，但那一食材熱量較高？|菱角 4750|文科|元宵節時家家戶戶總會吃湯圓或元宵，象徵團圓與平安，請問此習俗大約於什麼年代成形？|宋代 4751|生活|元宵燈謎「九十九」。請猜一繁體中文字？|白 4752|生活|元宵燈謎「東洋兵」。請猜一繁體中文字？|暈 4753|生活|元宵燈謎「遊山玩水」。猜猜一中國成語？|見仁見智 4754|理科|化學中，「氬」是什麼類的氣體，且幾乎不參加化學反應？|惰性氣 4755|理科|天文學中，「行星凌日」是難得一見的天文現象。請問哪一顆行星最常造成凌日現象？|水星 4756|理科|天文學中，「海王星」看起來像蒙上一層藍色的霧，是因大氣層含有什麼？|甲烷 4757|理科|天文學中，請問下列何處無法看到「北極星」？|雅加達 4758|理科|天文學中，獵戶星腰帶的南方有形狀像「黑色的馬頭」，為下列何者星雲？|馬頭星雲 4759|理科|天然醋的成分為醋酸，醋酸為何種物質經發酵而得？|酒精 4760|生活|巴黎是法國的首都和最大城市，也是法國的政治與文化中心。請問下列哪一個旅遊勝地不在這裡？|海德公園 4761|體育|手絹舞的「手絹」又稱為？|八角斤 4762|生活|文具常用的修正液或修正帶，其成分為何|二氧化鈦 4763|文科|日本「羽柴秀吉」因完成全國大致上的統一，而被天皇賜與何種姓氏？|豐臣 4764|動漫|日本卡動《蠟筆小新》，故事中有一位人物的外型像豬，是主角小新用蠟筆創造出來，請問他的名字是什麼？|肥嘟嘟左衛門 4765|動漫|日本卡通「蠟筆小新」中，「小新」叫烤雞肉串的老闆什麼？|尤達 4766|動漫|日本動畫《小紅豆》，描述主角小紅豆對同班同學勇之助的純純之愛，請問故事中小紅豆的情敵是誰？|陽子 4767|體育|日本動畫《史上最強弟子兼一》，請問本部作品的故事主題是什麼？|武術 4768|動漫|日本動畫《崖上的波妞》，關於故事裡主角宗介所遇見的波妞，請問以下何者最接近她的原始樣貌？|金魚 4769|動漫|日本動畫《嚕嚕米》，故事中嚕嚕米家族身材圓潤，有著大大的鼻子，請問他們的外型與下列何種動物相似？|河馬 4770|動漫|日本動畫「鬼影投手」中，「三原雄三郎」是「豺狼隊」的什麼人？|總教練 4771|演藝|日本動畫「學校怪談」裡靈眠方法念的咒語為？|邪鬼！邪鬼！沉睡吧！ 4772|動漫|日本動畫灌籃高手中「三井壽」最拿手的是？|三分球 4773|演藝|日本晨間短劇「小海女」是以北三陸為故事的背景，請問當地人民表達驚訝時會發出什麼聲音？|jjj 4774|演藝|日本晨間劇小梅醫生 是什麼科？|內科 4775|文科|日本童話故事「桃太郎」，桃太郎帶著什麼食物去打魔鬼？|糯米糰子 4776|演藝|日本電影「貞子3D」中，角色茜大喊就會出現下列何種能力？|物體破壞 4777|演藝|日本電影「NANA」中，角色奈奈參加抽獎，獲得兩張免費甚麼場合入場券？|演唱會 4778|動漫|日本漫畫《死亡筆記本》，主角夜神月不斷制裁罪犯，自稱為新世界的神，請問世人對他的稱呼是什麼？|奇樂 4779|動漫|日本漫畫《極道鮮師》，關於女主角山口久美子的外表與特徵，請問以下何者敘述不正確？|穿低胸裝 4780|動漫|日本漫畫《鋼之鍊金術師》，故事背景設定在鍊金術相當發達的世界，請問其中最重要|「等價交換原則」 4781|動漫|日本漫畫《蠟筆小新》裡，妮妮的媽媽看起來溫柔和善，但事實上脾氣暴躁，請問她會使用什麼物品出氣？|兔子娃娃 4782|動漫|日本漫畫《魔法老師》中，角色「神樂坂明日香」的能力是什麼？|魔法無效 4783|動漫|日本漫畫「火影忍者」中，「仙法．超尾獸螺旋手裡劍」是下列何人曾使用的招式？|漩渦鳴人 4784|動漫|日本漫畫「火影忍者」中，與「綱手」、「自來也」並稱三忍的人是？|大蛇丸 4785|動漫|日本漫畫「死神」裝高密度靈子的容器是？|銀筒 4786|<待填>|日本漫畫「血意少年」中，女主角利用甚麼空間轉移魔法來到了魔界？|闇黑窗簾 4787|動漫|日本漫畫「忍者哈特利」中的主角名為什麼？|哈特利 4788|動漫|日本漫畫「科學小飛俠」中的隊長是由下列選項中的那一位角色所擔任？|鐵雄 4789|動漫|日本漫畫「神奇寶貝」中，「地鼠」進化後會變為下列那一種生物？|三地鼠 4790|動漫|日本漫畫「棒球大聯盟」內主角茂野吾郎在球隊中負責何種職責？|投手 4791|動漫|日本漫畫「銀魂」中銀河系裡勢力龐大的「宇宙海盜」為？|春雨 4792|動漫|日本漫畫「薔薇之戀」，故事中人的人物大多以花草植物來命名，請問以下何者並非其中之一？|杜鵑 4793|動漫|日本漫畫「顫慄獵殺」中，男主角在高中時期參予甚麼遊戲進入感化院？|殺死上班族 4794|演藝|日劇《最棒的離婚》中，濱崎家所養的兩隻寵物是什麼？|貓 4795|生活|月球重力是地球的幾分之一？|六分之一 4796|體育|水球比賽時，如果有球員在五公尺限內嚴重犯規，請問另一支球隊可以在球門多少距離發罰球？|5公尺線 4797|生活|世人所稱的英國「唐寧街10號」指的是何種用途的建築？|首相官邸 4798|生活|世界三大瀑布之一的「伊瓜蘇瀑布」，位於哪兩國家的邊界？|阿根廷和巴西 4799|文科|世界上「第一部成文憲法」是下列何者？|美國憲法 4800|生活|世界上常見的多件式喇叭組，常用2.1或4.1作為聲道的數量，其中的「.1」指的是甚麼？|重低音喇叭 4801|體育|世界上第一個正式足球組織為何？|英格蘭足球協會 4802|體育|世界知名球星「諾瓦克．喬科維奇」是下列哪種「球類運動」的運動員？|網球 4803|體育|世界青少年舉重錦標賽於2009年在泰國舉辦，請問該比賽規定參賽選手的年紀為多少？|13~17歲 4804|生活|世界記錄和醫學史上，最年幼的產子的孕婦是幾歲時生產？|5歲7個月 4805|<待填>|世界最高的山脈「喜馬拉亞山」許多山峰都超過七千公尺。請問喜馬拉亞山的意思為何？|雪的家鄉 4806|動漫|以下何者不是曾在台灣角色扮演遊戲「軒轅劍」中出現過的上古神器？|蚩尤刀 4807|動漫|以下何者是香港漫畫「風雲」中主角「步驚雲」的兵器？|絕世好劍 4808|理科|以下何種植物又稱「神仙菜」，繁殖力及適應力驚人，全年皆可採集？|昭和草 4809|體育|以下那一項為NBA 與SBL 規則中相異之處？|防守3秒 4810|體育|以下那項運動不須助跑？|立定跳遠 4811|體育|以下哪一位旅美的台灣球員是投手？|陳偉殷 4812|演藝|以下哪一首歌不是Michael Jackson和Paul McCartney合唱的？|All In Your Name 4813|體育|以下哪一個賽區不屬於NBA的東區聯盟？|西北組 4814|體育|以下籃球選手綽號的配對，何者錯誤？|LeBron James－籃球大帝 4815|體育|冬季奧運的主要特色是在雪地及冰上運動，請問2014冬季奧運在哪一個國家舉辦？|俄羅斯 4816|體育|冬季奧運單人花式滑冰的長曲項目，又稱自選花式項目，請問下列哪一項不是長曲項目的規定？|佔總得分的1/3 4817|體育|加拿大針對7~17歲男女學生你能檢測項目不包括以下那一項？|五分鐘仰臥起坐 4818|生活|台北世貿中心時常展出各式各樣的展覽。請問台北世貿中心位於台北的哪一個區？|信義區 4819|生活|台北故宮國寶「翠玉白菜」菜葉上有兩隻昆蟲，一隻是螽斯，一隻是蝗蟲，請問象徵了什麼意義？|多子多孫 4820|生活|台灣民法規定男女生可以訂婚的年齡是幾歲？|男：17歲　女：15歲 4821|生活|台灣民法規定的成年人是指年滿多少歲？|20 4822|生活|台灣民間信仰迎神賽會時常有家將陣頭出陣遊行，最早的「八家將」出現在哪裡？|台南全台白龍庵 4823|生活|台灣目前官方推行的中文譯音以什麼拼音系統為主？|漢語拼音 4824|文科|台灣各地的原住民族群各不同，請問在阿里山上的原住民族群是哪一族？|鄒族 4825|文科|台灣在新竹的頭份皆有義民廟，請問義民廟的建立，與對抗何人的部隊有關？|林爽文 4826|文科|台灣早期旺族，除了勢力遍布全台，甚至擴展至海南島，請問是哪一氏族？|林 4827|生活|台灣有很多紀念各行業的節日。請問漁民節是幾月幾日？|七月一日 4828|生活|台灣有很多高山。請問下列哪一座高山不是在台灣？|富士山 4829|生活|台灣有相當多的國家公園可以去旅遊，其下列哪一個國家公園最大？|玉山國家公園 4830|生活|台灣夜市極富盛名，請問永康街夜市位於台北哪一區？|大安區 4831|生活|台灣的主要生產的柳橙，頂部都有一圈印痕，稱為「印仔柑」，屬於哪一個品種？|甜橙 4832|生活|台灣的蓮霧品種大多為粉紅色種，哪個地方出產的是白蓮霧？|台南新市 4833|生活|台灣的鐵道支線還保留古樸況味，有三條，哪一條不是？|阿里山 4834|生活|台灣是美食王國。請問下列何者不是台灣特有的美食？|銅鑼燒 4835|生活|台灣風景優美，每年都有很多觀光客來台旅遊。請問下列哪一個地方不是台灣的觀光景點？|大峽谷 4836|體育|台灣首位在世界賽獲得全壘打王的選手為何人？|陳金鋒 4837|生活|台灣島嶼之中，哪個島以風獅爺著名？|金門 4838|動漫|台灣動畫《魔法阿媽》，請問本部作品的故事與以下何者有關？|民間信仰 4839|理科|台灣產的綠色蛇類中，最不常見的是下列哪一種？|灰腹綠錦蛇 4840|體育|台灣第一位打中國CBA職籃的籃球員為何人？|鄭志龍 4841|文科|台灣鄉土文學小說家之一，擅長描寫農村生活，著有《黑面慶仔》、《田莊人》的是下列哪一位？|洪醒夫 4842|生活|台灣飲食很多元，請問料理中的「田雞」其實就是什麼？|青蛙 4843|生活|台灣黑熊是台灣特有的黑熊品種。請問台灣黑熊的特徵是胸前有一個什麼英文字的白色圖形？|V 4844|演藝|台灣電視劇「敗犬女王」片尾曲「愛情之所以為愛情」是由下列何者所演唱？|梁靜茹 4845|演藝|台灣電視劇「犀利人妻」中下列何者飾演男主角？|溫昇豪 4846|演藝|台灣電視劇「轉角遇到愛」的男主角是下列何者？|羅志祥 4847|演藝|台灣電視劇「A咖的路」中是由下列何者飾演「女主角」？|夏于喬 4848|文科|台灣廟宇中的門神有很多種。請問下列搭檔哪一組不是台灣廟宇中常見的門神？|黑白無常 4849|生活|台灣學生傳統的制服布料之一「卡其布」，最早是從何地開始的？|印度 4850|生活|巧克力是受歡迎的甜點之一，請問它有哪些益處？|穩定情緒 4851|理科|市面上所看到的台灣鯛，其實就是我們常見的什麼魚？|吳郭魚 4852|生活|市售的洗髮乳中，經常添加「矽靈」使頭髮柔順，其英文名稱為何？|Dimethicone 4853|體育|布魯克林籃網隊由俄羅斯富豪普羅霍洛夫買下後進行遷移，請問籃網由那裡遷至布魯克林？|紐澤西 4854|生活|平民服飾T恤，是二次大戰時美軍的內衣，經過哪部電影主角的穿著之後，成為流行？|養子不教誰之過 4855|體育|打擊者要增加棒球被擊出的「速度」，可藉由下列何者改變？|增加球棒質量 4856|動漫|本身有取得醫師執照的手塚治虫，下列哪一項是專攻科目？|外科 4857|理科|正常的母雞成長至何時使能下蛋？|18週齡 4858|生活|民謠故事中，「老鼠娶親」是發生在農曆哪一天？|大年初三 4859|文科|永久中立國是指無論在平時還是在戰時，永久奉行中立政策的國家；請問以下哪一個是永久中立國？|瑞士 4860|理科|生物界許多生物構造都遵循著神祕的「黃金分割比例」，請問黃金分割比例的值為何？|1.618 4861|理科|生物當中，我們常見的「雞」是從雞蛋中那個部位發育而成？|胚盤 4862|理科|生物學中，「生物」分成兩類，一類是原核生物，另一類是什麼？|真核生物 4863|理科|生物學中，「珊瑚」通常生活在什麼樣的水域？|熱帶淺海 4864|理科|生物學中，下列何者為「夜行性動物」？|貓頭鷹 4865|理科|生物學中，下列何者為世界上「最耐寒」的魚類？|南極鱈魚 4866|理科|生物學中，下列哪個選項是僅次於非洲象的「陸上第二大動物」？|犀牛 4867|理科|生物學中，下列哪個選項為體型小，能快速拍打翅膀及唯一可以「向後飛」的動物？|蜂鳥 4868|理科|生物學中，以前的人們作為染衣服或紙的原料，是由哪裡體內取出的「色素」？|動植物 4869|理科|生物學中，雌性「鮟鱇魚」怎麼吸引雄性來繁衍後代？|發出氣味 4870|理科|生長激素可以促進動物和人的發育以及細胞增殖。請問生長激素的主要功用是下列哪一種？|刺激血糖上升 4871|文科|田徑比賽規則，選手可穿著有鞋釘的釘鞋，但鞋釘的數量有所限制，最多以幾支為限？|11 4872|體育|田徑選手尤塞恩柏特是哪一國人？|牙買加 4873|體育|田壘曾在2005年受邀至NBA夏季聯盟，請問他當時加入那支隊伍？|沙加緬度國王隊 4874|生活|由玩家自行組裝的「塑膠模型」，大多是採用一下那一種加工方法來生產？|射出成形 4875|動漫|由賈伯斯所參與創立的動畫公司「皮克斯動畫」於2006年被哪家公司收購？|華特迪士尼 4876|文科|目前已有部分歐盟成員國和非成員國，取消了彼此之間的邊境關卡檢查，請問這是根據哪一項約定？|申根條約 4877|生活|目前台灣市售的汽油分為兩種，無鉛汽油和柴油，柴油與無鉛汽油最大的差別在於？|柴油含硫 4878|文科|先秦諸子中，記錄街談巷語，雖然自成一家，但被班固視為不入流者，請問是哪一家？|小說家 4879|生活|全台唯一功俸消防祖師火神爺的廟－火神廟，位於哪裡？|台北市 4880|體育|冰上舞蹈項目中，創編舞蹈的評分包含了編排分和什麼？|表演分 4881|體育|冰壺運動起源於哪一國？|蘇格蘭 4882|體育|冰壺需使用專用刷子推壺，請問此專用刷子是用下面何者製成？|鬃毛或麥稈 4883|生活|印刷四分色不包含哪種顏色？|正紅色 4884|生活|印章常常卡住許多印泥，用什麼東西可以清除呢？|口香糖 4885|生活|印象主義畫派是19世紀重要的藝術流派之一，下列哪一位畫家並非印象派者？|杜菲 4886|生活|吃橘子有許多要注意的事，請問下列何者不是呢？|盡量在飯前吃橘子 4887|生活|各種公共建設可能因其位置特色或名稱而取以相同或相關稱號，請問台灣的「水上機場」位在哪個地區？|嘉義 4888|體育|吊環在1896年即被列入奧運第一屆競技體操項目之一，請問近代吊環運動起源於哪一國？|法國 4889|體育|在2000年馬來西亞高爾夫球公開賽成為首位獲得歐洲高爾夫球巡迴賽冠軍的台灣球員為何人？|葉偉志 4890|體育|在一局拔河比賽中，同一隊犯規多於幾次就會被判輸掉這局比賽？|2 4891|文科|在小說《哈利波特》當中，9又3/4月台是在哪個車站？|王十字車站 4892|生活|在日本涉谷車站前有一個「八公」的銅像，「八公」是誰的名字？|狗 4893|演藝|在日劇《一個屋簷下》中，福山雅治飾演家中的老二雅也，請問以下哪一位在劇中和他沒有血緣關係？|柏木小雪 4894|文科|在台灣本島19縣市當中，地處位置最北邊的為下列何者？|新北市 4895|生活|在台灣常見的神祇中，何者在台灣民間稱為「恩主公」？|關聖帝君 4896|生活|在市區中看見快速道路兩旁建有兩排「阻隔牆」，其主要作用為何？|減少噪音影響 4897|生活|在西餐禮儀中，下列何種刀叉的使用方式是正確的。|右手拿刀，左手拿叉 4898|生活|在長城四大關口中唯一以「門」命名的關口是下列那一個選項？|大境門 4899|體育|在美式足球比賽中，球員抱球跑進對方達陣區，或在對方達陣區接到傳球，稱為什麼？|達陣 4900|體育|在桌球比賽中，「抽球」常應用於何種來球時回擊？|下旋 4901|動漫|在動漫《鬼太郎》的故事設定中，鬼太郎是哪一族的人？|幽靈 4902|生活|在眾多設計構想中，為了選擇較為適合的「設計方案」，可進行哪一項活動|材料實驗 4903|體育|在第19屆「奧運會時第一次出現」的跳高運動姿式，稱為何種跳高法？|背向式 4904|理科|在陽光無法照射的海底熱泉生態系中，維持整個生態系的生產者是下列哪種生物？|熱泉附近的硫化菌 4905|文科|在藝術彩學中，下列何種色彩較會給人「輕快」的感覺？|明黃色 4906|理科|地球科學中，下列何者不是會造「溫室效應」的氣體之一？|碳水化合氣體 4907|生活|好吃的湯包只要輕劃開皮，湯汁就會流出來，請問湯包中的湯汁是因為內餡中含有下列哪一種物質？|豬皮的膠質 4908|文科|成語「請君入甕」用來比喻用某人所提出的方法來懲治他自己。請問這句成語的典故是在何人當政期間？|武則天 4909|生活|收到美麗的花束時，我們都希望能讓花束保持久一些，請問在花瓶中加入什麼可以幫助延長花朵的壽命？|啤酒 4910|生活|有「國際象棋」之稱的是下列那一種棋？|西洋棋 4911|文科|有些國家的領土是位於另一個國家的領土包圍之中，而被稱為國中之國；請問以下哪一個國家不是？|愛爾蘭 4912|生活|有動物性澱粉之稱的是什麼物質？|肝醣 4913|演藝|有參與電影「戀愛恐慌症」演出的演員是誰？|林依晨 4914|生活|有關美化環境的敘述，下列哪個選項是「錯誤」的？|無關環境保護 4915|生活|有驅蟲效果的「樟腦」，是從樟樹的哪個部分提取的？|木片 4916|生活|米其林評選出的傑出倉廳都會以星星標示，請問關於「一星」的敘述以下哪一項是對的|值得順道停車一嚐 4917|體育|自行車環法賽是知名的年度多階段公路自行車運動賽事，請問最長一次賽程是多少公里？|5745 4918|生活|至2013為止，哪個國家以49項世界遺產成為擁有最多世界遺產的國家？|義大利 4919|文科|行銷上的4P理論常被引用，請問以下哪一個P不包括在內？|People 4920|生活|西元1933年，發明摩卡壺的是哪一國人？|義大利人 4921|體育|西班牙足球甲組聯賽的瓦倫西亞足球俱樂部的主場為何？|梅斯坦利亞球場 4922|生活|位於東南亞的「菲律賓板塊」屬於下列那一板塊的一部分？|太平洋板塊 4923|生活|低調的咖啡色受許多人喜愛，請問咖啡色是下列哪兩色相混而成？|紅色 + 綠色 4924|演藝|何者不是韓國綜藝節目「強心臟」歷屆主持人？|白智英 4925|生活|何者非首款Apple TV差異|均具備影音串流功能 4926|文科|吳哥窟是柬埔塞吳哥古蹟當中，保存最完好的壯麗廟宇，請問信奉的宗教為何|印度教 4927|理科|坐在鐵製椅子上會覺得比坐在木製椅子上冰涼，是因為鐵具有何種性質？|傳導速率快 4928|生活|我們生活上常飲用的「紅茶」其英文名稱是什麼？|Blacktea 4929|生活|我們所說的沖煞是指民間稱的什麼呢？|卡到陰 4930|理科|我們能憑印象中的旋律辨別曾經聽過的歌，試問旋律主要是聲音何種要素的變化？|音調 4931|生活|我們購買螢幕時，廠商所顯示的「吋數」是指螢幕何處的尺寸？|顯示區域對角斜線 4932|體育|我國本土第一位達成百勝的投手為何人？|陳義信 4933|體育|我國男網球員中，請問下列何者世界排名最高？|盧彥勳 4934|生活|每一個國家都有不同的禁忌，在荷蘭旅遊時須注意下列哪件事被視為禁忌？|放屁 4935|生活|汽車如果長期停放，容易使得故障率增高，請問下列何者不是長期停放所致？|油箱漏油 4936|生活|肚子餓的時候常會聽到肚子咕嚕咕嚕叫，是因為？|是胃在做肌餓收縮的動作 4937|文科|谷灣式海岸的山脈丘陵直逼海岸，請問你在中國的何處可以看就此種地形？|東南丘陵 4938|生活|豆芽菜是颱風季節很好的替代蔬菜，哪個部位可能有藥劑殘留，食用前最好去除？|根部 4939|理科|走在街上往往會聞到烘焙咖啡豆特有香味。請問這些豐富的味道大部份來自於烘焙時所產生的哪一種反應？|梅納反應 4940|<待填>|身體快速改變身體位置和方向的能力和效率是哪一項運動能力？|敏捷性 4941|生活|車用導航透過何種系統定位？|衛星系統 4942|演藝|乳牛是指能生產牛奶的母牛。請問乳牛的懷孕期是多少天？|280 4943|生活|使用悠遊卡會有轉乘優惠，請問是在幾個小時內雙向轉乘才能享有呢？|1小時 4944|生活|依照我國信託法的規定，在信託成立後，請問信託財產的權力人，為下列何者？|受託人 4945|生活|依據買主提供的產品規格與完整的細部設計，進行產品製造的代工服務，請問英文簡稱為什麼？|ODM 4946|理科|兩組對邊分別平行的四邊形稱為平行四邊形。請問廣義來說，平行四邊形可以屬於哪一種形狀？|梯形 4947|生活|咖啡豆最適合種植於哪一種環境裡面？|半日照地區 4948|生活|房屋銷售廣告中的建築物「外觀」造型，最常用那一種圖來呈現？|透視圖 4949|體育|拔河運動中，下列何者是「被允許」用來協助握繩，但只可塗抹手上？|樹脂黏膠 4950|文科|放置在公共空間，「將藝術和民眾的生活空間結合」的一種藝術型態被稱為什麼？|公共藝術 4951|體育|於日美職棒合計投出381次救援成功，被稱為橫濱大魔神的日籍投手是哪位？|佐佐木主浩 4952|文科|明末時，徐光啟和利瑪竇曾共同翻譯《幾何原本》，這本作品是哪一文化的成果？|希臘文化 4953|文科|明清的科舉考試，內容主要限制以哪兩本書籍命題？|《四書》、《五經》 4954|文科|東漢明帝曾派某人前往西域，征服鄯善、于寘諸國，成為東漢名將。請問這人是誰？|班超 4955|文科|武俠小說「射鵰英雄傳」中，黃蓉後來成了下列何種幫派的幫主？|丐幫 4956|生活|油條傳說是因為民眾憤恨某位坑殺岳飛名將的惡人，因而製作他形狀的麵粉條油炸而得名？|秦檜 4957|生活|法國甜點至今流傳千年，哪一款不是源於法國的甜點？|馬卡龍 4958|文科|波羅地海東岸三國是愛沙尼亞、拉脫維亞和立陶宛。被稱為立陶宛的金子是下列何物？|琥珀 4959|文科|波蘭經典童話「金蕨花」中，暗指現今社會的哪種人？|工作狂 4960|理科|物理學中，若用紫色高麗菜汁檢驗水溶液呈現紫色，我們可以藉此知道什麼？|水溶液為中性 4961|理科|物理學中，噴霧式的髮膠中所含的「酒精」成份是為了什麼作用？|溶解膠質易於發揮 4962|體育|知名足球員席丹是哪一國人？|法國 4963|體育|知名足球選手貝肯鮑爾是那一國人？|德國 4964|文科|社會上的各階層人口，都積極參與這場政治運動，這場政治運動最可能屬於什麼性質？|民族主義 4965|生活|近年聲名大噪用來製作土鳳梨的鳳梨酥，是什麼品種？|開來種 4966|生活|金紫荊廣場上矗立著一座「香港回歸祖國紀念碑」，柱身正面刻有何人親題的碑名？|江澤民 4967|生活|阿美族傳統的檳榔葉火鍋，要放野菜、海鮮，但少放了什麼失去了原味？|燒熱的石頭 4968|生活|青春發育期的女孩應常吃哪一種食物，增加碘的攝入量？|海產品 4969|演藝|侯佩岑首次坐上主播台是擔任哪一個節目的主播？|聽英語看新聞 4970|文科|俄羅斯童話「花母雞」中，母雞下的但是什麼顏色的？|彩色 4971|文科|俄羅斯經典童話「七彩花」中，是誰給小女孩七彩花的？|紅衣老奶奶 4972|生活|俗稱的白鐵指的是何種鐵？|鍍鋅的鐵 4973|生活|俗稱的黃麵（油麵）製作方法是麵粉添加什麼製成？|鹼水 4974|生活|南機場夜市是許多饕客的必吃之地，請問南機場夜市位於台北哪一個區？|中正區 4975|文科|客家人在山間工作時，會藉由吟唱客家山歌來抒發情感。請問客家山歌的主要種類，不包括下列何者？|老歌仔 4976|生活|度量衡是數學的概念，請問以下的長度單位中，哪一個是最小單位？|飛米 4977|生活|很多人喜歡吃沙拉，請問尼斯沙拉是用什麼肉當作素材？|鮪魚 4978|體育|柔道的段位和級別主要以不同顏色腰帶來分別等級，請問白色代表的級別是哪一級？|6級 4979|生活|柚子富含鉀離子，對心血管疾病有抑制的效果，但是對什麼器官又可能會造成過多的負擔？|腎臟 4980|生活|洗完衣服之後建議將洗衣機的頂蓋打開風乾至少多久比較不容易造成黴菌滋生？|一小時 4981|演藝|流行嘻哈團體大嘴巴，演唱了許多膾炙人口的歌曲，請問以下哪首歌曲不是他們的歌？|東區東區 4982|生活|為了保有台灣雜糧作物種子，政府積極鼓勵種植「黃小玉」。以下哪一項不是「黃小玉」所指的作物？|小米 4983|生活|為了提供民眾更多元的媒體服務，多家無線電視台組成公廣集團，下列哪一個不屬於該集團？|民視 4984|生活|為了撙節成本，台鐵在海岸線設有三個甲種簡易站，哪一站不是？|海端 4985|生活|為什麼道路人孔蓋須做成圓形？|避免蓋子掉落孔內 4986|生活|相傳朱元璋揭竿反元，但元軍控制嚴密，故在何物中夾入紙條傳遞訊息？|月餅 4987|文科|紂王是罕見的無道昏君，沉浸淫樂酒色。請問當時何人勸諫紂王，卻被處以挖心酷刑？|比干 4988|文科|美國小說「老人與海」是作者海明威在何處所也的中篇小說？|古巴 4989|體育|美國知名籃球員Michael Jordan 在NBA生涯最後一場比賽得幾分？|15 4990|演藝|美國電影「名牌冤家」的發行商為下列哪家公司？|索尼影視娛樂 4991|演藝|美國電影「星際異攻隊」中，男主角星爵是下列何人飾演？|克里斯．普瑞特 4992|演藝|美國電影「神隱任務」中，下列何者為角色海倫聘請傑克的職稱？|首席探員 4993|演藝|美國電影「德古拉：永咒傳奇」中，下列何者為角色弗拉德跟魔鬼交易的原因？|拯救兒子 4994|演藝|美國電影「鴻孕當頭」中，角色朱諾從何處來尋找適合他孩子的領養家庭？|分類廣告 4995|演藝|美國電影「顛峰極限」中，主角彼得．加瑞特在何處發生意外後便不再爬山？|紀念碑山谷 4996|演藝|美國電影「靈異第六感」中，為什麼心理醫師麥坎的妻子都不理他？|因為麥坎已經死了 4997|演藝|美國電影「RV休旅任務」中，男主角鮑柏是下列何人飾演？|羅賓．威廉斯 4998|動漫|美國漫畫《超人》，故事中主角超人是來自宇宙的外星人，請問他的家鄉在什麼星球？|氪星 4999|體育|美國職棒史上，下列哪一位投手曾經投出史上球速最快的球？|查普曼 5000|體育|美國職棒史上，第一位透過規則五選秀升上大聯盟的台灣選手是哪一位？|王維中 5001|體育|美國職棒球員至少要在退休後幾年才具備進入名人堂的候選與被票選的資格？|5 5002|體育|耐力運動表現的關鍵指標是？|無氧閾值 5003|生活|若用錫箔紙燒烤魚或肉，不可以與哪一種食物一起包裹？|檸檬 5004|理科|若是以「建築物推測法來判斷方位時，「廟宇」一般多朝向哪一個方向？」|南方 5005|生活|若將學校或公司電腦串成一個「封閉網路」，是哪一類的網路系統？|區域網路 5006|體育|若網球比賽中發生deuce，則任一方須再連得幾分才可以穫得勝利？|兩分 5007|<待填>|若幫小孩洗頭「搓揉頭髮及頭皮」時，應使用下列何種方式？|應使用指腹輕揉 5008|文科|英文Butterflies in my stomach，指的是什麼意思？|感到緊張 5009|文科|英國戲劇「奧賽羅」中，奧賽羅大怒，當眾羞辱了妻子的原因是下列何者？|懷疑妻子出軌 5010|生活|要有漂亮眼睛，睫毛也是相當重要的一環呢！請問睫毛的成長期大約是多長呢？|三個月 5011|生活|降落傘又是一項極限運動，請問世界上第一個原始降落傘是誰發明的呢？|達文西 5012|生活|面對油價逐步攀升，台灣必須尋找替代能源，下列何者在台灣不太有條件發展？|油頁岩 5013|體育|風浪板運動員通常如何令帆板轉向？|改變帆的傾斜度 5014|理科|食物結凍時會產生冰晶。請問生成的冰晶體積最大時是在下列哪一個溫度範圍內？|負1°C~負5°C 5015|理科|食品加工裡面經常使用到冷殺菌的技術。請問下列哪一個選項不屬於冷殺菌的方法？|微波處理 5016|體育|首次的世界運動會於哪一年舉辦？|1981 5017|生活|首款微軟Surface平板推出時間為？|2012/6/18 5018|生活|香料能讓料理更美味，請問印度哪一種香料最為高級？|番紅花 5019|演藝|香港電視劇「食為奴」中，角色高天寶開設包點店，主打何種食物？|鹹魚包 5020|演藝|香港電視劇「選戰」中，下列何者為角色葉晴丈夫的死因謊言？|交通意外 5021|演藝|香港電影「太極1從零開始」中，方子敬最後被帶至天津做下列何事？|人體極限研究 5022|演藝|香港電影「行運一條龍」中，陳曉東飾演的得男喜愛收集下列何樣？|櫻桃小丸子 5023|演藝|香港電影「盲探」中，角色何家彤在自己身上紋了下列何距？|我愛莊士敦 5024|演藝|香港電影「開心勿語」中，老闆娘梅大香開的是什麼店？|燉奶店 5025|體育|哪一位足球選手有「法國球王」的稱號？|席丹 5026|體育|哪一個跳水動作僅在跳台跳水中採用？|臂立跳水 5027|文科|哪個觀光勝地風景明媚，被譽為「上帝拋撒人間的項鍊」？|馬爾地夫 5028|生活|夏季火氣大應盡量少吃上火水果，請問下列何者為上火水果？|葡萄 5029|體育|夏季世界大學運動會每兩年舉辦一次，請問參賽國最多的一次在哪個城市舉辦？|大邱 5030|生活|夏季頻繁進出冷氣房，中醫稱「暑傷心氣」，會以生脈散緩解，何者不是藥方成分？|刺五加 5031|體育|射箭比賽個人賽的淘汰賽及決賽，每個選手有12支箭，請問每一支箭的限制時間為多久？|30秒 5032|體育|射擊運動中越接近靶心分數越高，擊中靶心為幾分|10.9 5033|生活|旅行時有許多不可不去的景點，請問太陽神阿波羅神殿位於哪裡？|希臘 5034|文科|晉惠帝昏庸無能，曾說「何不食肉糜？」，請問句中的「糜」是什麼東西？|濃稠的稀飯 5035|體育|根據網球規則每打一盤（Set），最少須贏得幾局（Game）才能拿下這盤？|6局 5036|理科|海洋的「潮汐現象」中，水位逐漸降低的現象稱之為？|退潮 5037|生活|粉底可以改變一個人的氣色。請問若想要表現出自然、年輕、健康的膚色，最好使用哪一種顏色的粉底？|褐色系 5038|體育|起源於古代狩獵，手上持有的器材會自行回到持有者手邊的是以下哪項運動？|迴力鏢 5039|體育|馬拉松的「比賽距離」是因記念下列何者而訂？|費迪皮迪茲 5040|生活|高速鐵路的建築縮短城市與城市間的距離，請問台灣高速鐵路列車主要是由哪個國家開發製造？|日本 5041|體育|健康體適能的內涵，包括身體組成，肌肉適能，心肺耐力，以及下列何者？|柔軟度 5042|動漫|動畫《我愛美樂蒂》中，為了完成任務蒐集音符任務，國王給了美樂蒂三件寶物，不含哪一件？|旋律鈴鼓 5043|動漫|動畫《辛普森家庭》中，辛普森家飼養了兩隻什麼動物？|狗、貓 5044|動漫|動漫《庫洛魔法使》中，李小狼是來自於哪個城市的魔法使？|香港 5045|生活|國人以米為主食，節日祭典也常以米食為供品或年節食品，那個節日的食品與米食無關？|財神節 5046|文科|國民政府於何時將貨幣單位「廢兩改元」，一切交易不用銀兩，改用銀幣？|民國二十二年 5047|<待填>|國術在成為亞運會、世界比賽項目時，請問它的正式名稱為何？|武術 5048|生活|國際上通常用來表示地震強度的標示，請問是哪一個？|芮氏 5049|文科|將原色以小線條塗在畫布上，讓人在觀畫時用視覺自行調色，請問此種技法是什麼畫派所用的？|點描派 5050|理科|將線香放入裝有二氧化碳的廣口瓶中請問線香會怎樣？|快速熄滅 5051|理科|帶小狗到公園、綠地時，常見牠會吃野草，其作用為下列哪一個？|幫助催吐 5052|理科|常被拿來當成聖誕樹的松樹，你知道他屬於下列何種分類嗎？|常綠喬木 5053|文科|常聽見人們說「鐵杵磨成繡花針」，請問這句話的典故是出自何人的故事？|李白 5054|生活|捷運或電氣化鐵路使用「第三軌」的目的在於？|供應電力 5055|體育|排球動作中，低手傳手時，「正確的站立姿勢」為何？|微蹲 5056|生活|採用下列哪一種烹調方法來製作雞肉，可以使雞肉的脂肪含量最低？|醃後碳烤 5057|文科|清末民初，以白話文創作才子佳人故事，形成文學流派之一，請問是哪一派？|鴛鴦蝴蝶派 5058|理科|清明時節雨紛紛，有一種在清明節前後開花，也被稱為清明草的是哪一種蘭花？|綬草 5059|理科|清明掃墓時，疾病管制署都會提醒民眾避免被恙蟲叮咬，請問恙蟲會傳染下列哪一種疾病？|叢林斑疹傷寒 5060|生活|烹煮雞肉時，在表面以刀劃開或叉子叉幾個孔，主要是為了什麼？|防止雞肉收縮 5061|文科|現今台南的「民生綠園」又稱為「湯德章紀念公園」，請問此下列何者有關？|二二八事件 5062|體育|現今桌球所使用的「材質」為下列何者？|賽璐珞 5063|生活|現代人用眼頻繁，可用傳統中草藥泡茶飲用，保護眼睛，以下哪種不具有名目功效？|紅棗 5064|生活|現代人常用「一打」做為單位代詞，請問一打是以多少單位做為基礎？|12 5065|理科|現在大約有三千多種兩棲動物。請問兩棲動物繁殖時候最需要哪一種物質？|水 5066|文科|現在我們常用「紙片人」來形容很瘦的人。請問下列古人中，可以稱得上「紙片人」的是哪一位？|趙飛燕 5067|理科|現在診所常見的耳溫槍，是利用什麼來偵測體溫呢？|紅外線 5068|理科|產婦作產前檢查時常用到的「超音波」，人們並無法聽到，其原因為下列何者？|頻率太高 5069|文科|第一次世界大戰後，發動戰爭推行改革，被稱為「土耳其之父」的是誰？|凱末爾 5070|文科|第一座矗立在埃及古王朝的金字塔，也叫做薩卡拉金字塔，是由何人設計興建的？|印何闐 5071|體育|被稱為「台灣之光」的旅美棒球手是下列何者？|王建民 5072|理科|被認為可美容養顏的雪蛤，是東北林蛙的哪個部位？|輸卵管 5073|生活|許多人拍照喜歡比V，請問在你一個國家表示不敬？|愛爾蘭 5074|生活|許多舊稱都各有其涵義，請問『洋場』之名所指為何？|租界 5075|文科|這位歷史人物的父親淳于意因為不小心把病人醫死了，而被官府判割除鼻子的刑罰，請問這位人物是誰？|緹縈 5076|文科|章回小說《水滸傳》描述一百零八條好漢的故事，請問這些綠林好漢聚集在哪個地方？|梁山泊 5077|體育|單槓是男子競技體操比賽項目。對於單槓比賽時的動作要求，請問下面哪一項不符合其規定？|雙手不能離槓 5078|理科|曾發表「自然哲學的數學原理」奠定了力學與天文學的科學家是？|牛頓 5079|體育|棒球術語很多。請問「三振」是指野手在一個打擊中幾個好球的機會沒有將球擊出？|三個 5080|體育|棒壘球在「接高飛球時的動作」何者正確？|雙手置於胸前 5081|理科|植物中，「檸檬」的果汁含有5％至6％的什麼酸，使其嘗起來具有酸味？|檸檬酸 5082|理科|植物學中，「杜鵑花」的葉片能調節水分又能吸住灰塵，還有什麼功能？|清淨空氣 5083|理科|植物學中，「薄荷醇」是下列哪個選項的主要成份，也是香味的來源？|薄荷 5084|生活|減少「臭氧層」持續稀薄化是誰的責任？|每一個人的責任 5085|體育|游泳時發生溺水，在水中自救的「基本原則」是下列何者？|保持體力 5086|文科|畫作元素多元，因神秘的文字畫與用色豐富的畫風而被讚為「東方畢卡索」的素人畫家，請問是誰？|洪通 5087|體育|華興棒球隊曾多次代表台灣參加比賽，華興棒球隊來自何地|台北 5088|生活|蛤蜊在煮前需要在水中吐沙，請問如何能加快吐沙速度？|加油 5089|生活|象徵風調雨順的四大天王是台灣廟宇中常見的門神，請問其中代表雨的多聞天王手中持有什麼法器？|雨傘 5090|體育|越野滑雪比賽中，哪一個區必須設置在體育館內？|接力區 5091|體育|跆拳道的等級是依不同顏色的腰帶來代表不同等級，請問跆拳道紅色腰帶代表什麼級別？|2級 5092|理科|鄉間常可見到烏秋，請問烏秋是哪一種鳥類的俗名？|大卷尾 5093|生活|飲料市場中常常標榜的「油切」，日文的原意是什麼？|油料欠缺 5094|生活|傳統住宅或廟寺大門常有門神的圖像，通常是兩人分站左右，若是單扇門則多張貼何者？|鍾馗 5095|生活|塑膠分類標誌代表不同材質的塑膠，其中可耐高溫酸鹼，適合盛裝食物的聚丙烯，編號是幾號？|5 5096|體育|奧林匹克運動會第一次有女子運動員參加，也是女子進入體育運動的開始，請問是從那一年開始？|1900年 5097|體育|奧運女子競技體操項目的平衡木有時間限制，請問它在女子項目的比賽順位排第幾位？|第三順位 5098|體育|奧運的射箭比賽中，運動員站在離箭靶幾公尺的地方射箭？|70 5099|生活|微軟至2014年前，所發行過最短命作業系統是哪一種？|Windows Vista 5100|生活|搶救白淨肌膚大作戰！痘痘一族必須把握痘疤剛產生的黃金時間是指多久？|2個月內 5101|演藝|新加坡出生的女子藝人團體「BY2」的兩位成員的關係為何？|親姊妹 5102|理科|當耳朵有昆蟲進入時，請問正確的處理方式為下列哪一項？|用手電筒照亮耳道 5103|生活|當我們在「選購外食」時，以下何者是我們最需注意的事項？|衛生 5104|生活|當我們在傳遞刀具時，「刀刃」應朝向那一個方向？|無人方向 5105|理科|當我們在照顧長期臥床者時，下列何者是最需注意的「皮膚問題」？|壓瘡 5106|理科|當我們想要「固定骨折患部」時，下列何種物品適合墊放於夾板與皮膚間？|質地柔軟的棉衣 5107|生活|當我們感冒服藥後痊癒，也經醫生判斷可停藥後，應如何處理「剩下的藥品」？|用夾鏈袋包好丟棄 5108|生活|禁煙節是為了紀念林則徐當年焚燒鴉片。請問禁煙節是幾月幾日？|六月三日 5109|動漫|經典女角之一的鳴澤唯是出自下列哪一款遊戲？|同級生2 5110|文科|經濟學中，在其他條件不變下，當白米的價格上漲導致麵粉的需求增加，則此兩種財貨具有何種關係？|替代關係 5111|文科|義大利歌劇「杜蘭朵」中採用了中國哪首民歌的曲調所制成？|茉莉花 5112|生活|義大利麵包有很多種類，下列哪一款不是？|長棍麵包 5113|生活|義大利麵常使用的磨菇，是以何種真空栽培|稻穀 5114|生活|葡萄酒等級可從軟木塞長度作為判準指標，高級葡萄酒多使用幾公分以上的軟木塞？|5.5 5115|體育|跳遠運動時助跑速度越快，則起「跳角度」會有何種變化？|越小 5116|體育|跳繩的花式中，把雙腿緊緊保持貼在一起，然後不斷左右跳動的是以下何者？|滑雪跳 5117|生活|過年春聯寫著各種吉祥話，請問廚房應貼上什麼？|山珍海味 5118|體育|道格里佛斯曾被NBA球員票選為最想為其效力的教練，請問她離開賽爾提克後執教的隊伍是？|洛杉磯快艇隊 5119|生活|電池有分幾種類型，請問不建議它們混用的原因為何？|電池容易爆炸 5120|動漫|電玩遊戲《失落的星球：極限狀態》，請問遊戲主角韋恩基於什麼原因，參與人類和外星種族之間的戰爭？|找回記憶 5121|動漫|電玩遊戲《末日危城3》保護王國並阻止邪惡勢力入侵是第幾軍團？|第十軍團 5122|動漫|電玩遊戲《全軍破敵：幕府將軍2》在單人遊戲模式提供10個戰將使用，請問不包括下列哪一組武將？|元利、北條、長宗我部 5123|動漫|電玩遊戲《沉默之丘》，遊戲主角哈利(Harry)的個性謹慎冷靜，請問在故事中他的職業是什麼？|作家 5124|動漫|電玩遊戲《進化世代2：全面解放》，收錄了來自37個廠商的多少輛授權車輛？|145輛 5125|動漫|電玩遊戲《NBA 2K11》遊戲的外盒包裝，封面是哪一位NBA球員？|麥可．喬丹 5126|理科|電暖器會設置在地面附近，較為節能，主要應用哪一種原理？|熱對流 5127|生活|電話與我們的生活密不可分，但可知道最好的接電話時機是？|電話響3聲 5128|演藝|電影「危機倒數」是以哪一場戰爭作為故事的背景？|伊拉克戰爭 5129|演藝|電影「總舖師」片中，膨風嫂的老公是誰？|蒼蠅師 5130|演藝|電影「鐵娘子：堅固柔情」是部關於哪一位英國首相的傳記電影？|柴契爾夫人 5131|體育|電影看到的「奪命剪刀腳」是來自於越武道的何種攻擊技巧？|空中剪腿攻擊 5132|動漫|電影動畫《海底總動員》中，抓走尼莫的人，是從事什麼行業？|牙科醫生 5133|生活|對於高血壓患者或中老年人而言，目前世界衛生組織建議，鈉的攝取量每天應該低於多少毫克？|1500毫克 5134|體育|慢速壘球比賽中，壘包的間距為幾公尺？|20 5135|文科|構成一個國家，必須具備許多要素。請問不屬於國家成立必備要素是下列哪一個？|武力 5136|演藝|歌手江南大叔PSY是因為下列何種舞而走紅？|騎馬舞 5137|理科|歌唱節目中某位評審常說：「音準夠，但辨識度不高」。請問辨識度所指的是聲音何種要素？|音色 5138|生活|漂亮的木桌子，不小心被油性筆畫出痕跡，這時該如何清理？|用洋芋片壓碎來回擦拭 5139|動漫|漫畫《神之雫》中，主角神咲雫的爸爸是知名品酒家，請問因什麼疾病而過世？|胰臟癌 5140|生活|維生素不只可以從健康食品補充，亦可從食物內補充，請問下列何項食物富含維他命A？|南瓜 5141|體育|網球大滿貫賽事中，使用紅土球場的是哪一項賽事？|法國公開賽 5142|體育|網球術語中，比數為30-30的情況稱為什麼？|pulp 5143|體育|網球場地依球速可分為5級，請問中慢速為下列哪一級？|二級 5144|生活|臺灣的國父逝世紀念日同時也是植樹節。請問植樹節是幾月幾日？|三月十二日 5145|生活|製作巧克力蛋糕會使用少許蘭姆酒，是以什麼蒸餾而成？|發酵的甘蔗糖蜜 5146|生活|製作西點用的「無水奶油」是來自於下列那種原料？|牛奶 5147|體育|障礙賽跑全程有幾次是水池障礙？|7 5148|體育|德國足球甲組聯賽的哪一支球隊位於德國最北邊？|漢堡 5149|文科|德國經典童話「哈梅林的吹笛人」中人們因為沒有實踐承諾而失去什麼？|自己的小孩子 5150|文科|德國經典童話「美女與野獸」中，少女用什麼方法使怪獸變回王子？|親吻怪獸 5151|體育|撞球是一種有多重玩法的技巧運動，試著以母球撞擊子球進洞。請問，母球的顏色為下列者？|白色 5152|生活|撲克牌13個數字中，特別有4張牌以英文表示而非數字，請問下列何人為撲克牌黑桃Q中的人物？|雅典娜 5153|生活|歐洲各國中，同時擁有火山與冰河地形，而使該國有「冰火王國」之稱的國家為下列哪一個？|冰島 5154|生活|歐洲皇室與運動選手，將蜂王乳視為保健養生聖品，請問蜂王乳是如何分泌，而富含營養成份？|內勤工蜂以花粉精煉 5155|體育|歐洲熱門程度僅次於足球的運動，請問是什麼？|手球 5156|生活|熱門旅遊景點日月潭位在台灣的哪裡？|南投 5157|動漫|線上遊戲《信長之野望Oline》中，「僧」職業所生產的不含下列哪一種？|僧衣 5158|體育|蝶泳是兩臂划水到大腿後提出水面，在空中往前移從頭部前入水。請問蝶泳時以下面哪一個部位為中心？|腰 5159|生活|請問「拿鐵」在義大利語指的是甚麼意思？|牛奶 5160|體育|請問2014NFL美式足球冠軍是那隻球隊？|西雅圖海鷹 5161|文科|請問二戰期間，哪國大量使用「閃電戰、鐵絲網」？|德國 5162|生活|請問下列何者不是睫毛膏過期時會出現的狀況？|使用時睫毛變黑 5163|生活|請問下列何者非「代謝症候群」的診斷指標？|高密度膽固醇過高 5164|文科|請問下列何者是西元十八世紀影響俄國的偉大女性，在她的統治下俄國得以在歐洲舞台扮演要角？|凱薩琳二世 5165|文科|請問下列何者雖是日本人，但因熱愛中國文化自願入太學深造，與李白結為好友，李白更曾為他寫詩？|晁衡 5166|文科|請問下列哪一個字筆畫最少？|几 5167|體育|請問下列哪位NBA球員，沒有拿過年度最佳新秀？|德偉恩偉德 5168|生活|請問下列哪個是世界上最大的「半島」？|阿拉伯半島 5169|演藝|請問以下哪一位藝人不是模特兒出身？|朱芯儀 5170|演藝|請問以下哪一個女子音樂團體是美國的女子團體？|小野貓 5171|演藝|請問以下哪一部日劇中，並沒有一個厲害管家角色？|人生無價 5172|體育|請問以下哪位球員曾經連續三屆獲得NBA明星賽三分球大賽冠軍？|大鳥博德 5173|生活|請問以安全角度來說「坐乘汽車」時應繫下列何者？|安全帶 5174|生活|請問台灣唯一達到「特等航空站」規格的機場是哪一個？|桃園國際機場 5175|動漫|請問皮克斯動畫「天外奇蹟（UP）」劇情中，是由哪種道具帶動房子升空？|氣球 5176|文科|請問有老福爺之稱的是以下何人？|慈禧 5177|體育|請問哪位傳奇球員的運球剪影被用在NBA的標誌，因此也被稱為標誌先生(The Logo)？|傑瑞威斯特 5178|生活|請問國際品牌「PLAYBOY」的商標是什麼動物？|兔子 5179|體育|請問當平衡木比賽時當選手從器械掉下後多少時間內必須重上器械，否則會被取消比賽資格？|10秒內 5180|體育|請問跳躍者膝（Jumper's knee）指的是哪一種運動傷害？|髕腱炎 5181|理科|請問蜜蜂利用下列何種方式與同伴通訊，以表達食物的方位和距離？|利用不同的舞姿 5182|體育|請問舉重比賽每一次抓舉或挺舉的時間為多久？|120秒 5183|體育|請問擊劍運動共分為幾類？|3 5184|生活|請問韻律體操起源於哪一洲？|歐洲 5185|理科|據物理學中表示，當「熱」在進行傳導時其推動力是下列何者？|溫度差 5186|體育|據國際規定，自行車標準配備中共有幾個「輪子」？|2 5187|文科|歷史學家發現，「瑪雅文明主要的數學計數系統」採用的是多少進位制？|二十進制 5188|體育|舉重比賽中，舉重成功裁判會以下列何種方式示意？|舉起白旗 5189|理科|遺傳分子「DNA」是屬於下列選項中的何種結構分子？|雙股螺旋 5190|理科|頭部受傷的病人，若引發尿崩症，常因下列何者受損所致？|腦下垂體 5191|文科|爵士樂起源於美國的哪一個城市？|紐奧良 5192|體育|環法自行車賽中被稱為山顛之王的參賽者將獲得何種款式的衣服？|圓點 5193|演藝|韓國電視劇「王的面孔」中，角色光海君最後以何種術法作為武器登王？|觀相術 5194|演藝|韓國電視劇「黃真伊」中，角色黃真伊因下列何者較為出色著名？|文藝和音樂 5195|演藝|韓劇「順風婦產科」裡的院長是？|吳志明 5196|體育|壘球比賽為了避開野手的觸球，可選擇何種滑壘方式，再依球傳的方向左右滑動|彈性滑壘 5197|生活|擾人的蚊子對於人類呼吸出的哪種氣體最感興趣，進而飛來叮咬？|二氧化碳 5198|生活|藉由寬頻網路大量且迅速蔓延，致使「網路癱瘓」的病毒稱為什麼？|蠕蟲病毒 5199|生活|藍牙技術由那家廠商建立？|易利信 5200|生活|藍牙無線連結技術名稱來源為？|丹麥維京國王稱號 5201|理科|醫學中所示，人類體細胞的「染色體」數量是多少？|23對 5202|體育|攀岩運動時「若骨骼疲勞或訓練過度時容易發生」下列何種傷害？|骨折 5203|生活|瀕危植物台灣水韭，是台灣唯一的水韭科植物，它唯一的分布地點是在何處？|陽明山夢幻湖 5204|生活|羅馬式建築雄偉令人印象深刻，請問下列何種並非其建築特徵？|科隆大教堂 5205|演藝|藝人「木村拓哉」出道時是下列哪個團體的成員？|SMAP 5206|演藝|藝人羅志祥出道是以四大天王偶像團體踏入演藝圈，請問他是模仿香港四大天王中的哪一位？|郭富城 5207|生活|關於「氣象衛星」的敘述，下列哪個選項是正確的？|每天都要拆解維修 5208|理科|關於天文學上的「星等」敘述，下列何者錯誤？|零等為不發亮的星體 5209|體育|關於障礙跑的水池障礙，請問下面哪一項敘述錯誤？|長3.66公尺，寬2公尺 5210|體育|籃球比賽規則中，請問每名球員各有幾次被允許犯規的機會？|4次 5211|生活|蘋果在台灣有平安的意思，而在和國習俗中，送蘋果其含義為致歉？|韓國 5212|生活|Android最早設計用於何種用途？|數位相機 5213|生活|Google Play下載App，多久可全額退費？|15分鐘 5214|生活|Intel第一款微處理器名稱為何？|Intel4004 5215|體育|NBA有些球員會跨界演出，請問熱火隊射手雷艾倫曾拍過哪位導演的電影？|史派克李 5216|生活|Nvidia旗下第一款產品為何？|NV1 5217|理科|sin、cos、Σ等數學符號，是由誰所發明的？|尤拉 5218|動漫|《太陽神殿》系列電玩遊戲中，球發射到上方的球列後，相同顏色的球要累積幾個以上才會爆炸？|3個以上 5219|生活|《西雅圖夜未眠》被視為經典愛情喜劇，請問片中男女主角約定好見面的地點是在哪裡？|帝國大廈 5220|動漫|《感應少年》明日真映兒的下列哪一個部位擁有感應能力？|手 5221|動漫|《暗黑破壞神3》在2014年推出下列哪一個資料片？|奪魂之鐮 5222|文科|《戰國無雙2》電玩遊戲中，下列哪一個角色是此代新增的？|島津義弘 5223|動漫|《FF8》經典主題曲「Eyes On Me」由下列哪一位歌手演唱？|王菲 5224|體育|「古巴的棒球隊」又被稱作為下列何種稱號？|紅色閃電 5225|體育|「平衡木」比賽的展現「時間限制」為多久？|1分30秒 5226|體育|「田徑100公尺比賽時」，當風速超過每秒順風多少公尺，則記錄不予承認？|2公尺 5227|體育|「依國際籃球總會規定」，籃球比賽中，下列何種動作會被判為犯規？|拉手 5228|體育|「定桿」這個名詞會出現在下列哪一種運動裡？|撞球 5229|文科|「易水流得盡，荊卿名不消」請問詩中所講的荊卿是誰？|荊軻 5230|文科|「馬上琵琶行萬里，漢宮長有隔年春。」，請問這是描述什麼史事？|昭君出塞 5231|文科|「清明」是二十四節氣之一，也是中華民族的重要節日，請問在這天華人通常會進行什麼活動？|掃墓 5232|理科|「電話」的發明讓人們開始能夠互相通訊，請問它是由哪一位偉大發明家所發明的|貝爾 5233|動漫|「魔物獵人」系列的主題是什麼？|狩獵 5234|理科|「麝」是在有角下目是現存最原始的科。請問麝俗稱什麼？|香樟 5235|生活|「UL」為下列哪一個國家的產品安全認證機構|美國 5236|體育|1976年奧運女子競技體操，納迪婭．科馬內奇創下首位得到滿分的紀錄，請問他代表哪一國比賽？|羅馬尼亞 5237|體育|2006年的「電話門事件」除尤文圖斯外尚有四支球隊亦涉嫌造假，其中不包括哪一支球隊？|國際米蘭 5238|體育|2008年北京奧運中，游泳選手麥可菲爾普斯獲得了幾面金牌？|8 5239|體育|2014年止，「NBA歷史上唯一40歲單場得分40分以上的球員」是？|麥可．喬丹 5240|生活|3D列印技術 是屬於下列哪種科技的發展|快速成形技術 5241|體育|9號球撞球比賽若開球9號球「直接進袋」會有下列何種判定？|直接判贏 5242|理科|一物體靜置水平桌面上，今以手施力5kgw下壓，此時物體將不會受到哪一種力的作用？|摩擦力 5243|理科|一個地方的植物，由於互相競爭及環境變化而發生物種的消長，整體的變化稱之為何者？|演替 5244|生活|一般家庭會以冷凍保持食物風味，最佳的冷凍溫度是攝氏零下幾度以下？|18 5245|生活|一種起源於印度聞名全球，可淋在飯或料理上，不是醬料卻是綜合各種香料的稱呼？|咖哩 5246|生活|一雙好鞋可以走出健康，選鞋時，量出的腳長尺寸後，成人應多加多少預留空間，讓腳更舒適？|1~1.5 c.m 5247|動漫|七龍珠的龍珠是下列哪一個顏色？|黃色 5248|理科|人類女性的染色體是XX，請問男性染色體是下列|XY 5249|體育|人體一公升換氣所需要的時間被稱為什麼效率？|換氣效率 5250|<待填>|人體有一個神奇的生理時鐘，請問下列何者不是生理時鐘到時會想做的事？|到固定時間抓癢 5251|理科|人體醫學中，下列何者不是可能因「心理壓力」所產生的生理問題？|肩胛骨骨折 5252|理科|人體醫學中，下列何者是我們之所以進行「口腔清潔」的目的？|清除口內食物殘渣 5253|生活|八斗子漁港是台灣重要的觀光旅遊景點之一，請問該漁港位於哪座城市？|基隆 5254|體育|十多年來在美國不僅是最受歡迎的花式溜冰選手，也是最受歡迎的女運動員之一。請問是下列哪位華裔選手？|關穎珊 5255|體育|三人一組練習地板運動，初學手倒立時「保護者的站立位置」應於練習者的何處？|側面 5256|體育|下列四位運動員中，唯一的一位籃球選手為何人？|麥可喬丹 5257|生活|下列四個選項的動物中，何者是「夜行性的動物」？|蠍子 5258|文科|下列有關台灣本島的敘述，何者錯誤？|五大山脈山勢互相垂直 5259|<待填>|下列何者「不是」中國歷史中的「唐朝詩人」？|董卓 5260|<待填>|下列何者不是中國朝代中曾經使用過的朝代名稱？|圓朝 5261|演藝|下列何者不是台灣美食旅遊節目「時尚玩家」的節目主持人？|陳美鳳 5262|動漫|下列何者不是美國及時戰略遊戲「世紀帝國3」中的騎兵種類之一？|龍騎兵 5263|文科|下列何者不是英國文學「新工具」裡所提到的四種偶像分類之一？|歌唱偶像 5264|演藝|下列何者不是黑澀會美眉「黑Girl」的成員之一？|迅猛龍 5265|理科|下列何者不是體循環的功能？|排出有毒的含氨廢物 5266|文科|下列何者打開中國歷史上通過「篡位」作皇帝的先河？|王莽 5267|演藝|下列何者未演出台灣歌手蔡依林「特務J」音樂電影？|羅志祥 5268|文科|下列何者沒有參與過美國歷史上和英國對抗的「美國獨立戰爭」當中？|德國 5269|文科|下列何者非美國社會科學學者「哈羅德．拉斯威爾」提出了研究傳播行為過程的5W模式之一？|品質 5270|生活|下列何者是以容器包裝的食品時，必須明顯的標示項目？|有效日期 5271|<待填>|下列何者是生長於台灣陽明山國家公園中「瀕臨絕種」的植物是？|台灣水韭 5272|文科|下列何者是萬里長城最西端關口，有「天下第一雄關」之稱號？|嘉峪關 5273|生活|下列何者為「美國惠普公司」的英文簡稱？|HP 5274|體育|下列何者符合徑賽規則中規定之跑道寬度？|1.23公尺 5275|理科|下列何項物品是由物理學家「伽利略」所發明？|早期溫度計 5276|生活|下列何種「尺寸」並非市面上所販售的紙張尺寸？|6開 5277|<待填>|下列何種木材的「耐火度」最高？|檀木 5278|生活|下列那一種科技產品是同時應用「12進位法」與「60進位法」計算方式？|時鐘 5279|動漫|下列哪一台遊戲主機在1983年發售推出？|Famicom 5280|動漫|下列哪一位「沒有」在《DC超級英雄 Online》裡面登場？|蜘蛛人 5281|動漫|下列哪一位日本藝人沒有飾演過漫畫《金田一少年之事件簿》裡的主角金田一一？|櫻井翔 5282|動漫|下列哪一位在《聖堂教父》向主角北條彰是生死之交？|淺見千秋 5283|動漫|下列哪一個「不是」《軒轅劍》系列的上古十神器？|倚天劍 5284|動漫|下列哪一個不是《文明帝國V》電玩遊戲中所提供的自然奇觀的場景？|澎湖玄武岩 5285|動漫|下列哪一個不是軒轅劍外傳系列的副標名稱？|山海情 5286|動漫|下列哪一個是《哭泣殺神》主角「龍太陽」的原名？|火野村窯 5287|動漫|下列哪一個是《雷頓教授》的第一款作品？|不可思議城鎮 5288|動漫|下列哪一個是「冒險」遊戲類型的英文縮寫？|AVG 5289|動漫|下列哪一個是神偷怪盜裡怪盜基德的真名？|黑羽快斗 5290|動漫|下列哪一個是經典漫畫人物「加菲貓」最愛吃的東西？|千層麵 5291|動漫|下列哪一個英雄聯盟角色的代表舞蹈出自少林足球？|李星 5292|動漫|下列哪一個動畫中的公主所留的「頭髮」最長？|長髮公主 5293|動漫|下列哪一部日本漫畫不是以「自行車」運動為劇情主軸？|教頭當家 5294|動漫|下列哪一部系列是遊戲作曲家下村陽子的代表作？|王國之心 5295|體育|下列哪一隊不屬於「澳洲棒球隊」？|紐約洋基隊 5296|演藝|下列哪一齣不是歌劇創作家威爾第的作品？|尼伯龍根的指環 5297|演藝|下列哪位藝人不具醫師身份？|羅志祥 5298|體育|下列哪個國家「制定足球比竇規則」，統一比賽方式？|英國 5299|體育|下列哪個國家由1930年開始從未缺席過世界盃足球賽而有「足球王國」之稱？|巴西 5300|動漫|下列哪個選項不是中國網頁遊戲「英雄之塔」中的「武器的屬性」？|幸運 5301|動漫|下列哪個選項不是日本線上遊戲「夢幻之星」中出現的「職業」？|路人 5302|生活|下列哪個選項中，何者是日本的「國花」？|櫻花 5303|動漫|下列哪個選項的遊戲機不是「XBOX」系列？|WIIU 5304|體育|下列哪個選項是馬拉松比賽的「戰術」之一？|走、跑戰術 5305|體育|下列哪個選項為高爾夫球運動，十八洞的標準桿桿數？|72桿 5306|生活|下列哪家企業收購NOKIA裝置與服務部門？|微軟 5307|體育|下列哪項運動規定選手必須在跳板上做出指定動作？|跳水 5308|動漫|下列漫畫作品中，哪一部作品的主角不是雙胞胎？|姊嫁物語 5309|生活|下列選項中，何人素有「西方孔子」之稱？|蘇格拉底 5310|體育|下列選項中，何者不是提升「心肺功能」的運動？|散步 5311|生活|下列選項中，何者並非「糖尿病」的危險族群之一？|痛風患者 5312|生活|下列選項中，哪一個選項就分類上是屬於「動物」？|黑豬 5313|體育|下列選項中何者不屬於溯溪的基本配備之一？|撈漁網 5314|演藝|下面哪種劇種為源起於台灣的本土戲曲？|歌仔戲 5315|理科|大砲炮身為何可前後活動？|緩衝發砲後後座力 5316|體育|女子田徑選手弗洛倫斯格里菲斯於1988年創下200米世界紀錄為何？|21秒34 5317|生活|小白兔很可愛，而且眼睛是紅色的。請問為什麼小白兔眼睛是紅色的呢？|眼球內血液的顏色 5318|生活|小孩滿月的時候家長會準備東西送給親友，請問若生男孩會送什麼？|油飯 5319|文科|小說「京華煙雲」中，主要在敘述人們何種模式的形成故事？|思考 5320|動漫|山岡士郎在《美味大挑戰》負責編彙下列哪一個專欄？|究極菜單 5321|文科|工作與消費密不可分，在三級產業中，何者並非第三級產業？|畜牧 5322|動漫|中國大陸本土工作室製作的第一款電玩XBLA遊戲，請問是下列啷一款？|瘋狂老鼠 5323|文科|中國文章裡的數字有實指和虛指的不同用法，請問下列哪一個是實指？|三國鼎立 5324|文科|中國文學家「李清照」的詩詞「尋尋覓覓」下一句為下列何者？|冷冷清清 5325|文科|中國古代最系統且最具有文學價值的綜合性地理著作，請問是哪一部？|水經注 5326|文科|中國成語中的「一網打盡」是下列何種意思？|排除異己，不留後患 5327|動漫|中國動畫「風雲決」中，「步驚雲」的必殺技為什麼？|排雲掌 5328|文科|中國陶瓷藝術遠近馳名，請問著名的陶瓷藝術品唐三彩起源於中國哪一個朝代？|唐朝 5329|文科|中國詩詞文學「鄉愁」是下列哪位文學家所著？|余光中 5330|文科|中國歷史上，孔子是下列哪個派別的代表人物？|儒家 5331|演藝|中國藝人「湯唯」是拍了下列哪部電影而走紅？|色，戒 5332|文科|中華民國國父「孫中山」其「字」是下列何者|逸仙 5333|體育|中華職棒已經發展多年，請問下列哪一個人沒有打過中華職棒？|林瀚 5334|體育|中華職棒史上第一支全壘打由何人擊出？|汪俊良 5335|生活|今日所稱的「三軍」通常是指哪三軍？|陸海空 5336|生活|介紹戲劇劇情的網站，版主常會在文章標題寫到小心有雷，請問這裡的雷是甚麼意思？|透露重要或關鍵劇情 5337|生活|元宵燈謎「弟姐妹」。請猜一繁體中文字？|歌 5338|理科|天文學中，人類有史以來最大的「光學太空望遠鏡」叫做什麼名字？|哈伯太空望遠鏡 5339|理科|天文學中，伽利略太空船花了6年的時間才抵達哪裡？|木星 5340|動漫|日本卡通《真珠美人魚》裡，其中北大西洋國的美人魚公主，所屬珍珠為綠色的角色，請問其名字是什麼？|洞院莉娜 5341|動漫|日本卡通「神隱少女」中，千尋的爸媽被變成下列何種動物？|豬 5342|動漫|日本卡通「櫻桃小丸子」中，會在旁邊發出很陰森笑聲的是誰？|野口 5343|動漫|日本卡通七龍珠，故事中孫悟空第一次心臟病發生的時候，請問正好在與以下何者進行激戰？|生化人19號 5344|動漫|日本卡通鬼神童子中是劇中哪一位角色解除了前鬼的封印？|役小明 5345|生活|日本作家石田衣良最有名的作品中，主角為真島誠。請問這部作品的背景在東京何處？|池袋 5346|演藝|日本哪位女星和劉德華合拍電影阿虎，讓劉德華獲得了第六屆香港電影金紫荊獎最佳男主角獎？|常盤貴子 5347|動漫|日本動畫《大雄與翼之勇者》，故事中哆啦A夢與大雄一行人進入的「鳥托邦」，請問是什麼族群居住於此？|鳥人 5348|動漫|日本動畫《我們這一家電影版》裡，花媽和橘子意外地互換了靈魂，請問事發當時是什麼樣的天氣條件？|雷電交加的雨天 5349|動漫|日本動畫《來自紅花坂》故事是敘述1963年的橫濱，請問當時日本政府正為迎接什麼活動做準備？|東京奧運 5350|動漫|日本動畫「美味大挑戰」主角叫什麼名字？|山岡士郎 5351|動漫|日本動畫「美食獵人」中，主角特瑞科被稱為「幾天王」之一？|四天王 5352|動漫|日本動畫「麵包超人」中，主角麵包超人的「內餡」是什麼口味的？|紅豆 5353|動漫|日本動畫灼眼的夏娜裡，九垓天秤總共成員有幾個？|9 5354|動漫|日本動畫鬼影投手中，渡久地東亞最強的武器是甚麼？|看穿人心 5355|動漫|日本動畫龍龍與忠狗是著名的懷舊卡通，主角隆隆擁有傑出的藝術天分，請問他的才華表現在以下何者？|繪畫 5356|文科|日本童話「小太郎和母龍」中，小太郎在哪裡找到自己的親生母親「龍」？|湖泊 5357|文科|日本童話「買夢」中，主要是述說商人買的夢是下列何者作的夢？|畫家 5358|文科|日本傳統「女兒節」時會在家中擺設的雛壇，右邊人物是誰？|皇后 5359|動漫|日本電視動畫《湯姆歷險記》中，哪一位孩子是自己一個人住在森林的樹屋中？|哈克 5360|演藝|日本電視劇「惡作劇之吻」中，角色直樹的爸爸是下列何人爸爸的朋友？|琴子 5361|演藝|日本電影「死亡筆記本外傳」中，結局角色BOY在孤兒院有了新的名字為？|Near 5362|演藝|日本電影「狗狗與我的十個約定」中，角色明莉覺得小狗腳掌像下列何物品？|襪子 5363|演藝|日本電影「貞子3D」中，角色柏田住家寫了許多下列甚麼字？|貞子 5364|動漫|日本漫畫《美少女戰士》，請問故事中的主角們在變身之後，會以什麼裝扮與敵人進行戰鬥，保護地球安全？|水手服 5365|動漫|日本漫畫《烘焙王》，請問故事主角東和馬最擅長的料理項目是什麼？|麵包 5366|動漫|日本漫畫《極道鮮師》，請問女主角山口久美子因父母交通意外去世，而成為什麼樣的家族唯一繼承人？|黑道世家 5367|動漫|日本漫畫《蜂蜜幸運草》，其中是由母親獨自扶養長大，為人溫和純樸的角色，請問他的名字是什麼？|竹本祐太 5368|動漫|日本漫畫《零秒出手》，請問以下哪一位角色會在街頭找大人挑戰籃球、並藉此機會賺取金錢？|秀吉 5369|動漫|日本漫畫《頭文字D》，請問以下哪一位角色被譽為「神之手」，擁有只需用右手操控方向盤的技術？|城島俊也 5370|動漫|日本漫畫《頭文字D》，請問以下哪一位角色擅長分析，並能藉由電腦解析得出「公路最快理論」？|高橋涼介 5371|動漫|日本漫畫《醫龍》，關於本部作品的故事內容，請問其中特別針對了什麼樣的主題有所批判？|醫院人事 5372|動漫|日本漫畫「名偵探柯南」中毛利蘭的拿手運動是什麼？|空手道 5373|動漫|日本漫畫「血色星期一」中，謎之美女「折原麻耶」在哪拿到病毒？|俄羅斯 5374|動漫|日本漫畫「妖怪少爺」中，奴良陸雄為下列何種妖怪？|滑瓢妖 5375|動漫|日本漫畫「彼岸島」裡主角「宮本明之」所以前往荒島是為了要去找誰？|哥哥 5376|動漫|日本漫畫「海賊王」中，「魯夫」幾歲戴著草帽隻身從故鄉「佛夏村」出發？|十七歲 5377|動漫|日本漫畫「航海王」中，劇中主角「魯夫」和夥伴分散後「手臂上的字」的意思？|三天變兩年後見 5378|動漫|日本漫畫「極速方程式」是以下列選項中的何者元素，為主要創作題材的漫畫？|賽車 5379|動漫|日本漫畫「灌籃高手」裡主角所在的球隊裡「湘北高中籃球隊」的教練是下列何人？|安西光義 5380|動漫|日本漫畫「靈異教師神眉」中，主角身上哪個部位封印了「霸鬼」？|左手 5381|動漫|日本漫畫中華一番！裡四川菊下樓中貝仙女的兒子是誰？|小當家 5382|動漫|日本漫畫海賊王中，馴鹿多尼多尼喬巴的鼻子是甚麼顏色？|藍 5383|動漫|日本漫畫驅魔少年中，專門創立用以對抗惡魔的組織稱為甚麼？|黑教團 5384|理科|日食並不是每個月都會發生，主要是因為黃道面白道面並非重疊，其交角約為幾度？|5 5385|生活|日劇《王牌大律師2》當中，羽生都會提到的諺語「有些事只能想不能說」，請問是哪一國的諺語呢？|沙烏地阿拉伯 5386|演藝|日劇《旅館之嫁》女主角夏美，在還沒當旅館的老闆娘之前的工作是什麼？|甜點師傅 5387|演藝|日劇《最強名醫》中，請位以下哪一位不是以醫生的角色出演？|比嘉愛未 5388|生活|日劇「Beach Boys」中有許多南國風景，而它是在日本的哪個中縣市拍攝的？|沖繩縣 5389|演藝|日本電視劇「孃王」中，角色藤崎彩為幫家裡何人還債，而退學當女公關？|父親 5390|體育|木球運動中，出現「翹起大拇指的動作」，意思為何？|過門 5391|理科|水可用硬度加以區別，請問水的硬度越高表示下列何種離子越多？|鈣、鎂離子 5392|生活|牛仔褲分為高腰，中腰，低腰，低腰牛仔褲的定義是褲腰要在哪個位置？|髖骨以下 5393|<待填>|世界公認的「音樂之都」是維也納，請問「藝術之都」是哪個城市？|巴黎 5394|體育|世界游泳錦標賽，每隔幾年舉行一次？|2年 5395|生活|世界衛生組織建議各國飲食指標應以 哪一項為建議基礎|食物 5396|體育|以下何人曾擔任日本職棒大榮鷹隊的總教練？|王貞治 5397|文科|以下何者不是「三字經」所指的「三光」之一？|燈 5398|<待填>|以下何者不是衛星定位系統？|LTE 5399|演藝|以下那部日劇的題材不是外科醫生？|小梅醫生 5400|體育|以下哪一個棒球場在職棒元年即舉辦比賽？|台北市立棒球場 5401|生活|以下哪一種構造物為材料，可提供較佳「溫、溼度」調節功能？|木構造 5402|文科|以下哪部作品是安徒生的經典著作之一？|醜小鴨 5403|文科|以印刷郵票精美著稱，郵票收入占GNP10%以上，而被稱作「郵票之國」的，請問是哪一個國家？|列支敦斯登 5404|生活|北京菜中有名的合菜戴帽 是以什麼食材蓋在其上|蛋皮 5405|動漫|卡通嚕嚕米是由哪一國的作家所創作的小說所改編？|芬蘭 5406|生活|去龜山島旅遊，如果要登上島上最高的401高地，須要爬多少階的階梯？|1706 5407|文科|古希臘建築有名的宙斯神殿，其特點是有柱基，柱頂或柱首部分有花草集結狀的裝飾，這是哪一種建築風格？|多利克式 5408|演藝|古惑仔系列電影盛行於90年代，請問下列哪位女演員在戲中和鄭伊健並沒有感情戲？|莫文蔚 5409|生活|台北101大樓自2005年起開始舉辦國際登高賽，該比賽全程須攀登幾段階梯？|2046 5410|生活|台北101大樓高度是幾公尺？|508 5411|體育|台北國際龍舟錦標賽為全國最大的龍舟賽，請問比賽場地是在哪裡？|台北市大佳河濱公園 5412|生活|台北捷運發達，若在圓山站想要做捷運去輔仁大學，請問應該會經過下列哪一站|三重站 5413|生活|台東最主要的經濟作物為何？該作物全世界產量最高的地方就在台東。|釋迦 5414|體育|台灣女子撞球選手中，請問第一位拿到世界撞球冠軍的選手是誰？|柳信美 5415|演藝|台灣女演員「張榕容」以哪一部電影獲得亞太影展影后，成為影史上最年輕的獲獎者？|陽陽 5416|生活|台灣東部海域因海床陡降，與黑潮洋流，海水潔淨，適合發展「藍金產業」，指的是什麼？|海洋深層水 5417|動漫|台灣知名漫畫家蕭言中曾經擔任哪位歌手的演唱會來賓？|陳昇 5418|動漫|台灣音樂遊戲「Deemo」中，「Hit」的話會出現什麼顏色？|綠色 5419|體育|台灣旅美選手中，請問下列投手的慣用手和者配對錯誤？|倪福德-右投 5420|生活|台灣特有的行業「代書」，主要工作是什麼？|代辦不動產交易服務 5421|體育|台灣第一位在美國NBA職籃熱身賽登場的球員為何人？|陳信安 5422|生活|台灣菜餚中的「半天筍」指的是什麼食物？|檳榔心 5423|生活|台灣傳統習俗中新娘子出嫁的時候會丟扇子，請問代表什麼涵意呢？|丟掉不好的習慣 5424|演藝|台灣電視劇「兩個爸爸」片尾曲「幸福不是情歌」是由下列何者所演唱？|劉若英 5425|演藝|台灣電視劇「花樣少年少女」片頭曲「怎麼辦」是由下列何者所演唱|S.H.E 5426|演藝|台灣電影「愛」的女主角是下列哪位藝人飾演？|舒淇 5427|動漫|台灣電影動畫《魔法阿媽》中，阿媽擁有什麼特殊能力，所以可與鬼、靈進行接觸？|陰陽眼 5428|演藝|台灣藝人張清芳曾參與下列哪一部偶像劇的演出？|貧窮貴公子 5429|生活|台灣纜車中，哪一個可以觀湖賞夕照？|日月潭纜車 5430|文科|史書的體裁很多，有紀傳體、編年體、紀事本末體等等，請問下列哪一個並非紀傳體史書？|資治通鑑 5431|生活|巧拼地墊的材質內含何種成分 應避免小朋友直接接觸|塑化劑 5432|體育|正式的田徑場地標準的「室外賽道」長幾公尺？|400 5433|生活|民俗療法中常用拔罐來去除身體的毒素，為何這些罐子在人體上不會掉下來？|拔罐前點火罐內氣壓較小 5434|文科|民國八年的五四運動，是民國第一次大型學運。請勿五四運動是在哪個政治背景下發生的？|一次世界大戰德國戰敗 5435|文科|民間傳說故事中下列哪個案件與包公有關？|烏盆案 5436|理科|生物學中，下列何者是「天黑覓食且會用爪子從地下挖昆蟲吃」的動物？|土狼 5437|理科|生物學中，下列哪個選項的動物為「西伯利亞大型水鳥」，全身呈純白色，具遷徙性？|白鶴 5438|理科|生物學中，水母的傘狀體內有一種特別的腺，可以發出「一氧化碳」作為何用？|使傘狀體膨脹 5439|理科|生物學中，現存哺乳綱豹屬的四種大型「貓科動物」中體型最大的什麼動物？|老虎 5440|體育|田徑中，「女子七項全能」分二天完成七項項目，問最後一項目為下列何者？|八百公尺賽跑 5441|體育|田徑短跑步是根據步頻的快慢和步幅的大小來決定，步頻是受何者的影響？|肌肉力量 5442|演藝|由非音樂因素激發創作而成，以標題、大鋼或提要的形式註明其涵義的音樂類型，是下列哪一個？|標題音樂 5443|生活|目前市面上常見的打火機所使用的燃料為何？|丁烷 5444|體育|全世界第一位網球大滿貫黑人女單冠軍是下列何者？|小威廉斯 5445|體育|冰壺運動起源於16世紀的蘇格蘭，是冬季奧運項目之一。關於冰壺的敘述，請問下列何者錯誤？|冰壺用銅打造製成 5446|文科|在《大野狼和七隻小羊》的故事中，最後是誰解救了被狼吞下肚的小羊們？|羊媽媽 5447|動漫|在日本角色扮演遊戲「太空戰士X」中的最終反派角色「辛」外型類似何種動物？|鯨魚 5448|動漫|在日本動作遊戲「捉猴啦系列」中，為什麼白色猴子會萌起邪惡的思想？|誤戴了嗶波猴帽 5449|動漫|在日本動畫「魔法少女小圓」的劇情中，與少女交換契約的外星生物名為什麼？|QB 5450|演藝|在日劇《Hero》當中，請問以下哪一位在劇中不是擔任檢察官？|小日向文世 5451|理科|在台灣有五十種以上的蛇類，請問對於毒蛇的初步判斷下列敘述哪一個錯誤？|毒蛇活動範圍通常在樹上 5452|動漫|在美國守塔遊戲「植物大戰殭屍」中，何種植物可以一口吞掉來襲的殭屍？|食人花 5453|動漫|在美國守塔遊戲「植物大戰殭屍」中，那一種植物可以生產出陽光？|太陽花 5454|動漫|在動畫《小英的故事》裡，潘達波恩工廠眾多的員工中，誰是第一位發現小英的真實身分？|法柏力 5455|動漫|在動漫《魔法咪路咪路》中，咪路的魔法世界每年都會舉辦的是哪一種活動？|皇室遊行 5456|理科|在農業中，「再生稻」是一種什麼方式的栽培？|不整地 5457|動漫|在漫畫《逮捕令》中，常以女性姿態登場的男警是下列哪一位？|葵雙葉 5458|演藝|在繪畫美術或是光學系統中，常會用到「補色」，請問黑色的補色事什麼顏色？|白色 5459|體育|有「籃球博士」之稱的台灣球員為何人？|鄭志龍 5460|文科|有句英語俗諺叫「狗不咬狗」（Dogs do not eat dog），請問是什麼意思？|同類不相殘 5461|理科|灰鯨現又稱東太平洋灰鯨。請問灰鯨主要的食物來源是甚麼？|水中的甲殼綱動物 5462|動漫|米奇（Mickey）的人緣很好，他生活時常會與朋友們一起分享、度過，請問以下何者是米奇的女朋友？|米妮 5463|體育|羽球比賽中，若司線員及裁判員無法判定界內或是界外時，則有何種判決？|重新發球 5464|生活|自科舉制度取消，京師大學堂即成為中國唯一官方最高學府和教育行政機構，請問它是哪一所大學的前身？|北京大學 5465|文科|自強運動是因為英法聯軍之役的刺激所導致，一共經歷了三位皇帝，請問分別為哪三位清帝？|咸豐、同治、光緒 5466|動漫|至2014年，史上獲獎最多的日本電視動畫是哪一部作品？|魔法少女小圓 5467|體育|西班牙足球甲組聯賽的巴塞隆納足球俱樂部的主場為何？|諾坎普體育場 5468|生活|西餐廳用餐 服務人員應從客人哪一邊上飲料|右邊 5469|生活|吧檯內使用的砧板，以什麼樣的材質最能符合衛生條件？|塑膠製品 5470|生活|坊間的手搖飲料經常使用果糖作為甜度的調味料，請問果糖的原料為？|玉米 5471|文科|床前明月光，疑是地上「○」，請問「○」應填入下列何者？|霜 5472|生活|我們一般民間所說的「白包」指的是下列什麼？|過世慰問金 5473|文科|我國政府組織有「五院」，請問下列不屬於五院之一的是哪一個？|中央研究院 5474|生活|每一期統一發票之開獎日期為何？|下一期單月之25日 5475|體育|足球運動中，負責阻擋對方球員射門的球員稱為什麼？|守門員 5476|生活|使用悠遊卡會有轉乘優惠，請問是在幾個小時內雙向轉乘才能享有？|1小時 5477|生活|依台灣建築法規，幼兒園和教室的採光面積不得少於樓地板面積的多少|5分之1 5478|生活|到日本旅遊的時候，常會有機會被奉上日本茶，請問喝茶時，杯和杯托應該如何拿？|右手持杯，左手持杯托 5479|理科|夜晚時蛾類會被燈光所吸引，這種行為稱為什麼？|正趨光行為 5480|文科|所謂的姻親指基於婚姻關係而生的親屬型態。請問下列何者非民法所稱之姻親？|血親之配偶之血親 5481|生活|所謂的C.A.S優良冷凍食品，儲藏食品的冷凍櫃是需要在幾度c以下？|負18度c以下 5482|生活|所謂複姓是二字或以上的漢姓 何者不是複姓的一種|郭楊 5483|生活|板豆腐常常一夾就碎 請問在烹煮時如何讓板豆腐不易變碎|泡在鹽水 5484|文科|武俠小說「天龍八部」中「無惡不作」指的是四大惡人中的哪一位？|葉二娘 5485|文科|法國小說「茶花女」作者是下列何者？|小仲馬 5486|文科|法國小說「高老頭」中，故事背景設於1819年的下列何處？|巴黎 5487|生活|法國巴黎的奧塞美術館，請問前身是一棟什麼建築？|火車站 5488|動漫|法國卡通「肥貓鬥小強」中，「肥媽」隨身攜帶什麼？|殺蟲劑 5489|理科|物理學中，為什麼太空人會「漂浮」|處於無重力狀態 5490|<待填>|物理學中，若將「肥皂加水」能吹出什麼物質？|泡泡 5491|理科|物理學中，液晶是「碳」所構成化合物，在什麼條件才具有液體及固體特性？|特定溫度範圍內 5492|生活|直升機除了主旋翼，多在尾端設計尾旋翼，其作用是什麼？|反扭矩系統 5493|生活|直至2014年，世界上最長的吊橋，是下列何座？|日本明石海峽大橋 5494|生活|直到2014年止，目前世界上最高的觀景摩天輪，是下列哪一座？|新加坡摩天觀景輪 5495|文科|知名畫作雅典學院，是下列哪為文藝復興時期義大利畫家藝術家的作品？|拉斐爾聖齊奧 5496|演藝|知名歌手吳克群，演唱了許多膾炙人口的歌曲，請問下列哪首不是他的歌曲？|K歌之王 5497|演藝|知名歌手張韶涵，演唱了許多膾炙人口的歌曲，請問以下哪首歌曲不是她的歌？|手掌心 5498|演藝|近代藝術史上被譽為「西班牙三傑」的大師，請問哪一位畫家不在其中？|夏卡爾 5499|生活|金門的特產很多，哪一項不屬於金門產？|黃魚 5500|文科|金庸小說《笑傲江湖》的主角令狐沖得到前輩風清揚的真傳，劍法如神，請問令狐沖學到的絕招是什麼？|獨孤九劍 5501|體育|很多國家的職棒在母親節時都有慶祝活動。請問美國職棒大聯盟在母親節時會使用什麼顏色的棒球？|紅色 5502|理科|恆河鱷是一種淡水鱷魚。請問下列哪一個水域沒有恆河鱷的分布？|淡水河 5503|理科|某捲2公尺長的紙膠帶做聖誕卡時用去10%，新年賀卡又用去23%，最後還剩幾公分？|134公分 5504|理科|某數的次方就是某數的連乘積。請問一千萬的零次方等於多少？|1 5505|體育|柔道的段位和級別主要以不同顏色腰帶來分別等級，請問咖啡色代表的級別是哪一級？|1級 5506|體育|柔道運動的技術動作中哪一個「不屬於立技」？|袈裟壓制 5507|生活|為了因應石油存量日益減少，國際間開始利用農作物轉化成生質燃料，目前主要的產物是什麼？|燃料乙醇 5508|理科|珊瑚產卵在海洋中是一大盛事，請問珊瑚產卵一般都在什麼季節？|春天 5509|文科|美國「威士忌暴亂」只要是為了抗議何種物品的課稅？|威士忌酒 5510|生活|美國比爾蓋茲與保羅艾倫一起創建了哪間公司，並曾藉此成為全球首富？|微軟 5511|動漫|美國動畫「探險活寶」中老皮跟阿寶住在何處？|樹屋 5512|演藝|美國電影「天外魔種」中，下列何者從腹中傳遞恐怖景象到朱莉安腦海中？|胎兒 5513|演藝|美國電影「地球保衛戰」中，外星人組織了龐大的何種艦隊從外太空出發？|星空 5514|生活|美國電影「豆豆秀」中，一位有錢慈善家捐贈一份何物品給加州美術館做賀禮？|名畫 5515|演藝|美國電影「侏儸紀公園」中，恐龍圍欄的高壓電網因下列何種原因失效？|有人關掉保安系統 5516|演藝|美國電影「孤兒怨」中，角色艾絲特真正年齡是幾歲？|33 5517|演藝|美國電影「玩具總動員」中的太空人玩具名字為下列何者？|巴斯光年 5518|演藝|美國電影「拳王之王」中，男主角唐金與阿里對打何種拳擊賽獲得勝利？|慈善 5519|演藝|美國電影「第五元素」中，神父決定前往何處取回四塊神石？|失落天堂 5520|演藝|美國電影「麻辣女王」中，美國境內的最大犯罪集團為下列何者名稱？|公民 5521|演藝|美國電影「復仇者聯盟」沒有哪位超級英雄|蝙蝠俠 5522|演藝|美國電影「極地長征」中，因為何種原因主角「無法」回去載留下的雪橇犬？|暴風雪 5523|動漫|美國漫畫「綠箭俠」，請問主角綠箭俠使用的武器是什麼？|弓箭 5524|生活|胡椒是世界普遍的香料，下列哪一種胡椒不是同一個品種？|花椒 5525|理科|若在「嚴重急性呼吸道症候群」(SARS)的流行期間，以下哪一項觀念是錯誤的？|多待在醫院，方便就醫 5526|理科|若於初一時至海邊觀察潮間帶生物，應於何時到達，可於乾潮時觀察到較多的生物？|上午9點 5527|演藝|英國動畫電影「落跑雞」中，公雞洛磯教導雞舍的雞做下列何種動作練習？|飛行 5528|生活|要丟棄打破的「玻璃」或「陶瓷物品」時，應先如何處理才不會傷到清潔人員？|裝於不易穿透的容器內 5529|演藝|軍隊中的題材很敏感，翻拍成電影有很多不同的角度，請問下列哪一齣電影不是與海軍背景有關？|天若有情III之烽火佳人 5530|演藝|首位華人演出日劇《弄假成真》並擔任女主角，請問是哪一位藝人？|王菲 5531|文科|香港電視劇「尋秦記」中，男主角項少龍在現代時，是從事何種行業？|警察 5532|演藝|香港電影「線人」中，滄東上司準備讓細鬼出來作證才同意給細鬼多少錢？|100萬 5533|生活|原住民分布各地 請問在苗栗縣南庄一帶居住的主要原住民|賽夏族 5534|理科|哥吉拉吃了紅燒魚、炒高麗菜、香菇雞湯、點心則是菲力牛排，問他總共吃入幾個生物界的食物？|4個 5535|演藝|哪一位藝人不是基督徒？|劉德華 5536|演藝|哪一部日劇沒有續集？|長假 5537|演藝|哪一部電影的故事內容與911事件的賓拉登有關？|00:30凌晨密令 5538|生活|哪種「色系」的室內空間看起來會比實際面積大？|暖色系 5539|體育|旅美投手人稱「土地公」的是下列何者？|倪福德 5540|體育|桌球發球員「發球觸網，球掉落對方桌面」，則有何種判決？|重發球 5541|生活|海洋魚類是保健食品重要的萃取來源，以下的原料與成品的配對何者錯誤？|鯊魚背鯺-鯊魚軟骨 5542|文科|烏鴉喝水的故事告訴我們觀察和動腦解決問題的重要。請問它的出處是下列哪一本書？|伊索寓言 5543|生活|烏龍茶採摘的行話有大開面、中開面，指的是什麼？|採摘單位-茶葉數 5544|演藝|特展時才能看到的故宮鎮院三寶：谿山行旅圖、早春圖、萬壑松風圖，請問都是娜一時期的作品？|北宋 5545|演藝|真人真事改編的電影，講述全身癱瘓但富有的大亨與看護之間所發生的真摯情誼，請問是以下哪一齣？|逆轉人生 5546|文科|秦朝統一天下後，歷史最長的朝代是下列哪一個？|唐 5547|理科|茶葉成分對人體有一定的好處。請問茶葉越新鮮下列哪一種成分的含量就越多？|維他命C 5548|生活|蚜蟲分泌蜜汁給螞蟻吃，螞蟻幫蚜蟲趕走天敵瓢蟲。這種生物尖的關係是何者？|互利共生 5549|生活|送禮是一門學問，在法國若要探病或是送禮，不可以贈送下列哪一種花朵？|康乃馨 5550|體育|健身球運動有很好的恢復及復健功能，對於下列何種「身體狀態可有明顯改善」？|腰酸背痛 5551|理科|動物界中有種動物又稱「四不像」，頭臉像馬、角像鹿、頸像駱駝、尾像驢。請問四不像的學名是什麼？|麋鹿 5552|動漫|動畫《校園嬌娃》裡，哪一位最不用擔心課業問題，也是最聰明的嬌娃？|珊珊 5553|動漫|動畫《寶石寵物》中，「祖母綠」是屬於幾月份的誕生石？|5月 5554|動漫|動畫《麵包超人》的眾多超人裡，最擅長用彩帶攻擊的是下列哪一位？|螺旋麵包超人 5555|動漫|動畫企鵝家族除了製作方式比較不同，還有一項甚麼特色？|沒有字幕 5556|動漫|動畫結界師裡，巨大黑芒樓的空間是由誰創造出來的？|姬 5557|動漫|動畫電影《渦輪方程式》中，賽車場景取自下列哪一座真實賽車場？|印第安納波利斯 5558|動漫|動漫《火影忍者》中，漩渦鳴人上衣背面的圖案是母親那一族的圖騰，該圖騰屬於哪一國？|渦之國 5559|動漫|動漫《四葉遊戲》中，星秀學園高中部棒球部隊長是下列哪一位？|赤石修 5560|動漫|動漫《魔奇少年》中，故事設定每個時代會出現幾位魔奇？|三位 5561|動漫|動漫火影忍者與漩渦鳴人同期的隊員中，哪一位是智商超過180的超級聰明人？|鹿丸 5562|動漫|動漫庫洛魔法使中，小櫻用來封印庫洛牌的權杖，未使用時是甚麼物品？|鑰匙 5563|動漫|動漫HUNTERxHUNTER中，小傑所居住的地方其名稱為下列何者？|鯨魚島 5564|生活|啤酒歷史最久可以追溯到何時？|公元前10000年前 5565|生活|國內新生兒出生24小時以內必須接種的疫苗|B肝免疫球蛋白 5566|體育|國術中的平拳動作，請問其拳心應朝哪一個方向？|朝下 5567|體育|國際米蘭的核心球員之一范察堤2006年因肝癌去世後，國際米蘭將他所穿的幾號球衣終身退役？|3 5568|生活|國際航海界的慣例，每年元旦的時候會集體鳴笛，請問鳴笛的時刻是什麼時候？|午夜12點 5569|文科|基隆港是台灣的天然良港，請問此港口是屬於下列何種地形？|岬灣 5570|理科|將糖水，石灰水，檸檬汁和醋酸水溶液分別滴在藍色石蕊試紙上，有幾張藍色石蕊試紙的顏色會改變？|2張 5571|文科|張家界是中國著名的旅遊勝地，該地有「四奇」令人讚嘆。請問下列何者並非四奇之一？|奇形 5572|演藝|張學友的「每天愛你多一些」是翻唱下列哪一個團體作品？|南方之星 5573|體育|排球「扣球」時，起跳點不可太靠近網，人須保持在球的何種位置？|後方 5574|體育|推鉛球時，運動員身體若有部份「碰觸抵趾板上方」則有下列何種判定？|投擲失敗 5575|生活|欲前往龜山島旅遊，應該至何處搭乘渡輪？|烏石港 5576|文科|清代有四部批評時事亂象的小說被合稱為「四大譴責小說」，請問下列何者不屬之？|聊齋誌異 5577|體育|現今流行的運動器材的訓練會使骨骼和肌肉發達，請問是屬於什麼訓練？|無氧訓練 5578|文科|現今常用「誰知盤中飧，粒粒皆辛苦」這句話醒人們知福惜福，請問這句話是出自何人的作品？|李紳 5579|生活|現在環保意識抬頭，請問關於燈泡的環保節能觀念下列何者不是正確的？|持續使用耗能燈泡 5580|生活|產自台灣，質地堅硬，不昜因為氣候變化而變形，適台台灣家具的木材是？|柚木 5581|生活|異位性皮膚炎 發作時搔癢難耐 是屬於何種原因引起|基因遺傳 5582|文科|這是漢代文學的代表，介於散文與詩之間，重要作家有司馬相如、班固、張衡等人。請問這是哪個文體？|賦 5583|文科|這個學派從西元前四世紀開始盛行於希臘羅馬世界，以倫理見解最富盛名，請問是哪個學派？|斯多葛學派 5584|文科|這座城市是該國政治、經濟、交通和文化中心，有「霧都」的稱號請問這是哪一座城市？|倫敦 5585|理科|連通瓶裝水，水平面相同原因？|連通管原理 5586|體育|陳偉殷是台灣知名旅美左投，請問陳偉殷赴美前是在哪一支球隊？|中日龍隊 5587|理科|最早在商業上成功使用的蒸汽機火車的是下列哪一位？|喬治史蒂芬生 5588|體育|曾於大聯盟單季安打262支，以及連續10球季200支以上安打紀錄的日本球員是哪一位？|鈴木一朗 5589|體育|棒球比賽中，打者打出何種球會計算在打數裡面？|再見安打 5590|體育|棒球比賽中投手三振打者相當振奮人心。請問下列哪一位投手沒有達到過單季200次三振？|王建民 5591|理科|植物學中，「檜木」有極高的什麼價值，因大量砍伐，有部分被列為保護物種？|經濟價值 5592|生活|猴子的屁股多半都是紅通通的，請問原因為下列何者？|缺乏黑色素 5593|體育|策略性棋類「圍棋」比賽規則中，請問下列何者先行下子？|黑棋 5594|體育|華爾茲舞俗稱甚麼？|慢三步 5595|演藝|華語歌曲倒帶，終於看開，愛不回來，而你總是太晚明白。請問是哪位女歌手的著名歌曲？|蔡依林 5596|文科|著名的郵輪鐵達尼號（RMS Tit anic）沉船是世界史上重大的災難事件。請問該船會沉沒是因為撞上什麼？|冰山 5597|生活|越南春捲的皮是用什麼做的？|米 5598|文科|傳說禹的父親鯀為了整治洪水，曾經偷取天帝寶物而被處死，請問他偷取的寶物是下列哪一個？|息壤 5599|演藝|奧斯卡金像獎獎座上的「小金人」手上拿的是下列何種武器？|長劍 5600|體育|奧運男子競技體操項目包括鞍馬、跳馬、雙槓、單槓、吊環、自由體操，請問哪一項是最後比賽？|雙槓 5601|演藝|搖滾樂起源於美國南部，人們普遍認為哪種音樂類型對搖滾樂產生了最直接的影響？|R&B 5602|體育|瑜珈運動強調具有按摩內臟效果的何種呼吸法？|腹式呼吸法 5603|文科|當社會大眾普遍對「通貨緊縮」存有預期心理時，請問不會發生哪一種現象？|搶購 5604|生活|當急性運動傷害發生的時候，最先需要做的處理是|冰敷 5605|理科|當施行人工呼吸時，在吹氣要同時注意患者身體何處的「起伏程度」？|胸部 5606|體育|跳高比賽中規定，幾次試跳失敗便會喪失繼續比賽的資格？|三次 5607|體育|運動鞋對進行下列何種運動時「膝關節之受力最大」？|平地跑步 5608|動漫|電玩遊戲《人中之龍5 夢實踐者》的遊戲都市中，沒有下列哪一個？|京都 5609|動漫|電玩遊戲《三國無雙》是以中國的三國時代為故事背景，請問以下哪一位角色所搭配的武器並不正確|趙雲「戰斧」 5610|動漫|電玩遊戲《仙劍奇俠傳1》請問遊戲中的哪一位女王角在鎖妖塔不幸遇難？|林月如 5611|動漫|電玩遊戲《但丁的地獄之旅》，其中的第九界地獄是什麼？|背叛 5612|動漫|電玩遊戲《明星志願》，關於遊戲中玩家的收入來源，請問並不包括以下何者？|友人借款 5613|動漫|電玩遊戲《超級瑪利歐銀河2》的最大特色是加入哪一位瑪利歐的老搭檔？|恐龍耀西 5614|動漫|電玩遊戲《蝙蝠俠：阿卡漢城市》，哪一位反派角色不在此遊戲中？|腹語人 5615|動漫|電玩遊戲《戰地風雲：惡名昭彰2》，連線遊戲在PC版本同時對戰可支援到多少人？|32人 5616|動漫|電玩遊戲《薩爾達傳說》的哪一個系列，遊戲畫面解析度提升至1080P？|風之律動 5617|動漫|電玩遊戲《魔界戰記4》，繁體中文版何時發行？|2011年8月 5618|動漫|電玩遊戲明星三缺一遊戲中，所謂的台灣麻將是幾張牌？|16張 5619|演藝|電視劇「上海灘」中，上海青幫的最大頭目是誰？|馮敬堯 5620|生活|電腦科技中所說的WLAN是指|無線區域網路 5621|演藝|電影「十二生肖」的主演兼導演是誰？|成龍 5622|演藝|電影「霍元甲」的主題曲是由誰作曲和演唱的？|周杰倫 5623|演藝|電影食神創造了哪一道美食？|瀨尿牛丸 5624|演藝|電影變形金剛中，大家爭奪的資源是？|火種源 5625|生活|對西方國家來說，聖誕節如同中國的過年要吃年糕，哪一道不是經典甜點？|可麗露 5626|文科|對於西班牙的描述何者錯誤？|位於歐洲與亞洲交界 5627|理科|構成生物體的基本單位是什麼？|細胞 5628|演藝|歌手「孫燕姿」是哪一國人？|新加坡 5629|演藝|歌曲身騎白馬的原唱者是下列哪位歌手的歌？|徐佳瑩 5630|動漫|漫畫《神偷怪盜》中，身為怪盜的助手，也曾假扮過怪盜的是下列哪一位？|寺井黃之助 5631|動漫|漫畫《瑪法達》的作者季諾是哪一國的人？|阿根廷 5632|文科|端午節是中華民族的重要節日，請問它原本是為了紀念哪個人？|屈原 5633|體育|網球比賽時，若「球員觸碰球網」時應有下列何種判定？|失分 5634|體育|網球比賽時，當雙方選手都得到了3分時，請問一般稱之為什麼？|deuce 5635|文科|德川家康是日本著名的歷史人物，請問他創立的幕府政權是哪一個？|江戶幕府 5636|文科|德國哲學家伊曼努雷．康德人的理性裡有著哪兩種的「直觀形式」存在？|時間、空間 5637|文科|德國哲學家亞瑟．叔本華因出版「作為意志和表象的市界」而有何種稱呼？|思想大王 5638|文科|德國教育學者「斯普朗格」認為下列何種人格類型，最適合從事教育工作者？|社會型 5639|文科|德國經典童話「魔枝」中，女兒必須用什麼方法才能救回父親？|得到王子的吻 5640|動漫|樂團「五月天」曾經是下列哪一款台灣線上遊戲的代言人|網路三國 5641|理科|歐美料理中常使用的香料「肉桂」，是用肉桂樹的什麼部分磨製而成？|樹皮 5642|動漫|線上遊戲《新楓之谷》中，下列哪一個原本是日本版楓之谷特有的職業，後來引進到台版？|曉之陣－劍豪 5643|理科|誰都不喜歡在家裡看見老鼠，不過有一種被稱為「錢鼠」的其實是一種食蟲動物，牠的名字是何者？|臭鼩 5644|體育|請問「跳投」這名詞會出現在下列哪一種運動裡？|籃球 5645|體育|請問下列何者「不屬於」為「游泳運動的水中基本漂浮法」？|跳水漂浮法 5646|理科|請問下列何者是我們日常食用的「海帶」之別名？|昆布 5647|<待填>|請問以下哪一個國家沒有「迪士尼樂園」？|澳洲 5648|動漫|請問以下哪一部電玩遊戲作品，被普遍認為是雙人對打的格鬥遊戲始祖？|快打旋風 5649|體育|請問台灣國際馬拉松比賽每年都會固定在哪裡進行？|雲林縣古坑鄉綠色隧道 5650|體育|請問生存遊戲裡的「芭樂」是下列哪種武器？|手榴彈 5651|文科|請問因為掌控了波羅的海出北海的門戶，而得到「北歐十字路口」的稱號的是下列哪一個國家？|丹麥 5652|演藝|請問在布魯斯威利主演的靈異第六感中，戲裡童星海利喬奧斯蒙具備甚麼特殊能力？|能看見鬼魂 5653|體育|請問在奧運會中的跳台跳水，是以幾公尺的平台來作為跳水競賽？|10公尺 5654|文科|請問和人受蘇軾盛讚為書法藝術之集大成者，亦是剛正的政治家。代表作品為《麻姑仙壇記》？|顏真卿 5655|文科|請問法國巴黎奧塞美術館中主要收藏的畫作屬於哪一時期？|印象派 5656|動漫|請問動漫角色Helllo Kitty身高是多少？|5顆蘋果高 5657|生活|請問統一發票的六獎，是指同期統一發票收執聯末幾位數號碼與頭獎號碼相同者？|3位數 5658|體育|請問F1賽車中的1代表何種意義？|難度等級 5659|生活|養殖業大量抽取「地下水」，可能造成哪一種環境問題？|地層下陷 5660|體育|擁有下列何種疾病者，專家建議「不適宜」使用「倒立板」做倒立運動？|高血壓 5661|理科|澱粉類有多種包括麵粉、玉米澱粉、糯米粉、再來米粉等等。請問下列哪一個是含有筋性的澱粉？|麵粉 5662|文科|獨創「六分半書」，開創書法新境界的，請問是哪一位書法家？|鄭板橋 5663|生活|舉世聞名的拉什莫爾山總統雕像，有美國四位歷史上著名的前總統頭像，請問它位於哪一州？|南達科塔州 5664|生活|餐前酒的功能類似開胃菜，請問下列何者為常見的餐前酒？|馬丁尼 5665|理科|鴨是人類飼養的主要家禽之一。請問鴨子眼睛的視域大約是多少角度？|360度 5666|理科|戴上紅色眼鏡，則可以看見那些色彩？|紅色，黑色 5667|演藝|韓國電視劇「奇皇后」，是依據的時代背景是中國的下列哪個朝代？|元朝 5668|演藝|韓國電視劇流星花園中李敏鎬飾演下列哪個角色？|具俊表 5669|演藝|韓國電視劇真愛密碼中，角色崔丹尼爾是哪家報社的代表？|紀實故事 5670|動漫|韓國網路遊戲「爆爆王」中，擁有道具「鑽孔機」可能到什麼能力？|可破壞部分障礙物 5671|演藝|韓國影星李英愛因與劉德華拍攝下列何者廣告而進入演藝圈？|巧克力 5672|動漫|韓國線上遊戲「瑪奇英雄傳」中，「BOSS競技場」組隊人數是限制為幾名？|4名 5673|動漫|韓國線上遊戲爆爆王中，沒有哪個角色？|阿寶 5674|生活|檸檬汁有許多好處，請問下列何者也是其中之一？|排膽石 5675|生活|翻車魚長得呆呆的且身型笨拙，容易被其他魚類吃掉，請問他們是用哪一種方式維持族群數量？|卵海戰術 5676|體育|職棒元年的全壘打王為何人？|鷹俠 5677|文科|覆水難收最初代表意義|夫妻離異 5678|體育|雙人跳水比賽的十一人裁判制中，動作裁判由幾人組成？|5 5679|<待填>|龐畢度中心骨架外露並擁有鮮豔的管線系統，請問水管功能的管路是用甚麼顏色區別？|綠色 5680|體育|攀岩比賽，不得觀看他人，且只有一次機會|難度賽 5681|演藝|藝人張惠妹因參加下列何種節目踏出歌壇？|五燈獎 5682|生活|關於黑面琵鷺的敘述，下列哪個選項是錯誤的？|牠們在臺灣繁殖下一代 5683|文科|蘇小妹三難新郎官是膾炙人口的民間故事，請問故事中的新郎官是誰？|秦觀 5684|生活|android裝置最早未導入何種設計？|全螢幕觸控 5685|體育|NBA常有父子檔或兄弟檔，請問下列哪位球員的父親也是NBA球員？|史蒂芬柯瑞 5686|體育|NBA常有父子檔或兄弟檔，請問下列哪個球員的兄弟曾一起效力過同隊？|JR史密斯 5687|文科|《尤利西斯》是二十世紀最偉大的英文小說之一。請問這部小說的時空為何？|1904年愛爾蘭 5688|動漫|《光速蒙面俠21》是一部什麼球類運動的動漫？|美式足球 5689|動漫|《辛普森家庭》的成員名字來自作者馬特．格朗寧的家族，動畫裡的哪個名字是代替作者？|霸子 5690|演藝|《刺激1995》長期在IMDb世界電影排行榜上佔據第一名，請問它的原著是改編自誰的小說？|史蒂芬金 5691|動漫|《彩雲國物語》的故事設定是一部以哪一國古代風格為主的動畫？|中國 5692|動漫|《無敵鐵金剛》在台灣早期播放期間，男主角「兜甲兒」的台灣譯名為？|柯國隆 5693|體育|「中國第二位」打進NBA的籃球員是下列何者？|姚明 5694|生活|「六張犁」是以土地開墾面積大小來命名的地名，請問一張犁相當於幾甲地？|五甲 5695|文科|「心有靈犀一點通」如今已是生活中常用語，請問這句話原來出自哪位詩人的作品？|李商隱 5696|演藝|「伊麵」是誰的暱稱？|鄭伊健 5697|體育|「依國際籃球總會規定」，籃球比賽球員技術犯規時，應記為下列何者？|T 5698|體育|「指叉球」這個名詞會在下列哪一種運動裡？|棒球 5699|動漫|「是誰住在深海的大鳳梨裡？」是下列哪一部動畫的中文主題曲歌詞？|海綿寶寶 5700|體育|「柔道」的前身是中國武術擒拿摔跤，後傳入下列哪個國家後才得以發揚光大？|日本 5701|體育|「洗溝」這個名詞會出現在下列哪一種運動裡？|保齡球 5702|文科|「胡服騎射」是只穿上胡人的服裝，向胡人學習騎射戰術，請問這是何人進行的軍事改革？|趙武靈王 5703|演藝|「鹿鼎記」中，韋小寶媽媽叫什麼？|韋春花 5704|<待填>|「黃袍加身」可用來形容意外獲得別人擁護，因而成為領導者的人。請問這句成語的典故來自於何人？|趙匡胤 5705|文科|「黃鼠狼給雞拜年」是一句常見的歇後語，請問這句話與下列何者語意相近？|不懷好意 5706|體育|「電子襪」是腳套的一種，內藏電子感應貼片，是用來做為何種比賽電子護具計分方式？|跆拳道 5707|生活|「預鑄工法」就是將建築物各部分先做好再組合起來，下列建築物何者使用？|台北市體育場 5708|文科|「藉由瘦長的形式、誇大的風格、不平衡的姿勢來描繪的作品」是屬於哪中主義的風格？|風格主義 5709|體育|「籃球比賽罰球時」，除罰球者外，雙方合計最多只能有幾位球員站進禁區邊緣？|5位 5710|文科|11月12日是我國國父的誕辰紀念日，請問下列各國國父配對錯誤是哪一個？|美國-林肯 5711|體育|1869年第一支職業棒球隊「辛辛那提紅襪隊」成立於下列哪個國家？|美國 5712|體育|1900年第二屆奧運便列入男子水球比賽，而女子比賽卻在哪一年奧運才被列入？|200年雪梨奧運 5713|演藝|1990年林青霞憑藉哪一部電影獲得『金馬獎 最佳女主角獎』？|滾滾紅塵 5714|體育|2008年世界盃跳繩錦標賽的主辦城市是哪裏？|南非開普敦 5715|體育|2009年世界大學運動會男單冠軍是？（不完整）|江宏傑 5716|理科|一天24小時是以何種現象為依據？|地球自轉一周時間 5717|生活|一般我們都以搖頭表是否定的意思，下列何地的人們以搖頭表示贊成之意？|印度 5718|生活|一般汽車車速保持多少行駛是最省油的？|80-90km/hr 5719|生活|一般護理常用酒精來做皮膚消毒劑，請問酒精濃度多少消毒效果最佳？|0.75 5720|生活|人們有一天都會面對死亡，請問台灣人死亡原因第一名是什麼？|癌症 5721|生活|人類的體溫會隨著環境溫度而跟著降，只能藉由流汗來調節體溫，請問下列何者是不會流汗的？|魚 5722|理科|人體是由許多器官組成，其中最大的器官是下列何者？|皮膚 5723|生活|人體需要堅果類的營養，但在食物的分類上，下列哪種屬於富含油脂的堅果類，不宜多吃？|花生 5724|理科|人體需要許多維生素來維持身體運作，請問補充哪種維生素有利於兒童骨骼生長？|D 5725|理科|人體醫學中，人的「眼部」周圍皮膚鬆弛呈袋狀，通稱為什麼？|眼袋 5726|理科|人體醫學中，以下四種選項中，哪一個傷患應該「優先送醫」？|腸部大出血患者 5727|理科|人體醫學中，表皮細胞中會因摩擦而不斷剝落，具有「防水防曬」功能的是什麼？|角質層 5728|體育|三項全能運動又稱鐵人三項，請問不包含哪一項？|直排輪 5729|動漫|下列日本漫畫中，何者是以「高爾夫」這項運動為主軸？|高爾夫物語 5730|理科|下列四種動物旳胚胎，何者沒有臍帶？|企鵝 5731|生活|下列各型式的引擎何者不需要使用到「火星塞」？|柴油引擎 5732|文科|下列有關「荷比盧」三國的敘述，何者為非？|荷蘭有1/3領土高於海平面 5733|文科|下列何地曾一度面臨拆毀危機，因此雨果寫下小說《鐘樓怪人》，藉此讓民眾更瞭解該地？|巴黎聖母院 5734|體育|下列何者「不是」舞蹈基本要素中的「身體」要素之一？|造型 5735|體育|下列何者「不屬於」避免運度過後「肌肉痠痛」的方法？|大量運動 5736|體育|下列何者「非」十項全能的運動項目之一？|大胃王 5737|生活|下列何者不是「電子傳播科技」的產品？|時鐘 5738|文科|下列何者不是法國文學「法意」所提到三權分立學說的權力之一？|否決權 5739|動漫|下列何者不是美國即時戰略遊戲「世紀帝國3」中，可供選擇的地圖之一？|火山口 5740|體育|下列何者不是奧林匹克運動會「馬術」的項目之一？|馬匹血統 5741|理科|下列何者不是導致「心臟病」的因素？|運動過量 5742|體育|下列何者不屬於芭雷舞的風格流派之一？|想要給你芭蕾 5743|文科|下列何者並非「史前時代」所劃分的年代之一？|數位時代 5744|生活|下列何者是「全球溫度上升」對我們人類的影響？|氣候災害會更加劇烈 5745|生活|下列何者是「保護環境」我們所應該學習的事情？|了解環境變化的原因 5746|生活|下列何者是「登革熱」傳染病的傳播媒介？|埃及斑蚊和白線斑蚊 5747|生活|下列何者是「營建科技」中可能會對環境所產生的負面輸出？|全部皆是 5748|文科|下列何者是由德國油畫家阿爾布雷希特．杜勒描繪的「四位使徒尺寸大於真人的畫作」？|四使徒 5749|生活|下列何者是具有「專門知識和經驗的計算」機智能程序系統？|專家系統 5750|文科|下列何者是法國文學家「雨果」所著名的作品之一？|悲慘世界 5751|文科|下列何者是畫家「達文西」的作品之一？|最後的晚餐 5752|文科|下列何者為中國學派「陰陽家」的代表人物之一？|鄒衍 5753|文科|下列何者為美國第一位「有色人種總統」？|歐巴馬 5754|演藝|下列何者韓國電影「醜女大翻身」角色姜漢娜聚中的藝名？|珍妮 5755|文科|下列何種主義思想，是主張「個人從屬於社會，個人利益應服從國家利益的思想理論」？|集體主義 5756|生活|下列何種產品所使用的麵團，其配方中「糖油」的含量最低？|蘇打餅乾 5757|文科|下列何種藝術主義，是「透過形狀和顏色以主觀方式來表達，而非直接描繪」？|抽象表現主義 5758|文科|下列的事都是「金」部，請問何者的字義並不是指某種金屬？|銳 5759|動漫|下列哪一位女性角色「不是」來自格鬥遊戲？|路小雨 5760|演藝|下列哪一位西班牙演奏家，被譽為「近代吉他音樂之父」？|法蘭西斯科．泰雷加 5761|演藝|下列哪一位藝人和ASOS不是華岡藝校的同屆校友？|蔡裴琳 5762|演藝|下列哪一首歌曲原唱不是王菲所演唱的？|特務J 5763|動漫|下列哪一個「不是」《英雄聯盟》的英雄角色？|Hold住姐 5764|體育|下列哪一個不是「台灣職業棒球隊」？|洋基隊 5765|動漫|下列哪一個外星人曾在《殺戮都市》裡出現？|田中星人 5766|生活|下列哪一個東西不能拿來當作測量時間的準則？|打火機 5767|文科|下列哪一個國家不在巴爾幹半島上？|梵蒂岡 5768|演藝|下列哪一個團體不屬於日本傑尼斯家族？|SHINee 5769|動漫|下列哪一部日本漫畫是以「日本奈良時代」，為其時空背景所創作的作品？|火鳥．鳳凰編 5770|動漫|下列哪一部動畫，原著並不是日本漫畫家鳥山明？|藍龍 5771|動漫|下列哪一部漫畫內容不是球類運動性質的題材？|好小子 5772|動漫|下列哪一款是賽車遊戲？|極限競速 5773|體育|下列哪個國家制定足球比賽規則，統一比賽方式？|英國 5774|生活|下列哪個選項「不是」紅樹林的功能？|可以防止地層下陷 5775|動漫|下列哪個選項不是日本動作遊戲「洛克人」的「遊戲情節」？|未來世界的汽車 5776|動漫|下列哪個選項不是在日本格鬥遊戲「格鬥天王94」出現的隊伍？|看你對不隊 5777|生活|下列書包的選擇，何者不適合小學生？|材質厚實堅固 5778|體育|下列對於「慢速壘球」的敘述，何者正確？|投手投球速度慢 5779|生活|下列選項中，何者不是「科技」的主要特質？|科技的影響都是正面的 5780|生活|下列選項中，何者不屬於「公害」的一種？|生氣 5781|生活|下列選項中，何者在通訊過程中，不須經過「交換機」？|無線電收發機 5782|動漫|下列選項中，那一款遊戲若是依系統分類，是屬於「光線槍遊戲」？|打鴨子 5783|動漫|下列選項中，那一款遊戲若是依系統分類，是屬於「模擬策略遊戲」？|模擬城市 5784|理科|土星環最主要構成成分為何？|水與冰 5785|生活|大家熟悉的音樂家莫札特、小說家魯迅都曾感染久咳不癒的結核病。世界結核病日是每年的何時？|3月24日 5786|體育|女子舉重比賽，超重級為選手體重最輕的級別，請問超重級是指多少|75公斤以上 5787|生活|女藝術家芙烈達·卡蘿具有相當神秘的色彩，請問芙烈達·卡蘿是哪一國人？|墨西哥 5788|演藝|小行星64291是以下列哪一位導演命名？|李安 5789|文科|小說「哈利波特」中，哈利波特的「初戀女友」是下列何者？|張秋 5790|理科|不同的食物會在人體不同的器官中分解。請問可在口腔中分解的是哪一種食物成分？|澱粉 5791|演藝|不論愛情文藝、武俠動作，影星林青霞均有不少代表作，請問哪一齣是她的第一部電影？|窗外 5792|生活|中國大陸地區的最高建築「東方明珠廣播電視塔」是位於其境內何處？|上海市 5793|文科|中國小說「三國演義」中，周瑜曾經說過：既生瑜，何生什麼？|亮 5794|文科|中國小說「棋王」中，角色王一生在棋類比賽中，一人對幾人下棋？|9 5795|文科|中國文學作品「千家詩」收錄的是何種的作品為主？|唐宋詩歌 5796|文科|中國文學作品「全唐詩」收錄了唐代多少詩歌？|四萬八干多首詩 5797|文科|中國神話「大禹治水」中，「大禹」因何種原因三過家門而不入？|太過忙碌 5798|文科|中國神話「女禍造人」中，「女禍」教會人類何種事情，使她不用再造人類？|繁衍後代 5799|文科|中國神話「李靖行雨」中，「木靖」領走了龍宮夫人贈予的哪個禮物？|怒顏的僕人 5800|生活|中國神話傳說中人類的「始祖」是誰？|女媧 5801|生活|中國傳說中過年要「放鞭炮」是因何原由？|為了驅趕年獸 5802|文科|中國經典童話「阿牛的羽毛披肩」中，阿牛的披肩是誰送的？|仙鶴 5803|文科|中國詩詞「項莊舞劍，意在沛公」，請問沛公指的是下列何者？|劉邦 5804|演藝|中國電影「101次求婚」中，女主角葉薰是樂團裡何種樂器角色？|大提琴手 5805|文科|中國歷史上，清朝「嘉慶皇帝」的下一位皇帝為下列何者？|道光皇帝 5806|文科|中國歷史宋代上最著名的「女詞人」。自號「易安居士」是下列何者？|李清照 5807|體育|中華職棒史上唯一的一個金冠軍隊伍為哪一隊？|兄弟象 5808|生活|中藥中有補血之效被稱為「紫河車」的是什麼？|胎盤 5809|文科|今日我們所食用的馬鈴薯、番薯和玉米，請問源於何處而傳到世界各地？|中南美洲 5810|文科|元曲是元代盛行的戲曲藝術，請問元曲四大家不包含下列哪一位？|王實甫 5811|生活|元宵燈謎「一舉成名天下知」。請猜一個中國酒名？|狀元紅 5812|生活|元宵燈謎「三十六計皆用盡」。請猜一中文成語？|無計可施 5813|生活|元宵燈謎「孕婦過獨木橋」。請猜一中文成語？|鋌而走險 5814|生活|元宵燈謎「自我介紹」。請猜一繁體中文字？|記 5815|體育|公路自由車賽中，多人同時出發的比賽不包括以下哪一項？|計時賽 5816|文科|<待補>六子才書 作者|金聖嘆 5817|理科|天文學中，「恆星」誔生主要是什麼氣體？|氫氣 5818|理科|天文學中，下列對太陽系內的「行星」敘述何者正確？|地球上有地面 5819|理科|天文學中，何者為唯一地質活動仍在持續進行中並被人類承認「存有生命」的行星？|地球 5820|動漫|日本卡通「閃電霹靂車SKIN」中，誰成為了世界冠軍？|布里德加賀 5821|動漫|日本格鬥遊戲「格鬥天王」中，「八尺瓊一族」的神器是什麼？|八尺瓊勾玉 5822|動漫|日本動作遊戲「大力工頭」中，下列何者為主角手持武器？|木槌 5823|動漫|日本動畫《大雄與雲之王國》，故事中雲之王國計劃運用大洪水清洗地上世界，請問此情節與以下何者相似？|諾亞方舟 5824|動漫|日本動畫《湯姆歷險記》，主角湯姆每次上學遲到的時候，請問老師會如何處罰他？|拿鞭子打 5825|動漫|日本動畫「光速蒙面俠21」中，「小早川瀨那」加入「泥門高校什麼社？|美式足球社 5826|動漫|日本動畫「銀盤萬花筒」中，誰是「櫻野鶴紗」的教練？|高島優司 5827|演藝|日本動畫電影「螢火蟲之墓」中，角色久子全家須外出勞動才能換取何物？|糧食的配給 5828|演藝|日本動畫電影「龍貓」中，是由下列哪位導演執導？|宮崎駿 5829|動漫|日本動漫《我們這一家》中，暗戀柚子的川島還成立柚子粉絲俱樂部，但會員只有她與哪一位同學？|山下 5830|動漫|日本動漫《我們這一家》中，橘子最要好的朋友要下列哪一位？|小清 5831|動漫|日本動漫「烘焙王」中，「東和馬」製作的「日本麵包58號」稱為什麼？|哈密瓜壽司麵包 5832|理科|日本最高的山峰，同時被列為世界文遺產之一的山是下列那一座山？|富士山 5833|體育|日本創辦了下列何種館是柔道運動最早的發源地？|講道館 5834|生活|日本著名的「相撲國技館」位於東京哪個地區？|兩國 5835|演藝|日本電影「NANA」中，角色娜娜與奈奈在下列何處首次邂逅開始？|新幹線上 5836|動漫|日本漫畫《火影忍者》，主角「漩渦鳴人」暗戀的對象是劇中那一位角色？|春野櫻 5837|動漫|日本漫畫《花樣少年少女》，女主角瑞稀隱埋自己原來是女孩的身分，請問以下何者對此其實是知情的？|佐野泉 5838|動漫|日本漫畫《灌籃高手》，請問主角櫻木花道在故事所加入的籃球隊，是屬於以下哪一所學校？|湘北高中 5839|動漫|日本漫畫「火影忍者」中，下列何人為劇中角色「宇智波鼬」的弟弟？|宇智波佐助 5840|動漫|日本漫畫「名偵探椅南」中毛利蘭的拿手運動是什麼？|空手道 5841|動漫|日本漫畫「名偵探椅南」中的角色「毛利小五郎」有什麼稱號？|沉睡的小五郎 5842|動漫|日本漫畫「沙灘之星」是以下列什麼運動為主要創作題材的漫畫？|沙灘排球 5843|動漫|日本漫畫「沙灘之星」是以下列什麼運動為主要創作題材的漫畫？|沙灘排球 5844|動漫|日本漫畫「炒翻天」裡評審「江明輝」是甚麼身分？|中國大使館次長 5845|動漫|日本漫畫「神奇寶貝」下列選項中，那一個是主角小智「第一個」得到的神奇寶貝？|皮卡丘 5846|動漫|日本漫畫「航海王」中，「羅羅亞.索隆」所追求的夢想是什麼？|世界第一大劍豪 5847|動漫|日本漫畫「網球王子」內越前龍馬的口頭禪是什麼？|你還差的很遠呢 5848|動漫|日本漫畫「顫慄獵殺」中，帶著「Marquee」逃跑逃到時間可以獲得十萬元的人為何？|雞 5849|動漫|日本漫畫「驚爆遊戲」裡要集滿幾個「晶片」才能離開遊戲？|8個 5850|動漫|日本漫畫「K-ON！輕音部」中，「秋山澪」原本是要加入什麼社團？|文藝社 5851|體育|水球起源於哪國家？|英國 5852|生活|水運的高載貨量及低廉價格時常是大型貨運的最佳選擇，請問京杭大運河位在下列哪個國家？|中國 5853|演藝|王力宏的歌曲「花田錯」是改編自哪一種中國劇種？|京劇 5854|生活|王船在古習俗是用來送走瘟神的交通工具，台灣最有名的燒王船主要在哪個地方舉辦？|東港 5855|體育|世界棒球經典賽是現今很重要的棒球國際賽事。請問世界棒球經典賽最初的發起主辦單位是誰？|美國職棒大聯盟 5856|文科|世界歷史上「最短的戰爭」是由德克薩斯共和國與下列何者所發生的？|墨西哥 5857|演藝|主持旅遊節目《冒險王》而獲得金鐘獎的明道，演過多部戲劇，請問以下哪一部不是他的戲劇作品？|命中注定我愛你 5858|文科|他是孔子的得意門生之一，孔子曾稱其為「瑚璉之器」，請問他是誰？|子貢 5859|生活|以下何者不是地球的「五大洋」之一？|喜洋洋 5860|體育|以下何者不屬於羽毛球的基本球路？|跳球 5861|生活|以下何者並非Intel旗下處理器產品？|8085 5862|動漫|以下何者是台灣角色扮演遊戲「仙劍奇俠傳1」中最強的土系法術？|山神 5863|生活|以下所列出的建築物的室內建材中，何者是其中比較不易產生「回音」的建材？|木材 5864|體育|以下哪一位運動員從事田徑運動？|麥可強森 5865|體育|以下哪一位運動員從事籃球運動|魔術強森 5866|體育|以下哪一種比賽並非四年舉辦一次？|NBA全明星賽 5867|體育|以下棒球員位置的英文縮寫何者錯誤？|先發投手(SP) 5868|生活|古羅馬帝國標誌性的建築物之一，也是當時最大的「圓形角鬥場」，其名稱為何？|羅馬競技場 5869|生活|台北故宮藏有許著名文物，請問其中「翠玉白菜」其上所雕刻為何種昆蟲？|螽斯、蝗蟲 5870|演藝|台語女歌手曾心梅因哪一首歌曲榮獲第七屆金曲獎最佳方言歌曲女演唱人獎？|舞是酒伴 . 你是性命 5871|生活|台灣目前「五院」的建築何者尚未被列為台北市定古蹟？|立法院 5872|生活|台灣目前使用西曆與農曆兩種曆法，請問下列哪個台灣的節日不是看農曆日期？|清明節 5873|理科|台灣各地有許多水庫儲存雨水，請問台南的曾文水庫，會因下列何種天氣而儲存最多的雨水？|梅雨 5874|<待填>|台灣有許多紀念日，其中「兵役紀念日」是在什麼時間？|三月一日 5875|生活|台灣從2002年開始執行限塑政策，去商店購物，可加買購物袋，購物袋厚度需達多少公釐？|0.06 5876|生活|台灣部分路口設置有「機車停等區」，汽車則在停等區後暫停，請問此種設計的主因為何？|機車啟動速率較汽車高 5877|生活|台灣開放250cc以上的大型重型機車的路權比照小型汽車，但下列何者仍未開放？|行駛國道高速公路 5878|演藝|台灣電影「陣頭」中，電影故事是在說下列哪個團體的故事？|九天技藝團 5879|演藝|台灣電影這幾年蓬勃發展，賣座票房也常有破億之作，請問以下哪部電影票房沒有破億？|阿嬤的夢中情人 5880|體育|正規拳擊比賽中，「拳擊比賽場地」為下列何種形狀？|正方形 5881|生活|民間習俗中，「做十六歲」的成年禮是在哪一天舉行的？|七夕 5882|理科|生物學中，下列哪個選項的生物是體型一般較龐大的「無毒蛇類」？|蠎蛇 5883|理科|生物學中，產於亞洲的什麼牛種的「牛角」最大？|亞洲水牛 5884|演藝|由 Michael Jackson 所演唱的歌曲「Ben」中，Ben 是指？|老鼠 5885|動漫|由於日本動畫《家有賤狗》的影響，請問以下哪一種狗在台灣被大家暱稱作「賤狗」？|牛頭梗犬 5886|演藝|由松鳩菜菜子主演的《大和拜金女》，在戲中參加聯誼時考量男生的收入標準是依哪一物品決定身分高低？|賽馬協會的徽章 5887|演藝|由漫畫改編的電影，四名有超能力的人組成《驚奇四超人》，請問以下哪一項不是他們的超能力？|冰封能力 5888|文科|白居易的作品平易近人，有「老嫗能解」的說法。下列有關詩人白居易的描述，何者「不正確」？|號青蓮居士 5889|生活|目前台灣最常使用的天花板隔間，是哪種材質？|矽酸鈣板 5890|生活|目前國祭間生產香水最有名的國家是哪一個？|法國 5891|生活|全世界第一條牛仔褲是什麼顏色？|咖啡色 5892|生活|全球電影工業的重鎮「好萊塢」位於美國加州的哪個城市中？|洛杉機 5893|文科|在《西遊記》中，所有妖魔都爭著想吃唐三藏，那是因為傳說吃了唐三藏的肉會怎樣？|長生不老 5894|動漫|在《怪博士與機器娃娃》漫畫裡，誰的家是開設理髮店？|小豆子 5895|生活|在下列產品的標識上，哪種產品必須註明生產日期和安全使用期或失效日期？|食品 5896|文科|在中國藝術中，戲劇「臉譜」大都以何種顏色表示忠臣？|白 5897|動漫|在日本射擊遊戲「恐龍危機」中，玩家最後對抗的恐龍是下列哪一種？|霸王龍 5898|演藝|在日劇《戀愛世代》裡浪漫的愛情故事中，請問一定會出現的置入性行銷產品是什麼？|水晶蘋果 5899|理科|在印第安文化烏鴉被認為是不祥之兆。請問烏鴉是屬於哪一個科？|鴉科 5900|生活|在咖啡、飲茶文化中，「拿鐵」是指什麼樣的調理方式？|加入大量乳製品 5901|理科|在金門沿海有一種被稱為活化石的生物，與三葉蟲是近親，請問是何種生物？|鱟 5902|動漫|在動漫《銀之匙》中，女主角御影亞紀最喜歡的動物是什麼？|馬 5903|動漫|在動漫《貓眼》的三姊妹中，最　擅長操縱機械的是哪一位？|么妹 5904|動漫|在動漫《BLEACH》的假面軍勢成員中，哪一位擅長小提琴的演奏？|鳳橋樓十郎 5905|理科|在強光照射下，植物的光合作用效率反而降低，其主要原因為下列何者？|強光破壞葉綠素 5906|理科|在植物的受精作用中，以功能來說，哪一種構造與人類的輸卵管最相似？|花粉管 5907|生活|在資訊的領域中，「OA」一詞是下列何者的英文簡稱？|辦公室自動化 5908|動漫|在漫畫《網球王子》中，越前龍馬是從哪一國回到日本繼續其學業，並加入網球部？|美國 5909|理科|在製造肥皂的過程中，常常會加入何種物質溶解原料，加速反應？|乙醇 5910|體育|在籃球比賽中個人犯規行為指的是下列何種情形？|個人違例 5911|體育|在籃球規則裡，請問turnover代表什麼意思？|失誤 5912|體育|在NBA規則中，請問短暫停代表該球隊有幾秒鐘暫停的時間？|20秒 5913|文科|地球分為南、北、東西半球，請問橫跨四個半球的是下列哪一個國家？|吉里巴斯共和國 5914|理科|地球科學中，「變質岩」的化學成分，主要還是由何者控制？|原岩 5915|演藝|好萊塢的電影片源之一是根據真人實事改編的故事，請問下列哪一部不是從真人實事改編而來？|絕地任務 5916|理科|如小提琴、吉他等不同樂器的音色（音品），請問是由聲波的何種物理性質來決定？|波形 5917|演藝|安室奈美惠曾演唱多部日劇的主題曲，請問以下哪部日劇的主題曲不是她唱的？|結婚不結婚 5918|理科|有些水母可以靠光合作用獲得能量，請問這是因為其身體裡有下列哪一種東西？|共生藻 5919|體育|羽球比賽中，當「雙方分數到達29平分時」，則應如何分勝負？|先獲30分者勝 5920|體育|羽球比賽右手持拍的羽球選手，請問打反拍平抽球時最後跨出的是哪一隻腳？|右腳 5921|體育|西班牙足球甲組聯賽中，以下哪一支球隊所在城市不是馬德里？|巴塞隆納 5922|生活|伯朗大道因為明星廣告效應，一夕爆紅，請問伯朗大道位於哪裡？|台東 5923|生活|位於台北捷運劍漂站附近的士林夜市，如欲前往，請問要搭乘台北捷運的哪條幹線呢？|淡水線 5924|文科|位於蘇門答臘和馬來島之間，連通印度洋與太平洋，位置相當重要的國際水道是哪一個？|麻六甲海峽 5925|理科|何者並非鳥類叫聲功用？|以聲納確避開障礙 5926|生活|何種食材被中醫認為有排毒效果？|雞血 5927|理科|初級能源為天然形成，不須轉化即可直接使用，下列何者屬於初級能源？|煤 5928|文科|形容事情非常急迫的成語有很多，請問下列哪一個不是？|電光石火 5929|文科|志工，是一種助人，具組織性及基於社會公益責任的參與行為；請問關於志工的敘述哪一項是錯的？|不需遵守任何規定 5930|生活|我們所說的「漢堡」是來自何者語言的外來語？|英文 5931|文科|我國憲法保障人民思想與意見表達的自由。請問不屬於「意見自由」範圍的是下列哪一個？|遷徙自由 5932|理科|每年3-5月總是有很多人會去賞螢火蟲，螢火蟲的成蟲壽命長短大約是下列何者？|5天至兩星期 5933|文科|沙烏地阿拉伯的婦女，外出都穿著從頭蓋到腳的黑色長袍；請問是受到何種信仰的影響？|伊斯蘭教 5934|生活|秀姑巒溪出海口著名的景觀「秀姑漱玉」，其中「玉」指的是？|河床上的白色石灰岩 5935|生活|豆類有豐富的營養。請問下列何者是俗稱土豆的食物？|花生 5936|體育|足球場的中央除了中線外，還有一個什麼形狀的區域？|圓形 5937|體育|足球隊中有個攻守位置叫「清道夫」，下列哪個選項是他負責的領域？|把對方的傳球清走 5938|演藝|亞洲第一位榮獲奧斯卡最佳導演獎的是誰？|李安 5939|生活|依據環境之異同，各地對於相同現象有不同的稱呼，請問「落山風」是台灣何處居民對冬季東北季風的稱呼？|屏東 5940|演藝|周星馳「專屬台灣配音員」是下列何者？|石班瑜 5941|文科|奇幻文學系列小說「哈利波特」一共出版了幾集？|七集 5942|演藝|<待補>奇皇后 男主角|池倉旭 5943|生活|拍立得即拍即現的功能深受時下青年所喜愛，請問最初的拍立得是哪國人所發明？|美國 5944|動漫|武俠小說「神鵰俠侶」中，「黃蓉」的招式是甚麼？|打狗棒法 5945|<待填>|河西走廊為西北、東南走向的狹長平地，上有一連串的綠洲。請問主要仰賴哪一座山脈的豐富雪水？|祁連山 5946|生活|法國巴黎凱旋門是眾多旅遊景點之一，請問它的起源是由誰提議興建？|拿破崙 5947|文科|法國哲學家「笛卡兒」認為下列何者選項為一個絕對可靠的真理，並由此發展出其哲學思想？|我思故我在 5948|理科|物理學中，空氣中「一氧化碳」的主要來源是什麼？|植物燃燒 5949|體育|知名運動選手陳詩欣是從事哪一項運動？|跆拳道 5950|文科|股票價格大漲導致經濟過熱之原因，最不可能為下列何者？|進口增加 5951|理科|花店將白玫瑰浸入藍墨水中，想把白玫瑰染藍，請問其體內最先染色的部位為何？|木質部 5952|生活|花蓮歷史建築「松園別館」是日治時期的「兵事部」，園內因遍植何種松樹而得名？|琉球松 5953|演藝|阿基師是台灣的知名廚師、烹飪節目主持人，請問他曾獲得金鐘獎最佳節目主持人的節目是？|型男大主廚 5954|文科|雨果的著作《鐘樓怪人》，書中的女主角是下列何者？|吉普賽舞者 5955|文科|俄羅斯童話「金雞冠的公雞」，公雞三度被什麼動物抓走？|狐狸 5956|生活|俗稱「皮蛇」的帶狀性皰疹，是由病毒引起的皮膚疾病，下列哪項敘述不正確？|全身長一圈會死亡 5957|體育|保齡球運動時，每顆保齡球的「差別」是有下列何選項作為分類？|磅數 5958|生活|春天櫻花綻放時非常美麗，請問下列何者是台灣原生種？|緋寒櫻 5959|理科|某電影劇本中規畫了中生代的場景，請問下列何者與真實狀況不符？|原始人圍捕雷龍 5960|理科|某種細胞形狀細長，可藉由伸縮協助運動，請問它可能是下列哪一種細胞？|肌肉細胞 5961|理科|某種癌症新藥以奈米科技製造，可直接穿透細胞發揮療效。請問此藥成分的大小最接近何者？|二氧化碳 5962|生活|為使水果蛋糕風味香醇可口，配方中的水果蜜餞，使用前通常浸泡什麼？|酒 5963|理科|相同環境下，若溫度升高，則聲速與聲音波長的變化，何者正確？|聲速變快，波長變大 5964|文科|美國小說「湯姆叔叔的小屋」，小說中的湯姆是何種身分？|奴隸 5965|動漫|美國即時戰略遊戲「世紀帝國2」中，下列那一個建築可生產出村民？|城鎮中心 5966|動漫|美國動畫《丁丁歷險記》，請問本部作品的內容與以下何者並沒有任何關係？|鬼怪傳說 5967|演藝|美國動畫電影「蜂電影」中，蜜蜂世界中有何種修例列明蜜蜂不能跟人類說話？|蜂管法 5968|文科|美國著作「科學管理原理」認為應以何種方法來代替工人判斷之經驗法則？|科學方法 5969|演藝|美國電影「分歧者」中，角色翠絲是下列何人飾演？|雪琳．伍德莉 5970|演藝|美國電影「王牌天神」中，角色布魯斯遭遇不幸後，抱怨何者沒做好份內工作？|上帝 5971|演藝|美國電影「王牌天神續集」中，洪水將方舟沖向華盛頓，直到撞上下列哪個山莊？|國會 5972|演藝|美國電影「北非諜影」中，主角意外的得到何種物品可以前往中立國葡萄牙？|通行證 5973|演藝|美國電影「成名在望」中，男主角威廉是生活在下列何種家庭環境中？|保守家庭 5974|演藝|美國電影「別闖陰陽界」中，五位醫學院學生大膽想跨越下列何者的最後界線？|生與死 5975|演藝|美國電影「征服者」中，腳色高斯特在部落與部落交易中會上對下列何人一見鍾情？|星火 5976|演藝|美國電影「明日邊界」中，布里干將軍召見凱奇談話，決定讓他參與何事情？|現場宣傳 5977|演藝|美國電影「剪刀手愛德華」中，在最後躲在何處，不再出現人們面前？|古堡 5978|演藝|美國電影「華爾街之狼」中，男主角貝爾福特在下列何處捲入一起惡名昭彰事件？|華爾街 5979|演藝|美國電影「超異能冒險」中，莎拉及薛夫是身懷異能的何處來客？|外星來客 5980|演藝|美國電影「黑色閃電」中，主角Dima發現伏爾加車居然能做到下列何事？|飛 5981|演藝|美國電影「辣妹過招」中，女主角凱蒂．荷倫從小在下列何處長大？|非洲 5982|演藝|美國電影「蝴蝶效應」中，男主角伊凡因下列何種原因經常昏倒，喪失記憶力？|童年心靈受創 5983|演藝|美國電影「驚奇4超人2」中，蘇．史東覺得里德．理查斯為了甚麼忽視了她？|科學研究 5984|動漫|美國漫畫《復仇者聯盟》中的黑寡婦，她的真實身分是哪一國的間諜？|俄國 5985|動漫|美國漫畫《超人》，故事中主角超人是來自宇宙的外星人，請問他的家鄉在什麼星球？|氪星 5986|體育|美國職棒球隊「華盛頓國民隊」屬於哪一個聯盟的那一區？|國家聯盟東區 5987|生活|若在大樓火警逃生遇到「緊閉的門」，首先應該作何反應才正確？|先觀察有無煙霧竄出 5988|生活|若我們今天要選購鐵鎚時，應選擇下列何種材質的鐵鎚「硬度最高」？|高碳鋼 5989|理科|若家人臥病在床「噁心嘔吐」時，下列哪一項措施不適當？|房間內噴灑除臭劑 5990|理科|若無溫室氣體，地球面的平均溫度將會變為多少℃？|-18 5991|生活|若想要到西安旅遊，欣賞歷史遺跡。請問哪一個看不到？|朱元璋與馬皇后的合葬墓 5992|理科|若想要尋找台灣冰川的遺跡，最適合在下列何處尋找？|雪山 5993|文科|英國經典童話「巨人的殺手與隱身衣」中，主角傑克殺了紅巨人後得到什麼？|劍和隱身衣 5994|演藝|風靡全球的騎馬舞「江南style」主唱PSY是下列哪國人？|韓國 5995|理科|飛機的機翼造型上半部是弧形下半部為平的，這種設計最主要是根據何者？|伯努力定律 5996|生活|食用胡蘿蔔有許多好處，請問胡蘿蔔沒有下列什麼顏色？|黑色 5997|動漫|香港武俠漫畫「倚天屠龍記」中，是接續哪一部武俠故事？|神鵰俠侶 5998|動漫|香港武俠漫畫「龍神」裡主角是和誰對戰了千年？|虎帝 5999|演藝|香港電影「十月圍城」中，下列何人要赴港與十三省的革命黨人會面？|孫中山 6000|演藝|香港電影「千機變」中，角色Helen是下列何人飾演？|蔡卓妍